


Without You

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Series: Robbaery RP Collection [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 170,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: Upon meeting as first-year undergraduate students at Oldtown University, Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell make an instant connection. What begins as a friendship only grows and deepens, and their bond will take them through the trials and tribulations of their college years to face the cutthroat business world of modern Westeros. Transcription of a long-running Robb and Margaery RP.





	1. The Lighthouse

The strobe lighting in the nightclub was turning Robb Stark’s shirt alternately blue and pink, and when he looked around at the rest of the crowd he felt a little self-conscious upon realizing he was more formally dressed than most everyone else there. He’d been to many events over the past week, but those had all been full of nervous freshers like him, and pretty much everyone had been overdressed. Tonight, Theon had brought him to a club that appeared to be a haunt of older students and he felt as if he stuck out like a sore thumb - although he would never admit that to Theon. It didn’t take him long to spot the bar and he pointed it out to his friend, thinking that he’d probably feel better after a drink. Sure enough, once the bartender had handed him his bottle of beer, he at least felt more comfortable having something to hold and take swigs from as he looked out across the nightclub to the dancefloor.

“So this is the Lighthouse,” Robb said to Theon, his gaze moving to the upper levels of the nightclub to the people gathered in groups. It was still relatively early in the night and the music wasn’t yet at full blast so most of the people were just making conversation rather than dancing, and there was a couple in the corner who couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other. Robb wondered briefly if his own parents had ever been like that as he took another drink from his beer.

* * *

 “I cannot believe you drug me here,” Margaery teased her friend, wrinkling her nose and giving her a grin. “If you think I’m going to pick up a random guy here then you have another thing coming to you. I know you, Arianne. You wouldn’t ever go out with anyone here. They’re all too young for you.” She scoured the room, her eyes scanning over the many people that had gathered, most of them freshman at Oldtown University. She recognized some from the other events that had occurred during the week, but the school was so large that she could easily meet a new person every day for the next four years.

“Let’s get a drink, shall we?” she suggested over the noise, latching onto Arianne’s arm and leading her over to the bar. “This is my only drink of the night, so I have to make it count,” she declared.

“All right, all right,” Arianne Martell answered, raising her hands in mock surrender, “In my defense, all I wanted was for you to have a good time and meet some more people who _aren’t_  freshers as well, so let’s mingle. And if we happen to meet some cute guys as well, then so be it.” She winked at Margaery before leaning against the bar, her arms coming to rest on the counter in front of her. Arianne smiled at the bartender, who looked pleased to be getting some attention. “My friend here is only having one drink tonight and she wants it to be a good one,” she told him, “What do you recommend?”

"Depends on if your friend wants something fruity or something with a kick,” the bartender answered, his eyes never leaving Arianne.

“Fruity,” Margaery spoke up, shooting the man a knowing look. He guilty turned around and began to prepare her drink for her. “I’m glad you’re here,” Margaery told her friend, gently resting her head on her shoulder, “at Oldtown, I mean. I don’t know what I would do without you. I’d probably be watching a polo match with Loras,” she remarked, rolling her eyes. “I’d much prefer something like… rowing. It’s not so violent, and who doesn’t love a man with strong arms?” she jested with a small laugh.

“I’m glad  _you’re_  here. Things were getting far too boring here at Oldtown,” Arianne teased in return, gently resting her head against her friend’s. She closed her eyes for a moment at Margaery’s comment, giving a smile. “I like rowers, too,” she admitted, “And rugby players. And football players.” When she opened her eyes again, Arianne spotted someone approaching her and Margaery. “He unfortunately doesn’t look like any of those things,” she whispered to Margaery, giving a small laugh.

Theon had spotted the two women across the room, noticing the one had not bought herself a drink yet. “Come on,” he urged Robb, motioning with his head towards the bar, “the night is young and I’m ready to seize an opportunity… or two.” He walked forwards, leaning against the counter and shooting the brunettes a smile. “Hello there,” he remarked, giving them a nod of his head.

Margaery’s focus quickly turned to the young man that was left standing rather awkwardly by himself. He was incredibly handsome, his curly hair a deep red that was still noticeable in the flashing lights, his eyes cast downwards as he swirled his beer around in its bottle. She bit her lip, glancing at Arianne whose appearance seemed to have warranted more attention from the man who had walked over to them and was now doing his best to carry on a conversation. In a split second decision, she brushed past them and stopped in front of his friend, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

"Does your friend do this often? Leave you by your lonesome while he goes to hit on girls, I mean,” she asked with a soft smile. 

Robb’s eyes fell on the woman in front of him as it took him a moment or two to confirm she was actually speaking to him. She was very beautiful, that much he could see as much straight away, with long dark hair and delicate features and rounded cheeks when she smiled. He thought it was her smile that he liked the most.

“On occasion,” he answered her with a slightly nervous chuckle, “I suppose I’m not a very good wingman.” He extended his hand for hers, giving her a smile of his own as he introduced himself: “I’m Robb.”

Margaery’s felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as the young man smiled at her and held out his hand. She took it in her own, letting her fingers linger against his for a bit longer than necessary. “Margaery,” she told him, nodding her head. She looked him over for a second as she dropped his hand, giving him a playful grin. “Let me guess - you’re a second year? I’ve been told many freshers don’t know about this place until halfway through their first semester. By your accent I can tell you must be from the North. And I would venture to guess you play some type of sport, though it’s only a side hobby, nothing incredibly serious… How did I do?” she asked, quirking a brow.

“Margaery,” Robb had repeated, softly trying out the sound of her name on his lips. He thought it suited her, although he thought that telling her that out loud might sound slightly ridiculous so he kept it to himself. When Margaery began to guess a few things about him, he looked down at the ground slightly shyly and chuckled again.

“I am from the North, aye, and I like to row although I’m not that serious about it - not yet, anyway. I’m not a second year, though,” he explained, “I’m a fresher. My friend Theon, on the other hand…so many girls have been giving him dirty looks that I have a suspicion he may have spent most of his first year here.” He gestured towards Theon, who was still trying unsuccessfully to get the attention of an amused-looking woman Robb didn’t know, then looked back at Margaery. “What about you?” he asked her, “I’m afraid I’m not as good at guessing as you are.”

“Aye,” Margaery repeated with a soft giggle, running her tongue over her bottom lip. “I’m a first year as well. My friend Arianne brought me here, but she’s a third year.” She did not wish to glance back and receive the knowing grin that she was certain Arianne would throw her, so instead she kept her gaze on Robb (which wasn’t too difficult of a task if she was being honest). She had blushed upon his mentioning of being a rower, her eyes flickering to his arms before they met his again. “My family is from Highgarden, not too far from here. My three older brothers go to Oldtown as well…” She gave him a sideways glance, pursing her lips slightly. “Would you fancy a dance?” she asked boldly.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were mocking me, Margaery,” Robb remarked playfully, his smile turning into a grin. At her question he hesitated for just a moment, but ultimately gave a nod. The music was getting louder now as the nightclub filled up, and the DJ was starting to play some slightly better music. “I should warn you, though, I’m no more than a passable dancer,” Robb admitted.

“I would not mock you, Robb,” Margaery remarked, secretly loving the sound of her name on his lips. She was not someone to be entranced so easily or at all, really, but there was something about Robb that made her want to get to know him more. She took his arm and led him out to the middle of the dance floor, giving him a smile as she broke from him to start to sway to the music. “I am not so good, either,” she told him with a laugh, giving a spin and shaking her hips slightly. “We can fail together,” she teased as she met his gaze again.

“You don’t look like you’re failing to me,” Robb pointed out, smiling broadly. His shoulders and his head moved to the music, but he found it difficult to keep his eyes off Margaery as another song kicked in with a slightly slower beat. The singer sung of being lost without the woman he loved, and Robb found himself moving closer to Margaery. When her eyes met his again he bit his own bottom lip slightly, feeling his heart pound in his chest in a way unlike he could ever remember it doing before.

Margaery’s face turned beet red as Robb looked at her, and she dared to hook one of her arms around his neck as they danced. She was grateful that the song picked up quickly and everyone in the club began to jump up and down to the chorus, otherwise she might have made a particularly stupid and rash move that involved closing the small distance between her and the man she had only just met. When the song eventually ended, she was breathless, though she thought that had little to do with dancing. “Should we take a break?” she asked, gently latching onto Robb’s arm as the floor filled with more people and she didn’t wish to lose him in the crowd.

“I hope Theon isn’t giving your friend too much grief,” Robb remarked as he and Margaery made their way back over to the bar, his eyes darting to where he’d seen Theon’s attempts at flirting earlier. His friend was nowhere to be seen, however, and Margaery’s friend was apparently talking to someone else. He selfishly was glad for the opportunity to talk to his companion a little more, and he pulled out a chair for her as they approached the bar again.

“I’ve never been to Highgarden,” he remarked to Margaery, “Actually, I’d never been south of the Riverlands until I came here. I’ve been feeling a little bit like a fish out of water.”

“You are a long ways from home,” Margaery noted, giving Robb a small smile. “If you ever need someone to show you the ropes… Well, I know the South very well, most especially places in the Reach.” She realized she had neglected her drink as the bartender shot her a look as he placed a new one in front of her. “Thank you,” she said quietly with an apologetic nod, taking a sip from her glass before turning back to Robb. “I’ve never been to the North,” she admitted, pursing her lips together slightly before adding, “I’ve never even seen snow.”

Robb raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. “Never?” he echoed, “You have to visit the North sometime during winter. It’s beautiful when everything’s covered in white.” He wordlessly slipped the bartender some cash to pay for Margaery’s extra drink as he spoke. “Of course, I’ve heard Highgarden is beautiful is well. Even up North we hear about Mace Tyrell and his famous extravagant parties.”

Margaery let out a soft giggle, shaking her head slightly. “Mace Tyrell is my father,” she told Robb, raising her eyebrows, “and perhaps one day you will be invited to one of his extravagant parties… You never know.” Her face had grown an even brighter shade of red upon noticing him pay for her drink, and she was secretly glad Arianne was not around to see her reduced to the state she was in because of the man sitting beside her. “I will have to visit the North eventually,” she agreed, “I’ve always wanted to. I just never had the chance.”

“You’re a Tyrell?” Robb questioned, “Sorry, I had no idea. I’m no expert myself, but my mother always says Tyrell flowers are the best. My father bought her some for their anniversary not long before I left for university and she had a smile on her face for days.”

“Don’t apologize,” Margaery remarked, taking another sip of her drink and smiling all the while. “It’s not if you had anything bad to say about my family. That’s quite sweet, actually… But now I’m curious and I had better ask before I get myself into trouble. So fess up, mystery man. Am I allowed to know your last name now that you know mine?”

Robb let out a laugh, shaking his head slightly. “There’s no mystery to me, I can assure you,” he told her, “It’s Stark. But unlike my father, my mother is from below the Neck, like you…hence her preference for Tyrell flowers.”

“No way,” Margaery exclaimed, her mouth falling open slightly. “Stark of Stark, Inc.? My oldest brother will only buy boots from Stark, Inc. He swears up and down that it’s the only place that makes comfortable, durable shoes. Among many, many other things. I can scarcely believe I’ve been talking to a semi-celebrity this whole time,” she teased with a smile. “So what did you come here to study, then?”

Robb’s face turned slightly red at Margaery’s comment, and his gaze dropped briefly to the floor. “Look who’s talking,” he pointed out before answering her question, “I’m taking Business. I’m hoping to take over from my father someday in running the business, so please tell your brother thank you because he’s helping to sustain my future company. How about you?”

“You can tell him yourself. I’ll have to introduce you, but I warn you that he’s a bit of an enthusiast, and a total geek. I love him anyway, though,” Margaery said with a laugh, more impressed with Robb by the minute. “I’m a polisci major…” she answered, quirking a brow. “I deviated a bit from the family business, but they don’t mind that my calling was elsewhere.” She took another sip, swirling around the contents of her glass and already starting to feel the effects of her fruity drink.

“Gods, I wouldn’t even know where to begin with polisci. I bet getting into the course wasn’t easy,” Robb remarked, adding with a smile at Margaery, “I expect I’ll be seeing you working in a high flying job in the government someday, then. I hope you’ll still have some goodwill towards Stark, Inc. when you’re there.”

“I’m certain I will,” Margaery said, leaning a bit closer to Robb. She was sure she had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in her life, his perfect teeth and lips teasing her as her eyes danced over his face. “Do you… Would you like to get out of here?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes as her heart beat wildly in her chest. “We can go back to my flat if you like.”

Robb’s eyes widened slightly, and it surprised him how he almost found himself saying yes before he’d even had a chance to think. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to accept Margaery’s offer, and that the way she was looking at him made him not care about leaving Theon behind or anything else at all, but what he couldn’t escape was the guilt he felt when he thought about a certain someone else. It wouldn’t be fair on her, he knew that, and it wouldn’t be fair on Margaery either.

“I, um…I don’t think that would sit too well with my girlfriend,” he said, trying to be as gentle as he could be as he looked at Margaery apologetically.

“Oh,” Margaery remarked simply, leaning back as her eyes widened and her head started spinning. She didn’t expect a rejection, and she certainly didn’t anticipate the words that ended up spilling from the mouth that she wanted so badly to kiss. She was suddenly very aware of how she had been acting around Robb, and though she was somewhat confused and hurt, she thought it best to apologize for her misinterpretation. “Gods, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-” she started before taking in a breath and speaking again. “Will you have coffee with me instead, tomorrow morning? As two acquaintances hopefully on their way to becoming friends?”

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I’m really sorry if I gave you the wrong impression,” Robb said earnestly, blinking at Margaery with a worried look on his face, “But I would really love to have coffee with you tomorrow if you’re willing. I have to say I feel somehow as if we’re already friends.”

“Don’t make that face. It’s heartbreaking,” Margaery teased gently, giving Robb a small smile. “Coffee with a friend, then,” she amended, giving a nod of her head in agreement. “And you don’t have to apologize, really. I think my reading people skills have been a bit rusty as of late… I’m just glad I met you tonight, Robb.”

“I’m very glad I met you. You’re the most interesting person I’ve met all week,” Robb admitted, relaxing slightly when Margaery smiled at him and giving her one in return, “I’m only sorry I seem to have stolen you away from your friend.”

“Believe it or not, she actually brought me here to meet new people… Specifically non-freshmen, but I can’t say I’m disappointed we’re in the same year,” Margaery remarked. her smile slowly fading as she decided to lay her cards out on the table. “Listen, I hope I didn’t come on too strong. I’m normally not so… gutsy. You’re just very intriguing. And you must realize how devastatingly handsome you are as well. But I promise you that if I ever get to be too much, you can always tell me to back off. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable… or ruin our already blossoming friendship.”

Robb sincerely hoped that the lighting in the nightclub was disguising the color of face, because he certainly felt as if he was turning the color of beetroot at Margaery’s words. “You haven’t done anything of the sort,” he assured her, “Please, don’t go beating yourself up about it.” He extended a hand, offering it for her to shake. “Especially when you’ve only said nice things that I’m certain I don’t deserve.”

“Alright. I’ll try not to,” Margaery agreed, taking Robb’s hand and giving it a shake as she smiled still. “Your modesty is endearing. Most men would just absorb the compliment and move on, including my ex who was actually gay… but I think I’ll save that story for tomorrow over coffee,” she teased, trailing off as her eyes finally left him to scan the room for Arianne. “I had better find my friend, but how does meeting at nine sound? There’s a shop right on campus that we can go to.”

Robb’s eyes registered surprise and he had to resist the urge to press Margaery further and continue the conversation. He was only vaguely aware that he held on to her hand for a little bit longer than he would have done normally. “Nine it is,” he agreed, “Thank you for the dance, Margaery.”

“Thank you _,_ Robb,” Margaery replied, giving him another smile as she stood. “Oh, here, let me give you my number just in case,” she suggested, and once they had exchanged information, she gave him a small wave and headed off to find Arianne.

She did not have to go far, finding her friend nursing another drink further down the bar. “Hello,” she greeted her, raising her eyebrows.

“Hello,” Arianne said in return, raising her eyebrows back at Margaery with an amused expression, “Would you care to tell me what that was all about?”

Robb, meanwhile, had stared at Margaery’s number on his phone for a moment or two and then gone in search of Theon. He found his friend walking away from another girl, and he gave him a sympathetic look. “Not much luck tonight?” he questioned.

“Nah, but I half expected you to be going home with someone else besides me tonight,” Theon jested, giving Robb a smirk. “Why don’t you save the ladies for us single men? Or - here’s an idea - break up with Roslin so she can run into my comforting arms.”

Margaery could not help but smile, shaking her head at Arianne. “I’m sorry I left you,” she apologized, taking her friend’s hand in her own, “it turns out he’s got a girlfriend anyway.”

“He has a girlfriend and he led you on anyway? Wow, he sounds like a real catch,” Arianne remarked sarcastically, giving Margaery’s hand a gentle squeeze, “You’re better off without him, I’m sure.”

“I can’t break up with Roslin, you know that. We’ve been together since we were practically kids,” Robb noted, finding himself voicing same mantra he had repeated to himself in his head for what felt like years now even though Theon clearly wasn’t being serious. He looked over briefly to where Margaery was talking to her friend and then back at Theon. “Margaery seems to be really nice, though,” he said, “I seem to have made a new friend at least.”

“What a great excuse to stay with someone,” Theon muttered under his breath, his gaze following Robb’s and landing on the two women he’d tried to talk to earlier in the night. “You are in way over your head, mate,” he remarked, his nose flaring slightly, “we’ll see how long your  _friendship_ lasts.”

“It’s not like that, Arianne,” Margaery insisted to her friend, shaking her head. “He’s very sweet. I don’t even think he realized I was coming on to him until I was incredibly blatant… We’re going out for coffee tomorrow morning as friends.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Arianne questioned, looking skeptically at Margaery, “Darling, I think you should be careful about getting too invested in someone who already has a girlfriend. You might end up getting hurt.”

Robb frowned slightly then at Theon’s comment, unwilling to admit that his friend might actually be right. “Why don’t we go somewhere else?” he suggested, “Come on, I’m sure there’ll be plenty of girls around tonight at the King’s College bar.”

“Yeah, alright,” Theon agreed halfheartedly, shrugging his shoulders. He threw the two women one last glance before spinning on his heel and making his way towards the exit.

“We’re only going for coffee. Who knows? Maybe Robb Stark won’t be so enchanting when he’s not under mood lighting and I haven’t been drinking,” Margaery suggested, pursing her lips together. “You know me, dear. I’m not one to let emotions overtake me.”

“I suppose not. We’ve always had that in common,” Arianne commented, giving a small nod, “Still, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you just go over to a guy like that…just promise me you’ll be careful.” She beckoned to her friend, indicating over to the dance floor. “Why don’t we dance a bit?”

“Sure,” Margaery agreed, squeezing Arianne’s hand in her own. She couldn’t help but go over her words in her head, however, knowing she was at least partially right. She had never been so drawn to someone as she was to Robb, and she wasn’t quite sure if that thought was exhilarating or just scary.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery experience their first day of lectures at university, both apart and sometimes unexpectedly together.

Margaery woke early on Monday morning, her stomach twisting in knots of anticipation. She showered, put on a floral sundress, pinned half of her long hair up, and applied some makeup before walking out the door. She arrived at the campus coffee shop nearly fifteen minutes before nine, taking a seat in one of the comfortable easy chairs and pulling out her phone to mess about with games until Robb arrived. 

Arianne’s words had circled around in her head since the night before, and she found herself nervous about the meeting ahead of her, not knowing what to expect. She was no home-wrecker, nor did she wish to make a reputation as one, and she certainly hoped she was mature enough and capable of carrying on a platonic relationship with a man her age. Still, just the thought of her new friend made her heart beat faster.

Robb had also woken up early on that particular morning and had headed immediately to the banks of the Honeywine river, dressed in his rowing gear and ready to meet his team mates. He had been glad for the opportunity to be out on the water since it always helped him clear his head, and ever since the night before his head had been very much occupied by a certain brunette.

By the time he was on his way to campus, he had just about managed to convince himself that there was no reason to be as nervous as he was about his meeting with Margaery. He found her intriguing, that was all, just as he might be curious about a new friend he’d recently made, and the reason why he kept thinking about her was because she was so different to anybody he’d ever met before. Different didn’t always translate to better, however, and there was a lot to be said for the familiarity of someone like Roslin in his life. He had gotten to a point where he just about believed all of that as he approached the café, but when he caught sight of Margaery in her sundress and with her hair fluttering gently in the breeze, it all seemed to go out the window. His lips were parted slightly as he approached her table, setting his bag down on the back of the empty chair opposite her.

“Wow, you…” he started to say before he caught himself, ultimately giving her a smile instead, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Margaery replied, returning Robb’s smile once he was sitting in front of her. She hated that he seemed to look even more attractive in the natural light, catching in his red curls and shining in his blue eyes. “I hope you slept well,” she remarked, clearing her throat slightly. “Do you want something to drink? I’ll buy, whatever you like. And breakfast as well if you haven’t had any yet. I owe you for my daiquiri last night." 

Robb shook his head with a smile at Margaery’s comment. “You don’t owe me anything,” he said, adding, “I’ve already had breakfast, but I could do with a second one and a coffee would go down well too. Are you sure about paying? I don’t mind splitting the bill.”

Margaery waved a dismissive hand. “It’s fine. I’ve got it,” she told Robb. She passed him one of the small menus sitting in a holder on the table. “Second breakfast, huh?” she questioned with a laugh, “I guess you must need your strength for rowing… and the first day of classes.”

“Aye, on both counts,” Robb admitted with a slightly embarrassed laugh as he glanced at the menu, “They certainly weren’t worried about easing us into it at rowing today, and I expect our classes will be the same. I like a good challenge, though, don’t you?”

“You had rowing practice already today?” Margaery questioned, impressed that her new friend was so chipper and awake after a early morning’s worth of events. “Yes, I do enjoy a challenge every once in a while,” she added, crossing her right leg over her left, “but I also like it when certain things come naturally, easily. Like… sharing breakfast with you, for example. I’m certain I’ll love the thrill of learning new things and trying to stay at the top of my class, but this is nice too.”

“I agree. This is very nice,” Robb said, giving Margaery a smile. He pulled his gaze back to his menu, where previously it had drifted to his companion’s legs. “I’m going for the pancakes, I think,” he mused before adding teasingly, “It sounds to me as if you’re a little bit competitive. Would I have reason to be worried if I was in one of your classes?”

“Only if you weren’t one of my friends. Looks like you’ve already solved that problem,” Margaery teased, giving Robb a grin. “I’m going to go order us a round of pancakes and some coffee,” she exclaimed, uncrossing her legs and standing. “How do you take it? Oh, and I believe I owe you that story about my ex when I come back.”

“Aye, you do. I was already planning on asking you about it,” Robb said, raising his eyebrows and smiling as he glanced up at Margaery, “A double-shot latte would be great, thank you. Do you need any help carrying anything?”

“I’ll be fine, I think,” Margaery replied, giving Robb another smile as she turned and made her way over to the counter to order their food and drinks. She returned shortly with their coffees in hand, setting one down in front of her friend. “They said they’ll bring the pancakes out to us,” she told him, taking a seat once more. “So, before I tell you anything else, you should know that my brother who is a year older than me is gay. He’s totally out of the closet and everything, so he wouldn’t mind you knowing… His boyfriend, however, is not. I dated him for a few years so that he could keep his relationship with my brother a secret, but I’ll admit it became very taxing.”

Robb wasn’t quite sure what he’d been expecting from Margaery’s story, but her words certainly came as a surprise to him. He thought of his own siblings back home and how he was certain he’d do anything for their happiness, and he decided that he only liked Margaery even more. “That’s a really big thing to do for your brother’s sake,” he commented, taking a drink from his coffee, “So who ended it? You or him?”

“I did. This summer,” Margaery told Robb, giving a small frown, “after my brother came out and he still wouldn’t. I was tired of pretending for him, tired of not being able to live my life a certain way because of my ties to him. I thought that maybe if I broke up with him, he would finally have no more excuses to lie. But it didn’t work.” She shrugged her shoulders, staring down at her coffee. “I feel bad for Loras, my brother, but I couldn’t let it be my problem anymore.”

Robb pressed his lips together as he looked at Margaery, suddenly feeling worried that he’d pried too much into her personal life and made her feel uncomfortable. “Well, you can’t say you didn’t try. You did far more than that,” he pointed out gently, adding in an attempt to cheer her up, “You honestly didn’t miss out on much. Speaking as a former one myself, I can tell you that you probably wouldn’t have wanted to date the boys in high school, anyway.”

Margaery gave a soft laugh, shaking her head. “It’s hard for me to imagine you being anything but a gentleman, Robb,” she admitted, her smile returning to her face once more. “I’m glad I don’t have to fake anything here. Dating someone you could never love is no fun. I don’t recommend it,” she jested. “Anyway, how long have you and your girlfriend been together? She doesn’t go here, does she?”

“Roslin? No, she doesn’t,” Robb answered, shaking his head and becoming slightly more serious, “She applied here, actually, but she didn’t get a place, so she’s studying at Harrenhal. Officially I suppose we’ve been dating since I was about thirteen, but she’s always lived in the Riverlands and I’ve always lived in the North. Her family is close with my mother’s family, though, and they introduced us. Our dating in the beginning consisted of awkward phone conversations and awkwardly holding hands whenever one of our families visited the other.”

“Oh. Five years, wow,” Margaery remarked, her eyes widening as her gaze fell to the table once more. “You must be quite serious then.” She didn’t want to think about why it was so difficult to stomach his words, her brow furrowing slightly. She had always had unfortunate luck in the romantic department, and it seemed as though she had barked up the wrong tree yet again. The smart decision would have been to heed Arianne’s advice and stay far away from Robb, but she was already comfortable around him and wishing to get to know him better. She opened her mouth to try and continue the conversation on his girlfriend, but she found that nothing in her head sounded right.

Robb was glad when his and Margaery’s pancakes arrived and were placed in front of them, sensing that they had reached a subject neither of them particularly wanted to discuss. He lifted the syrup to offer to pour some for her, and gave a smile as he quickly changed the topic. “Tell me more of your brothers,” he urged her, “I’m curious to know what it’s like growing up as the only girl among three boys.”

Margaery was very grateful to Robb for changing the subject, and she looked up at him once more, giving a nod as he poured syrup for her. “Well, Willas, he’s the oldest, the one I told you about that loves your father’s company… He got in a pretty serious horseback riding accident when he was younger and now has a prosthetic leg, but he’s never let it stop him. He’s brilliant, really. Garlan is a real gentleman before he gets to know you too well. Then he’ll tease you mercilessly, but he has such a good heart. And then there’s Loras who I’m closest to. He’s a jock through and through, but underneath his armor is someone caring and loyal.” Her face had lit up as she spoke of her brothers. She paused to take a bite of her food and then asked, “and what of you? You’re not an only child, are you?”

Robb shook his head, his smile matching Margaery’s. “I’m the oldest of five, actually. It seems as if both of our sets of parents liked having children,” he joked, “I was actually just now thinking of my sister Sansa, because I know for a fact she would adore you if she met you. Her dream is to live in the south someday. Then there’s Arya, who’s almost the polar opposite of Sansa, and loves being outdoors and getting into trouble. There’s my brother Bran, who’s thoughtful and clever but also very active, and my youngest brother Rickon, who never seems to stand still. I have a half-brother as well, almost the same age as me - Jon.”

Margaery laughed once more when Robb finished, giving him a grin. “Sounds like you have quite the crew under your wing,” she remarked. She didn’t wish to pry on the matter of his half-brother, though it did not seem like a family scandal according to the way he talked of his parents being in love and happy with each other. “Having a big family is nice,” she commented, “I know my brothers will always look out for me, and I’m sure your sisters feel that way about you. You never lack someone to talk to as well when you have siblings. I’m certain Willas and Garlan and Loras would love you, and if you hang around me then they’ll turn up eventually.”

“If they’re anything like you I’m certain I’ll be glad to meet them,” Robb affirmed, “And I agree, I love having a big family. I can’t imagine things being any other way, in all honesty.” He had wolfed down his pancakes eagerly whilst talking to Margaery, and when he looked down at them he realised they were almost all gone. He also happened to catch sight of his watch, which caused him to raise his eyebrows in surprise. “We probably should get going soon,” he remarked, “We wouldn’t want to be late to lectures on our first day.”

“You’re right,” Margaery agreed, checking her phone and seeing that her first class started in less than twenty minutes. “Thank you… for having breakfast with me, I mean. It’s really nice to have a friend in my year before school has even started,” she remarked. “Text me and let me know if you want to hang out later or if you need someone to eat lunch with.” She gave Robb another smile as she stood and hesitated for only a second or two as she leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug goodbye.

“Thank you for your company,” Robb said cheerily in return, just before he felt Margaery’s arms wrap around his neck. His eyes went wide for only a split second, after which it felt only natural and he could think of one thing alone as he gave her a gentle hug in return. “Your perfume smells of flowers,” he commented without even thinking.

Margaery felt her cheeks burn red at Robb’s remark, and as she drew back she shrugged her shoulders. “I am a Tyrell, after all,” she jested with a warm smile. “I’ll see you later, hun,” she said, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze before she turned and made her way towards the quad, her heart pounding in her chest. She did her best to fixate her thoughts on polisci, but they kept drifting back to the man she had just hugged, wondering if she had not made a terrible mistake in befriending Robb Stark.

* * *

The scent of Margaery’s perfume seemed unwilling to leave Robb for the rest of the day, no matter how hard he tried to forget it. All throughout his first morning lecture, his thoughts kept drifting back to her, and even though he found the subject interesting he still had to force himself once or twice to concentrate on what his lecturer was actually saying. By the time he got to his second lecture on Economics he was convinced he could actually smell his friend’s perfume in the room, and he settled down in his seat trying to figure out what all of it meant.

Margaery felt her mouth fall open when she saw Robb make his way into her economics class, shaking her head slightly to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She gathered her books up in her arms and moved from her seat to the empty one next to him, giving him a soft nudge with her elbow. “Hey there, stranger,” she murmured, shooting him a smile. 

“Hello,” Robb answered, his eyebrows raising in surprise at the sight of Margaery before he smiled at her in return. At least, he supposed, it turned out he hadn’t been imagining things when he thought he could smell her perfume. “What a nice surprise,” he commented, “Have you heard good things about this professor?”

“Willas had him before,” Margaery answered, “he said he’s quite good and explains things well, which will be nice for me because economics are not exactly my strong suit.” She smiled at Robb again before giving a small cough and averting her eyes from him, certain she had let her gaze linger a bit too long. “At least we’ll have someone to study with now.”

“Not mine either, to be honest with you. Hopefully we can give each other a hand,” Robb remarked. He watched the professor take his place at the front of the class as the noise in the room died down to a quiet murmur, and he leant in to speak close to Margaery’s ear. “Do you have a pen I can borrow?” he asked, “Mine died on me halfway through my first lecture.”

Margaery felt Robb’s breath flutter a lock of her hair, and she could feel her face grow heated. If he was any other guy, she would be certain that he was baiting her, but so far her new friend seemed completely oblivious to his effect on her. She turned her head, their noses nearly brushing as she gave a small nod. She reached into her bag to fetch another pen for him, holding it out for him to take.

“Thanks,” Robb said with a smile, and it was only when his hand reached out to take the pen from Margaery’s hand that he realized how close their faces were to each other. He cleared his throat slightly and then sat back in his chair and smoothed out a page in his notebook, trying his best to focus on the lecture and not the young woman next to him.

Margaery did her best to ignore the creeping blush on her face as well as her heart racing in her chest as the class went on. By the end of it, she didn’t think she had learned much of anything but hoped she could decipher something from the notes she had scribbled down when she wasn’t so distracted. “Are you going to lunch now?” she asked Robb as the class was dismissed, throwing her bag over her shoulder and collecting her books.

“Aye. I was thinking about going back to King’s to eat at the cafeteria,” Robb answered Margaery as he piled his books into his own bag, “How about you?” He noticed one of his friends from rowing on the other side of the room, and gave him a cheery wave which was met with raised eyebrows before a wave in return.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Margaery asked Robb quietly as they began to file out behind the classmates that had already started to leave. “You can say no, of course. I wouldn’t want you to be sick of me before the semester has barely even started,” she joked, giving a grin. 

“Of course I don’t mind. I was just going to suggest it if you didn’t have any plans,” Robb answered with a smile. “Thank you for the pen,” he added, extending his hand with her pen and then nodding towards her books, “Do you need any help with those?”

Margaery had admittedly over-prepared for the first day of classes, and since her bag was too small to fit much of anything, she was stumbling slightly under the weight of her books. “Well, if you are offering,” she replied, handing a few of them over to Robb. “It’s probably a good workout for your arms outside of practice,” she jested, leaning closer to him as they walked.

Robb let out a laugh at Margaery’s comment. “You’d be surprised. A lot of rowing is in the legs, actually,” he remarked, “What about you, do you play any kind of sport? You look to me like you might enjoy horse-riding, somehow.”

“I do indeed, though Willas is really the expert, not me,” Margaery exclaimed. “He used to take very good care of ours at Highgarden. It was so nice to go for rides by the river-” She stopped short as she heard a familiar voice yelling out ‘little sister!’ behind her. She turned to see Garlan headed their way with a wide grin on his face.

“My big oaf!” she replied with a teasing smile, running over to him to wrap her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her in a circle, making her laugh. She ruffled his hair as she pulled away from him, balancing her books on one arm so that she could take his with her other and lead him back over to her friend.

“Garlan, this is Robb. Robb, this is Garlan,” she declared, leaning over to kiss her brother on the cheek, prompting him to wrinkle his nose as he feigned distaste. 

Garlan held out his free hand for the other man to shake, but not before shooting his sister a knowing look. “Nice to meet you,” he said with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure, Garlan,” Robb said with a smile in return as he shook the other man’s hand. He found himself suddenly feeling rather nervous, and he wondered how much that had to do with knowing exactly how he tended to act whenever a boy was anywhere near his younger sisters. “Margaery and I were just going to have lunch at King’s if you’d like to join us,” he offered.

“Why thank you. I think I will,” Garlan replied, side-eyeing Margaery again. “How exactly do the two of you know each other?”

“Robb is in my grade,” Margaery answered quickly. “We met at the club Arianne took me to yesterday.”

“The Lighthouse, you mean? That place is rather dodgy, Mags. Are you sure you should be hanging out with a guy like him?” Garlan asked teasingly, raising his eyebrows.

“First of all, I told you not to call me that. Secondly, you can trust Robb. I wouldn’t be bringing him around you if I didn’t think so,” Margaery jested, gently bumping Garlan’s hip with her own.

“I didn’t realise The Lighthouse had that kind of reputation,” Robb remarked, his eyebrow raising slightly, “Well, you needn’t worry, Garlan. All we did was dance together. I mean, not that there’s anything else that we might have…we just had a dance.” Robb’s brow furrowed a little. “Margaery has already told me quite a bit about you,” he added, hoping to change the subject, “Or should I say Mags?”

Margaery broke from Garlan to gently whack Robb’s shoulder with her book. “You’re supposed to be on my side, not his,” she chided, though she was still grinning from ear to ear. 

“The two of you are still in the ‘pull my pigtails’ stage, I see. I’m glad Leonette and I never went through that,” Garlan remarked before his sister shot him a warning look that told him he needed to shut up. “I hope Mags has only told you good things about me,” he said, hurrying to cover up for his apparent blunder. 

“Well, mainly what I remember her telling me is that you like to tease people mercilessly,” Robb explained, having laughed after Margaery had hit him with her book. Margaery hadn’t told him about Leonette but he could easily guess she was Garlan’s girlfriend, and the other man’s comment had made Robb’s face turn slightly red.

“What do you prefer to be called, then?” he asked Margaery, “Margy? Marge? M?”

“Margaery. Just Margaery,” she replied, shaking her head, though she was certain she wouldn’t mind if Robb called her whatever he felt like calling her. 

“You’re not very exciting,” Garlan remarked with a small frown. “I honestly don’t know what you see in her, Robb. I’m sure you’d much rather be friends with a different Tyrell.”

“You are horrible,” Margaery told her brother, shooting him a glare. “You already have plenty of friends here. Stop trying to steal mine from me.”

“All right, just Margaery,” Robb teased gently, flashing his companion a grin. He watched Margaery and Garlan go back and forth like he was watching a ping-pong match, looking thoroughly entertained all the while. “This is almost exactly like being back home,” he commented with a laugh, “Although my younger sister would normally have both me and Jon to contend with.”

“Normally I have all of my brothers to deal with,” Margaery remarked with a small roll of her eyes, “but I’m wittier than the three of them combined, so I can take them.”

Garlan raised his eyebrows and let out a laugh. “I can’t even argue with that,” he admitted, looking towards Robb, “you must be special for my little sister to befriend you so quickly. She’s always been very particular.”

“You make me sound like a snob, Garlan,” Margaery said quietly.

“I think I must be lucky, then,” Robb concluded, giving Garlan a smile, “Margaery has been great company. And now we’ve even discovered that we share a class, so perhaps we can help each other gain some understanding of economics. What subject are you studying, by the way?”

“Communications,” Garlan answered with a smile, “so I can handle the social aspects when Willas and I take over the family business. I don’t even think the man knows what Facebook is. I have to remind him that we live in a modern age.”

Margaery laughed, shaking her head. “You should give him more credit. He’s just not a technology nut like you.” She turned to Robb, giving him a grin. “If you ever need help with any of your business classes, I can always talk to Willas for you. He’s been through all the classes that you’ll have to take.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind,” Robb remarked, giving Margaery a grateful nod in return. It wasn’t long before the three of them had arrived at King’s College, where Robb lived, and he led the way in the direction of the busy cafeteria.

Garlan, Margaery and Robb’s conversation continued over their lunch, and Robb found that Margaery’s brother was immensely good company just as she was. He laughed at Garlan’s stories from his years at Oldtown, then laughed even more as Margaery recounted some more stories from her and her brother’s youth growing up in Highgarden.

“Do you both have lectures you need to run to?” Robb was asking as they were leaving with stated appetites, “I could show you around King’s College quickly if you like…although I suppose you’ve probably been here before, Garlan.”

“I actually promised Leonette that I would meet her after I had lunch,” Garlan replied, “but the two of you can knock yourselves out. I’m sure I will see you around.” He wrapped his arms around his sister in a warm hug goodbye and then clapped Robb on the back. “Nice meeting you,” he told the other man with a smile before he headed off. 

“Leonette is his fiancée,” Margaery explained, “they’re very sweet with each other. Garlan turns to total mush when he’s with her,” she jested with a laugh. “I don’t have anything to do until this evening, so feel free to show me King’s College.”

“Wow, so Garlan is already engaged? I wasn’t expecting that,” Robb admitted, raising his eyebrows at Margaery. He gave a smile when she declared that she was free until the afternoon, and beckoned for her to follow him. “I’m actually still getting to know this place myself,” he said, “So perhaps we can discover some new places together.”

“He and Leonette are getting married next summer,” Margaery told Robb, falling in step with him. He was still carrying her books, but she latched onto his arm anyhow, looking up at him with a smile. “We should set our things down in your room if its close by and you don’t mind. That way you don’t have to be burdened with them on my grand tour of King’s College,” she teased.

“That’s pretty young to be getting married, don’t you think? I mean, I think my parents got married fairly young, but…well, I think I would have to be certain if it was me,” Robb mused right before looking mildly panicked at Margaery’s suggestion. He had only recently moved into his room, and he wasn’t sure it was quite up to anyone’s standards yet. “I don’t mind,” he said uneasily, “But I must warn you my room is…not in the best of states at the moment.”

“I didn’t expect it to be. Don’t worry, I’m not going to judge you based on how your room looks on our first day of lectures,” Margaery assured Robb, giving his arm a small pat. “Leonette and Garlan are a bit young, but there’s no doubt in my mind that they love each other and are ready to get married. I think I’ll know when I want to spend the rest of my life with someone. With Garlan it just happened sooner rather than later.”

“Aye, that’s what I meant,” Robb clarified, “Sorry if that came across the wrong way…what I was trying to say is that I think to get married you need to be sure, and I don’t know that it wouldn’t take me personally a little while to be sure.”

Robb stopped short when both he and Margaery neared his rooms, temporarily letting go of his companion’s arm to fish his keys out from his pocket. Having found them, he slid them into the door and turned, hesitating for a moment before he opened it all the way. “Just before we go in, I need to warn you about…” Robb didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before a blur of grey and white shot past him through the door, and his pet dog almost knocked Margaery over in excitement as he bounded up to her. “Margaery, meet Grey Wind,” Robb remarked with a laugh.

Margaery couldn’t say she wasn’t startled by the animal that came running out of Robb’s room, but that quickly gave way to delight as she bent down to ruffle the fur behind the large dog’s ears. “Oh my, aren’t you handsome!” she declared, scratching his neck. She laughed as he closed his eyes in contentment and brought his paw up for her to take. “It’s nice to meet you too, Grey Wind,” she joked, pressing a kiss to his muzzle. “He’s wonderful, Robb,” she told her companion, giving him a grin. She reached into her bag to pull out a container of carrots she had been saving for a snack later on in the day, taking one out and holding it in her palm so Grey Wind could eat it.

“He likes you,” Robb remarked, smiling as he watched Grey Wind delicately take a piece of carrot from Margaery’s hand. “I was a little worried because he doesn’t always take to new people. Theon can’t go near him for some reason,” he explained before making his way into his room, stepping over a pile of books to place Margaery’s things down on his desk.

Margaery ran her hand over the dog’s head, absently petting him as Robb placed her things down. “Thank you, hun,” she said gratefully to him, giving him another smile. “Could we take Grey Wind with us?” she asked. “I bet he would love to go for a walk." 

“I don’t see why not. He’s usually well-behaved,” Robb answered, smiling back at Margaery, “We found him and his brothers and sisters on the side of the road one day close to our house…his mother was already dead by the time we got there, but all of her pups were still alive so we decided to take them home.”

“You’re a lucky one then, Grey Wind,” Margaery said, laughing as his ears perked up at his name. “Are you excited to go for a walk with Robb and me?” He seemed to like the idea as he jumped up and placed his paws on her shoulders, giving her cheek a lick. He then leaped over the pile of books in the room, made his way over to what looked to be a basket of toys for him, and returned with his leash in his mouth.

“You’re pathetic,” Robb teased Grey Wind, “All it takes is a pretty girl and you’re showing off and acting like an idiot.” He shook his head playfully and returned to the door, beckoning for Grey Wind and Margaery to come with him. “You can take his leash if you’d like,” he said, “Come on. I’m already embarrassed of what you’ve seen of my room.”

Margaery flushed crimson, doing her best to hide her growing smile from Robb. She took the leash from Grey Wind and hooked it to his collar before scratching between his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she told her friend as they walked, shaking her head. “I told you I’m not going to judge you for the state of your room. I lived with three boys my whole life. Trust me, I’ve seen much worse.”

“And I grew up with two sisters, but them seeing the state of my room is not quite the same as you seeing it,” Robb pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Margaery. They turned a corner together and walked past a doorway, through which a mostly empty room was visible. “That’s the bar, which I’m told by Theon is a great place to pick up girls,” Robb said, “Then again, according to Theon most places are great to pick up girls.”

Margaery gave a small laugh. “You’re so very different from him. I’m not sure I understand your friendship, but I suppose to each his own,” she remarked. She giggled again as Grey Wind nudged her leg, nearly pushing her into Robb. “Are you upset that we’ve stopped paying attention to you?” she joked to the dog, ruffling the fur on the top of his head, “be patient and I will give you a belly rub when our tour is over.”

“You ought to be thankful you’re getting your walk earlier than usual today,” Robb remarked to Grey Wind, reaching to scratch behind the dog’s ears. He led the way down a corridor to the left as he answered Margaery’s comment. “Theon has his own pastimes that I’m not so keen on taking part in, but he’s a good guy really. I know I can always count on him when I need it,” he explained before pointing out a door to his right and making his way over, “We can’t go inside with Grey Wind and I don’t think I’d be welcome anyway, but this is the sept. It’s actually pretty beautiful inside.”

“Oh,” Margaery said, shaking her head slightly, “I had forgotten that most northerners worship the old gods. My family isn’t very religious, so I never really grew up with a faith. I probably wouldn’t be welcome in the sept either.” She tilted her head, looking through the window in the door at the stained glass and rows of pews. “I think your religion sounds lovely, anyhow,” she commented. “Followers of the Seven can construct giant statues and grand buildings, but nothing is as beautiful as trees and nature and being in the midst of something so alive.” She flushed pink, hoping Robb understood what she was trying to articulate.

A warm smile broke out on Robb’s face at Margaery’s words and he nodded at her. “I would have to agree, but I’m slightly biased. My mother actually follows the Seven, but not my father…my parents pretty much let me choose, and I was always drawn more towards the old gods,” he admitted, pausing for a moment before he added, “Do you want to see something I discovered only yesterday in the gardens? You might not find it particularly interesting, but…”

“Of course I would,” Margaery replied, returning her friend’s smile. She found that whenever Robb broke into a grin, she could not help but do the same, his happiness seemingly infectious. She followed him out of the building, Grey Wind walking obediently by her side.

Robb led Margaery through the gardens of King’s College, sneaking past signs giving clear instructions not to tread on the grass to reach the flower beds at the very back of the building. He stopped short when they walked up to a rose bush, and then took Margaery’s free hand and gently guided her around it to show her the discovery he’d made only the day before. A sapling was growing next to the roses, still very young, but its white bark and little red leaves were unmistakable.

“I wasn’t expecting to see a weirwood here in the south,” he commented, “I’ve no idea how it got here, but it put a smile on my face when I found it.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Margaery proclaimed softly, examining the young tree that was unlike anything she had seen before. “I think that in the years we are here, we should take care of it and make sure it grows. It should be big enough for you to carve a face in it on the day we graduate. And then everyone here who worships the old gods will have a place to feel at home, just as those who worship the Seven do,” she suggested, giving Robb’s hand a small squeeze.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Robb said with enthusiasm, and Grey Wind let out a bark as if he agreed. He was slightly taken aback by how readily Margaery had come up with an idea that would benefit people of a faith that wasn’t even her own, and he found himself gazing at her for a moment before he realized he was probably making her uncomfortable and gently dropped her hand. “I’m not sure yet how many other people worship the old gods here, but I’m certain they will appreciate it,” he remarked.

Margaery instantly felt a loss of warmth as Robb let go of her hand, and she fumbled to take Grey Wind’s leash in both hands, letting out a small sigh. “I should get my books and make a run back to my flat before my next lecture,” she said quietly, her eyes falling on the weirwood instead of her friend. There were times during the day when she had completely forgotten that he had a girlfriend, including just a few seconds earlier when his fingers had been curled around hers. She realized she needed to be a lot more careful around him if she wished to continue their friendship.

“Oh yes, of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you,” Robb apologized quickly, while Grey Wind beside Margaery looked slightly crestfallen, “I’ll take you back to my room so we can get your things. Do you have a busy day today still?”

“Do you always apologize when you don’t have to?” Margaery teased softly, heading back in the direction of Robb’s building. “I only have the one lecture and then I’m done for the rest of the day,” she told him. “What about you?”

“I’m done for the day, but I already have work to do from my first lecture,” Robb answered, having turned slightly red from Margaery’s comment about him, “Then after that I’m going to look over my Economics notes and see if I can make any sense of them. I can tell it’s not going be an easy course.”

“Let me know if you’d like any help. You have my number, so feel free to call me at any time,” Margaery said with a smile, “even if you’re just bored and would like to talk with a friend.” Grey Wind nudged her again, and this time she did bump into Robb, latching onto his arm so that she wouldn’t fall over. “Sorry,” she breathed, righting herself and turning her head to quirk a brow at the dog that had caused her to trip. 

“Do you always apologize when you don’t have to?” Robb teased gently, his hand having come to rest on Margaery’s back to help her right herself. “The same goes for you,” he added in response to her offer, “I’m glad to have you as a friend, Margaery Tyrell.”

Margaery looked up at her friend with a small hint of surprise on her face. She stopped them from walking any further, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. “I’m glad I have you, Robb Stark,” she said quietly, sincerely meaning it. “Thank you.”

Robb’s arms slid gently around Margaery’s waist and he gave her a hug in return, smiling a little over her shoulder. He liked the feeling of her in his arms, and how soft her hair was as it gently brushed against the side of his face, and he especially liked the smell of her perfume that was even stronger now that he was closer to her.

Robb’s new friend and particularly their last embrace stayed on his mind long after he and Margaery had parted ways. In fact, he was still thinking of her later that evening when he was attempting to go over his Economics notes and he received a phonecall from his mother. The news Catelyn Stark had to tell him about his father and his father’s old friend Robert Baratheon, however, was of the kind that made him forget about almost everything else.


	3. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is comforted by Margaery when he receives devastating news about his younger brother, Bran.

Several weeks had passed since the first day of lectures at Oldtown University, and everyone seemed to be settling into classes and activities around campus. For Margaery, this meant more homework and studying, but also more time with Robb. As they both fell into their routines, it seemed that most often their days were occupied with each other. She would take him coffee in the morning before his practice, and it was a rarity that they didn’t share lunch and dinner together as well as time on their classwork and just talking. 

Margaery was laying across Arianne’s bed at the moment in her pajamas, her phone in her hand as she texted Robb and bit back her smile. “What movie are we going to watch?” she asked the other brunette in the room, raising her eyebrows. 

“I honestly don’t mind. If you want you can put something on and start watching - I just need to finish writing this,” Arianne explained to Margaery from where she was sat at her computer, her fingers typing away enthusiastically. “Although I would advise against  _My Best Friend’s Wedding,”_  she added as an afterthought, swiveling her chair to raise her eyebrows at her friend.

“Shut up,” Margaery replied with a laugh, throwing one of the pillows by her head at Arianne. “He never talks of  _marrying_ Roslin anyhow. He actually seemed a bit scared of that prospect the one time I brought it up.” She reached for some popcorn from the bowl on the bedside table, tossing some into her mouth before replying to Robb’s text asking her what she was up to. “Anyhow, I would hardly call him my best friend,” she mused, pursing her lips, “you would take that title if anyone asked. He’s like… my second-best friend.”

"Well, thank you. I’m honored despite the fact that you just threw a pillow at me,” Arianne answered, shaking her head slightly as she watched Margaery texting before she commenting, “Did I tell you what my column is about this week? Fruit from the forbidden tree. I think you’d find it very interesting.”

“Arianne…” Margaery mumbled, giving a small pout. “You’re not supposed to write a column based on my misfortunes.” Her phone gave a beep as another text from Robb came in. “He says ‘hi’, by the way… And you should know that there’s nothing going on between us. He’s a friend that I happen to find very attractive, that’s all. You think your friend Andrey is attractive, but you wouldn’t date him.”

Arianne raised her eyebrows again, looking less than convinced by her friend’s words. “That’s different,” she informed Margaery, “Andrey is most definitely not interested in women, so I can find him purely physically attractive with the knowledge that nothing will ever happen between us. What do you think would happen if Robb Stark told you tomorrow he’d broken up with his girlfriend?”

Margaery opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated, shaking her head. “I don’t know,” she admitted softly. “I care for him, so I’d make sure everything was alright with him first, but then…” She turned around to shove her face into Arianne’s pillow and let out a frustrated groan. “Why is he so lovely and sweet and understanding?” she asked, her voice muffled before she turned to look at her friend. “You don’t think I’m doing the wrong thing, do you? I couldn’t abandon him as a friend. I wouldn’t. I can control my feelings in order to make this work.”

“What I think is that you’re wandering into dangerous territory,” Arianne answered. She gave a small sigh and got down from her chair to make her way over to her bed and take a seat beside her friend. “Look, maybe he will break up with his girlfriend sooner or later and maybe then the two of you will have a chance, but I think it’s probably more likely that he won’t and you’ll spend at least the next few months waiting for him to.”

“Perhaps he will, perhaps he won’t. But if he does, don’t you think it will be worth the wait?” Margaery asked, looking up at Arianne. “And if he doesn’t, I have gained an amazing friend that I don’t wish to lose, even if my heart hurts a bit to think of him with Roslin. I just want him to be happy no matter what happens." 

"You really like this guy, don’t you?” Arianne realized, her tone becoming slightly softer as her mouth twisted a little. She looked at Margaery’s phone when it beeped again and didn’t even have to guess who was messaging her. “Do you think there’s a chance he might feel the same way about you?” she asked.

“It’s definitely more than a silly crush. I’m falling for him, Arianne,” Margaery admitted quietly, twirling her phone around in her hand but not answering her text. She sat up to look at her friend properly, shaking her head. “Even if he feels the same way, he wouldn’t say. He’s been with Roslin for  _five years_. If he doesn’t love her then he’s certainly complacent with staying her boyfriend.”

"Well, didn’t you say his family and Roslin’s family know each other? It was probably all but arranged between them. You and I both know what that can be like. Honestly though, I’ve no idea why the Starks would need her family at all after that announcement about their partnership with Baratheon Airways,” Arianne remarked, wrapping a comforting arm around her friend, “I just don’t like seeing you like this. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?”

“Just be your wonderful self, as always,” Margaery replied with a smile, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Arianne’s cheek. She gave a soft laugh as she wrapped her arms around her friend in return, resting her head on the older woman’s shoulder. “I hope the man you fall in love with has no devotion to anyone else… It’s a shame my father didn’t think to partner with the Starks, though I can’t see how flowers would contribute anything to their business.”

“Well, either way he’s the one missing out, I’m certain. You know what they say about the Frey family,” Arianne noted teasingly, giving Margaery’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “How about we watch a movie with no romance in it at all to take your mind off things?”

“That sounds perfect. Something with lots of action and violence,” Margaery teased with a laugh, breaking from Arianne so that she could text her friend back and tell him she would be occupied with watching a movie. Before she could, however, the screen lit up, indicating that she was receiving a call from Robb. “I’m sorry, I should take this,” she said, her brow furrowing slightly, “He would only call if it was something important, especially since he knows I’m with you.”

She rushed out the door and into the hallway before Arianne could reprimand her, answering her phone. “Hey, hun, is everything alright?” she asked.

“Yes,” Robb answered instinctively, then corrected himself, “Well, no. Not really.” He was at that moment sat on the floor of his bedroom, Grey Wind’s head in his lap, still reeling from the phone call he’d received only a little while ago. “I’m going to have to drive to Winterfell, probably tonight,” he explained, “There’s been…my younger brother is in hospital.”

“Oh, gods,” Margaery exclaimed softly, bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock. “What happened?” She shook her head before speaking again, “don’t answer that. Where are you? I’ll be right there, dear." 

"I’m just in my room. I’m so sorry to trouble you, Margaery,” Robb said earnestly, searching for an explanation for his actions and in the end only being able to tell her the truth, “I didn’t know who to call and I just…I know I can talk to you.”

“Don’t even worry about it, Robb. You’re not troubling me. I’ll be there in a few minutes, alright?” Margaery declared before hanging up her phone and hurrying back into Arianne’s room. “His brother is in the hospital,” she explained as she gathered up her things. “Can we take a rain check?" 

Arianne looked at Margaery for a moment and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but she ultimately seemed to decide against it and she nodded at Margaery instead. "Be careful,” she advised her friend as she helped her gather up her things.

“Thank you,” Margaery breathed out once she had finished packing up, her bag slung over her shoulder. She gave Arianne a peck on the cheek and nearly ran over to King’s College, quickly swiping her card to get into the dorms and Robb’s room. She gave a gentle knock on his door before opening it and making her way inside, finding her friend sitting on his floor with Grey Wind. She dropped her bag and rushed over to the both of them, kneeling and throwing her arms around Robb’s neck in a comforting hug. 

Robb wrapped his arms around Margaery in return immediately, resting his chin against her shoulder and taking comfort in her presence. Grey Wind lifted his head a little, looking at his owner worriedly. “Thanks for coming,” he said quietly, “Bran, my brother…Mum said he got run over by a car. He’s in hospital in a coma and they don’t know if he’s going to wake up.”

“Robb…” Margaery muttered, trailing a hand over his back as she held him close. “I’m so sorry. Bran is a Stark, a fighter from what you have told me. I will pray for his recovery.” She ran her fingers over his hair soothingly, closing her eyes and willing his fear and pain away. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to receive such news about one of her brothers. All she knew was that Robb needed her to be his rock at the moment, and she planned on doing anything she could to help him.

“Aye, he is. I have to believe he’s going to wake up,” Robb affirmed, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as much as Margaery, “I just don’t know what to do…I need to go home and be there for my family. My mother’s in a terrible state.”

“Shhh,” Margaery urged gently, pulling away to look Robb in the eye. She moved a hand to cup his face and brush her thumb back and forth over his beard. “I’m going to make you some hot tea and something to eat, and then we can pack your things so you can drive to Winterfell tonight. And I’m here for whatever else you might need.”

Robb gave a small nod as he met Margaery’s gaze, looking for a moment much younger than his eighteen years. He felt afraid and uncertain of what to do, but all he knew for the moment was that he had to be strong for his family and go home to help his parents as much as he could. “Thank you,” he said quietly, blinking at his friend when he realized something, “Gods, you’re in your pajamas. I’m so sorry I pulled you away from your friend.”

“Hey, stop apologizing. I know you would drop everything and come to my aid if I needed you. So no more feeling guilty over putting a pause on my night of watching movies. This is more important,” Margaery insisted. She leant in and pressed a quick kiss to Robb’s cheek before standing and going to his stash of food situated in his bottom desk drawer. “How does… chicken soup and some chamomile tea sound?” she asked, turning to give him a small smile.

“It sounds perfect,” Robb answered, smiling a little back at Margaery, “Could you grab me a couple of those cereal bars as well, please? I think I’ll take those with me for when I’m on the road. I’ll have to make sure I catch up with my classes when I get back…will it be all right if I borrow your Economics notes?”

“Of course,” Margaery replied, bending to grab the noodles and tea for Robb as well as the cereal bars he had asked for. “Why don’t you write down your schedule and I’ll go visit your professors and get things sorted for you? You can shoot them an email that I’ll be collecting any work for you and such. That way when you return it will all be in one place.” She placed the two bars down next to him, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to make you your dinner,” she told him.

“That would be…great. Thank you,” Robb said earnestly again, blinking at Margaery for a moment. He watched as she made her way out of the room, feeling both in awe of and incredibly grateful to his friend who was so willing to help him out.

It didn’t take long for Margaery to boil some water and make a small meal for Robb, and soon she was returning to his room with soup and hot tea in hand, setting them down on his desk. She fished a spoon from his drawer as well, placing it in his bowl. “There you go, hun. All ready,” she announced, walking over to him and offering her hand to help him up. 

Robb took Margaery’s hand and lifted himself up to his feet, thanking her with a grateful smile before he made his way over to his desk. “Please, take a seat,” he said, gesturing towards the armchair in his room as he picked up his cup of tea, “It’s the least I can offer you.”

Margaery sat down in the chair Robb had offered to her, though her knees were still bobbing up and down in worry. Grey Wind stood and walked over to her, placing his head in her lap, and she gave a smile as she pet between his eyes. “You know, when Willas fell off his horse, everyone in my family was so worried about him,” she told her friend softly as he ate his food. “But every day when we went to the hospital to check on him, he would be sitting up and smiling and make us feel guilty that he was the one reassuring us instead of the other way around. The recovery period can be rather boring, though, especially when you don’t have visitors. When Bran wakes up, I’ll have Willas write him… if you think he would like that, of course.”

“I think he’d love that. Your brother Willas reminds me a little of Bran, actually. He’s so bright…much more so than me,” Robb remarked with a hollow chuckle after nodding at Margaery, “My mother adores him as well. I’m sure she loves all of us, but she’s always been so protective over Bran…she must be devastated.”

“I’m certain you’ll be a great comfort to her,” Margaery said encouragingly, giving Robb a small smile. She got up so that she could move her chair closer to his and run a hand over his back in small circles as he ate. “Things will turn out,” she assured him softly, “I plan on going to our little weirwood and praying for Bran every day until I get news from you that he’s doing better.”

Robb’s eyes widened in surprise at Margaery’s words, and he put his bowl of soup down gently to look at her. He found himself leaning in close as he took her hands in his, words seeming to tumble out of his mouth of their own accord. “You…you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, Margaery Tyrell,” he said quietly. A part of him was thankful when a knock on the door interrupted them, if only because he genuinely wasn’t certain of what he’d have done next otherwise.

Margaery’s face had gone a brilliant shade of red at Robb’s words, her heart beating in her chest as he leant in close to her. She jumped as she heard a knock. “I’ll get it,” she breathed, using the excuse to put some distance between her and her friend as she stood to answer the door. Who she saw on the other side, however, made her want to slam it and wish she hadn’t put a stopper to the intimate moment between her and Robb.

“Renly,” she murmured, though it was more of a question than a statement. 

The brunette smiled widely, stepping inside the room without an invitation. “I thought it was you, Mags. Nice PJs,” he remarked before his eyes went to Robb. “Oh… sorry, were the two of you in the middle of something?” he asked, looking to be biting back a smile.

Robb’s brow had furrowed slightly at the sight of Renly, and he nodded his head instinctively to the other man’s question before realizing his mistake and shaking it. Margaery had already admitted to him that Renly was in fact her ex-boyfriend who she’d pretended to date to help out her brother, but Renly himself had no idea that Robb knew the real reason why he and Margaery had broken up.

“Margaery and I were just talking,” he affirmed, “Is there anything I can help you with, Renly?”

“Ah, so I see  _I_ don’t have to make introductions,” Renly remarked, raising his eyebrows. “But I have no idea who your new friend is, Margaery.” 

"This is Robb,” Margaery announced quickly, shooting her ex a glare, “and he’s too polite to say, but yes, you did interrupt us. We can talk later if you really need to speak with me. We’re sort of in the middle of something important.”

Renly looked at her with wide eyes but stayed in his place, shaking his head slightly. “Do _you_  need help with anything, Robb?” he asked, turning his attention to the other man in the room.

Robb was almost certain he had actually met and introduced himself to Renly before, but he chose to keep quiet on that particular matter. “I’m fine, thank you,” he insisted, “I just have some personal matters to take care of so if you’ll excuse me, I need to pack.”

“Uncle, is that you?” a voice came from behind the door before a blonde head of hair poked his head around it. The young man who had appeared looked around his new surroundings, wrinkling his nose slightly in distaste before looking at Robb. “This is your room?”

“Hello, Joffrey,” Robb said with very little enthusiasm.

“You know Joffrey?” Margaery asked Robb quietly, shooting the blonde a wary glance. She had interacted with him on several occasions when Renly had family events and was never fond of his attitude and arrogance. 

“I don’t think they want visitors, nephew,” Renly remarked, shooting Joffrey a knowing glance. “Robb needs to  _pack_.” He turned to give Margaery a smile. “You know there’s this little trick I learned. You freshers may not know it, but you can always put a sock on your door to-“

"Out, Renly. Get out,” she demanded, pointing in the direction of the hallway. 

“My family does,” Robb murmured in answer to Margaery. He’d had the misfortune of encountering Joffrey a few times when his father met up with his close friend Robert, but he couldn’t say any of those times had been a pleasant experience.

“I’d be interested to see what his girlfriend would think of all this,” Joffrey commented after having greeted Margaery with a smile, “So, Robb, where are you going?”

“Back to Winterfell,” Robb answered, “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“I see. Can you say hi to Sansa for me?” Joffrey asked, and though the question sounded perfectly innocent it immediately made one of Robb’s hands curl into a fist.

“Don’t try me, Joffrey,” Robb warned, “Trust me, not now.”

“You can shove off too, Joffrey,” Margaery said, shooing him and Renly away. 

“Have fun, you two,” Renly remarked, giving them a wave before she shut the door in their faces. 

“I’m so sorry about them,” she murmured, returning to Robb’s side and taking his empty bowl and mug from him, unable to help but give a soft smile at the fact that he had eaten it all. “I’ll go wash these for you while you start packing, okay?” Joffrey’s words about Robb’s girlfriend were still echoing in her mind, and yet she bent down to kiss the top of his head anyway before making her way out into the hallway and towards the communal sinks. 

Robb had been about to protest that Margaery had done far too much already, but she was out the door before he even had a chance to speak. He thought he really had best make a start on packing, and he pulled out his duffel bag from his wardrobe to begin filling it with his things, trying not to think too much about what Renly had so rudely interrupted.

Margaery returned to Robb’s room when she had finished washing and drying his dishes, carefully placing them back in his drawer. “Do you need me to do anything else?” she asked him with a soft smile, taking a seat in his chair once more. “I’m going to miss you, you know. I hope you have a safe journey,” she said quietly.

“You’ve done more than enough already. I don’t know how to thank you,” Robb admitted as he stuffed a few last-minute things into his bag, including Grey Wind’s leash. The large dog was nuzzling gently against Margaery’s leg, and when Robb was done he made his way over towards her. While he’d been packing his thoughts had been very confused, but one thought in particular had not been able to leave his mind. “Listen…right now everything’s so messy and I can’t even think straight,” he said softly, “But when I come back, can we talk? Just the two of us?”

Margaery bit down on her bottom lip as her heart gave a small leap in her chest. “Of course, Robb,” she replied, nodding her head. Whatever he had to tell her could wait; she knew his family was weighing heavy on his mind, and all she cared about at the moment was his and Bran’s well-being. She gave Grey Wind a pat on his muzzle before she stood to wrap her arms around her friend’s neck once more. “Take care of yourself. Text me when you get to Winterfell so I know you’re alright. And call me if there’s any good news, please,” she murmured against his shoulder.

“I will, I promise,” Robb affirmed, catching the smell of Margaery’s perfume as he hugged her in return. He wanted to say a great deal more to her, but he thought the best time for that would be once he’d had a chance to think things through.

“Don’t work too hard while I’m away,” he teased her gently as he pulled away, picking up his duffel bag, “Keep well, Margaery.”


	4. Roslin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb returns to Oldtown with Margaery on his mind and finds his girlfriend Roslin is there to greet him.

Catelyn Stark had noticed something was different about Robb almost from the minute he had walked into the hospital after his long journey from Oldtown to Winterfell. Though he had looked tired then and full of worry for his younger brother, there was a glimmer of something in his eyes that she wasn’t sure she had ever seen before, and a hopefulness in his attitude that she suspected had something else behind it. She didn’t pry into her son’s affairs, but her suspicions were only confirmed when he started telling her about his new friend Margaery Tyrell.

“I feel…different when I’m around her. It’s not like anything I’ve ever felt with Roslin,” Robb had admitted to her one night when he’d been sat in Bran’s room in the hospital with her. He reminded her of her husband often and particularly when he spoke, although Ned would have probably wasted even fewer words.

“It sounds to me as if she’s been a very good friend to you,” Catelyn remarked, looking up from her knitting at him, “Whether or not she might be more than that I think is something you have to figure out…but I think what you’re doing at the moment isn’t very fair on Roslin.”

Robb nodded and hung his head slightly in shame, looking younger than his eighteen years for a moment. “I know,” he said quietly, “I need to speak to Roslin before I even think about anything else. I haven’t even gotten around to telling her about Bran yet. I just…I’ve been with her for as long as I can remember. I care about her. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s going to be hurt either way, unfortunately,” Catelyn pointed out, “All you’re doing is prolonging it. Perhaps it’s slightly kinder to hurt her now than waiting and hurting her more later.”

Robb had nodded solemnly then, and reached out towards Bran’s bed to take his brother’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze. With his father buried in work, Robb had done his very best to step into his shoes and provide support for the family, and Catelyn was proud of him for it. As hard as Robb was trying, however, he couldn’t fix the one problem she knew he wanted to. His brother still remained unconscious, his face relaxed as if in eternal sleep, and Catelyn had to wonder if she would ever see her second youngest son smile at her again.

* * *

Margaery hadn’t realized how much time she had spent with her new friend until his week of absence on campus. It also became apparent how others had taken notice to their relationship as well, most everyone who was concerned coming to her for answers about Robb’s sudden disappearance. By the time Friday rolled around, she was missing him more than she could put into words, and her worriment over his brother’s condition had taken a noticeable effect on her. Her last class of the day had concluded with her professor voicing his concern that she get more sleep during the week, and it took a great deal of self will not to break down then and there. 

On top of all this, she had her father constantly peering over her shoulder, sending her texts and calls over a new proposal that he wished to work out with her. The Tyrells were wishing to expand their business into Baratheon territory, and he thought the best way to break the ice was her getting friendly with Joffrey. 

She and Arianne were headed to dinner at Queen’s College as she voiced her complaints to her friend. “Honestly if my father wants to do business with the Baratheons then  _he_ should try dating Joffrey,” she remarked, giving a roll of her eyes. “He’s the most intolerable guy I’ve ever met, and that’s saying a lot. My dad can’t just whore me out to whichever man is most convenient for him. I’m so tired of being a pawn.”

Arianne shook her head sympathetically at her friend’s words, pulling a face at the mere thought of dating the eldest Baratheon son. “I feel you. I wouldn’t go out with that boy even if my father promised me that he’d give me his company tomorrow,” she remarked, “Stick to your guns, hon. Your father can’t make you do anything.”

“I love you, dear. You always make me feel better,” Margaery said with a smile, but before she could voice anything else, her eyes fell on someone very familiar-looking. “Shit,” she breathed, placing a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry, that’s…” She looked at Arianne, her eyebrows shooting up as she gestured with her head. “That’s Roslin, Robb’s girlfriend. I recognize her from his Facebook photos. What is she doing here?”

“I have no idea. Surely she knows that Robb isn’t here?” Arianne questioned, lowering her voice as she discreetly glanced in Roslin’s direction, “She looks rather lost. Do you think we should go over there and talk to her? If nothing else at least you can find out if she’s doing anything behind his back.”

“Arianne!” Margaery attempted to chide her friend but ended up laughing and shaking her head. “She does look lost. You don’t think… Robb had to have told her he was going back to Winterfell this week, right? I mean, how can you fail to mention to your girlfriend that your brother is in a coma?” She gave a small shrug of her shoulders before looping her arm through Arianne’s and walking over to the young woman standing in the middle of the quad. “Do you need help?” she asked Roslin, quirking a brow.

“Mmm?” Roslin Frey said, turning towards the two women who’d addressed her and looking at them with wide brown eyes. Her long hair fell to her chest in a braid, and she was carrying an overnight bag in her hands. “Thank you, I’m just waiting for my boyfriend…I’m hoping he’ll be coming out of his lecture soon,” she answered with a small smile.

“You’re waiting for Robb Stark,” Margaery declared boldly, figuring there was no point in lying to the girl. “He’s my friend. I’ve seen photos of the two of you. Um… he’s actually not around campus.” She tried not to think about what it meant for Robb to not tell Roslin about Bran and her to be the first to know. 

“Oh,” Roslin said, blinking at Margaery and Arianne, “Is he back at King’s College, then?”

“Robb went back home for the week. He had some family issues he needed to resolve, I believe,” Arianne explained bluntly, “You might want to give him a call.”

Margaery gave Arianne a sideways glance, shaking her head slightly before she looked back at Roslin. “You… You’ll be alright, then? You have a place to stay?” she asked hesitantly. She knew that Roslin was the sole reason she and Robb weren’t together at the moment, but she could not put any blame on her for such a thing. She also had a sneaking suspicion that whatever Robb wanted to talk with her about when he came back would not exactly be good news for the girl standing before her.

“I can get a hotel, but…are you sure he’s not here? He didn’t say anything to me about having to go home. It must have been serious for him to leave,” Roslin remarked, pressing her lips together momentarily, “I’m sorry, what did you say your name was, again?”

“I didn’t say, but I’m Margaery,” she replied, not bothering to offer her hand as she wasn’t particularly fond of the look Roslin was shooting her. “I’ve been collecting his work while he was away and texting him, if you really need proof. But I have no reason to lie to you. I just wanted to offer you my help in case you needed it.”

“So  _you’re_  Margaery,” Roslin said, her lips pursing momentarily in realization, “I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to suggest you were lying to me. I’m only surprised he didn’t say anything to me about it, that’s all.”

"Then perhaps that’s something you should work out with your boyfriend,” Arianne commented, “It was nice meeting you, Roslin.”

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you when he’ll be back,” Margaery remarked, giving a small frown, “it could be for another week or so depending on what happens… I guess I will see you around." 

She turned and gave Arianne a knowing look once Roslin couldn’t see her anymore. "She knows who I am,” she said quietly, “he told her about me. And she hasn’t got a clue about Bran.”

“I’m not sure what either of those two facts mean,” Arianne commented, shaking her head slightly at her friend, “But I do know at the moment she’s probably inwardly cursing over how beautiful you are. No woman likes their boyfriend to have a pretty friend.”

Margaery gave a small laugh. “You are far too kind to me, Arianne,” she said, glancing back over her shoulder at Roslin who was still looking rather confused and out of place. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket then and pulled it out, her heart leaping when she saw who was calling her. “It’s Robb,” she told her friend before answering. “Hi,” she breathed out, crossing her fingers on her other hand that he was about to give her good news.  

Robb, who was at that moment standing in a hospital corridor, had felt as if it had taken an eternity for Margaery to pick up the phone even though she had answered it after only a couple of rings. He broke into a smile at the sound of her voice, and didn’t hesitate before sharing his news with her. “He’s awake, Margaery,” he said breathlessly, “Bran woke up.”

Margaery let out a delighted laugh, bringing a hand up to her mouth as tears pricked her eyes. “I knew it. I knew he would be okay,” she exclaimed, smiling broadly and giving a nod to Arianne, silently giving the good news to her. “Oh Robb, I’m so happy I could burst! I’ve been praying… How is he? How are you?”

“He’s well, I think. He can’t seem to remember anything about the accident or what happened before, but he remembers all of us and he was talking to us. They’re running some tests on him now,” Robb answered, only grinning more broadly at Margaery’s reaction, “I’m just so relieved. I can scarcely believe it.”

“Did I say how happy I was? I think it’s worth sharing twice,” Margaery remarked, wiping at the tears that had slipped from her eyes as she gave another small laugh. “Your mother must be ecstatic… I’ll be so glad to see you again under such wonderful circumstances.” Her voice got quieter then, though she knew Arianne would be able to hear her anyhow. “I’ve missed you so much, Robb. Oftentimes I read your texts and wished I could be there in person to help you, but… Well, I am just glad Bran and your family are alright.”

“I’ve missed you, Margaery,” Robb said in return, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He looked around the hospital corridor for a moment and then leant against the wall slightly, lowering his own voice. “I’m looking forward to our talk when I get back,” he added, “I’ll try to leave tomorrow morning.”

Margaery bit back the goofy smile that formed at the corners of her lips. “I cannot wait to see you and to talk,” she admitted quietly, remembering the feeling of Robb’s strong arms around her and wishing him back by her side already. “I hope you have a safe journey, hun. Give Grey Wind a kiss for me,” she teased with a soft laugh.

“I will,” Robb assured Margaery with a chuckle, “Take care. I’ll speak to you soon.”

“I promise I’m not judging,” Arianne said as she watched her friend hang up the phone, “But don’t you think you maybe should have told him that his girlfriend is wandering around campus looking for him?”

Margaery pursed her lips together as she slipped her phone into her pocket once more. “It didn’t cross my mind,” she said, raising her eyebrows and frowning slightly. “It was wonderful to get the news about Bran… I forgot about Roslin.” She let out a soft sigh, placing her face in her hands. “I’m a terrible person,” she murmured.

“No, you’re not terrible. You’re just human,” Arianne said, sighing and patting her friend’s shoulder comfortingly, “Come on, let’s go get some dinner. I’m sure either Roslin will call him in a few minutes or he’ll call her.”

“I’m a home-wrecker,” Margaery murmured to herself, though she said nothing more on the issue as she and Arianne went to dinner. 

* * *

Later on in the day, however, she did not have her friend to distract her from her thoughts that seemed to linger on Robb no matter how hard she tried to think of anything else. She resigned to go to bed early after doing some homework even though it was a Friday night.

It seemed she couldn’t even escape a certain curly-haired Stark in her sleep, however, and as she drifted off, her daydreams about their impending conversation turned into something else entirely. 

_They were alone in her bedroom, which was nothing new, though the two of them were wrapped in an embrace in her bed, Robb’s face buried in her shoulder as she stroked his back. Somehow her mind registered that he had already dumped Roslin and they had already had a conversation about their relationship. He moved his head up to kiss her jaw and then lips, and then suddenly they weren’t wearing clothes anymore. His warm, calloused hand slid between her legs as he pressed his lips to hers, and she gave a gasp into his mouth. His thumb rubbed over her, making her stomach twist in desire, and he whispered into her ear how beautiful she was until she screamed his name._

Margaery woke with a start and a small whimper, her hands twisting in her sheets as she breathed deeply in and out. “Gods,” she muttered, feeling her face grow even more heated as she thought about her dream, wondering how on earth she was going to face Robb when he came back after  _that._

* * *

Robb Stark arrived back in Oldtown late the following morning, having set off early from Winterfell after bidding his family goodbye. A part of him hadn’t wanted to leave, as despite the fact that his brother was now awake there was still a lot of turmoil in Winterfell and at Stark, Inc. at present, however he was urged by his mother and his father to go back to Oldtown and avoid missing any more classes. He was also, admittedly, looking forward to seeing Margaery again, and talking to her in person rather than merely over the phone. Roslin, on the other hand, was someone who he wasn’t looking forward to seeing. He’d been through a rather awkward phonecall with her the day before, during which he’d had to explain to her why exactly he’d neglected to mention to her that he was back in Winterfell and his brother was in the hospital.

Upon his arrival, Robb didn’t go straight to his room, but rather parked the car outside one of the university buildings. Unless he was very much mistaken, he was almost certain Margaery would be in a lecture there at the moment, and he got out of his car to lean against it, waiting outside to meet her.

Margaery had been wondering why she decided to attend the freshmen lecture offered on Saturdays when most everyone else who signed up for it had skipped and was outside on such a beautiful day. She played with her phone for a bit as the professor droned on about career opportunities and managing finances, grateful when he dismissed them early and she was able to leave. She shoved her books into her bag as she walked outside, finally looking up only to see a face she had been missing over the past week. She thought she was dreaming again until she saw his smile, and one of her own grew on her face. All of her preconceptions of being embarrassed upon seeing him again vanished. “Robb,” she breathed out in surprise as she dropped her bag to run towards him and wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Robb’s arms settled around Margaery’s waist as he hugged her in return, even lifting her an inch off the ground in his excitement. When he pulled back to look at her he was still smiling, his hand running gently over her shoulder while Grey Wind barked from his seat in Robb’s car. “It’s so good to see you,” Robb said, “I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

Margaery grinned, her eyes dancing over Robb’s face in delight before she enveloped him in another hug. “You’ve been on my mind as well,” she said softly, her face turning a light shade of pink. She drew back again to look at him properly, moving one of her hands to cup his jaw and then leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I am so glad you made it back safely. You look wonderful, Robb. It’s good to see you smiling again,” she said when she pulled away.

Robb’s face flushed slightly at Margaery’s words and he couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted to kiss her, but he remembered his mother’s words all too well. He knew he needed to sit down with Roslin and explain what was happening.

“I’ve so much to tell you that I’m not even sure where to start,” Robb said, but he didn’t get the chance to in fact start as he and Margaery were swiftly interrupted by a voice.

“Robb!” Roslin exclaimed as the approached the couple, “Oh, darling, you’re back. I was so worried.” She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, and leant in to press her lips to his.

Margaery wasn’t sure how to respond to Roslin nearly pushing her out of the way to get to Robb. Her smile quickly faded as she watched the two of them. Like a train wreck, she couldn’t look away, surprised to find herself blinking back tears as they kissed - or rather Roslin smashed her lips against her boyfriend’s. She leaned down to pick up her bag full of books, giving a small wave to the both of them as they pulled away from each other. “I should go, then,” she remarked quietly.

Robb looked slightly taken aback as Roslin appeared as if from nowhere and he let her press her lips to his, though he made no move to deepen their kiss. “Hello, Ros,” he greeted her as she pulled away, giving her a small smile as she smiled at him. When Robb turned to look at Margaery, however, he realized she looked upset and he immediately felt guilty. “Margaery, perhaps we can meet tonight at Queen’s bar? To talk?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at her and hoping she got the message about how much he wanted to speak to her in private.

Margaery nodded her head. “Sure,” she said, “Eight o'clock works for me if that works for you.” Her mind was swimming, trying to understand the smiles shared between Robb and Roslin and the hug he had given her earlier. She was utterly confused and hurt and wanting nothing more than to be out of their presence, not realizing how much it would pain her to see the two of them together until now. She hoped he would offer her some sort of explanation when they talked later on.

“Eight o’clock sounds perfect,” Robb agreed, giving a small nod.

“It was nice seeing you, Margaery,” Roslin said, offering the other woman a smile before she turned to Robb, “Would you mind if Grey Wind went in the back?”

“No, I don’t mind,” Robb answered, giving a gentle sigh. He had given up some time ago trying to convince his girlfriend that she had no reason to be afraid of his dog, who barked cheerily at Margaery as Robb gave her a wave goodbye.

* * *

Margaery sat at the bar at Queen’s College nursing a drink as the clock struck eight. She figured she would need it for the impending conversation with Robb, her knees bobbing up and down nervously as she waited for him. When she saw him coming from the door she did not stand to greet him with a hug this time, merely giving him a small smile as he approached her.

_‘Is it just physical?’ Roslin had asked Robb earlier that day, 'I understand if it is. I know she’s a lot prettier than I am. I bet she has lots of guys wanting to go out with her.’_

It wasn’t just physical, and Robb had told her as much. Physical attraction definitely played a part in it, and he couldn’t pretend he didn’t sneak a glance at her legs when she was wearing a skirt, or at her chest when she was in something low cut, but it was definitely more than that as well. What Robb thought it best not to share with his girlfriend was that he enjoyed spending time with Margaery, he loved seeing her smile at something he had said, and when they were apart most of the time he was thinking about her.

“Hi, Margaery,” Robb said softly, taking a seat next to her, “I’m really sorry about this morning.”

Margaery shook her head at Robb, passing on the drink she had ordered for him. As she had sat there in those first few moments without him, she thought about how she knew all of his favorites already - ranging from what he liked to drink down to the type of socks he liked to wear. She wondered if Roslin knew these things, if she made him laugh, if he enjoyed her kisses. 

“I’m just glad we can talk now,” she said, not sure what to expect. She certainly didn’t dare to get her hopes up as she had before.

“Thank you,” Robb said earnestly, taking his drink from Margaery. He looked across at her and ran his tongue over his own bottom lip, trying to think how best to phrase what he wanted to say.

_‘If you want to…I don’t know, if you want to spend a night with her or something, just to get it out of your system…it’s fine,” Roslin had told him, 'I just always thought it was kind of romantic that we were saving ourselves for each other when we were ready.’_

_'No, that’s not what I want,’ Robb had answered immediately, looking rather shocked._

_'Then what do you want, Robb?’ Roslin had asked him, 'To throw away our five years together for a woman you’ve known for a few weeks?’_

“Margaery, I…I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this,” Robb said to his companion in the bar, looking momentarily at the floor and then at her, “I don’t think either of us can deny that there’s something more between us than just friendship.”

Margaery looked up at Robb so quickly that she swore her neck would be sore the next morning, not sure what she was expecting to come from his lips but certain it wasn’t that. She didn’t know whether to be excited about this topic of conversation or not, though he did not seem thrilled that there were more than friendly feelings between them despite the fact that he was so happy to see her earlier in the day. She knew a lot could have happened between him and Roslin during their time apart, however. 

“I won’t deny it, no,” she said quietly, taking another swig of her drink before speaking again, “I… what do you want me to do?” she asked, not unkindly. 

Margaery’s question to Robb wasn’t dissimilar to the one he’d received from Roslin. ‘What do you want to do, Robb?’ Roslin had asked him, not long before she had buried her face in his chest and reminded him of all they had been through together. She had spoken of her family, which he knew could be extremely difficult sometimes, and she’d mentioned how he had been the one light that kept her going in the most difficult of times. She had said that she knew they had been drifting apart recently, but she begged him to give their relationship another try for the sake of those five years.

“I want you to be happy,” Robb stated, pressing his lips together momentarily, “I don’t want to see you as you were this morning. I want us to still be friends, selfishly…but I completely understand if you don’t want to come near me anymore.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Whatever I may be feeling, I…I’m with Roslin.”

Margaery’s gaze fell to the ground, the words that she dreaded hearing from Robb escaping his lips. She bit back a sob, but it did not help much as tears began to run down her face. “I don’t want to lose you. I care about you so much. I still want you us to be friends, but I don’t know how to stop myself from falling in love with you,” she said, placing her face in her hands, embarrassed that he was seeing her this way. She was normally so good at wearing her armor, at not showing people how she really felt, but Robb was a different story entirely. “I really thought you talking to me this morning… I thought you were going to say we should be together… I’m sorry, I’m being stupid,” she murmured, shaking her head and standing from her seat, making to gather her things and leave. 

“Margaery…” Robb breathed, watching her as she stood to her feet. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her until she stopped crying, but all he could do was take a napkin from the table and offer it to her to dry her tears. “I don’t know what to say…other than you’re not being stupid,” he said, “I wish things were different. I wish I’d met you sooner, or…I don’t know.”

Margaery shook her head again, taking the napkin from Robb and attempting to dry her tears though they were still flowing down her face. “Roslin’s very lucky to have your love,” she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I hope she always makes you happy. I really do mean that, Robb.” She met his gaze one last time before hurrying out of the bar, though she did not head to her room, instead taking a turn in the opposite direction and walking towards King’s College.

There was a part of Robb that wanted desperately to go after Margaery but he remained resolutely in his chair, telling himself it was for the best. He knew he owed it to Roslin to give them a chance, but it didn’t make it any easier watching his friend - more than his friend, really - walk away and not knowing if that was the end of any kind of relationship between them. He picked up his drink and downed it in one go, then calling the bartender and asking for another. Roslin wouldn’t be happy, but he was fairly certain he wasn’t going back to his room sober.

Margaery walked with determination to the second floor at the King’s College dormitories, wiping her tears as she went. She was certain she looked less than appealing at the moment but had neither the time nor patience to fix her appearance as she made for Joffrey Baratheon’s room. She knocked on his door twice before letting herself in without any other notice, thinking she would have laughed at his reaction of surprise if she wasn’t feeling so terrible. “I’m giving you one chance here, so you’d better take it,” she told him, raising her eyebrows. “Ask me out on a date.”


	5. Dangerous Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery makes amends with Robb just before the Stark family receives yet another blow.

The sound of gunshots could be heard even at a reasonable distance from the shooting range, but it didn’t seem to trouble Joffrey in the slightest. He and Margaery were sat at a restaurant where he was devouring a hamburger eagerly, looking for all the world like a child whose birthday had come early. All throughout his and Margaery’s date he had been wearing a gleeful smile, particularly every time he had a chance to get his hands on a gun and try to shoot something. In his view, at least, the date itself was going supremely well, and the meal they were sharing together was just the icing on the cake.

“I’m so glad we came here. Isn’t this place amazing?” Joffrey said excitedly. He paused for a moment to chew and swallow his piece of hamburger, then addressed Margaery again. “So what was it that made you finally decide to go out with me?” he questioned, “Did you get tired of hanging around the Stark boy?”

Margaery picked at her chips as she looked on at Joffrey practically devouring his hamburger, a bit of it stuck to the corner of his mouth as he spoke to her. “In truth, he got tired of hanging around me,” she said, pursing her lips together and not answering his first question as she didn’t think she could lie even if she wanted to. The place he had taken her was horrible. It might have been an alright hangout for a few guys, but there were a bunch of skeezy men checking her out, and she had stupidly worn one of her low-cut shirts (one that Robb had told her he liked before because it matched her eyes). “You want the rest of mine?” she asked, nodding her head to the half-eaten burger left on her plate.

Joffrey had raised his eyebrows at Margaery’s comment, only to nod soon afterwards as he offered her the rest of his burger. “What a twat,” he commented as he took it from her plate, “If his father is anything like him then it’s no wonder the partnership between him and my father isn’t going well. My mother tells me they had been fighting constantly, but my father hasn’t been able to say anything to Eddard Stark since he found out his son’s going to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair.”

“He’s not a twat,” Margaery remarked, narrowing her eyes, “and Bran is his brother’s name. I should hope Eddard is more concerned over his son’s well-being than his business at the moment, as any good father would be.” She waved their waiter over and requested the check, politely declining when he asked if they wanted dessert, not paying any mind to Joffrey’s slight pout. “This has been… enlightening, but I would really like it if you would take me home now, Joffrey. I don’t think that burger sat well with me.”

Joffrey’s face contorted disapprovingly at Margaery’s words. “But I had hoped we could go back to the shooting range for a while,” he protested before giving a heavy sigh, “All right then, I suppose, for your sake. I’ll call Dog and ask him to bring the car around to pick us up.”

“Thank you,” Margaery said softly, though she didn’t think Joffrey was doing her that huge of a favor by letting her go home. They had been out for quite some time, and she was ready to have her own space to breathe. The entire date had been a disaster, and she was certain it wasn’t the burger she couldn’t stomach but her companion. She missed Robb’s sweet smile and kind words, and all she could bring herself to think about was how she regretted the way they had parted and that she’d been rash enough to actually listen to her father’s demands to get close to Joffrey.

Joffrey made a quick phonecall and it didn’t take long for his driver - a brutish man named Sandor Clegane who Joffrey often referred to as ‘Dog’ - to appear just outside the restaurant where they had been eating. He opened up his wallet then and took out enough money to pay for his meal, leaving it on the table before standing to his feet. When Margaery stood up beside him, he smirked and rested his arm around her shoulder as they exited.

Margaery hastened to throw some more money down on the table for their waiter and her own meal as Joffrey steered her towards the door. “I think maybe we should take things slow,” she told him, ducking out from under his arm, his hand dangling far too close to her chest for comfort. “I’ll be honest with you. I’m really hung up on Robb, and I don’t think you want to be anyone’s sloppy seconds,” she said quickly, shaking her head, “I just… I need some time.”

“Hung up on Robb?” Joffrey echoed, looking confused as Clegane opened the car door for the both of them and he stepped inside, “What do you mean? The two of you weren’t an item, were you? I thought he was with that Frey girl.”

Margaery slid in beside Joffrey, giving a nod of thanks to Clegane before she pursed her lips together. “Yes, he’s with Roslin, but for a while it seemed like he wouldn’t be for long,” she said shortly, turning her head to look out the window, hoping her date would take the hint that she didn’t wish to talk about the issue any longer.

“Oh,” Joffrey said in reply, not looking altogether particularly happy that it seemed as if Margaery had only come to him after finding out that being with Robb was an impossibility. His mouth twisted into a scowl, and it remained on his face as he and Margaery sat in silence on the way back to campus.

Margaery was relieved as the car pulled up to the campus and Clegane opened her door. She gave a sigh as she looked over at her date who was still staring straight ahead angrily. “I’m sorry, Joffrey,” she said quietly, “I shouldn’t have gone out with you until I was ready."  _Which would be never,_  she thought to herself. He didn’t seem to wish to reply to her apology, so she climbed out of the car and walked towards her room, contemplating all of her recent mistakes.

* * *

Later that evening, Robb was stood in the corridor of Queen’s College outside Margaery’s room, conducting a debate in his head over the small piece of paper he had in his hand. He had been walking across campus that afternoon after a phonecall with his mother that was weighing heavily on his mind, and he had just so happened to see Margaery stepping out of a car that was unmistakably Joffrey’s. His first feeling was one of envy, despite the fact that he knew he had no right to feel that way, and then that was swiftly replaced by concern as he saw the look on Margaery’s face as she walked away.

He had gone back to his room and gotten out a piece of paper to scrawl down the words ‘ _Are you OK? Worried about you. - Robb_ ’, however he still wasn’t sure about delivering his note. He and Margaery hadn’t spoken for a week, and he was fairly certain she didn’t want anything to do with him again. Nonetheless, he figured that at least if he slipped the piece of paper under the door she wouldn’t have to reply face to face, and she could even just ignore it completely if she wanted to.

Ultimately, Robb’s worry prevailed, and he bent to deliver his letter to Margaery without a word.

Margaery was sitting on her bed with her economics notes spread out on her comforter, thinking herself somewhat pathetic for studying on a Friday night. She heard a small rustle by her door, and when she looked over she discovered a piece of paper had been slid into her room. She hopped off of her bed to go and pick it up, unable to help but smile as she read who it was from. She debated ignoring it in her head but then bit her lip as she fetched a marker, scribbling a hasty reply before Robb could leave. ‘ _No. I miss my best friend.’_ she wrote, slipping the paper back to its deliverer. 

Robb had been just about to head back to his room when he saw his piece of paper reappear underneath the door, and he felt his stomach twist into knots as he picked it up and opened it. Margaery’s reply, however, was a pleasant surprise, and he hurried to fetch a pen from his pocket to write her an answer of his own: ‘ _I miss mine as well. If you’re ever looking for a new one, give me a shout._ ’

Margaery read Robb’s note, her eyes filling with tears again. She did miss him and his friendship more than she could put into words. She didn’t want to go back to being as close with him as she once was in fear of getting hurt again, but she didn’t want them to part on such terrible terms either. She stood and opened her door to find him leaning against the wall, and she gave him a soft smile. “Do you… Can you stay for a bit?” she asked him.

A smile slowly spread across Robb’s face as he caught sight of Margaery, and it only broadened at her words. “Sure. As long as you don’t mind,” he answered, cautiously taking a few steps forward.

Margaery turned her back and gestured for Robb to come inside and take a seat on one of her chairs. She hopped back onto her bed, gathering up her papers so her room looked like less of a mess. “I was just looking over my economics stuff,” she explained, giving a soft giggle as she passed him one of sheets. “See the bottom there?” she asked, pointing to a little sketch she had drawn of the two of them at their desks falling asleep. “I think perhaps I should change my studies to art.”

“Oh, definitely. I’d say you’re wasting your talents, Margaery” Robb teased gently, giving a chuckle as he glanced at the miniature versions of the two of them. There was a scrawl on the other side of the page that looked like his and he guessed was something he’d written during the class. “I can’t even read my own handwriting,” he admitted, “That’s somewhat depressing.”

Margaery took the paper back from Robb to try and decipher what he had written. “It says… ‘I never needed to know what type of underwear Professor Hall wears’,” she said before dissolving into laughter. “That was the day he had that little rip in the back of his trousers and you pointed it out to me in the middle of his lecture,” she explained, “I couldn’t stop laughing! I don’t think he’s liked me ever since then.”

“Oh, gods, yes, I remember,” Robb exclaimed, snapping his fingers and letting out a laugh of his own, “He was wearing underwear with little cartoon characters on, wasn’t he? It was very hard to concentrate on what he was saying after I realized that. I’m sure he likes you, though. I don’t see how anyone couldn’t like you.”

Margaery bit back her smile, shaking her head slightly. “Well, Joffrey might not like me after today, but I can’t say that’s necessarily a bad thing,” she said, raising her eyebrows at Robb. “Don’t judge me, but I went on a date with him. I don’t know what I was thinking… Actually, I do. My father’s been urging me to go out with him because he wants to be all buddy buddy with the Baratheons, but it’s not worth it. He took me to a _shooting range._ "

“I had guessed as much, actually. I kind of…saw the two of you together earlier today. I swear I’m not judging, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right because I saw you looking upset and I know what he did to my sister,” Robb did his best to explain, his eyebrows raising slightly when he heard where Margaery and Joffrey had come from, “That’s definitely not the kind of date you take Margaery Tyrell on.”

“Well, it’s over now. I got rid of him. But thank you for… being concerned,” Margaery said, sliding off of her bed to rummage through the bins underneath. She found the bottle of wine she was looking for as well as two glasses for her and Robb, and she poured him a drink, passing it on to him. She took a sip from her own cup, taking in a deep breath before speaking once more.

“Do you know how many times this week I thought ‘I need to tell Robb about this later’ and then realized I couldn’t?” she told him, her brow furrowing as she looked up at him. “You’re my best friend. I can’t stand talking to you or seeing you.”

“I’ve been in a terrible mood all week,” Robb admitted, squaring his shoulders as he glanced down at the floor momentarily, “I just didn’t think you’d want to talk to me, and honestly I didn’t blame you. I know I’ve made a mess of everything.” He had thanked Margaery for his wine, which he swirled around a little in its glass a little before taking a drink.

“I think trying not to talk to you is like trying to stop the rain… for me at least. anyway,” Margaery remarked, her cheeks flushing crimson. She tilted her head back to drink all of her wine in one sip before filling her glass again. “A few weekends from now, I’m taking a trip back home. You should come with me. You know, to make up for the mess you’ve made of everything,” she teased with a soft smile.

“To Highgarden? Really?” Robb asked, a smile appearing on his face, “I’d love to go. You and your brothers speak of it so much that I feel like I really ought to see it for myself.” Since Margaery had downed all of her wine in one go, he somehow felt the need to do the same and he was soon holding out his glass for a refill.

Margaery raised her eyebrows, filling Robb’s glass to the brim as she gave him a grin. “You haven’t lived until you’ve been to Highgarden… At least that’s what my father says. We can go grape stomping in the vineyard and make our own wine. And ride horses by the Mander. We can take Grey Wind if you want. I’m sure he’d love it.”

“I can’t tell you how good that sounds to me at the moment. Are you sure we can’t go sooner?” Robb questioned, “I could really use a distraction.” He thanked Margaery again and took another drink from his glass.  “This is good. Is it from the Arbor?” he questioned.

“Let’s go next weekend, then. It’ll be a surprise for my parents. They’ll love you,” Margaery suggested, still smiling up at her friend. She topped off her own drink, taking a few more sips before she answered him. “My grandmother gave me this bottle as my going away gift,” she told him with a laugh, “She said it was the best the Arbor had to offer.”

“Your grandmother sounds like an excellent woman,” Robb remarked with a chuckle of his own. He reached out his free hand to gently place it on Margaery’s arm, and when he spoke his voice was full of earnestness. “Thank you, Margaery,” he said softly.

Margaery reached for her friend’s hand on her arm and took it in her own. “I don’t know why you’re thanking me, but you’re welcome, Robb,” she said with a smile, giving his hand a soft squeeze. “This gives us something to look forward to during this week. I can’t wait.”

“Partly for the wine,” Robb teased gently, “But mainly for being such a good friend.” He was vaguely aware that the wine was probably taking effect, but as he looked across at Margaery he couldn’t help but think about how relaxed and comfortable he felt around her, and how she always seemed to be able to bring a smile to his face.

“I had better get going,” he said, realizing he was probably straying into dangerous territory, “I feel like I’m still catching up on everything that I’ve missed.”

“Oh, alright,” Margaery said, her face falling slightly. She stood unsteadily to her feet, managing a soft smile as she looked at Robb once more. She stepped forward to place her hands on his shoulders and press a kiss to the top of his head. “Good luck with your work, dear,” she said as she pulled away, patting his back. “I will talk to you later.”

“Thank you,” Robb said, unable to help but smile at the sight of Margaery looking ever so slightly tipsy. Perhaps it was simply how adorable he thought she was, but he found himself leaning forwards to press a quick kiss to her cheek. “Let’s go to a bar or something tomorrow if you’re free,” he added.

“Okay,” Margaery agreed, giving a nod of her head a small giggle, her cheeks pink from both the wine and Robb’s gesture. “That sounds lovely. Just text me when you want to go.” She couldn’t help but repeat his action, pressing a kiss to his cheek and smiling against his skin as his beard tickled her. “See you tomorrow, Robb,” she remarked as she stepped back, giving him a small wave.

* * *

After making his peace with Margaery, Robb found it was very easy to slip back into their routine of seeing each other almost every day. She returned to his rowing practices early in the morning, they resumed sitting together during Economics, and in the evenings they could often be found either in his room or in hers, discussing their impending trip to Highgarden. Robb was feeling truly eager to see the place he had heard so much about and one night during the week, Highgarden even unexpectedly cropped up in his dreams.

_He and Margaery couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other as they walked through the orchard together, stopping every now and then to exchange open-mouthed kisses along the way. Robb had pressed her up against a tree earlier to kiss her and now she was after revenge, but when she had him with his back to a particularly large trunk she unexpectedly didn’t press her lips to his. Instead, she dropped to her knees, and then began to unfasten his trousers with a slowness that was practically torture for him. It was all worth it, however, when he felt her perfect mouth on him, sucking and licking until all he could say was her name over and over again._

When he woke with a small groan all of a sudden in the dead of night, he didn’t even have to look down to realise that his body had reacted to the images he had conjured up in his head. In his still half-asleep state, he pushed his covers away and then reached downwards, wrapping his hand around himself. As he sought some relief, he found he could think of nobody else but Margery Tyrell.

* * *

The weekend came faster than Margaery anticipated, and she had done some hasty packing for her and Robb’s journey the night before they were set to leave. She was filled with excitement the next morning as she loaded up her car with her things and then drove over to King’s College with a coffee in hand for Robb. She rapped on his door and was greeted with several barks from Grey Wind, making her smile.

Over the past week she had done some thinking, and knew that it would be impossible for her not to have feelings for Robb, but it was worth the restraint she had to put on herself and hurt she felt thinking of Roslin to stay his friend. The happiness she experienced with him far outweighed the sadness that had filled her during the week when they weren’t talking.

“Margaery!” Robb declared as he pulled the door open, his face turning slightly red the minute he laid eyes on his companion. He had been trying to convince himself all morning that the dream he’d had the night before didn’t change anything, but he was having trouble putting it out of his mind.

“Thank you for the coffee,” he said as he took it from her, his hand lingering on hers a bit longer than was strictly necessary, “Are you all ready to go?”

“I am,” Margaery replied, giving Robb a smile. “That shirt looks very nice on you,” she told him, letting out a laugh when Grey Wind nudged his head under her hand to get her to pet him. “By the gods, you are a jealous beast, aren’t you?” she questioned teasingly, bending to scratch the dog behind the ears. “You are very handsome too.” She stood up, looking over her friend’s shoulder. “Can I help you with your luggage or anything else?” she asked.

Robb shook his head in answer to Margaery’s question, his face having only turned redder at her comment. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine. I only have one bag,” he explained, reaching to pick up the duffel bag he’d left near the door, “I’m considering changing into some shorts, though, because it looks like it’s getting warm outside. What do you think?”

“Sure, yeah, it’s quite nice out. And we can open the sunroof on my car while we’re driving and let the light in,” Margaery suggested with a grin. “I’ll take Grey Wind out while you change and let him use the bathroom before we get on the road. Get your leash, boy!” she said to the big dog who happily obeyed her request, bringing it back to her within a matter of seconds. “I’m parked just outside, hun,” she told Robb, swiftly leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek in greeting as she hadn’t done that yet and smiling back at him as she walked away.

Having pulled the door ajar and grabbed a pair of shorts to change into, there was a tiny part of Robb that was beginning to wonder if this road trip with Margaery was such a good idea, but his prevailing feeling was one of excitement over visiting a new city with his friend. With Roslin no longer staying with him it somehow felt as if he had less to worry about, and he was simply looking forward to spending time with Margaery in the place where she had grown up. It was as he zipped up his shorts that Robb heard the sound of his mobile ringing, and he picked it up to see his mother was calling him.

“Robb, have you turned on the television yet this morning?” Catelyn’s voice asked almost as soon as Robb picked up.

“No, I haven’t,” Robb answered, confused, “Mum, is something wrong?”

“I wanted you to hear it from me before you saw it on the news,” Catelyn said, audibly taking a breath before she continued, “Your father’s just been arrested.”

Margaery had to admit that curiosity got the best of her as she heard Robb’s door swing but not close. She glanced back, catching a glimpse of him changing out of his jeans. His calves were long and muscular, and she followed the curve of them up to his boxer briefs and then the bulge between his legs. She bit down on her bottom lip, letting out a soft, appreciative sigh before realizing what she was doing. Quickly she led Grey Wind out of the building and into the grass outside, shaking her head to clear it.

When her friend did not appear after a good five minutes, however, she began to grow worried, guiding Grey Wind back into his building. “Robb?” she called out hesitantly, her brow furrowed. She peered into the crack of his room once more, her face falling more as she found him slumped over in his desk chair looking disheartened. “Robb?” she questioned again, pushing his door open and hurrying over to him, taking his hands in her own. “Gods, what happened? What’s wrong?”

Robb opened his mouth to say something to Margaery but found that no words came out. He couldn’t seem to articulate what had just happened so instead, he nodded towards the television, which was showing footage of his father and his father’s close friend being taken away in handcuffs.

_‘Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark are believed to have been working together on a scheme that allowed them to embezzle billions from their respective companies, effectively stealing money from their employees to…’_

Margaery brought a hand up to her mouth in shock, recognizing all too well the man in many of Robb’s pictures on the TV screen. She wondered why her friend had to have such unfortunate luck, first with his brother and now with his father. She gently pulled him from his desk chair into her arms, the two of them settling on the floor as she let him rest his head on her shoulder. “What do you need, Robb?” she asked him softly after a minute or two, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll drive you to Winterfell now if you need to go. I’ll… I’ll call my dad and ask him if he might be able to pull a few strings. He knows a lot of people that might be able to help your dad…  _Whatever_  you need, hun, I’m here. I promise.”

Robb’s eyes were shining with tears as he pulled away from Margaery slightly, meeting her gaze with his. “Do you think he could? Help, I mean,” he questioned, “Margaery, I know my father didn’t do this. He’d never…he’s the most honorable man I know, and he cares so much about his employees. He wouldn’t ever steal from them.”

Margaery nodded her head. “I believe you,” she said softly, running her thumb over Robb’s cheek. “It’s worth a try. I do not know how much my dad can do, but my family has connections everywhere. We’ll figure out a way to help your father, okay? Things will work out.”

Robb nodded his head slowly, trying to convince himself of Margaery’s words. “I don’t know if I should go to Winterfell…my mother said not to, but she shouldn’t have to deal with this all on her own…and what about my father’s company?” he questioned, “What’s going to happen to my family now?”

“I don’t know,” Margaery admitted in a murmur, pulling Robb into a hug again and gently massaging his scalp. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, dear. There’s sure to be a trial and evidence that will prove your father isn’t guilty. I know this is scary, and I can’t possibly imagine how you’re feeling right now, but you have to keep your hopes up.”

A nearby Grey Wind gave a small whimper after Margaery had spoken, clearly sensing that the mood in the room had changed significantly from before. “Whatever happens, I…I don’t think I’ll be able to go to Highgarden, Margaery,” Robb murmured, closing his eyes momentarily, “I’m really sorry.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Margaery replied, “we’ll just postpone our trip. I’ll stay here with you and make sure you’re alright. Highgarden can wait. You don’t have to apologize for something out of your control.” She pressed a kiss to Robb’s temple and pulled back to give him a small, encouraging smile. 

Robb swallowed and nodded at Margaery again. “I’m glad you’re here, at least,” he admitted quietly as he rested his head against her, “I feel like I need to fix it, like I need to do something at this very moment but I have no idea what or how.”

“I will call my dad around lunchtime when he’s on his break,” Margaery suggested, nestling closer to Robb and closing her eyes as she slowly trailed her fingers over his back. “For now just try to think of something happy. And when you’re not so shaken up, perhaps you can write a letter to your father offering him your support and love. I think hope is the best thing you can give to him now.”

* * *

Robb did his best to heed Margaery’s words as well as his mother’s in the days that followed, and though it drove him slightly crazy he kept himself indoors over the weekend, busying himself with catching up on classwork and also writing a letter to his father. As a result, he’d mostly avoided all the media attention his father’s case was getting, but he was well aware Monday was just around the corner and he would have to leave his room to attend lectures.

By the time late morning came around on Monday, Robb had already been approached by several reporters - student and non-student alike - who had pressed him for comments on the current situation at Stark, Inc. and made him late for his first lecture. He wasn’t in a particularly good mood as he made his way into Economics, this time having managed to shake the journalists to arrive five minutes early.

Margaery was already sitting in the classroom, and when she saw Robb she gave him a soft smile, offering him a bag of apple slices once he sat down. She noticed that he hadn’t had much of an appetite lately and she was beginning to grow worried, but she could at least monitor the food she gave him in class.

Behind her, Lancel Lannister had been rattling off horrible rumors about Ned Stark to his friends, and she had half a mind to punch him in the face. She was relieved, however, that he seemed to stop once Robb had entered the room, for the time being anyhow.

“How are you holding up?” she asked her friend gently, but before he could answer, the people behind her started up again.

“Ironic that he’s in this class, isn’t it? When his dad’s probably the reason why the economy is in shambles? I reckon he probably used the stolen money to buy his son’s way into Oldtown.”

Margaery pursed her lips together and took a deep breath in before turning around. “Hey, here’s an idea - why don’t you keep your opinions to yourself and piss off?” she suggested with a raise of her eyebrows.

Lancel looked her over once with an amused expression and then his eyes went to Robb. “Let me get this straight… first your mother takes over the company for your father, and now you have your girlfriend defending you? My lectures haven’t even started this week and I’ve already learned that Stark men have no balls.”

Robb turned his head towards Lancel Lannister and for a moment it looked as if he wasn’t going to do anything at all as all he did was blink at the other man. In a flash, however, Robb’s arm had reached out and grabbed Lancel by the front of his shirt, pulling him forcefully towards him. The Lannister boy was a wisp of a man, and Robb looked as if he wouldn’t have much trouble picking him up off the floor.

“Just as a warning,” Robb said, his voice low and his tone ice-cold, “Your friends may afford you some kind of respect for being Tywin Lannister’s nephew, but I couldn’t give less of a shit if I tried. Apologize to Margaery.”

Margaery gave a start as Robb jumped up, her eyes growing wide. She didn’t interfere, however, actually holding back a smile as Lancel quaked in his seat.

“Seven hells, I’m sorry,” Lancel spit out, not sounding particularly sincere. “Now can you tell your boyfriend to lay off?”

Margaery reached to take Robb’s free hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze. “He’s an idiot and not worth your time,” she told her friend before rounding on the young Lannister. “I would keep your mouth shut if I were you. There are rumors I can spread about you and your cousin that would put the news about Ned Stark to shame.”

Lancel immediately grew pale, pursing his lips together and giving a short nod.

Robb reluctantly let Lancel go, giving him one last glare before he turned to face the front of the classroom once more. He caught sight of the apple slices Margaery had left on the desk in front of him and took one after he’d thanked her. “I know I shouldn’t let it all get to me,” he admitted to her quietly, “But it does, unfortunately.”

“It’s alright, Robb. I think it might get to anybody,” Margaery remarked, giving him a sad smile. “Just try to be careful, hun. I don’t want you getting in trouble for someone else’s idiocy.” She fell silent when the professor walked into the room, wishing she could say more but knowing there would be time after class for her and her friend to talk. 

As the class went quiet, Robb subtly reached across to Margaery’s notebook, drawing a table with two columns and in his writing things such as ‘prof. can’t start the computer’ and ‘someone sneezes loudly’ on his side. He gave a small smile, leaving the other column empty for her to write in so they could play their regular class bingo game.

Margaery smiled back at Robb, writing some common occurrences of their class down before slipping in a little note under the table he’d drawn. ‘ _I’m proud of you, dear. You’re handling this really well, circumstances considered. Soon this will all die down and go back to normal.’_ She passed it on to him when the professor had his back turned.

‘ _I’ve at least had someone to help me sane,’_ Robb wrote underneath, giving Margaery’s hand a gentle squeeze as he returned the note to her. He truly didn’t know what he’d have done over the past few days without her and the astonishing ability she seemed to have to manage any kind of crisis.

Margaery’s face flushed pink at the way Robb looked at her, feeling his gaze on her as she wrote him back. ‘ _Don’t mention it. You know I would do anything for you.’_ She slid it onto his desk, shooting him a warm smile.

’ _As I would for you_ ,’ Robb wrote back to Margaery his smile only broadening. Someone in the back row sneezed very loudly, and Robb ticked one item off his list before he noticed his phone light up with a message which turned out to be from Roslin. ‘ _I’m so sorry for all that’s been happening to you, Robb. I’m driving to Oldtown this weekend to see you in person and I hope I can provide you with some comfort.’_


	6. Something Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstance draws Robb and Margaery together and finally allows their feelings to come to the surface.

It was Friday night when Margaery received a text from Arianne clearly indicating that she was on yet another misfortune date.  _Emergency - come to the lighthouse now!!!_ She could only shake her head, wondering if she and her best friend had both been cursed with bad luck when it came to guys as of late. Already that day she had to endure her lunch watching Robb and Roslin eat together. His girlfriend had arrived early that morning to try and cheer him up (though she wouldn’t exactly say it was working very well).

She had resigned to stay in her room for the weekend and avoid them at all costs, not wishing to relive the experience she had the last time Roslin came for a visit. Sighing, she grabbed her keys for her car, hastily texting Arianne back to let her know she would be there in a few minutes.

Arianne breathed an audible sigh of relief when she glanced at her phone, causing her date to look at her confusedly for a moment before she smiled sweetly at him and he perked up and continued talking. He wasn’t the type she usually dated - he was a lot scrawnier, for one - but he was a little bit older than her, which she tended to find attractive, and he had said that he was a businessman poised to take over his father’s company, which was always a bonus. Unfortunately, he had failed to mention that he was far from quick-witted, and once or twice she was certain she had made a comment that had gone completely over his head. He seemed to be thinking that tonight would end well for him, and she was certain that would be far from the case.

Margaery arrived at The Lighthouse in record time, spotting her friend from across the room, quickly making her way over to her. When she saw who she was with, however, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Uncle Edmure?” she breathed, not thinking the man could hear her, but then he shot her a funny look. “Sorry,” she spoke up, wrapping an arm around Arianne and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek before she turned to her friend’s date once more. “I recognize you from some of Robb Stark’s family pictures. We’re good friends. You’re his uncle, Edmure Tully, no?”

“I am,” Edmure replied, his features softening slightly. “Um, Arianne, you didn’t tell me your friend would be joining us.”

“I had no idea she would be,” Arianne declared, feigning innocence, “She’d never interrupt me on a date, so it must be something very important. I’d better get my things and go with you, Margaery.” She had looked mildly alarmed to learn that Edmure was Robb’s uncle, but she did her best to hide it as she finished off the last of her drink.

“You’re leaving?” Edmure asked, his face falling. “We’ve only been here half an hour! Can I at least… call you or something?" 

"You can probably find her on Facebook. Sorry to interrupt your date, Edmure, but it was nice to meet you!” Margaery said, taking Arianne by the hand and leading her away, trying her best not to laugh. “It was really  _that_ bad?” she asked under her breath, letting out a small giggle. “Oh, I missed you this week, darling! I wish you were not so busy with your classes. Do you want to sleep over tonight?”

“I would love to. I’ve missed you terribly,” Arianne admitted, threading her arm through her friend’s. She glanced briefly over her shoulder at a befuddled-looking Edmure and shook her head. “Margaery, all he talked about for fifteen minutes was how much he hated that singer, Tom Sevens, and then I tuned out and started to think about the lyrics of the only hit Tom Sevens ever had - you know, the one about the guy who couldn’t get it up? And then I realised…I’m like ninety percent convinced Edmure is the guy with the floppy fish.”

Margaery keeled over in laughter, having to stop for a moment to catch her breath and clutch the stitch in her side. “Oh, gods,  _no,_ you can’t be serious!” she breathed out, laughing still. “I hope Robb doesn’t take after his uncle,” she teased before her eyes widened at what she had just blurted out and she dissolved into giggles again.

Arianne couldn’t keep her face straight after Margaery’s comment and she too burst into giggles, almost falling over as she walked despite the fact that she hadn’t had all that much to drink. “Oh gods,” she murmured, wiping the tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath as she composed herself. “Do you actually know if he and Roslin have…?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

Margaery grew slightly more serious, her nostrils flaring at Arianne’s question. “I don’t want to think about it,” she remarked, shaking her head, “If they do, it’s probably awkward. Or maybe she’s secretly really great in bed and that’s why he stays with her, I don’t know…” she trailed off, her noise wrinkling in distaste. “I saw him once in his boxer briefs,” she said, lowering her voice, “Gods, Arianne, if Roslin and him… Well, she is one lucky woman, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Just look at the two of us. You’re sexually frustrated over your close friend and I haven’t gotten any in more than a month,” Arianne remarked playfully, shaking her head. She gestured a length between two of her fingers, and raised an eyebrow at Margaery questioningly as she held back a chuckle.

“Arianne!” Margaery hissed, giving her friend a playful hip bump as she laughed. “Ugh, not only is he gorgeous - and you know that says a lot coming from me, I’m so particular - but he’s smart, he’s funny, he’s brave, he’s got such a kind, pure heart… He makes me laugh so much and tells me the most wonderful stories and empowers me and fills me with life.” She had grown more serious with each word she said, and her tone was genuine as she looked at Arianne once more. “I think I’m in love with him,” she declared.

Arianne had been hoping to make Margaery at least laugh about her situation, but her expression quickly changed as she realized her friend was being serious. She slipped her arm around Margaery’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Oh, honey,” she said softly, “You had to go fall in love with the perfect guy who’s already taken.”

“Well at least I did not go on a date with a floppy fish,” Margaery murmured with a small, teasing grin, sliding her own arm around Arianne. “Come, let’s go rent a few movies and buy some popcorn. Don’t worry about me. It’s my own fault you know.” She found that it was easy to admit the words that she’d been holding back. She had fallen in love, but it was not a scary concept as most people made it out to be. The only thing that was scary was not knowing if Robb would  _ever_  reciprocate her feelings.

“Let’s go back to mine. I received some new samples from people who want to sell their clothes in Martell stores and I think some of them would be perfect for you,” Arianne suggested, giving Margaery a reassuring smile as they continued to walk together. She worried a lot about her friend but she knew there wasn’t a whole lot she could do about the situation apart from try to be there for her, and so she had decided that was what she was going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roslin Frey was arriving at the Lighthouse just after Margaery and Arianne had left, unusually for her on her own. She was a woman who very rarely had a lot to drink and had probably only ever been drunk once in her life, but tonight she knew she had to be at least a little tipsy before she went to visit Robb’s dorm. She was under strict instructions from her father, and she knew what would be in store if she didn’t do as he told her. It wasn’t even that she didn’t like Robb, because she did - although, granted, she had always liked him more as a brother than anything else. The worst part of it all was actually the fact that her first time with someone wouldn’t be when she wanted it to be, but rather had been predetermined for her.

Edmure had been left at the bar to sulk about his unsuccessful date, nursing a beer while he watched the other people dance. He had only come to Oldtown on a business call and was disappointed that his plans to have a good time while he was there were already ruined. As he looked up, however, he spotted a familiar face among the crowd, a smile forming on his face when he saw his nephew’s girlfriend sitting a ways down the bar. He made his way over to her, greeting her with a small nudge. “Hey, Roslin,” he said, his grin growing as he reached out to wrap his arms around her in a warm hug.

Roslin had already had a couple of shots of tequila by the time Edmure found her, and it took her a moment or two to remember where she knew him from. Robb’s uncle had always been kind to her and she enjoyed talking to him, so it was with a genuine smile that she hugged him in return. “Edmure! What’s a place like you doing in someone like this?” she asked, frowning for a moment as she realized her mistake, “Sorry. You know what I meant.”

Edmure could smell the alcohol on Roslin’s breath as he pulled away from her, his brow furrowing slightly. “I’m on a business call, but I wanted to have some fun tonight,” he explained, “What about you? Robb isn’t around?” He hadn’t seen his nephew, and from the looks of it, Roslin seemed to be alone. He wondered if they had maybe called it off. “Why don’t you sit down?” he suggested, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her to one of the tables in the seating area.

“No, Robb isn’t here,” Roslin answered, shaking her head as she took a seat together with Edmure, “Well, he is here, but he’s not  _here_  if you know what I mean…I’m working up the courage to go see him. I think I need to drink a few more shots first.”

"Um, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Edmure remarked quietly, wondering if Roslin could even handle a few more drinks. “But if you are insisting on getting something, at least let me buy it for you. And let me drive you wherever you need to go after this. Are you… Are you and Robb alright, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, we’re great. Just wonderful. Robb’s going to be put in charge of Stark, Inc. now that his dad’s in jail and I’m going to have his baby and be his loving wife,” Roslin answered, sounding far from happy, “Except I don’t  _want_  to have a baby yet, and I’m pretty sure Robb’s fallen for someone else.”

Edmure blinked a few times, trying to process all that Roslin had just spit out. "Why would you…? Roslin, I’m fairly certain Robb is not ready to have a child yet. He’s always talked about waiting until school was over. And my sister has taken over Ned’s business. It’s not Robb’s yet,” he attempted to explain, though the woman before him seemed too inebriated to comprehend logic at the moment.

“I know  _that_. But it will be Robb’s someday, won’t it? But right now everybody thinks that Tyrell girl is his girlfriend, and I’m supposed to be his girlfriend…I have to make sure it stays that way, at least that’s what Father says…” Roslin declared, her eyes filling with tears all of a sudden as she looked at the man before her, “Please, don’t say anything, Edmure.”

"I promise I won’t,” Edmure said quietly, placing a comforting hand on Roslin’s shoulder. “I’m sure you don’t want my advice, but… you don’t have to listen to your father, especially if you’re uncomfortable or you think what he’s asking you to do is wrong. I just don’t want to see you get hurt, Ros.” He offered her a small smile. “Can I take you to Oldtown campus?” he asked.

“I wish things were that simple, Edmure,” Roslin admitted softly, sniffing back some of her tears. She met her companion’s gaze, looking resigned but far from happy about what she was about to do. “Can you take me to King’s College, please?” she asked him after sighing deeply.

“Of course,” Edmure replied, offering Roslin his arm to keep her steady on the way out of The Lighthouse. “I’ll give you my number as well in case you need anything… or want any help,” he said as they walked, “Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“I will be, eventually,” Roslin affirmed, leaning slightly against Edmure as they walked, “I shouldn’t be so upset, really. Robb isn’t so bad. I just….I just wanted it to be with someone I wanted it to be with when I wanted it, that’s all. Does that make sense?" 

"I suppose,” Edmure lied, really not sure as to what was going on. All he knew was he had a pretty, crying lady on his arm that just so happened to be his nephew’s girlfriend. He wondered briefly how his life had gotten to be so strange. “Just… in the end, try to do what makes you happy, Roslin,” he suggested with a small, confused smile.

Roslin looked at Edmure with sadness in her eyes as if she had honestly never contemplated that possibility, and fell silent on the subject. She didn’t bring it up again on their brief car drive to King’s College, although she looked no happier than she had been before when Edmure stopped outside the door. Roslin thanked her companion kindly for his help, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, and then got out of the car to head to Robb’s dorm and do what her father had told her to do.

* * *

On the following morning, Robb Stark woke up late, having spent most of the night awake. He would have expected under normal circumstances to feel groggy on waking after having gone to bed so late, but today was different. He felt bright and alert, and somehow lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He also felt his stomach twisting slightly in what was a mixture of anticipation and excitement, and momentarily debated changing the plan he’d made in his head the night before. In the end, though, he managed to convince himself to stick to his original idea, and reached for his phone on his bedside table to put it into action. He knew Margaery would most likely be in her Saturday lecture, so he sent her a text message:  _Are you free tonight? Was wondering if you wanted to go to the Lighthouse._

Margaery was practically falling asleep in her lecture when she received Robb’s text. She and Arianne had stayed up almost all night stuffing their faces and watching a few particularly dreadful movies on Netflix. She was looking forward to her post-lecture nap, but her friend’s message suddenly made her alert. She had seen him with Roslin only yesterday, and she certainly hoped he didn’t have plans to drag her along as a third wheel with him and his girlfriend to the club where they met. But she knew better; Robb would not be the sort of person who would put her in a situation that would make her uncomfortable, and so she gave a small smile as she texted him back under her desk.  _Yes, I’m free! I would love to go, hun. What time?_

Robb had gone to take a shower almost immediately after sending his first text, and as a result he only saw her reply when he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist a little while later. He smiled and thought about it for a moment before hastily texting her back:  _Early - before the thudding dance tracks start up. How about seven?_

 _Sounds great. I’ll see you then!_ Margaery wrote back, biting back her ever growing smile. The rest of her day was spent getting ready for her time out with Robb. She couldn’t place why exactly, but she was strangely flooded with both anxiousness and excitement.

She curled her hair in soft ringlets and put on a black dress that hugged her curves, getting looks from the men she passed at the bar when she entered The Lighthouse around seven. She paid them no mind, ordering herself a fruity, light drink, and sitting down. She knew that with Robb’s punctuality he would be there soon.

Not long after he’d texted Margaery the time of seven o’clock, Robb had found himself wishing he’d asked her to meet earlier. He picked out what to wear very quickly, choosing a smart white shirt to go with his jeans, and then looked at the clock only to realize there were still several hours to go and he needed to find a way to keep himself occupied until then. In desperation, he ended up picking up one of the copies of the Oldtown student newspaper he had in a pile in his room, and reading it from cover to cover.

One column that unexpectedly piqued his interest was something called ‘Ask A’, where the writer gave his (or indeed her) opinion on a given topic before answering a couple of questions that had been sent in. For some reason, this particular issue’s topic strangely resonated with him.  _Sometimes, we have to take a step back and be honest with ourselves_ , it read.  _Very few relationships last forever, and we need to let go of some sometimes to make room for new ones. That doesn’t mean that the old relationships weren’t worth it while they lasted, or that we can’t cherish them for what they were. It means that we need to find it in ourselves to move on so that we can have new, different experiences._  Robb’s problem, he had realized, was that he had failed to be honest with both Roslin and Margaery, but he intended to do his best to fix that on that evening.

When seven o’clock finally arrived, Robb headed immediately for The Lighthouse only to find Margaery had beaten him there. He made his way past many empty tables in the nightclub that was still opening up and joined her at the bar, his face lighting up as he took in her appearance. He offered her a smile as he slid into the seat beside her.

“You look incredible,” Robb said, “I’m so glad you came.”

Margaery’s cheeks flushed crimson in the way that they always did when Robb looked at her. She gave him a smile, leaning forwards to quickly hug him. “Thank you,” she said softly, glad the music was not blasting yet and that there were not so many people there to interrupt their time together. “You look very handsome, as always,” she told him. “I am curious as to why you asked me to come here of all places,” she remarked, her brow furrowing slightly.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about something very specific,” Robb half-explained to Margaery, having also turned red from her words. He reached out to gently take one of her hands and hold it in his own, letting his thumb run over her skin. “I’m not even sure where I ought to start,” he admitted, “I…Roslin and I broke up last night. Or this morning, I’m not quite sure.”

“Oh,” Margaery breathed out, her head suddenly spinning. She opened her mouth to say something, but all she could hear was her heart thudding in her ears rather than her thoughts. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was unsteady, and somehow the tingling feeling of electricity shooting up and down her arm at Robb’s touch was both comforting and unnerving. “I’m sorry,” she settled for in the end, not sure what else she could say, though he did not seem too devastated. 

Robb could still remember the sad look in Roslin’s eyes when she’d appeared at his door the night before, and how it had contrasted completely with the smile she wore on her face. When he’d closed the door behind them, matters only became worse, as his girlfriend had declared bluntly that she thought it was time that they had sex. He had then looked at her incredulously, wondering why her mouth appeared to be saying one thing and her body language something completely different.

“It’s all right. We ended on pretty good terms, actually,” Robb admitted, “I think we were both aware it had been over for a while, and she…well, things are very complicated with her family.” He pressed his lips together momentarily, trying his best to gather his thoughts. “Margaery, I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes,” he said upfront, “And I know that I’m a mess at the moment, and quite honestly I’d understand if you wanted to stay away from me…except you haven’t. You’ve been here the whole time. I can’t tell you how grateful I am for that, and how much I love just being around you.”

Margaery nodded her head as Robb talked, letting out a small sigh of relief that he and Roslin hadn’t fought or parted ways angry with each other. She, in a way, felt somewhat responsible for their breakup, though she knew it was most likely a long time coming. She gave her friend’s hand a soft squeeze, taking in a deep breath. “I couldn’t… I told you before that it’s nearly impossible for me to stay away from you,” she said softly. “We’ve both seen each other through some rough patches. I have a difficult time opening up to people and showing them who I really am until I fully trust them, but it was always easy with you,” she admitted. “I wouldn’t give you up just because of problems in your life or unfortunate events. I couldn’t have you face them alone. I care so much about you… Enduring every troubling moment with you is worth it in the end to see you happy and smiling and enjoying life.”

“I care about you so much as well,” Robb said immediately, “I hate the thought of hurting you, and I know that I have. I’m not trying to make excuses for that. I was wrong in staying with Roslin just because of our history together. It wasn’t fair on her, or on you, particularly when I’ve been able to think of nobody but you since the day we met.”

He had said as much to Roslin the night before after a very awkward ten minutes or so where he’d had to say he didn’t think him and Roslin having sex was a very good idea. The strangest part of it all was that part of Roslin seemed relieved, while the rest of her seemed extremely worried. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing to get her to tell him the truth about what was really going on.

“I guess what I’m trying to say - not very eloquently - is that…well, I wanted to know if…” Robb paused for a moment before trying again, “If you say no we can forget this ever happened and stay friends, but…is there is any chance you might still have any feelings for me?”

Margaery’s mouth fell open slightly at Robb’s words, her heart giving a small leap in her chest. She thought about everything he said to her, her head still dizzy, her fingers shaking slightly until she clutched his hand tighter. She smiled softly, briefly wondering if this was all just a wonderful dream. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip before speaking again. “I love you, Robb,” she told him quietly, her eyes flickering downwards before she met his gaze again. “I’ve never… you’re the only one to ever make me feel this way, to fill me with such an overwhelming joy and want to see you happy as well. And if you’re not there yet… I hope one day you can come to love me because I want to be with you. I want to share so many things with you and hold your hand and be the someone you wish to go to when you want to laugh or if you have to cry. I’ve never been more certain of anything else in my life.”

“Now that is extremely unfair,” Robb said without hesitation, a broad smile full of joy slowly spreading across his face, “Why do you think I brought you to this place? I wanted to tell you I’ve been falling in love with you since the day I first spoke to you right here.” He held Margaery’s gaze for a moment, then seemed to decide on something. “I’d like to claim another first for myself instead then, if it’s all right with you,” he declared, and didn’t wait another moment before leaning in to kiss her lips.

Margaery was lost to the rest of the world as Robb leant in to kiss her as if the club had suddenly gone silent and the earth had stopped moving. She had imagined kissing him many times before, but nothing could compare to the very real feeling of his soft, warm lips on hers and then the even more amazing feeling of his heart beating against her chest when she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they eventually pulled away, she was smiling, giving the softest of laughs before leaning in for another kiss. 

Robb deepened his and Margaery’s kiss the second time around, feeling her mouth open further under his so he could slide his tongue over hers. He hadn’t had a whole lot of practice kissing different people, granted, but this felt unlike anything he had ever experienced before. “I love you, Margaery,” he murmured to her, barely pulling away, “I love how kind-hearted you are, how warm, how passionate. I think this…whatever we have could be something really amazing.”

Margaery gave another gentle laugh, her eyes dancing over Robb’s face in adoration. “Those are the most wonderful words I’ve ever heard,” she told him softly, bringing her hands around to cup his jaw and scratch at his stubble. She couldn’t help but lean in to press another quick kiss to his lips, smiling still as she did so. “Would you like to get out of here?” she inquired, repeating the question she had asked him on the night they first met with a knowing grin, “We can go back to my flat if you like." 

“That’s very forward of you, Miss Tyrell,” Robb teased Margaery gently, unable to help the broad grin that spread across his face. He took her hand in his again, pressing a kiss to it before he gently tugged her out of her seat. The people working at the nightclub would most likely be annoyed at them for leaving so early, but as far as Robb was concerned he and Margaery couldn’t leave fast enough.

Margaery laughed again at Robb’s eagerness, staying close to him as they made their way out of The Lighthouse. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, never happier that she had Arianne drop her off earlier and didn’t have to worry about her car. She would be certain to text her friend and tell her of the good news once she had a chance. She still felt like she was in a dream, holding onto Robb’s hand as if he would disappear at any moment.

“Queen’s College it is then,” Robb declared, opening up the car door on Margaery’s side for her. He couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her once more just before she got in, his hand lingering in hers for a moment. “Did you wear that dress on purpose tonight?” he asked her playfully as he got in next to her.

“I don’t know what you’re taking about, Robb Stark,” Margaery teased, reaching for his hand again once they were both settled in his car. She subtly extracted her phone from her pocket with her free hand, sending Arianne a hasty text about her situation and a promise that she would get the full details later. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me tonight,” she told Robb softly, giving him a smile.

“I was so worried I had missed my chance,” Robb admitted, giving Margaery’s hand a gentle squeeze. Every touch of theirs seemed to send tingles down his spine in an entirely new way he’d never experienced before, and he wondered if this was what it had been like for his parents when they had started dating. “I’ve been such an idiot recently.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Margaery said quietly, giving a small shake of her head. “You recognized and righted your wrongs, and that’s what matters.” She brought Robb’s hand up to press a gentle kiss to his palm. “And it can’t have been easy to try and figure out your feelings with your family conflicts happening at the same time. Anyway, I forgive you… and I love you, if I haven’t said that enough tonight,” she added with a grin.

Robb could only smile at Margaery in return, his eyes on her still as he had to drop her hand momentarily to shift gears and start the car. He kept sneaking glances at her as they drove the short distance to Queen’s College, though he was trying his best to keep focused on the road.

Margaery had never been more grateful for the short journey between The Lighthouse and campus, quickly hopping out of the car to wrap her arm around Robb’s middle and lead him towards her room. “I thought we were going to crash and I wouldn’t be able to kiss you ever again,” she teased, pressing her lips to his cheek, “Though it is a nice boost of confidence to have such a handsome man throwing loving looks my way.”

“I’m sorry. I’m a good driver under normal circumstances, I promise. And look, I got you here safe and sound,” Robb pointed out, gently turning in towards Margaery as they approached the door to her room, “You will be able to kiss me again after all. Lots of times, if you like.”

“Good. I plan to take advantage of that fact,” Margaery remarked playfully. She was unable and unwilling to wipe the smile from her face as she eagerly pulled Robb into her room, shutting the door behind her. She moved in to kiss him full on the mouth again, snaking her arms around his neck and leaning into him. 

Robb’s arms slid around Margaery’s waist, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he kissed her eagerly in return. He didn’t so much as glance around Margaery’s room and doubted he would have noticed even if somebody else had been standing in there with them. All he could think about was Margaery and the look and feeling and taste of her. “You’re so gorgeous,” he muttered to her, pulling away from her lips for a moment to press a kiss to her neck, “Gods, we should have done this sooner.”

Margaery gave a soft gasp at the feel of Robb’s lips and breath against her neck. Everything with him was so new and exhilarating, and she was certain it wasn’t just because she had only experienced a relationship that hadn’t warranted much affection (if any) before. Robb had already made her feel more desired than she’d ever felt in her life with just a few kisses and glances. 

“You are worth any wait,” she told him softly, her fingers clutching to his back. She tilted her head so that their lips could meet in a slow kiss as she gently nudged him towards her bed.

Margaery’s gasp had taken Robb slightly by surprise, and he made a mental note to kiss her neck again in the future. As they lowered themselves onto her bed he tried kissing along her jaw to her ear to see if she liked that as well, while his hands slid tentatively down her lower back to her backside.

“ _Oh_ , Robb,” Margaery breathed out with a soft smile, surprised by the wonderful twisting sensation in her stomach as his hands moved downwards. Her face flushed pink as she remembered the dream she had that had occurred in the very same place they were now, but all her thoughts seemed to disappear when she kissed his lips again, his mouth opening under hers. 

Robb let out a small moan against Margaery’s mouth, thinking to himself that he wouldn’t mind very much at all if he never stopped kissing her. The universe seemed to have other plans, however, as they heard the sound of someone knocking at Margaery’s door and yelling for her to come join them on their pub crawl.

“Bugger off!” Robb called out, breaking away from Margaery only momentarily before he grinned at her and kissed her again, “She’s occupied for the evening.”

Margaery gave a giggle, hiding her face in Robb’s shoulder as her cheeks grew red again. “Sorry, not this time!” she turned her head to call out, taking the opportunity of the interruption to nestle in beside Robb and hook their ankles together. She thought it was good that they slowed down, if only for a moment, and she ran her hand over his arm as she caught her breath. Her heart began to speed up again, however, as she reached for one of his hands and brought it up to her breast, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Robb’s eyes widened momentarily but he didn’t get a chance to say ‘Wow,’ before Margaery kissed him, so he merely thought it instead. He cupped her breast in his hand and ran his fingers over the fabric of her dress, checking for her reaction as a part of him slightly worried he was hurting her. As they broke apart momentarily he dipped his head lower, and began to kiss down the deep neckline of her dress.

Margaery let out another small, audible gasp, goosebumps rising on her skin as Robb kissed down her neck. She felt her nipple harden under his thumb, and she couldn’t help but smile, one of her hands coming up to tangle in his hair. “One second, sweetheart,” she breathed, leaning back and pushing the straps of her dress down over her shoulders so that she was only wearing a bra on her top half. She leant in close to Robb again, gently taking his earlobe between her teeth. 

“Margaery…” Robb breathed, his jaw clenching a little momentarily as he felt a stirring in his trousers that told him he’d need a cold shower later on. For now, he looked as if he could scarcely believe his fortune as he looked at Margaery and felt her nip at his ear. His hand was on her bra by then, tracing circles around her nipple. “Would you mind if I took this off?” he asked her softly.

Margaery’s face was flushed and hot as Robb quietly asked if he could undress her. “Go ahead,” she whispered against his cheek, her heart pounding in her chest. She kissed him again, her stomach giving a little flutter of nervousness that quickly gave way to excitement. She could feel herself growing wet and a soft throb of desire dance between her legs. “ _Mmm_ ,” she moaned gently against his lips, her hands moving to slide up under his shirt.

Robb lifted his arms to let Margaery pull up his shirt, thinking that if she was going to be topless then it seemed only fair that he shed his shirt as well. Once his chest was bare, his hands went in search of the clasp of her bra and were soon guided there gently. He tugged it off to reveal Margaery’s perfect breasts and he looked at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her once more. “Tell me if I’m doing anything you don’t like,” he urged her softly before lowering his head again. His lips brushed against her skin, and he pressed several gentle kisses to one of her nipples before taking it in his mouth.

“Oh my _, oh, gods_!” Magaery murmured, biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from being too loud. Her hands trailed over Robb’s strong arms up to the muscles of his bare back, her own back arching as she felt his tongue pressing against her breast. Her walls clenched, and as if by some instinct, her hips canted towards his. Immediately she yearned for the warmth of him pressed to her once he was no longer, and so she repeated the action, their bodies shifting slowly against one another. “That feels perfect, Robb,” she whispered, giving a soft whimper. 

Robb was spurred on by Margaery’s reaction and moved over to her other breast, giving it equal attention and leaving it wet from his mouth as he gently pulled away. “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured before realizing, “I’ve said that already, haven’t I? Sorry, I, I’ve never…you’re so…” He seemed to abandon his thought halfway through and merely grinned and kissed her lips again deeply, feeling a stir between his legs once more as their bodies rubbed against each other.

Margaery gave a soft giggle against Robb’s lips, thinking that his stumbling over words was adorable. She kept her arms around his neck, loving the sensation of his heart beating against her bare chest as she pressed herself to him. She continued to kiss him, rolling her hips towards his and letting out a small moan into his mouth.  _“_ You are so wonderful _,_ ” she muttered, turning her head to rain kisses over his jaw. 

Robb gave a gentle hum of approval as Margaery kissed along his jaw, feeling his face flush slightly even more than it already was. “It doesn’t seem right that I’ve seen you half-naked and not even taken you out on a proper date yet,” he mused playfully to her, meeting her gaze for a moment, “Will you let me tomorrow?”

Margaery could not help but let out another giggle, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “Yes, of course,” she replied once she had pulled away slightly, running a hand through his now-tousled hair. “But I was wondering if you wanted to stay here for the night?” she asked with an embarrassed smile, all too aware of how he had to be experiencing some discomfort as she was pressed to him at the moment. “You can… use my shower and towel if you need to,” she told him quietly, “I’d just rather not be apart from you tonight.”

Robb raised his eyebrows a fraction, looking slightly surprised, but didn’t hesitate to nod eagerly. “I’d love to,” he answered, “I haven’t got any spare clothes or anything to change into, but I’ll make do. I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be tonight than with you.”

Margaery smiled widely, hugging Robb to her and kissing his cheek. “Thank you,” she remarked, nuzzling her nose against his skin, “for being honest with me, for continuing to be a gentleman, for making this one of the best nights of my life… It still feels surreal.” She pulled back to look him in the eyes before kissing his lips again. 

“I’m the one who ought to be thanking you,” Robb commented, barely pulling away from Margaery, “Listen, I have to tell you that there’s a chance some people might not be happy about my being with you, but I also want you to know that I don’t care about them. All I care about is you and me.”

Margaery nodded her head in understanding, her mind briefly going to her father who was sure to be unhappy with her disobedience when it came to matters of Joffrey. But then she thought perhaps it was time for her to be a little selfish, to do something for her own happiness for once. She had found someone she connected with on so many levels, someone she loved passionately and unconditionally, and she wasn’t about to let that go. “Earlier you said that this could be something amazing, and I believe that with all of my heart,” she told Robb, trailing her hand over his spine, “If people are opposed to us now, I’d like to think they won’t be after some time, not when they see how good we are for each other. And if they can’t see that, then I don’t think they are worth having in our lives.”

Robb could only smile from ear to ear, his eyes never leaving Margaery’s. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips quickly. He left another kiss on her cheek and one on her neck, and pressed his lips to the tops of her breasts before pulling back slightly. “I’ll go for a shower then, if you don’t mind. I promise I won’t be long,” he said gently.

“I don’t mind at all,” Margaery remarked with a smile of her own, finally pulling away from Robb. She offered him her towel hanging on her bedpost and was unable to help but press another quick kiss to his lips as she leaned in towards him. “Feel free to use whatever you need in there. But I must warn you it probably all smells of flowers,” she told him with a small laugh.

“I don’t mind. I’ll just smell nice the way you do,” Robb said, grinning teasingly. He kissed Margaery one last time and slung her towel over his shoulder before walking backwards to her bathroom, only turning around when he had to open the door and then close it behind him. He shed his trousers and underwear and set the shower to cold before stepping in, finding that he saw Margaery’s face still when he closed his eyes under the stream.

Margaery gave a soft, contented sigh as Robb disappeared from view and she laid back against her blankets. She stayed there for a few minutes, taking in everything that had just happened and biting back the goofy smile that had formed on her lips. She eventually stood and pulled off her dress and undies, changing into a fresh set. She then slipped on a black lace nightie that didn’t leave much up to the imagination and climbed back into bed to wait for Robb to finish his shower.

It only took Robb about five minutes to emerge from the bathroom with damp hair and Margaery’s towel wrapped around his waist. He almost found it hard to believe when he emerged to see Margaery in her bed, and he smiled as he made his way over to sit down on the edge. “Your bathroom is far tidier than mine,” he commented jokingly, reaching to run a hand over her arm.

Margaery gave a soft laugh, sitting up and leaning in to kiss Robb on the lips, pulling away and smiling when his hair dripped onto her forehead. “I’m sorry I didn’t think about you not having anything to wear. I just wanted you to stay with me,” she remarked, resting her hand on his shoulder. “I stole some sweatpants from Loras once because they were comfy. I can try to find them for you.”

“That would be great. I’d feel a little embarrassed about wearing dirty clothes and sleeping in your bed,” Robb admitted sheepishly, his face flushing a little. It was then that he realized she had changed clothes, and he swallowed as he took in her somewhat revealing nightdress. “ _Very_  embarrassed,” he murmured, blinking a couple of times.

"You’re so sweet. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about anything around me,” Margaery murmured, kissing Robb’s cheek. She slid out of bed and rifled through her closet, finding the pair of Loras’s sweatpants folded beneath a few of her own. She handed them to Robb, giving him a soft smile. “Do you want to sleep near the window or on the other side?” she asked him.

Robb quickly pulled the sweatpants on underneath his towel after thanking Margaery, only unwrapping the towel once he was dressed. “I’ll wash it for you and bring it back,” he offered, hanging it up next to where he’d left his clothes. At his companion’s question he looked thoughtful, then smiled for a moment and gently tugged her onto the bed with him. “I’m not sure yet. Let’s see which one feels most comfortable,” he suggested.

Margaery giggled again, rolling into bed next to Robb and pulling her blankets up over the both of them. She ran her thumb over his pink, slightly swollen lips, giving a warm smile. “Right now I am wondering how I got so lucky that I’ll be able to kiss these perfect lips whenever I like now,” she admitted, moving her hand to trail a finger up his nose and give a gentle tap between his brows, “I love this,” she said with a breathy laugh, her fingers dancing across his eyebrow then. “And your incredible eyes.” Her hand moved down over his skin - “your beard, your curls,” she murmured. She moved closer to him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Your heart,” she added in a whisper, leaning in to press her lips to his.

Robb was especially glad for Margaery’s kiss as her words had left him mildly stunned and completely speechless. He had never had anyone look at him the way she did before, let alone say such things. He met her gaze as she pulled away, and brought up a hand to run gently through her hair. “Margaery, will you be my girlfriend?” he asked her softly.

“Of course, Robb,” Margaery answered, grinning at him and kissing him quickly. Her own hand ran over his muscled arm, so overwhelmed with happiness that her head was dizzy. “I love you so much,” she told him quietly, nuzzling her nose gently against his. “Can I tell you something?” she asked, “Though it might be have been a bit obvious to you already, I don’t know.”

“Of course, Margaery,” Robb answered, nodding his head eagerly at her and leaning in to press a kiss to her jaw, “I’m not as observant as you are. Chances are it probably won’t be particularly obvious to me.” He gave a small chuckle and looked at her expectantly.

“Well,” Margaery started, taking in a deep breath, “this was the furthest I had ever gone with anyone. Tonight, I mean, with you. I just… I wanted to be honest with you and also let you know that I’m very willing to learn with you and learn the things you like.” She gave Robb a small smile, reaching down to give his hand a squeeze. 

Robb had looked slightly concerned for a fraction of a second when Margaery had taken a deep breath, but his face relaxed almost immediately at her words. He wasn’t entirely sure what Margaery thought about him and his experience at the moment, but he thought he had best clear things up either way. “Well, since we’re being honest…I’ve never…this is a first for me, too,” he said softly, “I’d like to learn to make you feel very good, but there’s no rush. We can let things happen as they happen.”

Margaery smiled wider at Robb’s confession, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “I shouldn’t have assumed about you, but… well, you’re already… you were quite good at making me feel wonderful just now,” she told him, flushing pink. “We have lots of time to learn together, then,” she said, “and I was wondering if you wanted to take that trip with me to Highgarden next weekend. Now I can introduce my mum and dad to my amazing boyfriend.”

“Really?” Robb questioned quietly, his face turning bright red. His lips met Margaery’s again, and he was still smiling when he pulled back and answered her question. “Next weekend sounds good,” he agreed, “Although I’m going to be a bit nervous now. Do you suppose your parents will go easy on me?”

“If they don’t love you immediately then they will come to love you quickly,” Margaery remarked with a small laugh, “My brothers already adore you. There’s no reason why the rest of my family wouldn’t. My father might be upset with  _me_  for not pursuing Joffrey, but he can’t hold anything against you. And I can show you my home. The prospect of going with you now that we’re together is even more exciting than it was when we were just friends before.”

“I’m not so sure we’ve ever really been just friends,” Robb admitted with a gentle chuckle. His hand slid from her hair down her body, his fingers running over the soft fabric of her nightgown. “Not when seeing you with Joffrey made me feel rather inexplicably jealous for a moment,” he mentioned, “Why does your father want you to pursue  _him_?”

"My father doesn’t really know Joffrey. If he did, he’d probably change his mind. He just wants to do business with the Baratheons… though he might not anymore,” Margaery added quietly, giving Robb’s hand a gentle squeeze. “One of these days we’ll go visit your dad,” she said, “Only if you want, of course. But I’d very much like to meet him, and I’m sure he’d appreciate having some company.”

“I’d love for him to meet you,” Robb admitted to Margaery quietly, though his smile faltered a little at the mention of his father, “Let’s just wait for the media circus to die down a little, all right? Everything’s been pretty crazy at the moment.”

“Of course,” Margaery replied just as softly, pressing a kiss to Robb’s lips to try and cheer him up. “You just let me know when you’re ready, but don’t feel pressured if you wish to wait for some time. We’ll take things as they come, as you said before. I’m just looking forward to everything we’ll get to experience together in the future.”

“I am as well, sweetheart,” Robb affirmed, “And you’re very kind to care about my family. I do appreciate it.” He kissed her quickly before reaching for the lamp near her bed and switching it off, leaving the two them unable to see very much. Robb’s lips soon found Margaery’s, however, and he grinned against her mouth as he decided he rather enjoyed kissing his new girlfriend in the dark - and under any circumstances, really.


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery go on their first outing around college as a couple.

If Margaery thought falling asleep in Robb’s arms was wonderful, it was another thing entirely to wake up in them. The couple exchanged many kisses before they resigned to getting ready for the day and their date later on. It was no easy task to separate, both of them making excuses to linger in each other’s presence, but eventually Robb had to go and take care of Grey Wind, and so she was left alone in her flat once more to shower and dress. 

She chose a light blue dress with silver trimmings this time, curled her hair and pinned it up, and did her makeup once before deciding it was too much and had to take it off. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous for a date with her boyfriend when he had seen her half-naked the day before, but her hands shook slightly as she painted her nails. 

When she heard the knock on her door later that she was certain was him, she grinned broadly, jumping up to answer it. 

Robb Stark beamed at the sight of Margaery when the door swung open, and quickly removed his hands from behind his back to present her with a bunch of red roses. He had taken a shower upon returning to King’s and dressed smartly while Grey Wind had barked at him as if he somehow knew exactly what had happened the night before. Finally, Robb had driven quickly into town to buy some flowers for his girlfriend, not wanting to arrive at her place empty-handed.

“You look beautiful,” Robb said to Margaery before apologizing sheepishly, “Sorry, I wanted to get you yellow roses but all they had was red.”

“My sweet, apologetic Robb,” Margaery teased with a soft grin, “you have nothing to be sorry for. They’re so lovely.” She pressed a kiss to his lips in greeting and gently took the flowers from him, quickly filling one of the bottles in her room with water and placing the roses there. She took one out, however, and snipped off part of the stem with her scissors so she could pin it up in her hair. 

“I love you. Thank you,” she told her boyfriend as she turned back to him and took his hand in hers.

“Come here,” Robb urged, grinning as he pulled Margaery gently towards him. He looked her over for a moment, marveling to himself at how beautiful she was and the fact she was his girlfriend, then he leant in and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss in full view of anyone who happened to be passing by in the corridor.

Margaery gave a soft giggle against Robb’s lips, snaking her arms around his neck as she kissed him eagerly in return. “Careful or we won’t even get to go on our date,” she teased as she pulled away, giving him a look of adoration. “Are you not going to tell me where we’re going?” she asked with a curious smile. “Also, you look very handsome. Ridiculously handsome, actually.”

Robb’s face flushed very red at Margaery’s words as he smiled at her in return. “I thought we might go to the little café near Lord’s College,” he suggested in answer to her question, “It’s such a beautiful day and I thought we could sit at one of the tables outside…but only if you want to, of course. If you’d like to go somewhere else then it’s not a problem.”

Margaery realized that there was a good possibility that at least one of her brothers would see her and Robb together if they went anywhere near Lord’s College. She did not mind that fact so much; she just knew they would be annoyed with her for not telling them earlier. “No, that sounds perfect, sweetheart,” she replied, thinking she would deal with Loras, Garlan, or Willas if they came around. 

“Great. Let’s get a move on, then,” Robb suggested with a grin, gently tugging on Margaery’s hand and leading her out of her room, “We could maybe catch a film afterwards too, if you’d like and if there’s something you want to see. Or even rent one and watch it back at my place.”

Margaery smiled at Robb’s enthusiasm, giving his hand a squeeze. “That sounds wonderful,” she remarked, “I have to admit I’d much rather watch back at your place so that we can curl up together and be comfortable.” Her cheeks flushed pink but she grinned anyway, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend’s jaw as they walked. 

“Well, I like the sound of that. I’m certain Grey Wind would, too,” Robb said in return, giving a gentle laugh. As he and Margaery made their way out of the building there were more than a few people looking at them holding hands with curiosity, but Robb’s focus on his girlfriend was such that he didn’t even notice them. “Let’s walk,” he suggested, adding teasingly, “I’d quite like to show off my wonderful girlfriend.”

Margaery laughed, letting go of Robb’s hand so that she could slip an arm around his middle and run her fingers over his hip. “It’s so nice to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and not have to pretend like everything I’m feeling for you is strictly platonic,” she told him softly, “A part of me wants to just scream out to the world how much I love you.”

“My mother called this morning and I couldn’t resist telling her about you,” Robb admitted, his face flushing slightly as he glanced down at the ground for a moment, “I hope you get the chance to meet her someday. I think she’d like you a lot.”

“You’re so sweet,” Margaery said with a gentle laugh, “I would love to meet her. Your parents have to be nothing short of wonderful to have such an amazing son. And I’m glad she knows about us. I should break the news to my parents before we show up and surprise them.”

“Stop making me blush,” Robb teased Margaery gently, giving her waist a gentle squeeze after he’d wrapped his arm around her in return, “I have a lot of admiration for my parents, I must admit. I suppose all boys grow up idolizing their fathers, but mine…he truly is the best man I know. That’s why what’s happening to him makes so little sense to me.”

“Hey,” Margaery said quietly, stopping them from walking any further and turning inwards to wrap her other arm around Robb in a hug. “Your father is going to get the chance to prove himself innocent in court, and my dad found the best lawyer he could for him,” she told him reassuringly, pulling back to give him a small smile. “If he’s half as decent as you paint him to be, he’ll be released in no time and things will eventually go back to normal. I don’t want it to plague you, sweetheart. I’ll do everything in my power to make you feel better about this situation.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Robb said earnestly as he met Margaery’s gaze, “I must make sure to thank your father for all he’s done to help when I see him. I just worry…the Lannisters are so powerful, and for some reason they seem to have taken against my family.”

“I know it can’t be easy for you,” Margaery said softly, “especially since you are such a good person and your family seems the same way. It’s not fair or right that anyone would hold a vendetta against the Starks. But I think things can only get better from here. It might be a slow process, but I’ll be here for whatever you need along the way.”

Robb gave Margaery a warm smile in thanks, reaching for a moment to brush a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put such a downer on our first date. Today we’re going to enjoy ourselves,” he declared, gripping her waist gently again for them to resume walking, “I think we should share one of their desserts at the café. They have some amazing cakes.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Margaery remarked softly, returning Robb’s smile. “So you’re the type who thinks about dessert before dinner, huh?” she teased, giving his hip a small bump with hers. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then rested her head against his shoulder while they walked. “That sounds perfect,” she agreed.

“I’m actually not, usually. Perhaps you’re a bad influence on me,” Robb teased Margaery in return, giving a small laugh as she nestled against his shoulder. He liked the feeling of her there, and kept her close as they continued on their way. It was when they were almost at the café Robb had in mind that they caught sight of a familiar figure in the middle of a conversation with a tall blond man.

“Isn’t that your friend Arianne?” Robb asked Margaery quietly, nodding over towards her.

“Yes, it is,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows slightly at her friend. She did not wish to draw too much attention to her and Robb, but she did catch Arianne’s eye, giving her a small wave and a knowing smile. She pressed a gentle kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek. “Should we go and say hi so I can introduce you properly? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course,” she said, not wishing to postpone their time together at the café and after but also realizing she wanted Robb and Arianne to get to know each other better.

“I don’t see why not. She’s important to you, isn’t she?” Robb asked Margaery, glancing over at Arianne and then back at her, “If she means a lot to you then I am certain I would like to get to know her better. Plus, in the past whenever I’ve run into her I’ve always had the feeling that she knew more about me than I did about her, and I’d like to even the playing field.”

Margaery gave a soft giggle and nodded her head before gently pulling her boyfriend over to Arianne, trying not to laugh as the blond man she was with was promptly forgotten. She stepped forward to hug Arianne in a quick greeting before taking Robb’s hand again. “Well, you’ve heard enough about Robb to know who this is, but I thought it was about time for a formal introduction. My two best friends needed to meet,” she said with a grin.

“Two best friends? I’m not sure I’m quite ready to share my title yet,” Arianne teased, but she smiled at Robb nonetheless, “It’s a pleasure, Robb Stark.” She raised her eyebrows at Margaery shortly afterwards and gave her a smile as well. Arianne had already of course received updates from Margaery on what had happened the night before, but she was eager to talk to her friend later and find out the details.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Robb said politely, “You’re a Martell, aren’t you? My sister likes shopping at Martell’s.”

“She’s one of a small number nowadays, unfortunately,” Arianne commented, “The only people who shop at my family’s stores are old men as far as I can tell.”

“Well that’ll change once you take over, won’t it, dear?” Margaery encouraged her friend with a smile. “Arianne studies business as well, but I’ve known her to sneak into a few of the fashion classes here,” she told her boyfriend, “She’s a bit infamous for it, but all of the professors love her insight so they don’t say anything.” She turned back to Arianne then. “Robb’s taking me out to an early dinner… I hope we didn’t interrupt you and… that guy you were talking to.” She looked around for the blond but it seemed he had long disappeared.

“That is the plan,” Arianne said, smiling broadly at Margaery’s words before she waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about that guy. He was just upset that I didn’t call him after the other night.” She rolled her eyes emphatically and gave a sigh. “Honestly, it amazes me how  _women_  get called the needy ones.”

"Perhaps he just really liked you,” Robb suggested.

“He called me Adrianne,” Arianne pointed out, raising an eyebrow and giving a wry smile, “I think it’s more likely that he’s lonely and was after a booty call.”

Margaery shook her head slightly, giving an amused smile. She had never realized before how her two best friends were like night and day, Arianne cynical and critical while Robb was optimistic and saw only the best in everyone. She was glad to get both of their perspectives on the world, however, and she wouldn’t change either of them. “We should get going, sweetheart,” she remarked, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll talk to you later, Arianne. One night this week we need to get together and catch up,” she said with a knowing grin.

“Yes, we definitely do,” Arianne agreed, matching Margaery’s smile before she told Robb, “Take good care of her. That girl is worth more than her weight in gold.”

“I promise,” Robb assured Arianne, grinning broadly, “It was nice to see you, Arianne. Perhaps someday if you’d like to go out on a double date or something with us…”

“I’ll have to find a willing victim first,” Arianne joked, “That sounds like it’d be fun, though.”

Margaery laughed, shaking her head again at Arianne as she waved goodbye to her. She ran her thumb along the back of Robb’s hand. “She can be slightly overwhelming and snarky, but I love her. We met at summer camp a few years back and kept in touch,” she explained to him, “She was brave to come here. It is the best school to study business in Westeros, but the Reach isn’t exactly Martell territory… I hope to change that someday.”

“Really? Why’s that?” Robb enquired, his hand swinging gently in Margaery’s while they walked, “She does seem nice. I was going to say perhaps we ought to set her and Theon up sometime and see if they get along, but they didn’t seem to click at the Lighthouse.”

“I’m not sure she would want to go out with him,” Margaery said with a laugh, moving closer to Robb. “Arianne has never settled on a man. She’s a bit of a free spirit. And the older generations of Martells and Tyrells have never gotten along. As much as I love my grandmother, she probably wouldn’t understand my friendship with Arianne.”

“Well, I’m positive you’ll be the one to change that. It certainly seems to me like there isn’t anything you can’t do,” Robb remarked, giving Margaery a warm smile.

The two of them only had to walk a little further to finally arrive at the café they had been in search of, a quaint little place with a view of Lord’s College from the tables that sat outside. Robb made his way over to an empty one of them, and pulled out a seat for his companion.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Margaery said, pressing a kiss to Robb’s cheek before she sat down. She reached for the menu, skimming through it and deciding on something quickly so she could give her full attention to her date once more. She reached for his hand across the table, almost wishing he was not so far away. “You look so nice… but I already said that, didn’t I?” she asked, flushing pink. “Sorry, it still feels very surreal to be your girlfriend.”

“It still feels surreal to be your boyfriend,” Robb admitted, his face slightly red, “In a very good way.” He grinned at her and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing several kisses there. “Have you decided what you want already?” he asked, “That was pretty quick.”

“I didn’t want to look at my menu. I want to look at you,” Margaery remarked only half-teasingly, returning Robb’s smile. She opened her mouth to say something else but was promptly interrupted by a loud ‘LITTLE SISTER!' 

She turned her head to see Garlan headed in their direction with Willas by his side, and she gave a small sigh. 

“Good to see you, Mags, and you as well, Robb,” the middle Tyrell brother said, winking at the latter. “Loras now owes me twenty bucks thanks to the two of you. I  _knew_ you would get together before fall break!”

“You  _bet_  on us?” Robb questioned, looking slightly incredulously at Garlan and then at Willas, “Please tell me you had no part in this.”

"Well, I was the witness,” Willas answered with a smile, “Either way, I’m happy for the both of you. I was rooting for Garlan to be right for your sakes.”

Margaery flushed crimson, furrowing her brow at Garlan. “I’ve never bothered you and Leonette on a date. Not once. So I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bother me on mine,” she remarked, rounding on her oldest brother, “And you - if you don’t leave now then I promise I will show up and make very embarrassing remarks when you finally end up going out with a woman you like.”

“Calm down, sis. We were just expressing our enthusiasm for you and Robb. I promise Loras and I won’t make any bets on which Tyrell sibling will end up getting married first,” Garlan said with a cheeky grin.

“Well, thank you for the support…I think,” Robb mused, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. He exchanged a brief look with Margaery and couldn’t help but smile as he squeezed her hand gently.

“Be careful, sis. You forget I’ve known you literally since you were born, and there are definitely one or two things I could tell Robb about your childhood if I wanted to,” Willas pointed out playfully, raising his eyebrows at Margaery.

“Alright, that’s enough from the both of you,” Margaery remarked, waving her hand at her brothers, “Make fun of me all you want, but please spare Robb from the torture.”

“Sorry, mate,” Garlan said to Robb, raising his eyebrows slightly. “We’ll leave you to it. I trust I don’t have to tell you to take good care of my sister. Besides that, I love seeing that goofy smile on her face whenever she’s around you.”

“I promise you she’s in safe hands. I intend never to hurt her on purpose, and if I ever do it by accident then I’m perfectly willing to answer to you and your brothers,” Robb told Garlan confidently. He looked across to Margaery and lowered his voice as he commented: “If that’s your goofy smile then it’s adorable.”

“Wow, this one’s most definitely a goner,” Willas commented, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Hush up, Willas,” Margaery said, biting back her own smile as she looked at Robb.

“Ah, gross, they’re making eyes at each other. I think that’s our cue to leave,” Garlan exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. He gave his older brother a pat on the back and waved goodbye to his sister and Robb as they walked away.

“I’m sorry about them,” Margaery said once they were out of earshot. She picked up her chair and swung it around so that she could sit next to her date rather than across from him, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Robb assured Margaery, then smiling in pleasant surprise as she shifted to sit next to him. He returned her kiss eagerly and his spare hand came to rest gently on her knee. “There was a part of me that was slightly worried your brothers would start hating me when they found out,” he admitted as he pulled away, “I know I wouldn’t be happy with just anyone dating Sansa or Arya.”

“Well, you’re not ‘just anyone’, are you? My brothers liked you from the day they met you, and apparently they were even rooting for us to get together,” Margaery mused. She placed her hand over his on her knee, intertwining their fingers.

When the waiter finally came to take their order, she had nearly forgotten what she was going to get, laughing when he had taken their orders and disappeared back inside the cafe. “Why are you so terribly distracting?” she asked Robb playfully, looking up at him with a smile.

“Speak for yourself. You’re so distracting I didn’t even get a chance to look at the menu,” Robb pointed out teasingly, grinning at Margaery, “I’m glad you remembered what you were going to have in the end so I could just order the same.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here before,” a voice Robb recognized as Roslin’s could suddenly be heard to say somewhere nearby, “It’s lovely, though. Shall we sit outside, do you think?”

Edmure stood with his hand on the small of Roslin’s back, looking for all the world as if he could not believe he was currently on a date with someone like her. He gave a nod at her suggestion before turning his head and spotting his nephew, immediately giving a wave and a sheepish grin. “Perhaps it would be better if we ate inside,” he noted, gesturing towards the couple sitting close to each other at a table nearby. 

Margaery’s brow furrowed as she followed Robb’s gaze to his uncle and ex-girlfriend, not entirely sure what they were doing on campus together.

Robb could only blink for a moment as he caught sight of his uncle, and he waved back with a mildly incredulous look on his face. He found it rather strange that Edmure was in Oldtown at all, and the fact that he appeared to be with Roslin even more so. Robb hadn’t seen or spoken to his ex-girlfriend since he’d driven her back to her hotel room two nights ago after they’d ended things, but he had no ill will towards her and hoped if nothing else that she was happy.

“That’s a little bit strange,” Robb commented to Margaery briefly before going back to their previous subject, “I’ll be blaming you if I don’t like my food, just so you know.”

Margaery was grateful that Robb didn’t linger on Edmure and Roslin’s presence, and once they were out of sight, she pressed another kiss to his lips. “I’ll still blame you for distracting me if it isn’t the best food,” she teased, barely breaking from him to give him a smile. She didn’t know of many guys who would be so composed after seeing their ex or willing to give her their undivided attention no matter the circumstance. “I love you so very much,” she told Robb, gently squeezing his hand. 

“I love you,” Robb said in return, a broad smile spread across his features. He was certain he had never heard anyone say those words to him the way Margaery did, and it never ceased to amaze him a little. “All right, all right,” he conceded playfully, “If it is good then you can choose our film tonight. What are you in the mood for?”

“Hmm,” Margaery thought aloud, looking away from Robb for a moment as she considered her options. “Something romantic,” she teased with a grin, “without too complicated of a plot or one that I’ve seen before because I truly doubt I’ll be paying much attention to what’s going on when my distracting boyfriend is in the same room.”

“Have I mentioned that I like your way of thinking, sweetheart?” Robb asked, giving a gentle chuckle before he pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, “We’d best make the most of the time that we have before Monday comes around and we have lectures again.”

“Very true,” Margarey agreed, giving a nod of her head, “though on days when you and I don’t have to go to class so early in the morning, we should try to have more of our sleepovers. Only I’ll be sure to let you know ahead of time if you should bring some pajamas so you don’t have to sleep in my brother’s sweatpants,” she jested softly.

Robb gave a laugh, his face flushing slightly even as he nodded in agreement. “I’d like that very much. And your brother’s sweatpants weren’t so bad, but I think I’d rather wear something of my own. Only I don’t exactly…own any pajamas,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Oh,” Margaery remarked, though her face flushed brighter than Robb’s as she looked at him with wide eyes. She shook her head, raising her eyebrows at him and giving him a mischievous smile. “Then you can wear whatever you like during our sleepovers… or not wear whatever you like,” she teased. 

Robb’s face only turned redder but he grinned and moved his hands to Margaery’s waist, pulling her in closer to press his lips to hers in yet another kiss. “You’re a great girlfriend, you know that?” he remarked playfully against her mouth, “I can already tell I’m very, very lucky.”

“I’ve only ever been a fake girlfriend before, so it’s good to know I’m a great real one,” Margaery joked, closing the small distance between her and Robb again. She only pulled away when she heard a small cough, looking up to see their waiter wearing an embarrassed expression. 

“Can I get the two of you anything else?” he asked as he slid their food onto the table in front of them.

“I’m fine,” Robb answered, barely hiding the smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked towards Margaery to see if she wanted anything else. He felt practically giddy around her, and he was certain that feeling wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Soon enough they were tucking into their food and talking again, the two of them seemingly looking forward to dessert and then continuing their date with a movie later.


	8. Growing Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb has to contend with Margaery's disapproving father on his first visit to Highgarden.

Margaery had never been happier after the first week of being Robb’s girlfriend. She was already accustomed to spending the night in his room curled up in his arms as she slept. They did nearly everything else as they always had, only now with a lot more touching and kissing involved. She was so excited to go to Highgarden with him and introduce him to her parents, sure they would grow fond of him as quickly as she had. 

They were set to leave on Friday after their lectures, and she had already packed the car with her things and had driven over to King’s College to help her boyfriend with his. She knocked on his door, nearly bouncing up and down in anticipation. 

A loud bark from Grey Wind preceded Robb’s appearance at the door, and when he pulled it open he immediately stepped forwards to wrap his arms around Margaery, spinning her around a little as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He had been looking forward to their trip to Highgarden all week, and had even been teased by one or two of his rowing mates on a couple of occasions for seeming to have his head in the clouds.

“Hurry, let’s get out of here before anything stops us,” he teased, barely pulling away from her lips, “Good morning, by the way.”

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Margaery said in reply, letting out a laugh at her boyfriend’s enthusiasm. She kissed him again and then called Grey Wind over. The dog already had his leash on, and so she picked it up, running her hand over his head. “He’s excited too,” she joked, taking Robb’s hand in her free one and letting him grab his duffel bag with the other. “I have been so ready for this trip all week,” she admitted, “I can hardly wait for all of the amazing things we’ll get to do together.”

“Such as?” Robb questioned, “Can I get any teasers?” He dropped his duffel bag and Margaery’s hand momentarily to lock his door behind him, then picked them up again as the two of them made their way to her car. “I hope your father likes whiskey and your mother likes chocolate,” he remarked, adding jokingly, “It’s not so easy buying gifts for people from a place with great wine and beautiful flowers.”

“You didn’t have to get them anything,” Margaery remarked, giving Robb a warm smile, “They are going to love you.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, lingering close to him even as she pulled away. Grey Wind seemed to be even more eager than they were, pulling her along and making her laugh. “Well, there is a pool where we can swim and the gardens and horseback riding,” she told him as they made their way towards her car.

“I love horseback riding. And swimming. And most of all I like being with you, so I think all of that will suit me just fine,” Robb declared, smiling broadly back at Margaery. As they approached her car he made his way over to the boot to pull it open and put his bag inside once Margaery had opened the doors. “Grey Wind, you’ll behave yourself in Margaery’s car, won’t you?” Robb questioned, to which Grey Wind barked.

Margaery laughed again, opening the back door for Grey Wind to hop inside. She wrapped her arms around Robb’s middle then, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. “Because I won’t be able to do that so often while we are on the road,” she explained as she pulled away, running her hand over his arm. “If you ever want to drive on our trip, just let me know.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to? I don’t mind,” Robb offered, “Or we could split it between us, perhaps. Stop off halfway and change over?” He didn’t hesitate to press another kiss to her lips after he’d spoken, his hands coming to rest low on her back. 

“Alright. You take a turn first as I suspect it’s a bit easier than the second half of the journey and I can be your navigator,” Margaery suggested. She leant into Robb’s touch, her lips meeting his in a slow kiss. Grey Wind gave another bark, startling her slightly, and she laughed as she pulled away from her boyfriend. “He’s telling us we need to leave now or we never will,” she teased.

Robb gave a small laugh of his own and nodded, breaking from Margaery reluctantly in order to make his way around to the driver’s seat. He took one last glance at King’s College, thinking to himself that even though he liked this place a lot, he would be glad to take a little break away from it for the weekend. Before long, he and his girlfriend were leaving Oldtown to join the Roseroad which would take them to Highgarden.

* * *

The trip from Oldtown to Highgarden was not very long at all - in fact it barely rivaled the one that Robb had to take to get to Winterfell. Still, the couple found themselves stopping when they reached Horn Hill, both of them wanting something to snack on and a small break before they switched and Margaery started driving. She had chosen a chocolate bar for herself, teasing her boyfriend that she would be eating the candy he bought for her mother if she didn’t get some for herself.

“The next stretch of road is the most beautiful,” she said to him as they snacked. They had parked her car on top of the remote hill looking over the city and let Grey Wind out for a bit to stretch his legs. 

“This part of the country is beautiful. I was astonished by it when I first drove down to Oldtown and I still am every time. The North has its beauty as well, but this is all just so new to me,” Robb admitted as he took a look around. He had wanted a savory snack himself, and in the end had gone for a sandwich which he’d finished off quickly. “You look like you’re enjoying that chocolate,” he remarked to Margaery, giving a small chuckle, “On our next date perhaps I should bring you chocolate as well as flowers.”

“You shouldn’t spoil me, sweetheart,” Margaery exclaimed before taking another bite of chocolate and then breaking off a piece for Robb and handing it to him. “I shouldn’t be a hypocrite, though,” she mused after she finished chewing, “I want to spoil  _you_  always and make you feel so happy and loved… So I suppose I’ll permit you to do the same for me,” she teased. “Do you want any more?” she asked, offering him her last piece.

“No, thank you,” Robb answered, shaking his head with a smile, “It’s all yours.” He watched as Margaery placed the last piece of chocolate in her mouth, and as she finished eating his grin turned into a mischievous one. “Perhaps I’ll have some after all,” he declared, leaning in to kiss her lips.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s mouth, moving her arms to snake around his neck, though it was rather uncomfortable to try and lean over the center console to kiss him. She barely broke from him to close the distance between them, climbing over into his lap and setting the horn off with her elbow as she did so. She gave a soft laugh before continuing to kiss him, much more pleased now that she was in a better position.

“I promise that wasn’t me,” Robb joked, having given a chuckle of his own after Margaery had set the horn off. He leant back slightly in his seat to give her more room and kissed her back eagerly, his hands sliding down to her legs and then slipping under the skirt of her dress. They always seemed to kiss as if they couldn’t get enough of each other, which in truth was how felt about her.

“I love your hands,” Margaery murmured, smiling again. She ran her hands down over Robb’s muscled arms as they kissed, letting out a small moan against his lips. She temporarily broke from him to call Grey Wind up to the driver’s seat so that she and her boyfriend could crawl in the back. She laid back against the seats and let him move over her, placing her hands low on his back.

Robb, who had never thought there was anything particularly special about his hands, grew slightly red and continued to kiss Margaery, his lips moving from hers to her neck. His fingertips slid up until they ran over the fabric of his girlfriend’s underwear, and Robb felt his heart beat a little faster.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Margaery breathed out, gripping a little tighter to Robb’s back. She let out a small gasp as she moved gently against his fingers, her eyes fluttering closed. She bit back the not so eloquent words on the tip of her tongue and leant in to kiss Robb again, her mouth opening under his.

Robb had been ever so slightly worried about somebody passing by and seeing them, but all of that was forgotten as he heard Margaery’s gasp and saw her eyes close. He rubbed his fingers gently over her underwear as they continued to exchange deep kisses, but there was something else that he found himself wanting to do. “Margaery, can I touch you?” he breathed in her ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” Margaery practically moaned, giving a small nod of her head in consent. She slid her hand under her skirts to join Robb’s, giving his a quick squeeze of encouragement before pulling her lacy underwear down around her ankles and kicking them off. Her hands went again to her boyfriend, clutching at his shirt on his back.

Robb met Margaery’s eyes for a moment before his hand slipped tentatively up her inner thigh, carrying on until it was between her legs. He couldn’t help but widen his eyes as he realized she was wet - although Theon had told him that was what could happen with a woman, he’d had no idea what it would feel like until now. He turned his head and pressed kisses close to Margaery’s ear as his fingers began to gently explore her folds.

Margaery whimpered, one of her hands coming up to tangle in her boyfriend’s hair. “Gods, Robb,  _yes_ ,” she whispered, feeling an overwhelming desire for him twist in her stomach. She wouldn’t instruct him just yet, not wanting to wound his ego and giving him the chance to figure her out first.

“You feel unbelievable,” Robb breathed, overwhelmed by the sensation of touching Margaery for the first time. He tried his best to guide himself by the sounds she was making, and before long was slightly surprised in a good way by her reaction when he moved his hand a little bit higher.

“ _Robb_ … Oh, Robb!” Margaery breathed, her soft pants turning to moans and then cries. Her hips canted upwards slightly so that his fingers could press harder against her flesh, and suddenly she was trembling underneath him, feeling his thumb rub over her again and again as she came. She laid still for a moment when it was over, catching her breath and marveling in what her boyfriend had just done after only a few short minutes. Her fingers danced over his shoulder, and she finally met his gaze once more, her eyes full of affection and love.

Robb took in a deep breath, a slightly shy smile on his face as he looked back at Margaery. He saw the look in her eyes and her flushed face and he couldn’t hope to speak, settling for leaning in to kiss her lips again as he ran his other hand through her hair.

Margaery wrapped her arms tightly around Robb, giving him a squeeze in thanks as she kissed him. When they eventually pulled away, she gently brushed her nose against his, giving him a smile. “I love you,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek. “You’re so sweet and generous and wonderful,” she told him quietly, “That felt perfect.”

Robb’s smile only broadened and his own face turned red. “I love you,” he whispered back, “And I loved doing that to you. I didn’t realize that…well, there are a lot of things I didn’t realize.” He gave a small chuckle and pressed his lips to hers again. “I hope we’ll get some time in private in Highgarden. At college it feels kind of impossible sometimes.”

“We will. I promise we will,” Margaery remarked with a grin. “There are lots of places where we can run away together and steal some time for just the two of us,” she said, pulling back slightly. “And what about you? You made me feel so good, and I did not even ask if you needed…” Her sentence was lost to the wind as her eyes darted downwards, her face flushing red as she pursed her lips together. 

Robb smiled again turned his head slightly and leant in towards Margaery, gently nipping at her earlobe. “Did you tell your father we’d be there at any specific time?” he asked her, “Or do you think it doesn’t matter? I wouldn’t want to cause a bad first impression.”

“I didn’t tell him we were coming at all. It’ll be a surprise,” Margaery remarked, taking in a breath as she felt Robb’s teeth on her ear. She rested her chin on his shoulder, planting a soft kiss over the fabric of his shirt. “So… we can take our time getting to Highgarden if you want,” she added softly.

“Oh. In that case perhaps we might stay here longer,” Robb breathed, adding jokingly, “We do have Grey Wind to watch over us, after all.” His hips shifted against Margaery’s as he kissed her yet again, this time moving his hand to her back to lift her up slightly.

Margaery gave a hum of approval against Robb’s lips, rolling her hips into his in small movements. “I don’t think I can ever get enough of you,” she murmured, just barely pulling away. She slid a hand down over his chest and began to gently rub between his legs, her face growing heated again as her heart started to race. 

Robb gave a gentle groan in Margaery’s ear, feeling himself quickly grow even more aroused than he had been before. “You’re intelligent, and beautiful, and sweet and kind…and you turn me on like you wouldn’t believe,” he murmured to her, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of you.”

Margaery smiled, eagerly pressing her lips to Robb’s again and sliding her hands up underneath his shirt. “Do you mind if I…?” she trailed off, her fingers tracing a line just above his trousers. She leant in closer to him, leaving a kiss underneath his ear. “I want to make you come, Robb,” she muttered against his skin.

Robb vaguely hoped Margaery wasn’t currently paying too much attention to his face, because he was fairly certain it was a picture after he’d heard her words. He tried for a moment to think how to answer her, but he struggled to articulate just how much just how much he wanted her to continue. “I…I don’t mind at all,” he breathed in the end.

Margaery sat up straighter, her fingers trembling slightly as she reached to unbutton Robb’s pants, though she did her best not to let on that she was slightly nervous. She slipped her hand down over his stomach and into his briefs, starting to stroke his length. She smiled as the felt him hard, and she leant in again to gently drag her teeth over his neck. Her other hand reached for his, bringing it up to her breast as she continued to shift her body against his in a slow rhythm. 

“Gods, Margaery,” Robb uttered as Margaery began to stroke him, overwhelmed by the sensation of hands so different to his own. He began to moan gently and murmur words of encouragement as she continued, thrusting slightly into her hand as his eyes fell closed and his hand ran over her breast.

Margaery quickened her pace in stroking Robb as he responded in kind, moving even closer to him so that her hips could meet his with each of his thrusts. She gave a small whimper as her nipple hardened under his touch and she felt herself grow wet again. “You’re amazing,” she whispered close to his ear, loving the new sensation of his warm, thick cock in her hand.

“You’re making me feel amazing,” Robb half-groaned in response, feeling his climax rapidly approaching as Margaery quickened her pace. He had thought before that he might be a little self-conscious, but all he could think of as he came in her hand was the pleasure his girlfriend had caused in him and all he could say was her name in between moans.

Margaery could scarcely believe how wonderful her name sounded on Robb’s lips as he met his high. She stayed close to him after he finished, listening to the sound of his breathing along with hers as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck. She carefully slid her hand out of his jeans and reached for the tissues she kept under her seat to clean off her fingers, giving a shy smile as she offered them to her boyfriend as well. 

Robb gratefully accepted some of the tissues from Margaery to clean himself up, still feeling as if he was in a slight daze. As he finished, he pulled her gently towards him for a deep kiss which said thank you in a way he didn’t think his words could. “I love you, Margaery,” he murmured against her lips, “Gods, I’m sorry. It might be a little while before I can start making complicated sentences again.”

Margaery gave a soft laugh before pressing her lips to Robb’s again and wrapping her arms around his middle. “I love you,” she replied quietly, certain she had lost track of how many time she had told him that today but not caring in the slightest. It was still so wonderful to hear those words from him no matter how often he said them.

She smiled thinking about what they had done to each other and pulled away to kiss her boyfriend’s jaw. “You make me so happy in so many ways,” she told him, nestling into the crook of his neck. She suspected that most people from an outsider’s perspective would think that they were moving too fast, but it all felt perfect to her, and she loved that she and Robb could discover so many new things together.

Robb gave a smile as Margaery nestled into him, letting his arms wrap around her in return as he pressed several kisses to her cheek. “Can I tell you something? I never imagined I’d feel about anyone the way I feel about you,” he said softly to her, “And if I haven’t said so already, I’m so honored that you asked me to come meet your family.”

“In all honesty, I never thought I’d fall in love,” Margaery admitted, smiling wider at Robb’s confession, “but you made it so easy. And I have no qualms while I’m with you - I only feel joy and desire and a want to make you as happy as you make me. I cannot wait to introduce my parents to you.” She pulled back to give him a grin and press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I really hope they like me. I intend to tell them just how serious I am about you,” Robb said to Margaery, looking at her for a moment before he added with a slightly sheepish grin, “I should probably change clothes before we get there, though.”

“I should too… Or at least find myself a new pair of underwear,” Margaery teased, pressing her lips to Robb’s again before finally and reluctantly broke from him. She found her keys and popped open the trunk to the car, hurrying to fetch his duffel bag and bring it over to him. She ran an affectionate hand over his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “I don’t know how my parents couldn’t love you,” she told him, leaning down to kiss his temple and then moving to find what she needed in her suitcase.

Robb grinned and thanked Margaery before he began to root around in his duffel bag in search of some clothes that would make him look more presentable in front of Mace and Alerie Tyrell. He briefly wondered if Margaery’s parents might have some kind of sixth sense like his mother seemed to and would somehow just know he’d been fooling around with their daughter, but he had to admit that he still wouldn’t regret it even if they did. Robb called Grey Wind back to him as he finished righting himself, and then settled into the passenger’s seat this time and let his hand rest on Margaery’s knee as she joined him.

* * *

It didn’t take Margaery and Robb long to reach Highgarden after they got on the road again, their hands intertwined nearly the entire second half of the journey. As Margaery pulled into the long, winding driveway that led to her childhood home, she was both excited and nervous, her knee bobbing up and down as they got closer to the large, white mansion. 

She parked the car and hopped out, opening the back door for Grey Wind before circling round to take her boyfriend’s hand again. “We can grab our luggage later,” she said, gently leading him up to the front door, taking a deep breath in and then ringing the doorbell.

Robb was looking around curiously as he and Margaery waited for someone to answer the doorbell, taking in every detail of the mansion. It was similar in size to his own home but other than that it couldn’t be more different, and he was fascinated by the place where his girlfriend had grown up. The gardens looked particularly amazing to his eyes, and he was looking forward to exploring them later with Margaery.

“Any last minute advice?” he said in her ear just as the door was opened by who Robb assumed was the Tyrells’ butler.

“Hello, Miss Margaery. Hello, sir,” the man greeted them politely, giving a smile, “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Lomys!” Margaery declared happily, dropping Robb’s hand temporarily to lunge forward and embrace the older man with a wide smile on her face. Her butler had been like a grandfather to her during her years at Highgarden, and he was one of the people she missed the most while she was away at school. She stepped back, interlacing her fingers with Robb’s once more. “This is my boyfriend, Robb Stark,” she introduced him, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink, “We’ve come to spend the weekend and surprise Mum and Daddy.”

“Boyfriend? By the gods. Aren’t you too young to have a boyfriend?” Lomys teased gently before turning to Robb, “You must forgive me, Mister Robb - I still think of her as a little girl. Please, come in, both of you. Your parents will be thrilled to see you, Miss Margaery, I’m sure.”

“Well, you’ll have to tell me a little bit about Margaery when she was a little girl when you get the chance,” Robb remarked, flashing a smile at his girlfriend as they stepped into the mansion.

“Absolutely not. You can’t tell him anything, Lomys,” Margaery joked, tugging Robb closer and giving him a smile of her own. She let go of his hand to slide her arm around his waist and press a loving kiss to his cheek. 

Her butler led them to the sunroom where Mace and Alerie were seated, and she could see her parents’ shocked expressions as soon as she was in their eyesight, both of their mouths falling open slightly. 

“Surprise!” she greeted them with a small wave and a laugh as she and her boyfriend walked into the room.

“Margaery, darling!” Alerie exclaimed, rising to her feet and hastily making her way over to her daughter. She wrapped her in a warm hug, and pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back to look her over. “How lovely to see you,” she said happily before turning to look at Robb, “Are you going to introduce us to your friend?”

“Yes, of course, Mum,” Margaery declared with a smile, running an encouraging hand over Robb’s back. “This is my boyfriend, actually - Robb Stark.”

“Boyfriend?” Mace inquired, his brow furrowing as he stood, “Well, this is news.”

“I thought it would be nice to tell you in person,” Margaery explained, her smile faltering slightly. “I wanted you and Mum to meet Robb, Daddy. He’s very important to me.”

Mace gave a painfully forced grin, nodding his head at the young man beside his daughter. “Sorry, it’s just a bit of a shock to me. My Margaery hasn’t brought a guy home… ever, really.” He stepped forward to shake Robb’s hand. “Welcome to Highgarden.”

“Thank you, sir. You have a lovely home,” Robb said, smiling back at Mace earnestly, “If Margaery has never brought anyone here before then I must truly be very lucky.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Robb,” Alerie said, her smile far more genuine than her husband’s as she too shook Robb’s hand, “Do you go to university with Margaery, then?”

“Aye. I study Business,” Robb explained, “Margaery and I are in the same Economics class, although we actually met before then.”

“We met at the Lighthouse, Mum,” Margaery said, giving her mother a smile as she was pleased with her warm reaction. “She’s was a Hightower before she married Daddy so she knows Oldtown well,” she explained to Robb.

“You met in a club. How… romantic,” Mace mumbled, though it was loud enough for them all to hear.

“It’s Grandfather’s club, Daddy. It’s not as if you and Mum didn’t go there all the time when you were younger,” Margaery chided, shaking her head at his unpleasant tone. “Anyhow, we thought we’d stay the weekend if that’s alright. I wanted to take Robb out on one of the boats tonight if he’s up for it,” she remarked, giving her boyfriend a teasing grin and a small squeeze.

Robb’s face lit up at Margaery’s suggestion, and it was enough to make him forget the slightly cold response he’d received from Mace Tyrell. “I’m really sorry if I’m imposing on you, Mr. and Mrs. Tyrell,” he said, “I just couldn’t refuse the invitation to get to know Margaery’s hometown.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Alerie declared, shaking her head slightly, “We have plenty of guest rooms you can stay in.”

Margaery pursed her lips together, knowing that wherever her parents ended up housing Robb, they would still be spending their nights with each other. “Thanks, Mum,” she replied gratefully, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Alerie’s cheek. “We should go get our luggage, sweetheart,” she suggested to her boyfriend, leading him out of the room. Her father didn’t say anything else to them, and she suspected she would be having a conversation with him later. 

“ _Sweetheart_?” Mace mouthed to his wife once his daughter and Robb’s backs were turned, his eyebrows raising in alarm.

Alerie pressed her lips together, looking as though she was struggling to hold back a laugh at her husband. “Our Margaery isn’t a little girl anymore, dear,” she pointed out, running a hand affectionately over Mace’s arm, “It looks as if she’s found someone special in her life.”

Mace scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief as he took Alerie’s hand in his own and watched as his daughter walked away with her arm looped around Robb’s waist. 

“We can go sailing after we bring our things in if you like,” Margaery suggested as she and Robb made their way back out to her car, “It’ll be beautiful out on the water with the sun setting. And I have a new swimsuit that I want to try out. I think you’ll like it.”

“Gods, Margaery, I only just got here and you’re already making me not want to leave,” Robb teased gently, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his girlfriend’s lips. He paused for a moment as he pulled away, hesitating before he spoke again. “Do you think things will be all right with your father?” he asked, “I mean, if you think there’s anything I can do…”

“I think the first step is me having a talk with him alone,” Margaery admitted softly, “He’s a little shocked right now, but he’ll snap out of it. You just keep being your wonderful self. My mum already seems to like you.” She smiled again, resting her head against Robb’s shoulder. “I should have asked you to bring a bathing suit… but you can borrow one of my brothers’ if you need one.”

“Don’t worry, I have one. I had a hunch I might need it,” Robb told Margaery with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he broke from her momentarily to pick up both of their bags. “Though I’m certain it won’t be as nice as yours,” he told her playfully.

“Oh, I don’t know. You in a swimsuit sounds pretty good right now,” Margaery teased, gently bumping Robb’s hip with her own. She smiled at him, unable to feel anything but happy in his presence despite her father’s not-so-warm welcome. “Should I talk to Daddy now or  _after_  our boat ride? What do you think?” she asked her boyfriend, quirking a brow.

Robb, who had laughed and turned slightly red at Margaery’s remark, fell silent for a moment to think. “The selfish side of me wants you to talk to him later,” he admitted, keeping his voice low as they were approaching the house again, “But perhaps sooner might be better for you.”

Margaery let out a soft sigh of resignation, nodding her head. “You’re right. Here, let me show you my room first before we do that. I don’t want to leave you by yourself, but at least you’ll be entertained while you’re in there,” she remarked, leading Robb down the hall once they were inside. She guided him into her room, smiling at the feeling of familiarity. “You can put our stuff down anywhere,” she told him, running a hand over his back again. 

Robb placed his and Margaery’s bags down carefully by the door and look a moment to look around Margaery’s room as a smile slowly spread across his face. His eyes went to the pictures she had dotted around the room of her with her brothers, then to the other childhood relics that she had kept. “This must have been a great place to grow up,” he remarked to her.

“It was,” Margaery replied, leaning in to leave a lingering kiss on Robb’s lips. “Feel free to look around while I’m gone,” she said as she pulled away, “I don’t think I have anything to hide from you in here.” She kissed him quickly again and gave him a teasing grin. “I’ll be back soon, sweetheart. I promise!” she called out, hurrying into the hall.

When she found her father again, he was alone, looking up at her wearily as she stood in the doorway. “Your mother’s gone to make you and Robb something to eat if you want her,” he mumbled.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you,” she remarked, closing the door shut behind her, “I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t seem pleased with me bringing my boyfriend home.”

“Well, he’s not exactly what I expected, nor is your sudden infatuation,” Mace countered with a stern expression. “What happened to the daughter who ruled with her head instead of her heart? I think you’re making a mistake.”

Margaery frowned. “Why can’t I rule with both? For the first time I see a future with someone, Daddy. Don’t you think it speaks volumes to the person that Robb is that I’m willing to open my heart to him? This is all new to me as well, but it’s a good thing.”

Mace shook his head, frowning. “And what if I don’t approve? Would you stay with him?”

“Loras and Garlan and Willas already love him. If you’d just give him a chance-”

“His father is in jail. He’s the son of a criminal!” Mace yelled, his face growing red.

“Who was wrongly accused-”

“What will people think of our _family_ , Margaery?”

“Can you just… not make this about something beneficial to the Tyrell reputation  _for once,_ please?!” she shouted, her frustration escalating. “He’s not a business preposition or a way to get my foot in the door somewhere. He’s my boyfriend whom I love more than I can put into words, and he makes me  _so_  happy, Daddy!” She took a deep breath in, calming herself down before she spoke again. “He’s my best friend and my rock and my complement and my joy, and if you ask me to stay away from him it will be the single worst thing you’ve ever asked of me, hands down. Worse than suggesting I go after Joffrey, worse than encouraging me to stay with Renly, worse than acting like you don’t have three sons who you haven’t tried to force into any sort of relationship. I love you, Daddy, but you need to open your eyes.”

“Margaery, you-”

“Don’t. Just think about what I said, please.” She turned and opened the door, walking back to her room as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Robb, who had sat himself down on Margaery’s bed to take a closer look at some of her teddy bears, was surprised to see his girlfriend appear at the door again a little while later looking visibly upset. His brow furrowed with concern, and he extended an arm out for her. “Come here, sweetheart,” he beckoned, “What happened?”

“My dad being stubborn,” Margaery replied quietly, walking over to her bed to take a seat and wrap her arms around Robb. “He has a difficult time placing my happiness over his reputation,” she explained, pressing a gentle kiss to her boyfriend’s shoulder. “But you already told me that there will be certain people who don’t exactly approve of our relationship. We just have to prove him wrong.”

Robb’s brow only furrowed even more, and he wrapped his arm tightly around Margaery to give her a gentle squeeze. The last thing he wanted was to cause any trouble in Margaery’s life or indirectly lead to her sadness in any way. “I’ll speak to him,” he declared, “I don’t know, perhaps it would be best to give him a little bit of time to calm down, but I definitely want to talk to him. If he has any problems with me then he can take them out on me, not you.”

“It’s not you personally, trust me,” Margaery said reassuringly, “He’s upset that I’ve chosen to be with someone I love rather than someone he wants me to love. Let’s not worry about that now, though. Let’s go sailing together.” She gave Robb a small smile, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “I don’t want the purchase of my new bathing suit to go to waste,” she teased softly.

Robb nodded at Margaery and gave her a smile in return, but in his mind he was still resolved to speak to Mace Tyrell when he had the chance. He felt as if he needed to make things right somehow, and he just hoped the other man would be willing to listen to him. “That really would be a terrible shame,” he teased in return before asking, “Should I go next door to get dressed, or…?”

“You can stay here. I just won’t look if you’re feeling shy,” Margaery jested playfully, kissing Robb’s cheek and then getting up to open her suitcase and rifle around for her bikini. She pulled it out and bundled it up in her arms so that he couldn’t see what it looked like before spinning around to look at him. “How about this? We get changed with our backs to each other and then we can have the grand reveal when we’re finished?” she suggested, smiling still.

“That sounds great,” Robb answered, giving a gentle chuckle to hide the fact that he actually was slightly shy about undressing completely in front of Margaery. He did, however, admittedly rather like the idea of seeing her with no clothes on, but he stayed true to his word and didn’t turn to look while they were changing into their bathing suits. He pulled off his shirt and then dropped his trousers and finally his underwear, hastily pulling on his grey trunks.

Margaery was sure that Robb had finished changing before her, but she knew he wouldn’t even sneak a peek being the man that he was. She smiled as she undressed, slipping on her bottoms and then top, holding the strings together at her neck. “I’m almost done, but do you want to tie my top for me?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Robb looked over his own shoulder then, swallowing a little at the sight of Margaery in her bikini with her back to him. He made his way over to her quickly, and took the strings she was holding in his own hands to carefully tie them into a knot. “Is that too tight?” he asked before pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder and smiling as he added, “I like your swimsuit already.”

“It’s perfect. Just right. Thank you,” Margaery replied, giving another grin. She spun around to face Robb, letting him get a glance of her before she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re so handsome,” she told him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’m very lucky in so many ways… The luckiest girl in the world.”

“You’re not as lucky as I am. You look gorgeous, Margaery,” Robb said as he glanced down at his girlfriend, his face still slightly flushed from her words. He leant in towards her and pressed his lips to hers before her mouth opened under his and they were soon sharing a deep kiss. It was when he heard the sound of footsteps that he quickly pulled away from her, slightly startled.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Alerie Tyrell said, not unkindly, “I only came to see if you wanted anything to take with you out on the boat.”

“Oh, thanks, Mum. You’re the best,” Margaery said quietly with a smile, though her cheeks were pink and she was somewhat embarrassed as she broke from Robb to grab her swimsuit coverup and slip it on. “Daddy said you were making something for us to eat. You didn’t have to, but we’ll take it with us if you’re offering.” She took her boyfriend’s hand in hers, pulling him towards the door.

“I think Robb is going to stay in Loras’s old room, if that’s alright,” she said as they walked, feigning an innocent smile. Her youngest brother’s room was next to hers which would make it easier for them to sneak next door to spend the night with each other.

“Of course. I can’t imagine that being a problem,” Alerie said before explaining, “I made the two of you some sandwiches and opened a couple of packets of crisps as well. I’ll have them wrapped up for you to take with you on the boat.”

“You’re very kind, Mrs. Tyrell,” Robb said earnestly, grabbing a t-shirt on his way out, “You didn’t have to go to so much trouble.”

“Well, as my husband said, it isn’t every day that Margaery brings a young man home,” Alerie remarked with a smile, “I’m pleased to see you looking happy, Margaery.”

“I love you, Mum,” Margaery said softly, leaning over to kiss her mother on the cheek. “Robb and I won’t stay out too late, I promise. And thank you again. It’ll be nice to have a snack while we’re sailing." 

She squeezed Robb’s hand as she smiled at him. "Ready, sweetheart?” she asked with a mischievous look, “I don’t suspect you did much boating in Winterfell, but I’ll be a good teacher. And once we’re out on the water we can just enjoy the peace and quiet and each other’s company.”

“Well, I did quite a bit of rowing on the White Knife, but I suspect that’s not quite the same,” Robb remarked with a small laugh, “I’ll defer to you on the matter. Oh, and we should also probably make sure Grey Wind has somewhere to hang around. Willas breeds dogs, doesn’t he?”

“Yes. Grey Wind can stay in the fields or the stables where most of the other dogs are. If he behaves himself,” Margaery teased, “And then he can join us when we come back inside.” She lowered her voice and moved closer to Robb, giving him a look of adoration. “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here with me. I can’t believe I get to spend the whole weekend with you.”

Robb’s face lit up in a smile at Margaery’s words and his cheeks flushed a little as he looked at her, looking as if he was scarcely able to believe her words. “I’m so looking forward to this weekend,” he admitted to his girlfriend, “Gods, Margaery, you make me feel so…overjoyed and good and…” He trailed off and reached around to scoop her up, grinning at her as he lifted her up in his arms and then pressed a kiss to her lips.

Margaery gave a delighted laugh against Robb’s lips, eagerly returning his kiss as she snaked her arms around his neck. She had nearly forgotten that her mother was still walking in front of them, but she didn’t think she would mind. “I love you so much,” she whispered, peppering his cheek with soft kisses. “I haven’t stopped praying to the old gods since Bran’s accident,” she told him quietly, “but now when I visit our little tree at King’s College, I thank them for you.”

“You’re the only one person I’ve shown that little tree to,” Robb admitted quietly, his smile only growing if possible even broader, “And I’ve been thanking the old gods for you since we became friends.”

“By the gods,” Alerie said with a small laugh as she turned around to catch a glimpse of Robb carrying her daughter in his arms, “Are you quite all right, Margaery?”

“I think she’s all right, Mrs. Tyrell,” Robb answered with a chuckle of his own, “I just thought she might want to take the weight off her feet for a while. Are we walking, by the way, or do we need the car?”

“We can walk. It’s not too far, and we won’t have much to take with us,” Margaery replied, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend’s jaw before looking at her mother. “I’m enjoying this very much,” she jested with another laugh, “I’ve never been swept off my feet before Robb.”

They reached the kitchen where their snacks were sitting out on the table. “You can put me down now, sweetheart,” Margaery said quietly, giving him a smile, “so long as you promise me you’ll carry me more often.”

“I promise,” Robb assured Margaery, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before he set her down gently on her feet. He looked a little sheepish as he glanced at Alerie, but thankfully the older woman didn’t seem bothered by his being affectionate towards Margaery.

“Thanks again, Mrs. Tyrell,” Robb said politely as he took the food that was set out for them and gently tugged his girlfriend towards the door, “Let’s go, sweetheart.”

“See you later, Mum!” Margaery remarked with a wave, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze as they practically ran out the door together. She was nearly breathless with laughter and excitement as they directed Grey Wind towards the stables and then took off towards the river hand in hand. 

Once they reached the boats, she broke from him momentarily to shed her cover-up, tossing it on the ground and then making her way over to the bank of the Mander. “We’ll have to launch a boat and then jump in together,” she said with a smile, “Luckily the water looks really calm today.”

“All right. Let’s give this a shot, then,” Robb declared eagerly, stepping forwards to untie one of the boats from where it was tethered. He wasn’t completely sure what he was doing, having only ever rowed and not sailed before, but he was more than willing to learn and experience something new. He found Margaery in her bikini rather distracting, however, and once or twice caught himself forgetting about the knot and just looking at her.

“You seem a bit distracted, darling,” Margaery teased, giving Robb a smile as she squatted down to help him with the knot. They untied it easily together before she waded into the water, pushing the boat forwards slightly. “Alright, you can hop in first,” she suggested, patting the front seat, “Though you might want to take your shirt off so it doesn’t get wet.”

Robb nodded at Margaery’s suggestion and reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head to leave it on the banks of the river. As he waded into the water after his girlfriend, he couldn’t help but notice a stark difference between this river and the one he’d spent time in as a boy. “This is far warmer than the White Knife,” he remarked playfully just before he hoisted himself into the front seat.

Margaery pushed the boat out further into the water before jumping in after Robb. She steered the rudder in the right direction and adjusted the sail before she let herself pay attention to her shirtless boyfriend, giving a satisfied smile as the wind began to carry them down the Mander. “I can’t imagine how cold the water is up North,” she remarked, her eyes meeting Robb’s. She reached forward to take his hand and gently run her thumb over his palm.

“You don’t want to,” Robb remarked with a small chuckle, “Jon and I used to dare each other to jump in when we were young, then my mother would find out and get cross.” He lifted Margaery’s hand to his lips and pressed several gentle kisses over her knuckles. “I need to take you there,” he commented, “But perhaps we shouldn’t jump into the White Knife.”

“I would love to see your home one day. It sounds as if you had so many adventures there,” Margaery mused. “It’s always been warm here, and the farthest I’ve ever been from home is King’s Landing. I probably don’t even know what real cold is.” She carefully moved from her seat to sit on Robb’s lap, leaning in to kiss him. “I’m sorry, I did not like you being so far away from me,” she teased gently as she pulled away.

“You definitely shouldn’t apologise for that,” Robb teased in return, his arms having settled around Margaery as they’d kissed. He found he became aware of how little she was wearing with her sat in his lap and his hands running over her skin. “You’ve brought me here. It’s only fair that I return the favor and take you to Winterfell,” he commented, turning his head to press kisses to her neck as he added, “I’ve actually never been to King’s Landing myself. What’s it like there?”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Margaery hummed gently before answering Robb’s question, one of her hands sliding over his bare chest. “Well, it is a bit like Oldtown,” she explained softly, “only much bigger and more crowded. And it doesn’t feel as safe, if that makes sense. But the streets are beautiful at night. Once you step outside it’s like you’re still in the daylight with all of the buildings lit up around you. It is a nice place to visit, but I’m not sure I’d wish to live there.” She tilted her head down so her lips could meet his in another slow kiss. “We should go one day together,” she suggested in a murmur.

“We’re building up a list already,” Robb joked softly, “But I don’t mind. I want to go everywhere with you.” He couldn’t help but meet her lips again as one of his hands came to rest on her hip and the other threaded into her hair. “You’re excellent company, Margaery Tyrell,” he added, “I’m certain you’d be great to travel with.”

“I’m sure I could go anywhere with you and we would have a good time,” Margaery remarked with a gentle laugh, kissing Robb’s cheek and then close to his ear. “It’s exciting to want to do so many things with you… but at the same time I have to tell my brain to slow down and that we have so much time to share together,” she admitted quietly, “I hope it doesn’t overwhelm you. You can always tell me if you’re uncomfortable with something, sweetheart.”

“You do overwhelm me, but I don’t see how that’s a bad thing. I want to be overwhelmed,” Robb answered, smiling at Margaery’s words close to his ear, “I’m sorry, I know I’m not very good at expressing myself sometimes, but…I feel like I’ve been waiting to feel this way about someone.”

Margaery smiled against Robb’s skin, nestling into his neck and pressing several kisses there as well. “You do just fine expressing how you feel,” she told him reassuringly, her heart giving a small leap as she felt his beating against her chest. “I see myself loving you for a long, long time,” she admitted quietly, trailing a hand over his spine.

“I see myself loving you for a long, long time,” Robb murmured back, his smile only broadening, “And I intend to tell your father that tonight at dinner.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Margaery’s head, then fell silent for a moment just to listen to the sounds of the water rushing and the wind blowing and his girlfriend’s gentle breathing. “I love it here in Highgarden already,” he declared, “Everything about this place reminds me of you.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Margaery remarked sincerely, leaning back to cup Robb’s face and kiss him, gently parting his lips with her tongue. She gave a soft sigh into his mouth, only pulling away when they were both short of breath. She gave a somewhat sheepish smile before she turned her head, looking out at the sunset over the river. “We have two whole days of doing whatever you would like to do here,” she told him, “I know you’re often reluctant to put your wants before anyone else’s, but I wish to spoil you this weekend.”

“Really?” Robb asked, settling his arms around Margaery’s waist as he followed her gaze out towards the horizon. He left a kiss on her shoulder just before he teased softly: “ _Whatever_  I’d like to do? Even if it’s spend all day with you and all night as well?”

"Especially if you want to spend all day and night with me,” Margaery teased in return, giving Robb a grin. “Then it will be like we’re both being spoiled. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Robb gave a laugh and grinned at his girlfriend in return. “See, we really are perfect for each other,” he remarked playfully, unable to resist leaning in and kissing her lips again.

* * *

It was a little while later that the two of them eventually returned to the banks of the river, when the sky was dark above them and it was starting to get close to dinner time. Just before they got off the boat, Robb decided they weren’t quite as wet as they ought to be, and he took Margaery’s hand to dare her to jump into the water with him.

Margaery gave a small shriek as she and Robb jumped into the water on the count of three. It was still very warm even though the sun had just set, and as she surfaced she let out a laugh, treading water and placing her hands on her boyfriend’s shoulders. “Now I’m going to have to take a shower before dinner,” she exclaimed with a jesting pout before kissing him again.

“I’m so sorry, but I had to do it at least once,” Robb said by way of explanation, laughing together with Margaery. A wayward wet auburn curl was now hanging in front of his face, and he flipped it out of his eye before his girlfriend’s lips met his and he returned her kiss. “I can make it up to you,” he offered as they pulled away, “What if I carried you back to your house?”

“Mmm, that would be make up for everything a hundred times over,” Margaery teased, gently running a hand through Robb’s wet curls. “Mum is sure to have something delicious made for dinner tonight, and everything will be fresh from the garden. You can take a shower if you need to as well when we get back… Or you could take one with me,” she suggested quietly, her face flushing red.

“Take one with…oh,” Robb said, a slightly embarrassed smile appearing on his face as he properly processed Margaery’s suggestion. He pressed his lips to Margaery’s once more, and when he spoke again he also kept his voice down. “I think I’d like that quite a lot,” he admitted, “I mean, as long as you don’t mind…”

“No, I don’t mind at all. I want to share everything with you,” Margaery replied, kissing Robb’s cheek as she flushed an even brighter shade of red. She hugged him close, resting her forehead against his. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” she asked gently, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose and giving him a smile.

“Just about,” Robb answered, staying true to his word and lifting Margaery up into his arms to carry her out of the water. The two of them were sopping wet, and Robb couldn’t help but let his eyes linger for a moment or two on his girlfriend’s swimsuit clinging to her body. He was definitely eager to share a shower with Margaery, though he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous somehow as well.

It did not take the couple long to return to Margaery’s house, and once Robb had set her down, she took his hand and led him inside. They passed Lomys on their way to her room, and she asked him quickly if he could tell her parents that they’d be ready for dinner in half an hour or so, thinking she would be slightly generous with the amount of time it would take them to shower and dress. They reached her bedroom and she shut and locked the door, grateful that her bathroom was attached and they could have some privacy. 

Her fingers fumbled slightly as she reached for the strings of her bikini, untying the knot at her neck before her hands went to her back.

Robb swallowed as he watched Margaery begin to untie the various strings on her bikini, and after hesitating for barely a moment or two he took a step forwards. His hands gently moved over hers, travelling together with them to her back. “Can I help?” he asked her quietly.

“Sure,” Margaery answered just as softly, dropping her hands and relaxing into Robb’s touch, letting him undo the back of her swimsuit. It fell to the floor once he was finished, and then she slowly reached down to slip off her bottoms, stepping out of them before turning around to face her boyfriend, her heart thundering in her chest. 

Robb’s eyes grew slightly wider and his pupils dilated as he looked at Margaery, trying his best not to stare but finding it difficult not to. “Wow,” he breathed, finding himself unable to articulate anything more. He leant forwards to kiss Margaery deeply, resting his hands on her lower back and then daring to slide them lower.

Margaery gave a small laugh against Robb’s lips, her cheeks burning when she thought about the way he had looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, standing on her toes to deepen their kiss. When they eventually pulled away, she smiled, pressing her lips to his quickly once more. “You make me feel so loved,” she murmured, bringing one of her hands around to run her thumb over his jaw.

“I think I actually like this outfit even better than your swuimsuit,” Robb joked to Margaery with a smile. His ran his hands over her backside and then up her waist to her breasts, and he lowered his head to press a kiss to each one as she always seemed to like it when he kissed her there.

“I suppose I’d better join you,” he remarked, standing up straight again and moving his hands to the strings of his swimming trunks, “If for no other reason than if I don’t then I don’t think we’ll ever get in the shower.”

Margaery’s hands joined Robb’s, helping him in unfastening his swim trunks and gently sliding them down around his waist. Her face went red again as he stood in front of her naked for the first time. She looked him over, her eyes full of both affection and awe when she met his gaze again. She stepped closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck once more. It was a whole new, wonderful sensation to be pressed to his bare body, his skin warm and smooth and better than she ever could have imagined. “You’re so gorgeous,” she whispered in his ear, leaving a kiss on his jaw before she added, “Every last bit of you." 

Robb blushed yet again as he broke into a grin, thinking to himself that it was foolish to have been nervous about this moment. As everything else seemed to with Margaery, it just felt completely natural and also wonderful for them to be holding each other with nothing in between their skin. “Well, just don’t look too closely at the tattoo on my backside,” he joked softly before asking, “Will you show me your shower?”

Margaery gave Robb’s butt a soft, playful pat, shaking her head at him in amusement. She took his hand and led him towards her bathroom, promptly switching on the faucets of the shower so the water would get warm. She turned back to him then, slipping her arms around his middle. “Despite my father’s misgivings, this has been one of the best days of my life,” she told her boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m very glad to hear that, because it’s been one of mine as well,” Robb admitted softly, his hands settling on Margaery’s back and moving gently over her skin. He looked her over again once more and then leant forwards, to kiss her along her shoulder. “We’ve had a lot of firsts today,” he remarked.

“Yes, we have,” Margaery agreed quietly, her head tilting back slightly as Robb kissed her shoulder. She gently nudged him in the direction of the shower, running her hands over his backside once they were under the stream of warm water. She felt desire twisting in her stomach again, and she gave a soft sigh, turning her head to press a kiss under her boyfriend’s ear. 

“Margaery…” Robb murmured, enjoying the new sensation of her exploring his body. They were under the stream of water still as he pulled her closer to him and met her lips with his again, kissing her deeply while his hand slid tentatively up her thigh.

Margaery let out a moan against Robb’s lips, pressing her body flush to his as she kissed him back eagerly, her tongue sliding over his. “You are… so amazing,” she breathed between kisses, placing one of her hands over his on her thigh.  

Robb let Margaery’s hand travel with his as it moved up her thigh and then ever so slowly slid between her legs. “Show me…show me how you like it, sweetheart,” he murmured against her mouth, blushing a little even as he said it, “I want to touch you just the way you like it.”

Margaery took in a sharp breath at the feel of Robb’s touch, her head falling to his shoulder. She guided his hand to her entrance, hitching her hips up slightly so that he could slide a finger into her. “Here, sweetheart,  _here_ ,” she murmured, pressing his thumb against her clit, letting out a soft cry as she began to slowly move her body up and down.

Robb rested his spare hand on Margaery’s back, supporting her as she moved slowly against him. His mouth found her ear in the meantime, and he gently nipped at her earlobe while his fingers pressed into her flesh. “You’re so beautiful, Margaery. I wanted you from the moment I first saw you,” he confessed to her, his thumb rubbing over her again and again.

“ _Oh_ , you don’t know what you do to me, Robb,” Margaery whispered, not even sure if he could understand her words as she began to whimper, his fingers moving at just the right pace. She threw her head back as she came undone, screaming his name and trembling before she relaxed in his arms. A small smile grew at the corners of her lips as she leant forward to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. “I adore you,” she murmured against his skin, hugging him close.

“I adore seeing you smile like that,” Robb admitted quietly, grinning as he hugged Margaery tightly in return, “And hearing the way you said my name was pretty amazing, too. We should definitely do this again.”

“You don’t have to convince me,” Margaery teased gently, tilting her head to rain kisses over Robb’s jaw to his lips. “The only problem will be finding places to do this when we go back to Oldtown. But I’m sure we can get creative.”

“I’ve no doubts about that. There are plenty of places in both our colleges that we haven’t explored yet,” Robb agreed before eagerly returning Margaery’s kiss when her lips found his. As he pulled away, he gave a gentle chuckle and then looked at her. “We should probably get around to actually showering at some point, you know,” he teased.

Margaery laughed, shaking her head at Robb and leaning in for another quick kiss. “I did tell Lomys to say half an hour for a reason, you know,” she joked as she pulled away, but she reached for her soap on the shelf anyhow. She rubbed the bar between her hands and then set to washing her boyfriend’s chest and arms, giving him a playful grin.

“I know you did, and I love you for it, but I really want to make a good impression on my girlfriend’s parents at dinner,” Robb explained with a warm smile, glancing down at Margaery’s soapy hands on him and giving a small laugh, “And that includes having clean arms and a clean chest, so thank you.”

“Always the gentleman,” Margaery murmured, running an affectionate hand over Robb’s arm and then washing the soap off to reach for her shampoo. She poured some of it into her hair before doing the same to her boyfriend, laughing at how long his curls got in the water. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and dipped her head back into the shower stream to rinse herself off. “Here, now that you’re all lathered up you can switch with me,” she suggested with a smile.

Robb broke from Margaery momentarily and stepped in under the shower stream, letting the water rinse out his wet curls. He barely hesitated before resting a hand on his girlfriend’s hip and pulling her towards him again to press a kiss to her lips. “My turn,” he murmured, taking the bar of soap in his hands and moving to wash her, paying close attention particularly to her chest.

“I don’t think I’ll ever have to worry about my breasts not getting clean again,” Margaery jested, taking one of Robb’s hands in her own and playing with his fingers. Despite the fact that the water was warm, her nipples had hardened under his touch, and she couldn’t help but smile at the small, purple bruise above one of them left from his kissing and teasing her skin a few nights before. “You almost done?” she asked softly.

“Good. I’m glad if I was able to help you in that regard,” Robb teased back, giving a small chuckle. He leant in and pressed a kiss just below Margaery’s ear before pulling back to give a small, resigned nod. “I’m all done,” he declared, only to add playfully, “Very sadly.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be showering together again in the near future,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend. She made sure to get the last of the soap off of her before turning off the faucet and stepping out of the shower to grab a towel big enough for both her and Robb. She stepped towards him and wrapped it around his shoulders, embracing him again though she wasn’t sure that would help them get dry at all.

Robb smiled warmly and let his forehead come to rest against Margaery’s as he embraced her in return, happy to linger for a while in her arms. “You look adorable fresh out of the shower,” he remarked, nuzzling against her for a moment before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You look adorable always,” Margaery joked as they pulled away, giving a soft laugh, “especially with your floppy curls.” She brought her hand up to run through Robb’s hair and stood on her toes to press a kiss his forehead.

“I have my mother to thank for those. It’s funny but out of my brothers and sisters only Arya _really_ looks like a Stark,” Robb remarked, giving a gentle chuckle before he asked, “So, do I get a towel to myself or will we have to walk back to your room like this? Because I really wouldn’t mind.”

“Well, if you don’t mind…” Margaery trailed off, dropping the towel from her own shoulders to take Robb’s hand in hers and lead him back into her room. “You should wear that blue shirt of yours tonight… or perhaps not; I might be distracted by your eyes,” she said as she bent down to rifle through her suitcase to find something appropriate to wear for dinner. 

Robb blushed a little at Margaery’s words and didn’t say anything, but smiled to himself as he made his way over to his own suitcase to rummage around for what he had in mind. It wasn’t long before the two of them were walking downstairs to dinner hand in hand, and Robb was indeed wearing his blue shirt.

“You’re so handsome,” Margaery said to Robb as they walked, giving him a smile, “Gods, I won’t be able to take my eyes off of you during dinner.” She kissed his cheek, and when they turned down the hall they were met with the sight of her parents.

Mace’s expression was unreadable up until he watched his daughter bestow a kiss on her boyfriend, his lips turning downwards in disapproval. “Why don’t you sit next to me at the table, Robb?” he suggested, raising his eyebrows as he thought he might try a more intimidating tactic.

Robb, whose face was still slightly pink from Margaery’s words, looked across at Mace after his suggestion and gave the other man a smile. “I’d be honored to, sir,” he replied.

“We might not want to leave Robb on his own, darling, especially since it’s his first time here,” Alerie suggested to Mace, “Perhaps you can sit on Robb’s other side, Margaery.”

Margaery smiled and nodded at Alerie in approval, giving Robb’s hand an encouraging squeeze as she took a seat next to him with Mace at the head of the table. There was an array of food set before them including fresh fish and wine, and she realized just how hungry she was, glad to be having a home-cooked meal. “Everything looks so delicious, Mum,” she declared, reaching for a roll to set on her plate.

“Shouldn’t we thank the Seven before we dig in?” Mace questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Actually, Daddy, Robb worships the old gods, and… um, I’ve been praying to them as well,” Margaery admitted quietly, looking to her mum for some sort of reassurance. “We were never really religious, but I really… The old ways are important to me now.”

Alerie pursed her lips slightly, looking from Margaery to her husband to try to gauge his reaction. “Well, Margaery, you know your father and I have always encouraged you to keep an open mind,” she said diplomatically, “I think it’s good that you’re getting to know a different faith.”

“My mother worships the Seven. I don’t mind if you wish to thank them,” Robb said quickly, “I was raised with both faiths, actually, I just…for some reason was always drawn more towards the old ways.” He turned to look at Margaery and squeezed her hand back gently, giving her a smile.

“Well then,” Mace sputtered, his face a bright shade of red that made him look as if he had been holding his breath the entire time the rest of them were talking. “It would be nice if you informed us of things ahead of time, Margaery, instead of just springing them on your mother and me. I’m not sure what to think of your new-found religion, but we don’t have to say a blessing.” He reached for a roll of his own, taking a bite and then passing the bowl of them on to Robb.

“I thought our visit would be a nice surprise,” Margaery retorted, letting go of her boyfriend’s hand so he could serve himself food. She ran her hand over his back then, affectionately moving her fingers across his shoulder. “I’m sorry, next time we’ll give you notice,” she added, pursing her lips together.

“It was my fault, really,” Robb said after thanking Mace for the bowl and taking a roll for himself, “Margaery’s told me so much about this place and I was just so eager to visit that I couldn’t wait. I didn’t even really give her a chance to speak to you.”

“Well, Robb, it seems as if you’ve heard quite a bit about us, yet we know relatively little about you,” Alerie remarked, offering him a kind smile, “Tell us about yourself.”

“There isn’t really much to tell, Mrs. Tyrell,” Robb said sheepishly, “I’m not quite sure where I’d start.”

“Sweetheart, you’re being incredibly modest,” Margaery spoke up, barely paying attention to the food that was being passed her way as she gave Robb a smile and trailed her fingers over his spine. “He rows and is in the running for captain even though he’s only a freshman,” she told her mother, a surge of pride coursing through her. “He got into Oldtown all on his own without any connections. Also he’s the eldest of six, so he knows what it’s like to have a large family but also be close to his siblings as well…”

Her eyes widened when she realized she was rambling, and she turned to meet Robb’s gaze again. “I’m sorry, love, I didn’t even give you a chance to talk,” she remarked quietly, gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“There’s no need to apologize. You’re doing a much better job of talking about me than I would,” Robb pointed out with a smile, his face still slightly flushed from what Margaery had said about him. He wondered if Mace and Alerie would mind if he kissed their daughter in front of them, and in the end settled for kissing her cheek.

“Let’s see…I’m planning on taking over my father’s company someday,” he added to his girlfriend’s words, “I like being outdoors, I’m very fond of dogs, and I love your daughter. I think that’s what’s most important.”

Margaery smiled warmly, leaning closer to her boyfriend to slide an arm around his waist while she ate. 

Mace pulled a somewhat disgusted face, letting out a small snort as he reached for another roll. “I don’t think I need to remind the two of you that you’re both eighteen years old,” he spoke up finally, “I’m not sure you even know what love is.”

“Well, Daddy, I’m not sure which definition fits your standards, but if there’s one thing I’m positive about in my life, it’s that I’m in love with Robb,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows. “I don’t think it’s something that can be determined by anyone else. I just know in my heart that it’s true.”

“It may be that young men and women don’t understand love completely, but they seem to feel it so intensely that sometimes I think they could teach us older folk a thing or two,” Alerie remarked gently before turning to address her daughter’s companion, “I must say it’s so nice to hear someone your age speak with such confidence about his future. You seem to have a very good head on your shoulders, Robb.” She gave him a reassuring smile, then turned to look at her husband. “Don’t you think so, dear?” she said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tyrell,” Robb said after smiling back at her, “If that’s true of me then I believe it’s something Margaery and I have in common.”

“I used to think our daughter had a good head on her shoulders until this weekend,” Mace muttered under his breath, causing Margaery to shoot him an icy glare.

“You can be angry with me, but please don’t be rude to Robb,” she said with as much calmness as she could muster. “Besides that, I think it’s good that you at least learn to tolerate his presence because he’s going to be in my life for a long time, Daddy. I want to be able to bring him to visit without you putting up a fuss or acting as if me having a boyfriend is the worst thing that could ever happen. Don’t be that intolerable father-in-law type, please.”

Mace’s face turned a brighter shade of red. “I just think you shouldn’t be rushing into this, making decisions so quickly, deciding this is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with at such a young age!” he practically yelled before lowering his voice. “Margaery, you’ve only really half-dated one man before. Do you think maybe you’re slightly infatuated?”

“No, but I think you’re slightly delusional,” she retorted, her brow furrowing, “what more could you ask for? Robb is one of the greatest people I know.” She turned to her boyfriend, giving him an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry for this,” she whispered to him.

Robb shook his head at Margaery to indicate there was no need for her to apologize, and then looked towards Mace. “Mr. Tyrell, Margaery and I haven’t…we haven’t make any decisions about our future yet. And if we did, I’m certain both of us would think long and hard about them,” he affirmed, “If you think we’re rushing into this then there’s no need for you to worry, because things will be over between us before long…but personally I can’t see that happening.”

Mace hesitated before speaking, giving Robb a wary once-over. “You seem a decent young man, but you must forgive me for not trusting you to date my daughter when your father is currently in-”

“Daddy, stop, right now,” Margaery intervened, reaching for her boyfriend’s free hand with her own and giving it a squeeze. “You have no idea what Robb has been through, none at all. And if you had been the one to work with the Baratheons and got accused of doing something you didn’t do, and I was sitting with the Starks at their dinner table while they told me I couldn’t date their son because you were in jail… What would you even think of that? You’d be so furious, I know you’d be. Because you know what a good, hardworking, compassionate person I am despite my circumstances or reputation. Robb and I are right for each other, and that’s really all you should be concerned about.”

Robb, who had managed to remain relatively calm throughout the conversation thus far, immediately tensed up as Mace’s words seemed to hit him like a slap in the face. His jaw set, and he glared across the table for a moment at the other man. “My father’s innocent. He was unjustly accused of a crime he didn’t commit and they’ll prove it with the help from his lawyer - whom I was trying to find the right moment to thank you for recommending, incidentally,” Robb said firmly before dropping his gaze to his plate and tucking into his food without another word.

Margaery, now at a loss for words to say to her father, simply brought Robb’s hand that she was still holding up to her lips to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. She shook her head and reached for her fork to finish her meal in silence as well. 

Mace gave an audible sigh, rising from the table and kissing the top of Alerie’s head. “Thank you for dinner,” he told her quietly before walking out the door. 

Alerie gave a small smile and murmured to her husband that he was welcome before he made his way out of the room and she was left alone with Robb and Margaery. She waited until Mace was out of earshot, and only then addressed the young couple at the table. “I’m sorry for any offence my husband caused you, Robb. I know it’s difficult, but you must try to see his point of view,” she did her best to explain, “Margaery is our only daughter. Mace is very protective of her.”

“Yes, Mrs. Tyrell,” Robb said simply. He chose to keep to himself his thoughts about how he was certain his family was of far better character than Joffrey’s, whom Mace seemed so keen for Margaery to date. As he finished his food he let his hand rest on his girlfriend’s leg under the table, gently running his thumb over her knee.

* * *

Once everyone was finished with their food, Margaery bid her mother a good night and thanked her, glad to be left in just Robb’s company once more. He hadn’t said much of anything since her father had basically insulted him, and she had an idea to cheer him up.

She silently took his hand in her own and led him out of her house and into the cool night air, guiding him towards the gardens. “We keep glass jars out here because my brothers and I used to catch fireflies in them when we were little,” she finally spoke, giving his hand a squeeze. “Loras would always end up catching the most, but for me the fun was getting four or five or six of them and naming them and pretending they were a family. So… I was wondering if you would help me catch Robb and Margaery fireflies tonight.”

Robb had looked curious and mildly confused as Margaery had led him outside, but when they reached the gardens and she provided an explanation a smile slowly crept on his face. He gently brought his girlfriend closer to him and pressed a kiss to her lips, silently thanking her for her attempt at cheering him up. “I can try, but I think it’s going to be difficult to find a Margaery firefly,” he remarked, smiling at her, “It’ll have to be the brightest and smartest one of them all.”

Margaery wrapped her arms around Robb’s neck, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Then I will have just as hard of a time finding a Robb firefly,” she murmured, gently nuzzling her nose against his cheek as she pulled away. “I’m so, so sorry about my dad, sweetheart,” she whispered, pressing kisses to his cheek. “I never thought… I didn’t expect him to react the way he did, and you don’t deserve to be treated like that. It hurts me when you’re hurting, especially since you were hurt by a member of my own family. Please don’t let what he said get to you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, sweetheart,” Robb said softly to Margaery in return as his arms slid around her waist, “I’m sorry, I was rude to your mother…I didn’t even say thank you for dinner.” He hung his head slightly, looking ashamed. “I just really wanted your father to like me, I suppose,” he admitted, “I know you said he might not be happy, but I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“Neither did I,” Margaery said, letting out a soft sigh. “It’ll get better with time, I suppose. I think it’s hard for him to believe now, but the longer he sees us together, the more accepting he’ll be. And my mum already adores you, that much I can see. She’s good at putting sense into my dad’s head.  I just… thank you for tolerating his idiocy. I wouldn’t want to lose you because of the way he treated you.”

Robb’s brow furrowed for a moment with worry, and he gave an adamant shake of his head. “No, sweetheart. That wouldn’t ever happen, I promise you. Your father liking me or not doesn’t change how I feel about you in the slightest,” he affirmed, “I’ll just have to work harder to win his approval is all. As you say, it’ll get better with time.”

Margaery nodded her head, still slightly unnerved by what had just occurred at the dinner table, but it was soon pushed to the back of her mind as she and Robb set off to catch fireflies together. Later that night, she felt nothing but happiness as she sneaked into his room to join him under the covers and they were able to drift off in each other’s arms. A she slept, she had nothing but good dreams of what was to come during their weekend in Highgarden.


	9. Flourishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery discover further delights together on their second day in Margaery's hometown.

On the day after Robb and Margaery had arrived in Highgarden, they woke at a reasonable time and did their best to keep quiet as they exchanged kisses and whispers in bed before actually getting up. Once Margaery had snuck back into her room and they’d both got dressed, the two of them grabbed a quick breakfast and then headed out with Grey Wind in the direction of Highgarden’s town center so that Margaery could show Robb around the place for the first time. They walked around the shops and quaint cafés and Robb stopped to buy Margaery a Tyrell rose, joking that perhaps if he helped support her father’s company he might like him a bit better. It was a few hours later that they were walking back to the Tyrell mansion hand in hand, each enjoying an ice cream that they’d bought for themselves just before they left.

Margaery laughed when she noticed a bit of ice cream at the corner of Robb’s mouth, leaning in as they walked to kiss it off and then lingering against his lips. She quickly pulled away, however, as she heard a familiar throat-clearing, her cheeks growing red as she realized her father had seen them as they rounded the corner.

“Margaery, I would appreciate it if you and your boyfriend were a bit less  _explicit_ in my presence,” he remarked, pulling another face.

“Really? Because _I_  would appreciate it if you weren’t in our presence at all,” she retorted, shaking her head in contempt. “Let’s go, sweetheart,” she urged quietly, but Mace spoke up again before they could get anywhere.

“I just… wanted to apologize for last night,” he said, though his tone was less than convincing. “It wasn’t my place to talk bad about your family.”

“I appreciate the apology,” Robb said to Mace, looking slightly surprised by the other man’s words, “And I’m sorry if I was rude to you in any way. It certainly wasn’t my intention.” He still looked slightly embarrassed from Mace having caught them kissing, but he was glad that Margaery at least didn’t seem too fussed about it.

Mace waved a dismissive hand. “I’ll see the two of you later at dinner, I suppose,” he said quietly, not looking particularly pleased about that fact. 

“Actually, Daddy, Robb and I are going to have a picnic dinner tonight, so you can tell Mum she doesn’t have to worry about making anything fancy tonight,” Margaery remarked, giving a small nod of her head. She still wasn’t happy with her father, but she was glad he was at least making an effort to be civil. “See you,” she added quickly, continuing down the hall with her boyfriend.

“A picnic dinner, huh?” Robb questioned, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Margaery as they walked, “I like the sound of that very much.” He pulled her in a little bit closer with his hand and pressed a kiss to her lips now that they were out of Mace’s view. “It’s difficult not to kiss you when we’re in front of your parents, you know,” he remarked with a small chuckle.

“Then you should just kiss me, love,” Margaery suggested with a smile, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “I don’t care who is watching.” She pulled him into her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. “Thank the gods this house is big and we won’t be disturbed in here,” she remarked, finishing off her ice cream cone. “I thought we could just spend a bit of time alone here before we venture outside again. Only if you want to, of course.”

Robb’s smile only broadened, and when he leant in to kiss Margaery again he lingered a little longer this time. “I’m happy for any chance to be with you, sweetheart. I don’t mind where,” he admitted softly, barely pulling away from her, “Time with you is always time well-spent in my book.”

“Excellent,” Margaery replied with a grin, offering Robb a seat on her bed. “Get comfortable because I have a surprise,” she told him, raising her eyebrows, “I still feel bad about yesterday so I wanted to do something to make it up to you." 

She moved to her bedside table where her iPod dock was plugged in, quickly putting on a song by a Valyrian artist and then picking up her suitcase to carry to the bathroom. "I’ll be right back,” she announced before closing the door to change into some of her lacy underwear, her black nightie, and some stockings.

A very curious-looking Robb obediently took a seat on Margaery’s bed, resting his hands on the mattress and leaning back slightly to make himself more comfortable. “It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart,” he pointed out, “Though I’m hardly going to refuse a surprise from you.” He watched as she put on some music and took her suitcase into the bathroom, and waited not particularly patiently for her to return, his foot tapping slightly to the rhythm of the song.

Margaery’s heart was pounding slightly in her chest out of both excitement and nervousness as she stepped out of her bathroom. She gave Robb a smile as she began to sway in time to the music while she made her way over to him. “So I’ll admit, I was being a bit modest the first night we met and I told you I wasn’t a very good dancer,” she told him softly, “I took a few lessons before, actually, and I thought I might show you a few of my moves.” She rocked her hips gracefully back and forth as she reached for the bow at the front of her nightie to untie it.

Even if Robb had anything to say about Margaery’s little white lie to him he was certain he wouldn’t have been able to articulate it, and he couldn’t care less about it either way as she started to move. He had looked as if he was scarcely able to believe his eyes when she’d stepped into the room and was still stunned by the sight of her in a nightie and stockings but it was the little details that really got to him, like her fingers delicately untying her bow while her hips moved in time with the music. He swallowed, already feeling a stirring below the belt. “Gods, I’m very lucky,” he murmured as he watched her.

Margaery gave a small giggle, watching Robb’s eyes widen as her nightie dropped to the floor. She turned around slowly, her hips gyrating in time to the music and then bent down to remove her stockings one at a time. As she faced her boyfriend once more, now only left in only her undergarments, she began to sing in Valyrian along with the song, her voice soft. She ran a hand down between her breasts and to her bellybutton before reaching up again to undo the clasp at the back of her bra.

Robb bit down on his bottom lip slightly as he watched Margaery with a growing smile on his face. He thought about telling her she had no idea how much she was turning him on, except he was certain she had a very good idea. “You’re perfect,” he mouthed to her, not wanting to interrupt her singing.

Margaery smiled at Robb’s compliment, her eyes not leaving his as she undid her bra and let it fall to the ground with the rest of her clothing. She then moved forward to gently straddle his hips, leaning in to sing quietly in his ear. She rolled her hips towards his in small movements, still keeping in rhythm with the music until the song ended and she left a trail of kisses from his jaw to his lips.

Robb gave a moan against Margaery’s lips as she kissed him, feeling his trousers almost uncomfortably tight as his desire for her only grew. His hands travelled up her back and then slid around to her breasts, his fingers tracing over her nipples. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he murmured in her ear.

Margaery let out a breathy laugh, her face flushing red as she kissed Robb’s cheek several times. She could feel his bulge pressed against her thigh, and she reached down to offer him some relief by unbuttoning his jeans. “Would you be alright if… if I went down on you, sweetheart?” she asked in a whisper, her hand moving to trail over his spine, hoping he couldn’t feel how fast her heart was racing against his chest.

Robb’s eyes grew wide, and he wondered for a moment if he’d even heard Margaery correctly. Just the thought of her mouth on him was enough to get his heart beating faster, and he was quick to give her an answer. “Yes,” he whispered back, “I’d be more than all right.”

Margaery pressed a tender kiss to Robb’s lips, her hands working to free him from his trousers and then briefs, undressing him with care. Her fingers danced over his inner thigh, and she gave him a soft smile before she traveled down his body and took him in her mouth. She moved her head up and down slowly, hoping to gauge what he liked as her tongue and lips explored him.

Robb took a deep breath in as soon as Margaery’s lips were on his cock and before long his head was tilting back slightly and he was moaning in pleasure. One of his hands threaded gently through his girlfriend’s hair and with the other he took her hand, giving it a squeeze as he became aware he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Margaery, I’m going to come,” he just about managed to breathe out as a warning.

Margaery squeezed Robb’s hand back in acknowledgement of his words but continued her ministrations anyhow, her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. She felt him tremble and then come in her mouth as she swallowed around him, only pulling back when he was finished. She caught her breath for a few seconds and then lowered herself down beside her boyfriend, pressing a loving kiss to his neck. 

Robb took a few moments to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling as he came down from his high. He turned his head towards Margaery and just held her gaze, his head still feeling slightly foggy. “Gods, that was…even better than I’d imagined, somehow,” he breathed before leaning in to kiss her. He could taste something different in her mouth, and when he realized what it must be he gave a small smile against her lips.

Margaery felt Robb smile and she deepened their kiss, tightly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. “I love making you happy, more than anything else in this world,” she murmured with a grin as she pulled back, running her hand through his curls. “You amaze me, sweetheart. Everything with you feels so wonderful,” she told him, leaning in again for another kiss.

“Well, I’ll have you know your cheering up definitely worked. I don’t care what your father says now,” Robb teased gently against Margaery’s lips, having embraced her in return. He ran a finger absently over her hip, looking her in the eyes as they pulled away. “I didn’t know you spoke Valyrian,” he commented quietly, “Or do you just sing?”

“I know a bit of Valyrian, but mostly I just memorized the song,” Margaery admitted, giving a small laugh, “She was saying she wanted to make love all day and all night, at least from what I could tell anyway.” She kissed Robb again, her mouth opening under his as she brought her leg up to hook over his hip, only pulling away to pepper his face with soft kisses. 

“Really? She sounds like a sensible woman,” Robb teased back, smiling as Margaery pressed kisses to his face. He let his hand slide over her leg now that it was resting over his hip, his fingers pressing into her skin. “She could be singing about anything at all, but I know that I won’t be able to hear that song now without thinking of you.”

Margaery couldn’t wipe the smile from her face at Robb’s words, and she gently massaged his scalp. “We should only play it during moments like this. It’s not very appropriate… I think I made it significantly less appropriate,” she teased with a small laugh. She was still slightly in awe as to what had just occurred, her heart not having settled down entirely and her head spinning. 

Robb raised his eyebrows at Margaery and smiled mischievously, but didn’t say anything for a moment. He broke from her momentarily and sat up, shifting over to her iPod to put the same song on again. He set it to repeat and then returned to his girlfriend, lowering himself down so that he could kiss her breasts. “I’d really like to find out what you taste like,” he murmured to her.

Margaery’s face grew a bright shade of red, her head absolutely reeling at Robb’s words. “You can if you like, sweetheart,” she muttered, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding until then. His kisses were warm and his beard scratched gently against her skin, making her whimper with longing, not realizing how badly she wanted him to continue down her body until he suggested it.

Robb kissed his way over Margaery’s chest and stomach, continuing further down until he reached her lacy underwear. He pressed a kiss to her mound over the fabric before hooking his thumbs in it and gently tugging it down her legs. Though he had already seen her naked the day before he hadn’t been as close as this, and he gave a small gasp as he took in every detail. His head then lowered and he began to kiss her between her legs, his mouth opening slightly to let his tongue begin to explore her.

“ _Robb,_ ” Margaery murmured, one of her hands twisting in her sheets. His breath against her skin had sent shivers of electricity up and down her arms, desire throbbing low in her stomach. She was so wet for him already, that much she could tell as his tongue pressed into her folds, making her head spin even more than it already was. She spread her legs further open for him, her other hand gently tangling in his curls as she let out a few soft cries.

Robb’s lips were wet as he pulled away ever so slightly, sliding his hand between Margaery’s legs to find what she’d showed him just the day before. When his thumb brushed over her clit he heard her voice her approval, and he quickly replaced his thumb with his mouth. He began to lick and gently suck her most sensitive spot, trying to find the right rhythm for her.

Margaery moaned as Robb pleasured her, her cries growing louder as she grew closer to coming undone. His tongue and lips were so different to his large, calloused fingers, though both overwhelmed her in ways she couldn’t hope to explain. It wasn’t the first time and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last that she thought about him being inside of her, but everything on her mind was forgotten as his tongue lapped at her clit and her whole body trembled. He rode out her orgasm with her, his mouth still on her as she came, screaming out his name.

Robb waited a moment or two for Margaery’s breathing to settle and then lifted his head slightly and ran his tongue over his own bottom lip. He left a gentle kiss on her inner thigh before he moved back up her body again, shifting to lie next to her on her bed. “I knew you’d taste good,” he muttered in her ear with a smile.

Margaery turned her head to kiss Robb, tasting herself on his tongue, her face red from his words. She wrapped her arms around him again, running her fingers through his hair and laughing softly against his lips. “Not as good as you,” she teased quietly, reaching one hand around to unbutton his shirt and push it off of his shoulders so they were both completely naked. “Do you want to laze around a bit and watch a movie just like this?” she asked, her fingers tracing circles over his arm, “We still have a few hours before we have to prepare our picnic dinner.”

“I’d love to,” Robb answered with a smile. He slowly moved to sit up on Margaery’s bed, bringing her with him with arms wrapped tightly around her back. “I can’t promise I’ll be paying much attention to the movie, though,” he admitted, giving a small chuckle before he pressed his lips to hers again.

“That’s alright, I’m not sure I’ll be so invested in it either,” Margaery remarked, smiling against Robb’s lips. She reached over to her nightstand to turn off her iPod and use the remote to switch on her television, leaving it at whatever movie was in there since she watched something last. “I love you more than I can hope to say,” she whispered, taking his hand in her own and playing with his fingers.

“I love you so much, Margaery,” Robb whispered back. He met her gaze for a moment before leaning forwards slightly to press soft kisses to her neck. “I struggle to believe you’re my girlfriend, sometimes,” he admitted to her.

The couple was abruptly interrupted by a polite knock on the door, shortly followed by the sound of Lomys’s voice. “Miss Margaery,” he called out, “My apologies, but your father’s requesting your presence downstairs.”

Margaery let out a soft groan of disapproval, her head falling to rest on Robb’s shoulder before she gave her reply. “I’ll be down in a few minutes, Lomys!” she exclaimed, only snuggling closer to Robb as she heard the butler’s footsteps fade away. “It is going to take a whole lot of effort for me to get up, get dressed, and leave my sweet, handsome, wonderful, naked boyfriend’s side,” she murmured, running her hand over his arm.

She gave a sigh when she eventually stood, finding her bra and underwear on the ground and haphazardly slipping them on. She grabbed a dress and threw that on over her head as well. “I’ll be back soon, I’ll make sure of it,” she said, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Robb’s lips. “See you in a bit, sweetheart,” she breathed as she broke from him, unlocking her door and walking downstairs.

While Robb waited in Margaery’s room and Margaery made her way hastily downstairs, Mace and Alerie Tyrell were in conversation with an important guest who was helping himself to tea and biscuits in the sitting room. Petyr Baelish worked for Baratheon Airways and had managed to climb his way close to the top of the company in a comparatively short period of time, which had led some to suggest in the past that he may have done so by unsavory means. Those rumors never seemed to bother Baelish, however, who always carried himself as if he knew far more than anyone else in any given room.

“All I’m saying, Mace, is that I think you should consider my proposition. I know that Baratheon Airways have been going through some…problems lately, but now with the Lannisters in control I think you’ll find business will only prosper,” Baelish was telling his host, “If you join us then, forgive the pun, but I think it will positively bloom.”

Mace was somewhat alarmed as his daughter made her way into the sitting room, interrupting any train of thought he had on Baratheon Airways. Her makeup was smudged, her lips swollen, her cheeks flushed, and strands of hair were falling out of her normally neat ponytail. “Margaery, have a seat,” he offered as calmly as he possibly could, patting the spot on the sofa next to him. “I wanted to introduce you to Mr. Petyr Baelish. He works for Robert Baratheon but has just informed me that Cersei has taken over the business.”

Margaery stepped further into the room, reaching for Baelish’s hand and giving it a shake but not sitting down. “Pleasure,” she remarked before rounding on her father. “I don’t wish to leave Robb alone for very long,” she told him quietly.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Miss Tyrell,” Baelish said as he shook Margaery’s hand, his smile lacking any warmth, “Your daughter truly is as beautiful as everyone says, Mace. Cersei tells me that Joffrey speaks of her often. Go easy on him, Margaery, for I fear the boy barely knows what to do with himself when you’re around.”

“I hope that’s a thing of the past,” Margaery said, her brow furrowing as she looked back towards Baelish. “I tried to make myself very clear to Joffrey that I had no romantic feelings for him.”

“You went on a single date with him. The poor boy probably lost his nerve after you only gave him one chance,” Mace spoke up, “Mr. Baelish told me he’s still very fond of you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know we would be discussing my love life over tea and biscuits. Here I was thinking that Mr. Baelish actually had a business proposition to bring you, Daddy,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows. 

“She’s clever, too,” Baelish remarked, his smirk only growing wider, “I’m sure you know these things often go hand in hand, Margaery. I’m certain you’ll want to guarantee a good future for yourself and for the family you might have someday.”

“I’m sure Joffrey is a fine young man, but Margaery already has someone in her life for the moment, Mr. Baelish,” Alerie spoke up, “I don’t think there’s any sense in forcing these things. If they’re meant to be, they’ll happen naturally.”

“Thank you, Mum,” Margaery said, giving her mother a warm smile. “All of that being said, I’m quite sure of my future at the moment, Mr. Baelish,” she told their guest, “I am dating a wonderful man who I’m absolutely certain will be in my life for many years to come.”

“We’re just saying you shouldn’t rule out the possibility that someone else may be right for you,” Mace remarked, his tone laced with frustration.

“Then I would honor your suggestion if Robb and I ever broke up, but what I’ve been trying to tell you is that I don’t see that happening, Daddy,” Margaery countered.

“Well, I’m sure he must be a very lucky young man, this Robb…?” Baelish said, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Stark,” Alerie said, “Eddard Stark’s oldest boy.”

“Really? Eddard Stark’s son?” Baelish questioned before giving a small chuckle, “I hope for his sake he has inherited his mother’s wits and not his father’s.”

“Well I hope that Joffrey learns some common courtesy and humility for the sake of whichever young lady ends up dating him next,” Margaery returned, quirking a brow. “The media has done an injustice to the Stark family in making Eddard seem like the bad guy, but everyone who has met him personally knows that’s not the case, Mr. Baelish. I wouldn’t be so quick to insult the father of the man I’m dating. You may regret it in the future.”

“That’s quite enough, Margaery,” Mace intervened, a forced calmness in his voice. “Why don’t you apologize to our guest and head back upstairs?”

“I don’t think I said anything that warrants an apology on my part, Daddy,” Margaery replied, “Mr. Baelish, however, made a very rude quip about my boyfriend and his family.”

“I did not mean to cause offence, Miss Tyrell. I merely have a degree of familiarity with the Starks and with the Tullys is all,” Baelish explained to Margaery calmly, “Catelyn Stark was almost Catelyn Baelish, but that was a very long time ago.”

Margaery narrowed her eyes slightly. “Then surely you must know how hard Eddard’s arrest has been on Catelyn and the rest of the Stark family, and also why I consider it a touchy subject. I care a lot about Robb,” she said, her tone less biting this time. “He’s still waiting for me upstairs, by the way. I trust you can finish this meeting without my presence or the archaic suggestion of me dating Joffrey in order to make this business deal work.”

“I believe there’s still some left over of the cake I made the other day,” Alerie piped up, cutting through the awkward silence that had settled in the room, “Why don’t I go fetch it for the two of you? Thank you for coming downstairs, Margaery. I’m glad you and Mr. Baelish had a chance to meet.” She stood to her feet and beckoned for her daughter to come with her.

Margaery followed after her mother, nodding goodbye at both her father and Baelish. She latched onto Alerie’s arm, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for getting me out of there,” she whispered as they made their way into the kitchen. “I don’t know why Daddy wants to do business with such a sketchy man. Thank the gods Willas graduates next year so he can come back and help.”

“Well, darling, I’m sure your father is only trying to do what’s best for his company,” Alerie said, reaching a hand around to gently try to flatten her daughter’s hair a little. She hesitated for a moment before she spoke again, having pressed her lips together momentarily.

“Margaery, I…you’re eighteen years old now, and I know you’re perfectly capable of deciding whether or not you want to be intimate with a young man,” she said carefully, “But you do know to be careful, don’t you? We can go to the pharmacy and get you some moon pills if you like, and it’s important to use condoms as well.”

Margaery’s face immediately flushed red, shaking her head slightly and wondering if her mother had some sort of strange intuition that would lead to her lecturing on the importance of birth control. “No, Mum, Robb and I haven’t… I mean not yet, anyway,” she attempted to explain herself but only ended up further embarrassed.

She took in a deep breath before continuing. “It may happen someday, but when that day comes I know how crucial it is to… use protection,” she said quietly. “I really do love him, Mum,” she added after a pause, “You know I wouldn’t even be _thinking_  about this if I didn’t trust him completely.”

Alerie glanced at Margaery’s disheveled appearance and flushed face and looked slightly skeptical about what her daughter had just told her, but she nodded nonetheless. “Well, I’m glad you’re aware. Also remember that you should never feel pressured into doing anything you don’t want to do,” Alerie advised, “Sometimes when you love someone you want to do anything to please them, but you shouldn’t unless you feel completely comfortable.”

“No, no, he wouldn’t… He’s great. He wouldn’t ever pressure me or anything like that,” Margaery remarked, shaking her head again. “He always… he always makes me feel as if my wants and needs are more important than his.” She couldn’t help but smile softly then, sweeping a wayward curl behind her ear. “But thank you, Mum, for caring and understanding.”

“I hope you know you can always come speak to me if you need anything,” Alerie said, leaning in to press a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. She pulled back to look Margaery over for a moment, then turned towards the kitchen counter. “I’d better take this cake to your father. You know how he doesn’t like waiting for food,” she remarked, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

Margaery gave a small laugh, nodding her head. “I’ll see you later, Mum,” she said before quickly making her way back upstairs. As soon as she was in her room once more, she locked the door behind her and stripped off all of her clothing, smiling at Robb as she crawled back into bed with him. “I’m sorry that took so long, sweetheart,” she murmured, leaning in to press her lips to his. 

“It’s all right. Though I am glad you’re back because you’re far more interesting than that movie,” Robb murmured against Margaery’s lips, smiling at her in return as he wrapped her in an embrace, “I was a little worried someone might come in here while you were gone. Is everything all right?”

Margaery nodded her head once before shaking it, deciding it would just be best if she was honest with her boyfriend. “Daddy is still pushing the whole Joffrey thing on me,” she admitted with a small frown, “Petyr Baelish is downstairs trying to negotiate a deal with him right now. I didn’t like the vibe he put off or the way he was talking about your family.”

“Petyr Baelish is here?” Robb questioned, his brow furrowing with worry immediately, “Gods, if there’s anyone your father should stay away from, it’s that man. I can’t stand him. He leers at my mother every time he comes to visit.” He pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek and then her jaw, keeping her close to him. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I don’t know what I can do to win your father’s approval, but I am thinking and I won’t stop trying.”

“Please don’t apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong,” Margaery whispered, running her hand over her boyfriend’s back. “Being with you is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. My dad can’t ignore the smile on my face whenever I’m around you forever,” she remarked with a soft laugh. “He’ll see in time just how wonderful you are, and you don’t have to do anything to prove it to him except be the same Robb you’ve always been." 

Robb could only grin then, his face flushing slightly from Margaery’s words. “You have a beautiful smile,” he murmured to her, “You know, even before we started going out all I had to do was think about your smile to feel better when I was feeling down.” He ran a hand through her hair as he met her gaze momentarily. “I rather like this new concept of us not wearing anything when we’re together,” he admitted with a small chuckle.

“So do I,” Margaery agreed with a giggle, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “It’s nice to be with you this way, to feel so comfortable…” She trailed off, her cheeks flushing red as she remembered her mother’s words. “My mum sort of guessed what we were up to when she saw me,” she said quietly. “She had a talk with me about birth control. Gods, it was mortifying. But at least she’s being… supportive, I suppose.”

“Oh, gods. I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Robb remarked, wincing slightly and looking sympathetically at Margaery, “I’m sure your mother means well and as you say, it is nice of her to be supportive. But we don’t have to worry about that for the moment.”

“No, not for the moment, but I hope that someday we’ll have to worry about it,” Margaery replied, her cheeks growing redder as her fingers moved over Robb’s back. “Someday I want to make love to you,” she said in a whisper, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

Robb’s lips parted ever so slightly, and he merely looked at Margaery for a moment or two before leaning in to leave a loving kiss on her lips. “I do, too. Someday I really want to be your first and for you to be mine,” he whispered back to her, “I think when the time comes we’ll know.”

“I think so as well,” Margaery agreed with a smile, pressing another kiss to Robb’s lips. “Gods, I am so fortunate that you are my boyfriend, that I have someone who loves and respects me and wants to discover everything together with me,” she breathed out, moving one of her hands to cup his jaw. 

“I think I’m the fortunate one to have a girlfriend who loves me and trusts me and is right there with me in the best and worst of times,” Robb murmured back earnestly, “Thank you for defending me to your father. I’m so glad you’ve never heeded his words about Joffrey.”

“You don’t have to thank me. You mean the world to me,” Margaery remarked, leaning in to press a deep kiss to Robb’s lips. They didn’t emerge from her room until several hours later to have their picnic dinner as the sun went down.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon. they were both packed and ready to head back to Oldtown, though neither could quite believe how fast their weekend had gone by. They stood in front of Mace and Alerie outside of the mansion as Grey Wind ran around the front lawn, stretching his legs before they got on the road.

“Thank you for having us. And for all of that wonderful food you made, Mum. You spoil me,” Margaery remarked with a soft laugh, leaning forward to kiss her mother on the cheek. “I love you so much,” she whispered to her.

“I love you, my darling girl,” Alerie told Margaery, giving her a gentle squeeze, “I’m so glad you came to visit. I hope you know that you can always come here whenever you wish and we’ll always be happy to have you.”

“Yes, thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Tyrell,” Robb said politely, offering his hand for Mace to shake, “The food was amazing, and you have a really beautiful home. I was really glad to have the opportunity to see it.”

Mace shook Robb’s hand, merely giving a nod of acknowledgement to his words. He was still hurt by his daughter’s words the other night, still unsure how to respond to her new rebellion.

“Bye, Daddy,” Margaery said as she pulled away from her mother, not bothering to offer him a hug as she reached for Robb’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “You should both come visit us on campus sometime. I’m sure Granddad would be happy to let you stay with him. Maybe come to one of Robb’s competitions or something? I’m sure Loras and Garlan and Willas would love to see you as well.”

“That sounds like it would be nice. Your granddad has been pestering me for a while to come along and meet his new wife,” Alerie remarked, smiling at Margaery. She then leant forwards and took Robb by surprise by giving him a small hug, her hand patting him gently on the shoulder. “Drive safe, the two of you,” she advised, “Send us a message when you get back.”

“We will,” Margaery confirmed, giving Alerie a smile. “Robb is an excellent driver. I feel very safe with him.” She pressed a loving kiss to his cheek, giving his hand a squeeze. “We will see you later,” she said to both of her parents, turning and making her way to her car with her boyfriend. “That wasn’t  _too_  awful,” she said quietly to him as Grey Wind happily ran to join them, “even if my dad has taken to the silent treatment. It’s better than hearing him voice his complaints.”

“I have no complaints, sweetheart. Even with your father’s talking or lack of talking, this weekend has been amazing,” Robb admitted as they approached the car, giving Margaery a warm smile before he teased, “The only difficult part now I think will be going back to college.”

“We’ll find time to spend with each other and places to spend our time,” Margaery remarked with a smile of her own. She hesitated slightly before leaning in to kiss Robb despite the fact that her parents were still watching them. “We’ll just have to learn to be a bit quieter,” she joked as she pulled away. “Would you like to drive first or should I?”

“I don’t mind, sweetheart. But perhaps you ought to drive first since you know you know your way around these parts better,” Robb suggested to Margaery. He glanced over his shoulder to check they were out of earshot of her parents, and then leant in forwards to add in her ear: “And after what I had in mind for when we stop for a break, maybe you’ll be glad you don’t have to drive.”

Margaery smiled widely, her head spinning as she wrapped her arms around Robb’s neck and kissed him again. “Gods, I adore you,” she murmured as she drew back, kissing his jaw, “except now I have to be careful not to drive too fast to get to our halfway point quicker,” she teased with a knowing grin. 

Robb let out a warm laugh, hugging Margaery to him and lifting her up off her feet slightly. “Don’t go breaking any speed limits,” he teased her back gently, “But I’ll be looking forward to our halfway point, too. Now you’d better get into the car before your father sees fit to kill me.”

“No, he wouldn’t do that,” Margaery replied with a soft giggle, “he secretly finds us adorable but is too stubborn to admit it.” She leaned in to kiss him again, not caring that her father was watching. “Nevertheless, we should get going or we never will,” she murmured against his lips. She reluctantly broke from him to open the backseat door for Grey Wind and then climb into the car herself.


	10. Boat Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery watches Robb compete in a charity rowing race against Jaime Lannister.

About a week after Robb and Margaery returned from Highgarden, lessons were still in full swing at Oldtown University and the students’ routines were if anything even more packed as their exams drew nearer. Everybody seemed to be a little bit more stressed than usual, although Robb and Margaery still managed to find time to be around each other, often having study sessions that went on so late they’d end up sleeping in each other’s bedrooms - or at least, that was their excuse. While they had each other to turn to, Margaery’s friend Arianne seemed to be almost at the end of her tether, and on one of the days during the week Margaery decided to take her somewhere she knew would cheer her up.

“Come on, you can’t do this to me Margaery,” Arianne complained as the two of them walked, “Be nice. At least give me a hint about where we’re going.”

“We’ll be there in a few seconds, just be patient,” Margaery said with a laugh, shaking her head and adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She led her best friend through the quad of King’s College and into the gym building next to the dormitories where most of the members of the rowing team were working out, including her boyfriend. “See, I told you that you wouldn’t be disappointed,” she teased Arianne, walking with her over to Robb.

She knew practice would be over in a few minutes and so she did not feel bad interrupting, giving him a wave and a smile. “Hi, sweetheart,” she greeted him, moving to take a seat on the bench of his machine in front of him. She leant in to kiss his lips, prompting a few of his team members to hoot and call out, but she paid them no mind. “I brought you a snack and some water and a towel,” she told him quietly as she pulled away, reaching for her bag. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Robb said to Margaery, smiling broadly at her. Arianne, in the meantime, after thanking Margaery had very quickly found a young man who was definitely interested, and was already chatting him up while her friend spoke to Robb.

“I wouldn’t kiss him if I were you, Margaery,” one of Robb’s teammates called out in jest, “We’ve all been made to sweat like pigs today.”

“Aye, you’re just jealous because you can’t find someone to kiss you even fresh out the shower,” Robb teased back, and his colleague gave a hearty laugh.

“I like the way he stinks,” Margaery said to Robb’s teammate, giving him a smile, “and the way he looks after a workout.” She turned to press another kiss to her boyfriend’s lips, running a hand over his arm.

She only broke from him to reach into her bag for his water bottle and the small towel she had brought along, handing him the former. “Actually I always like the way you look,” she told him quietly, reaching up to tenderly wipe the sweat from his brow. “And I know your practice time warrants a long shower with me afterwards, so I have no complaints at all.”

“The girl you share your shower with is going to ban me from the building before long,” Robb joked, his gaze full of affection as he looked at Margaery for a moment and then broke away only to take a long drink from the water bottle she’d given him.

“You’ve got a keeper there, Stark,” another one of Robb’s teammates piped up, “So, are you going to share the news with her?”

“Calm down, I will in a minute,” Robb answered, giving a small laugh.

Margaery quirked a curious brow but didn’t say anything else on the matter, waiting instead for Robb to bring up whatever news he had to tell her. She pressed a loving kiss to his cheek when she had finished toweling off his face, draping the towel over his knee. She then reached for the apple slices she’d brought him, handing those over as well. “I’m glad your teammates approve of me,” she teased gently, reaching up to brush a damp curl out of his eyes.

“Of course they do. What’s there not to approve of?” Robb said with a smile, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Margaery’s lips in thanks for the food. He helped himself to a slice of apple and shifted slightly closer to his girlfriend before he spoke again.

“So, the official announcement hasn’t been made yet,” Robb began to explain, “But it looks like the Lannister Corporation is sponsoring a rowing competition to raise money for charity right here at Oldtown.”

“Really?” Margaery asked, her brow furrowing slightly. “Well, at least they’re attempting to put out a good public image now. Are you going to compete and kick some Lannister ass?” she teased, giving Robb a smile. She reached for his free hand, lacing their fingers together and running her thumb over his palm.

“Well, first I think there’ll be a competition between colleges, but then the winner gets to row against a team led by Jaime Lannister himself,” Robb explained further, his hand squeezing Margaery’s gently as he admitted, “I’d so love to wipe that smug look from off his face.”

Margaery laughed, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “Oldtown has the best rowing team in all of Westeros. I’m sure you’ll get to compete against Jaime Lannister and knock him down a few pegs,” she remarked before lowering her voice slightly. “You haven’t heard any more news about team captain, have you?” she queried, “I thought your coach was meant to pick this week.”

Robb nodded his head at Margaery. “He is meant to, but we haven’t heard anything yet. We’re all waiting,” he explained just as quietly, “When he tells us, though, you’ll be the first to know, I promise. I wouldn’t dream of telling anyone else before you.”

“Good,” Margaery replied with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to Robb’s shoulder. “I really hope you get it, sweetheart, but even if you don’t you have three more years to. And I’m so proud of you no matter what happens. You never cease to impress me." 

Robb’s face flushed slightly and he slid his arms around Margaery, pulling her in to kiss her lips tenderly. “You’re very good to me,” he remarked quietly, “How about we go for that shower?”

“Stark!” a loud voice belonging to Robb’s coach called out, startling Robb slightly, “Stop canoodling for a moment and come talk to me.”

Margaery’s cheeks grew crimson as she pulled away from Robb, giving his coach a sheepish smile. “Go ahead, love,” she murmured, running her hand along his back, “Shower time after.”

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Robb said softly, unable to resist giving Margaery one more quick kiss before he stood to his feet and followed the sound of the voice he’d heard. His coach was a very tall man whose full name was Jon Umber, but whom almost everybody called ‘Greatjon’ for reasons nobody could ever seem to quite agree on. Some said it was the nickname that had been bestowed upon him after he led the Oldtown rowing team to victory five times in his younger years, while others preferred the less impressive explanation that it was simply because he was so tall. Robb wasn’t quite sure which explanation he believed, but there were definitely enough trophies in Greatjon’s offices to indicate he had been an important rower back in his day.

“I’ll admit, Stark, when I first met you I didn’t really like you,” Greatjon said, blunt as ever, “I know your father well enough and he’s a good man, but as far as I’m concerned every man has to prove himself on his own terms and at first it didn’t seem like there was much to you.” Robb raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn’t say anything and let Greatjon continue. “However, I was wrong. Over these past weeks you’ve proved yourself to be a hard-working, decent lad, and after considering the options…I’ve decided to make you the new team captain. I’ll tell the rest of your crew tomorrow.”

“Thank you, sir,” Robb said earnestly, permitting himself just the smallest of smiles, “I promise you won’t regret it.”

“See to it that I don’t,” Greatjon declared, “Oh, and one more thing, Stark. Is this new girl going to be a problem?”

“I’ve been dating her for over two weeks now, sir,” Robb pointed out, “Have you seen it affect my performance?”

Greatjon was left speechless at that and seemingly had to concede Robb’s point, as he gave the young man another nod with a small smile before allowing him to leave.

Margaery sat in silence for the first moments after Robb left to go talk to his coach, shaking her head in amusement when she looked to her right to see one of the members of the rowing team practically drooling over Arianne. She was somewhat taken aback when she heard someone yell “Hey, Tyrell!” and she whipped her head around to see someone familiar walking towards her. 

“Hello, Theon,” she remarked, trying her best to be friendly even though she wasn’t particularly fond of Robb’s friend. “How are things?”

“Alright, though I haven’t seen much of Stark since the two of you have been dating,” he replied, raising his eyebrows. “You’ve got him wrapped around your finger.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Margaery disagreed, her face falling slightly, “We just care about each other a lot. I would do anything for him just as he would do anything for me.”

Theon looked tempted to roll his eyes but settled for giving a soft sigh instead. “Whatever makes you feel better about the fact that your man is whipped,” he remarked with a small smirk, “Then again, it isn’t such a bad deal for you, is it?”

Margaery opened her mouth to retort, but was grateful that the door to Greatjon’s office opened and her boyfriend stepped out. She smiled at him, unable to help but brighten in his presence. 

Robb made his way over to Margaery immediately upon exiting Greatjon’s office, giving her a smile in return as he slipped an arm around her. “I have some news, sweetheart,” he told her softly, “But I need to tell you outside.” It was only then that Robb noticed his friend standing not far behind his girlfriend, and he gave him a grin and a wave. “Theon! Long time no see,” he said, “I owe you an ass-whipping at squash still.”

“Trust me, the only ass that’ll be whipped is yours,” Theon replied, looking first at Robb and then giving Margaery a knowing glance. “Text me when you’re free. I’ll talk to you later,” he added before walking off. 

Margaery didn’t let Thron’s strange behavior deter her, sliding her own arm around her boyfriend’s waist and giving him a small squeeze. “Let’s go outside, then,” she said to him, bending down temporarily to gather up her things and shove them in her bag. “I think Arianne will be alright here. She seems to have made a new friend,” she teased. 

Robb followed Margaery’s gaze over to where Arianne was sat with one of his teammates, and he gave a small chuckle. “Patrek’s a fun guy. If nothing else I think she’ll at least have a good time with him,” he remarked. As he and Margaery walked out of the gym arm in arm, Robb waved and called out a goodbye to his crew with a warm smile.

“The coach had some news for me,” Robb said quietly to Margaery as they neared the exit, “You’ll probably be able to guess, but he’s not telling the crew until tomorrow so we have to keep it between us for now.”

Margaery waited until she and Robb had exited the gym before she broke into a wide smile, her heart giving a leap of excitement. “You made captain, didn’t you, sweetheart?” she breathed as soon as they were outside. He did not even have the answer, the look on his face telling her all she needed to know, and she gave a small squeal of delight, throwing her arms around his neck and showering his face with kisses. “Oh, I’m so happy for you!” she exclaimed, pressing her lips to his, “We should celebrate tonight! Let’s have a shower, and then I’ll treat you to dinner.”

Robb gave a warm laugh, lifting Margaery an inch or two off the ground and spinning her around a little as her arms wrapped around his neck. “That sounds great. I don’t even need to tell anyone else now. I already know your reaction will be the best,” he teased, “My coach somehow managed to insult me and praise me in the same speech, but that’s Greatjon for you. The important thing is that he told me that the position is mine.”

“How dare he insult my wonderful Robb!” Margaery teased, furrowing her brow in mock anger, “Do you need me to go beat him up for you?” She could not help but laugh, leaning in to press her lips to his once more in a deep kiss. “Don’t worry, you’ll forget all about his quips by the time we get to our shower, I’ll make sure of it,” she remarked as she pulled away. “I know I already said this, but I’m so proud of you. I love you so much,” she said quietly, her fingers dancing over the nape of his neck.

“Could you, please? Kick his ass and put him in his place,” Robb teased back before laughing again. He held her gaze for a moment after they pulled away from their kiss and then leant in to kiss close to Margaery’s ear. “I love it when you come meet me after ergs,” he admitted, “You should always feel free to.”

“Then I will always come to meet you after,” Margaery murmured, gently burying her face in Robb’s neck and holding him in a tight hug. Sometimes she could hardly believe they had only been dating for a few weeks; she was so overwhelmed by the happiness he brought her and by how much she already loved him. 

“You must really love me not to mind the sweat,” Robb remarked playfully as he squeezed Margaery gently in return and pressed a few more kisses to her cheek. “I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for being so supportive and for believing in me.”

“It’s really nothing at all, love. You don’t have to thank me,” Margaery muttered in reply, kissing Robb’s neck before she finally pulled away. She took his hand in hers, eagerly leading him across the quad. “Your dorm this time or mine?” she asked, quirking a brow, “I can’t promise you we’re going to be quiet during this shower. We might have to put some music on because I fully plan on rewarding you for becoming team captain in more ways than one.”

Robb stared at Margaery for a moment with his mouth slightly open, and somehow managed to walk into a rubbish bin as the two of them made their way across campus. “Ouch,” he muttered before answering her question, “Well, I….perhaps my dorm would be better. There’s usually not as much of a problem with someone else wanting to use the shower.”

Margaery did her best not to laugh, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze as she pulled him towards his building. “Your dorm it is, then,” she concluded with a smile, making sure she didn’t say anything else that would cause him to run into any more rubbish bins. Once they reached his room, she stepped back to let him unlock it, Grey Wind barking almost as soon as he heard his owner return.

“I don’t think dogs should be allowed on college grounds,” a sneering voice commented from nearby as Robb opened his door, “They’re a nuisance. All they do is make irritating noises and disturb everybody.”

“Well, the same could be said of you, but unfortunately for all of us you’re still here,” Robb shot back, glancing over his shoulder, “Nice to see you as ever, Joffrey.”

Margaery reached for her boyfriend’s hand again once he had opened his door, giving Joffrey a small frown. “Is it really necessary to bother us?” she asked, “I’m sure you have better things to do with your time.”

Grey Wind bolted out into the hallway, growling at the blonde and then circling round her and Robb to sit at her feet. She could not help but give a smile, petting the dog on the head. 

Joffrey visibly scowled at both Robb and Margaery, then hurried to justify himself. “I was just going out, actually,” he declared, “I’m going to join the rowing team.”

Robb blinked at that and hesitated for a moment before he spoke, uncertain of where to even start. “Rowing practice was this morning,” he pointed out matter-of-factly.

“It was?” Joffrey questioned, “Oh well. I’ll just go and talk to the coach then.”

“Greatjon’s going to have fun with you,” Robb muttered under his breath.

“There’s no way Greatjon is going to let him on the team,” Margaery remarked quietly after Joffrey had walked away, “He’s got no discipline, and he’s scrawny besides that. He’d quit after a day even if he was accepted.” Grey Wind barked his approval before licking her hand and making her laugh. “You agree, don’t you, boy?” she teased, ruffling behind his ears. “Come, let’s not let Joffrey ruin our wonderful day. We can’t give him the satisfaction.”

“Perhaps if he finds out I’m captain tomorrow he’ll take even less than a day to quit,” Robb remarked wryly, but he nodded at Margaery nonetheless with a smile and didn’t look too concerned about his colleague, “You’re right, though, sweetheart. He’s not worth it.”

Margaery made her way into Robb’s room with him, pressing several kisses to his cheek. “Here, let me help me with your clothes,” she teased him softly, locking the door behind them and then reaching to remove his shirt. She pressed a kiss above his heart when his chest was bare and then threw his shirt into his laundry basket where some of her own clothing was already mixed in alongside his. 

“Thank you. Will you let me help you with yours?” Robb asked, giving a small chuckle as his hands slid under the skirt of Margaery’s dress. In between kissing her lips it occurred to him that there were actually quite a lot of Margaery’s things scattered around, particularly items of clothing. “You really need a place to leave your stuff here in my room,” he commented, “How about a drawer?”

Margaery gave a soft hum of approval against Robb’s lips, smiling as her arms hooked around his neck. “A drawer of my own?” she questioned, gently brushing her nose against his, “That sounds perfect. Beyond perfect, really. And you can have one in my room if you like. I’ll bring a spare toothbrush and stuff over… Mmm, I love you,” she murmured again, kissing him once more.

“I love you and I’d love to have a drawer in your room,” Robb whispered back, nodding and smiling as he gathered up Margaery’s dress in his hands and gave it a gentle tug, pulling it up and over her head. “If you want to leave your underwear in your drawer, I won’t complain, by the way,” he murmured cheekily, drawing her close to him once more.

Margaery laughed at Robb’s words, her fingers finding the waistband of his shorts. She pulled the elastic back and then let it go to snap gently against his skin, giving him a playful grin as her hands slid beneath the material to rest on his backside. “That’s what you get for being so fresh,” she teased, leaning in to nip at his bottom lip, “but I’ll keep my underwear here and a few nighties as well. Perhaps the black one because I know how much you love it.”

“Mmmm, you know me so very well,” Robb remarked with a grin, having laughed at Margaery’s revenge for his comment. He ran his hands over her waist and then moved up her stomach until he reached her chest. “I’m sure you also know I love it best of all when you’re not wearing anything,” he murmured, “Hey, do you have any lectures today?”

“No, I’m done for the day,” Margaery told Robb, leaning into his touch, her own fingers moving to pull down his shorts and let them pool around his ankles. “Why, sweetheart? Did you have something in mind other than a shower and dinner?” she asked with a wide smile. “Because you know I’m up for anything with you.”

“Aye,” Robb answered, smiling back at his girlfriend. He reached around her back to unfasten her bra, something which he had struggled to do at first but was learning pretty quickly. “I’d like to hire a boat and take you punting,” he said.

“How are you so wonderful? I love that idea,” Margaery remarked, leaning in to press a kiss to Robb’s lips again. She helped him with the removal of the rest of her clothing, throwing her undergarments into his laundry basket as well. “You make me so happy, you know that? I can’t stop smiling whenever I’m around you.”

“I do?” Robb asked, sounding genuinely surprised as his face flushed slightly. His hands explored Margaery’s skin as he nudged her along with him in the direction of the bathroom. “I only hope I can make you even half as happy as you make me, sweetheart,” he admitted.

“Someone is a bit eager today,” Margaery teased, leaning in for another kiss once she and her boyfriend were in the bathroom. They were both short of breathing when she pulled away, and she removed his briefs, leaving him bare. “My sweet, handsome Robb,” she practically purred, only breaking from him to reach over and turn the shower on so it could get warm for them.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Robb apologised quietly, giving a small laugh, “I’ll slow down if you like.” True to his word, he dropped his head to Margaery’s neck once she was close to him again and began to kiss her skin inch by inch while his hands ran over her hips.

“No… you don’t have to apologize,” Margaery breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed as Robb’s lips moved over her skin. She let slip a swear word as she tangled her fingers gently in his hair. “Gods, I want you,” she whispered before adding with a soft grin, “I thought I was supposed to be the one rewarding you.”

“Well, I know whatever you have in mind will be incredible, so I’m starting to thank you in advance,” Robb explained playfully. He felt himself already starting to get turned on from her voice in his ear and her grip in his hair, and he gave a small moan as he returned to her lips again and stepped into the shower with her.

Margaery cupped Robb’s jaw as she kissed him, her other hand moving to slide between his legs and stroke his length. “You’re incredible,” she murmured against his lips, turning her head to kiss over his cheek and then nip at his earlobe as she pressed her body flush to his. “Would you like it if I went down on you again?” she asked softly, running her thumb over his skin. “Whatever you want me to do, love,” she told him, “I want to make you feel amazing.”

“That already feels pretty amazing, sweetheart,” Robb muttered as Margaery stroked him, his voice close to a low growl as he quickly grew hard in her hand. He thought about her mouth on him again and it was enough to make his knees feel slightly weak. “You’d do that? In here?” he breathed.

Margaery gave a soft smile, nodding her head. “Yes, of course. Anything for you. You deserve it,” she whispered to Robb. Her fingers slipped from his cock to run over his muscled arms. She planted kisses over his neck and then down his chest until her lips pressed below his stomach. Dropping to her knees, she gripped the backs of his thighs before she leant in to take him in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Robb muttered, the word escaping from his lips involuntarily as Margaery began to pleasure him. One of hands reached around to gently tangle in her hair, and his eyes fell closed as he felt her move up and down. He had to bite down on his own lip to stop himself from groaning too loudly, well aware he wasn’t going to last very long.

Margaery pulled away only momentarily to give a whimper, her center throbbing with the desire she felt for Robb. She gave his legs a small squeeze before she pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and then continued on, increasing her pace once he was in her mouth again. It surprised her how much she wanted to taste him once more and how incredible it felt to make him feel good.

It wasn’t long before Robb felt his knees threaten to buckle, overwhelmed by the powerful sensations Margaery was causing in him as he drew nearer to his peak. He held himself steady but couldn’t hold back a groan and the sound of Margaery’s name, both of which escaped him when his body gave a slight shudder and he found his release.

Margaery swallowed and then pulled back, delicately wiping at the corner of her mouth as she caught her breath. She took a moment before she stood and wrapped her arms around Robb again, gently nestling her face into his neck. She left soft kisses over his skin from his jaw to his collar bone, her fingers running through his hair soothingly.

Robb took a few breaths in and out, slowly relaxing in Margaery’s arms as a broad smile spread across his face. He let his hand trail along her back, and pressed several kisses to her shoulder in gratitude. “Sometime very soon I’m going to go down on you while you’re standing up,” he murmured to her, “So you can have some idea of how good that was.”

Margaery let out a small laugh, her face growing bright red as she hid it against Robb’s shoulder. “I’m glad that was good for you,” she remarked quietly, leaving another loving kiss on his skin. “And I look forward to your promise,” she added, finally pulling back to look him in the eye, smiling softly. 

Robb gave Margaery a smile in return, holding her gaze for a moment or two before he leant forwards to capture her lips with his in a deep kiss. “I don’t think I did too well at the whole ‘keeping quiet’ thing, did I?” he murmured, grinning against his girlfriend’s mouth.

“We forgot to turn music on as well,” Margaery realized, her eyes growing wide. She laughed anyhow, pressing another kiss to Robb’s lips. “I hope your neighbors aren’t home,” she said as she pulled away, “or else they will probably never want to use this bathroom again.” She gave her boyfriend a grin, shaking her head slightly. “I never imagined… well, I didn’t think I would ever love someone the way I love you, and I suppose I hadn’t thought of all of the intimacies and experiences that would come with a relationship.”

“This is all very new to me, too,” Robb admitted softly, “I know we haven’t been together as a couple that long, but…gods, Margaery, I think about you all the time, and when I’m not with you I wish I was.” He pressed a kiss just below his girlfriend’s ear before he spoke again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that if you’re worried we’re going too fast then by all means tell me, but don’t worry about me because I’m right there with you.”

Margaery could not help but let out a small laugh of delight, her eyes shining with adoration as she leant in to press her lips to Robb’s again. “I guess this is what it’s like to be in love, to find someone that you know you have a future with,” she remarked as she drew back from their kiss but held him close. “It doesn’t feel too fast to me at all. It feels so perfect and so right,” she said quietly, “I’m overwhelmed by how much I care about you, how your smile makes my heart leap, how I feel safe and content wrapped in your arms at night.”

“I guess it must be. I’m still not sure how I got this lucky,” Robb remarked just as quietly, his smile never leaving his face. He was kissing his girlfriend again before long and it would ultimately be a little while longer before they actually left the shower to spend the rest of their day together celebrating Robb being made captain.

* * *

On the day of the boat race sponsored by the Lannister Corporation in partnership with Baratheon Airways, the grey clouds which had covered the sky for most of the week and given Robb and Margaery many an excuse to stay indoors seemed to have disappeared, granting Oldtown some sunshine even if the weather wasn’t particularly warm. Cersei Baratheon - soon to be Cersei Lannister again, rumor had it - had come in place of her father to attend the event, and had been housed in the second-best hotel in the city. She had only refused the best hotel in the city because it belonged to the Hightowers, and Cersei had never taken well to any powerful family that wasn’t her own.

“I still can’t believe that coach had the nerve to put me in the second boat. The second boat!” Joffrey was telling his mother in outrage as he stood in her hotel room while she got herself ready, “I won’t even get to compete against Uncle Jaime.”

“I’m sure he did it on purpose, Joff,” Cersei declared, “He probably didn’t want anyone who stood any chance of beating your uncle in the first boat.”

Jaime Lannister stood outside the hotel room where Cersei was staying, flipping the card key she had given him around in his hand. He was probably the person most looking forward to her impending divorce to Robert besides her, but she hadn’t exactly been straight forward with him about their situation as of late. He hesitantly slid the card to get in the door, opening it and raising his eyebrows at the sight of Joffrey pouting. 

“Joff! C'mere you little stud!” he exclaimed with a fake grin, wrestling his son into a headlock and then ruffling his hair before letting go of him. “Do your uncle proud today, alright? Why don’t you go warm up? It looks like you could use it.”

“Go ahead, darling,” Cersei told her son, “I’ll see you at the boat race. If nothing else at least you can have the satisfaction of watching those second-rate boys lose to your uncle.”

“I don’t really see the point of warming up, but all right,” Joffrey conceded, his nose wrinkling slightly, “Bye, Mum. Bye, Uncle Jaime.” He hurried out of the room, leaving Cersei and Jaime alone for the moment.

“Shouldn’t  _you_  be warming up?” Cersei questioned Jaime, raising an eyebrow at him, “Our father’s not going to be happy if you lose.”

"I already did. This morning,” Jaime replied, pulling out a chair beside Cersei and taking a seat. “Besides that, my team will be rowing against a group of boys. There’s not much of a threat. I mean Oldtown has an impressive team, but none of them are professionals… The Stark boy is the captain, no? He’s probably still crying over the fact that his daddy’s in jail.” He gave his sister a teasing grin that she did not return, and he let out a small sigh. “Is… how is the divorce going?” he asked gently.

“It’s going fine. The divorce will be easy,” Cersei declared, turning away from Jaime briefly to look at her reflection in the mirror on the wall of her room, “The difficult part will be making everyone believe I’m utterly devastated by my husband’s betrayal so I can squeeze every last penny out of him.”

“If anyone can pull it off, you can,” Jaime remarked with a smirk, reaching to run a hand over Cersei’s back, “You were always a good actress. You’ve been acting all of your life. But now… you won’t have to anymore. I could come  _comfort_  you in your time of need and be a father figure for the kids…”

Cersei glanced over her shoulder at her brother, her brow creased just ever so slightly. “We need to be more careful. We had a close enough call with the Stark boy,” she pointed out, lowering her voice slightly, “What if he’d woken up with a perfect memory? Joffrey could lose everything he stands to inherit.”

“If it’s just the two of us…” Jaime trailed off, giving a soft sigh. “You know I’d do anything for you as I always have, but I don’t think you see the opportunity here. With Robert gone, there’s really nothing standing in our way besides keeping us a secret from the outside world. The thing with Bran was just bad luck, a total freak accident. I mean it’s been longer than twenty years we’ve been at this and that’s the only bad thing to happen? You shouldn’t be so worried.”

“It’s different now. I was always in Robert’s shadow but now I’m the main story. Everyone wants to know how his poor wife is coping with the current situation, and if I read one more article comparing me to Catelyn Stark…” Cersei enunciated, her grip on her chair tightening all the while, “I know everyone in Robert’s company is looking for any excuse to have me removed from power.”

Jaime wanted to ask Cersei if it would really be so bad if she was removed from power, but instead he kept his lips shut knowing she would chastise him for such a suggestion. He didn’t quite get her desire to be in control, but that annoyed him less than her choosing power over her love him. He dropped his hand from her back, giving her a small frown. “I don’t know what you want from me,” he admitted quietly, his brow furrowed.

“I just want you, Jaime,” Cersei answered, her tone growing softer, “You know that’s all I’ve ever wanted. It’s never felt right with anyone else but you. I just wish we had never gone to that god-forsaken city in the North in the first place.”

“You don’t just want me,” Jaime countered, his gaze not meeting hers, “If you just wanted me, we’d be planning our move now. We’d take Joffrey and Myrcella and Tommen once you gain custody and go somewhere far away and start a family all our own as I suggested, but you called that idea ludicrous. All  _I_ want is just you - no company, no power, not anything but you.”

“And what exactly do you propose we’d live on if neither of us had our jobs at Baratheon Airways?” Cersei countered, her brow creasing again, “I’m just being realistic, Jaime. Some of us don’t have the luxury of living in a fantasy world.”

“Just forget it, Cersei,” Jaime spat out, standing from his chair, “Forget my ideas that are apparently so ridiculous that they don’t even warrant a second thought.” He walked towards the door, trying his best not to look back at her and see the face she made that always made him stay. “I have a competition I need to get ready for,” he remarked coldly, striding away.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Oldtown University rowing team finished their warm-up on the Honeywine river, Greatjon Umber was keeping a particularly close eye on one of the people watching close by. Though he wouldn’t ever use such words to say so, he was well aware that Robb Stark was his most promising new talent, and he had been slightly concerned upon the realization that the young man had a distraction in his life in the form of his girlfriend. However, as Robb had told him and as he had seen for himself many times, Margaery didn’t seem to be affecting Robb’s performance, so for the time being he let things be. That didn’t mean, however, that he wasn’t keeping a close eye on the situation.

“All right, take twenty minutes, the lot of you!” Greatjon’s booming voice called out when the team returned, “Be ready to take your places when you come back. I expect the Lannister-Baratheon team is on its way.”

Margaery had tagged along at warm-ups and was grateful when her boyfriend received a break from his coach, giving him a smile as she walked over to him. “You are brilliant, sweetheart. I can’t wait to watch you compete,” she murmured to him, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. She had, as always, brought along a cup of coffee and a snack for him, and she handed them over as she pulled away. “Do you want to go sit down somewhere?” she asked him softly, quirking a brow.

“That sounds great. And thank you, sweetheart,” Robb said with a smile, quickly giving Margaery another kiss before they began to make their way over to a slightly more secluded spot by the river. His general demeanor was calm, but there was definitely a hint of nervousness evident in his features as well as he walked. “Gods, this is nerve-wrecking,” he remarked to Margaery with a small chuckle, “Part of me wants more time to practice and then the other part of me is ready to go and just wants to get the race over and done with.”

“You’re going to do wonderfully, love,” Margaery affirmed, running her hand over Robb’s back in a soothing fashion. She sat down with him on the banks of the Honeywine, leaning in to press a long kiss to his lips. “I’m going to be cheering you on the whole time. I’ll be the loudest one, I promise,” she said after they had eventually pulled away. She was wearing one of his extra practice uniforms, and though it was big on her, she didn’t care in the slightest. She was nearly bursting with pride over her boyfriend and how well he had been doing so far as captain.

“In that case I’ll be sure to win,” Robb declared, breaking into a broad smile, “I’m rowing for Oldtown, for my rowing crew, for my family and for you, sweetheart.” He reached to gently take her chin in his hand as he gave her another kiss. “Have I told you already that you look utterly irresistible today?” he teased gently.

Margaery flushed crimson as she moved to gently take a seat on Robb’s lap and snake her arms around his neck. “No, I’m certain I would have remembered if you told me  _that,_ ” she remarked somewhat breathlessly, leaning in to kiss him again. When she drew back, she was smiling widely, and she gave a soft giggle. “I can’t get enough of you. I am excited for your competition but also for afterwards,” she admitted quietly.

“I am too,” Robb agreed just as quietly, his own arms coming to rest around Margaery’s waist, “I’m truly very lucky. If I win then I’ll get to celebrate with you, and if I lose then…well, assuming you’re not planning on leaving me for a better rower, at least I’ll still have my wonderful girlfriend.” He gave a small chuckle as he met Margaery’s gaze.

“It’s good to know that you have such faith in me,” Margaery teased, pressing a soft kiss Robb’s cheek. “You’ll  _always_  have me, sweetheart, in both good and bad times.” She gave him a squeeze before snuggling up to him and resting her head against his chest. “Though I am hoping today will be a good day for you,” she added with a smile, “I know it will be.”

Robb only smiled more broadly, and as Margaery leant against him he leant back, resting his head against the grass on the riverbank. He always found himself feeling blissfully happy when he was just lying with his girlfriend as he was, although this time he was startled out of his reverie by Greatjon’s voice.

“Five minutes, Stark!” the coach called out, and Robb shook his head slightly after giving a slight jump.

“Aye, coach,” he called back before pressing a kiss to the top of Margaery’s head.

“That was so quick,” Margaery murmured, running her hand over Robb’s chest. “He probably doesn’t want you to be too distracted by me before the competition,” she joked, nestling closer to him and pressing a kiss over his heart. “Garlan and Leonette want to go out to dinner with us tonight,” she told him softly, “I thought it might be fun, though I’m sure it was her idea and not my brother’s. But we’ll only go if you want to.”

“That was very kind of them to invite us,” Robb commented before answering, “If you’re going to be there then I’m in. I always have a good time with you.” He lowered his head slightly and leant in towards her, meeting her lips in a quick kiss. “Hey, Patrek on my team has been asking if I know anything about Arianne. Apparently they had a great night together and after that she disappeared.”

“Well, in all honesty, she was worried he might get a bit too attached,” Margaery told Robb quietly, pursing her lips together slightly, “I don’t know if Arianne is very good at breaking things gently to the men she entices. I can ask her to talk to him if you think that’s what he needs…” She trailed off, giving him a soft smile. “I’m quite glad we don’t have to deal with any of that uncertainty. It’s nice being on the same page as you.”

“If you wouldn’t mind then I think he’d appreciate that. From what I can tell he seems to have a slightly different understanding of their relationship,” Robb explained. He brought one of Margaery’s hands up to his lips as he smiled at her comment, and pressed several kisses to it. “Speaking of being on the same page…I have something I want to ask you, but I think I’d best wait until after the competition.”

“Now you’re going to have me wondering the whole time what it is you’ll be asking me, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked playfully, sitting up so that she could hover over him and then lean in to kiss his lips. “I just hope it’s a question I can look forward to rather than dread,” she added as she pulled away, quirking a brow. “No hints? It has to be a complete surprise?” she asked as she gave a small pout.

“Well, I’m very much hoping it won’t be a question you’ll dread,” Robb answered. He gave a small chuckle at Margaery’s pout and couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her again. “It’s related to your plans for our winter break. Is that enough of a hint for you?” he asked.

“I’m still curious, but I’ll be patient and wait until you’re done rowing to find out,” Margaery said, brushing her nose gently against her boyfriend’s. “For now the competition is all you should be focusing on anyhow. I know you won’t let me down no matter the outcome. Go out there and knock em’ dead, love.” She knew his break time was rapidly coming to an end, and so she leant in to press one last deep kiss to his lips.

Robb took his time returning Margaery’s kiss, lingering against her lips for quite a while before he pulled away to give her a smile. “Thank you,” he said softly, “I love you, sweetheart.” He offered up his hand to help her to her feet, and looked over briefly to where he knew Greatjon would be waiting not so patiently for him to return.

“I love you too,” Margaery had replied, standing alongside of Robb and squeezing his hand. Greatjon still didn’t seem to appreciate her presence, but she didn’t care. She was glad to be there to comfort and encourage her boyfriend despite his coach’s reluctance. “Go ahead,” she urged, “I’m going to text Arianne and see if she’ll join me in cheering for you.”

Robb looked over his shoulder at Margaery once more and gave her a smile before he made his way hastily over to the river again, ready to take his position as captain. As he looked across the water, he took a deep breath and tried to focus on picturing the Lannister team in his mind. Although he knew losing was a definite possibility, he also knew he wasn’t going to go down without giving the Lannisters a very tough fight.

* * *

Margaery sent Arianne a hasty text and then watched with bated breath as the Oldtown crew assembled at the starting rocks and the Lannister team filed in. The coin was flipped to decide who would row on each side of the river, and it was determined that Robb’s team would be on the right and Jaime’s on the left. She bounced up and down in anticipation as the rowers took their positions and the bullhorn was sounded, signifying the start of the race. The two crews took off, and she let out a loud cheer, not even noticing that she had startled some of the other onlookers.

* * *

Robb Stark swore could feel his heart thudding in his ears as the wind whipped his face and he took in another breath, timing it perfectly with his stroke. The race hadn’t been an easy one by any means, and the Lannister team had overtaken them more than once, but they were currently in the lead and Robb intended on keeping it that way. He was thankful that his crew seemed to be on the same page as him, and each and every member seemed intent on working as hard as possible during the final leg of the race. Robb, for his part, kept his focus on the end in sight up ahead and on keeping the team’s rhythm. There was a singular moment when the freedom of rowing transcended him and nothing else seemed to exist in his mind - no Lannisters, no feelings of sadness, no difficulties, no despair - and a few seconds later his team crossed the finish line.

Margaery felt her voice going hoarse by the end of the match, but that didn’t matter when the Oldtown crew finished first. She let out a victory cheer, rushing towards the bank of the river to greet her boyfriend when he got out of his racing boat. She practically pushed past the other people gathered to get to him, giving him a wide smile when he stepped out onto dry land again. “You were perfect!” she exclaimed over the uproar of people still cheering, and she threw her arms around his neck before kissing him full on the mouth.

Robb had searched for Margaery’s face the minute he’d stepped out of his boat, and he was overjoyed when she made her way over to him and he was able to wrap her in a tight embrace. He ended up picking her up off the ground as he returned her kiss, and when they eventually pulled away he gently spun her in a circle. “We won, Margaery!” he yelled, sounding scarcely able to believe it himself. Before he was able to say anything else, he and his girlfriend were being sprayed with champagne by one of Robb’s teammates.

Margaery let out a delighted shriek, shielding her face against Robb’s chest. She only pulled away to kiss him again and again, smiling against his lips. “Gods, I love you. I’m so, so proud of you!” she told him between kisses. “You were incredible to watch. I could scarcely take my eyes off of you to see if you were winning or not,” she teased.

“You’re making me blush, sweetheart,” Robb declared with a gentle laugh, barely pulling away from his girlfriend.

“Thank the gods you’re here to kiss him, Margaery, so we don’t have to,” Edmund Blackwood, the one who’d been holding the champagne, teased amicably, “We just beat Jaime fucking Lannister thanks to you!”

“We beat Jaime fucking Lannister because you were all fucking incredible,” Robb declared with a broad grin, “It would’ve been impossible without all of you.”

Margaery laughed, dropping her arms from Robb’s neck so that she could snake them around his waist and hold him close to her.

“Careful, Stark. She might never let go,” Wendel Manderly teased, giving a chuckle. “Not many women can say their boyfriend defeated Jaime Lannister in a rowing competition.”

"I don’t think he’ll mind much if he’s stuck with me for a while,” Margaery remarked with a wink. She stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to the corner of her boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Not many men can say they have a girlfriend like mine, so it all evens out,” Robb declared happily as he turned to look at Margaery. He then directed his gaze over to where Cersei Lannister was sitting watching the entire proceedings, and the look on her face was enough to make him want to jump for joy.

Robb kept Margaery by his side as he made his way over to where the Lannister-Baratheon team were getting out of their boat, and he extended his hand for Jaime Lannister. “Your team rowed well today, Mr. Lannister,” he declared, “Too bad my team was better.”

Jaime scowled at Robb but reached to shake his hand anyway, not bothering to hold his grip for very long. “One victory doesn’t make you a master at rowing,” he muttered, “You ought to practice some humility. Don’t let it go to your head, boy.”

Margaery frowned, holding tighter to Robb’s waist so that he wouldn’t make any rash moves. She knew he could be particularly defensive when riled up in his team’s presence, and Jaime Lannister was no friend of the Starks to begin with. 

The smile Robb had been wearing vanished almost immediately at Jaime’s words, but he kept relatively calm as he answered the other man. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he said, lowering his voice slightly, “You would love for my entire family to humbly bow down, in fact, but clearly you don’t know enough about the North. If you can’t even defeat a  _boy_  at rowing then I don’t think that bodes very well for you in other areas, Mr. Lannister.”

“Watch yourself,” Jaime said under his breath, his hand curling into a fist, “Don’t you think one Stark in a coma was already one too many?" 

"Alright, that’s enough,” Margaery intervened, “Don’t do something you’re going to regret later, Mr. Lannister.” She firmly led Robb away from the Lannister-Baratheon team, taking his face in her hands once they were alone. “He’s just a sore loser, sweetheart,” she said softly, brushing her thumb over his cheek, “You shouldn’t let what he said get to you. You were brilliant, and that’s all that matters. Besides that, I have something important to propose to you, and I believe you had something to ask me?”

Robb’s jaw was set and he glanced back over his shoulder at Jaime once or twice, but he nonetheless nodded reluctantly at Margaery as he took a few deep breaths. Before he had a chance to say anything at all to his girlfriend, however, he was being called over to accept the trophy on behalf of his rowing team.

Meanwhile, an out-of-breath Arianne finally made an appearance not too far away from where Robb and Margaery were standing. She had received Margaery’s message quite some time ago, but due to a series of incidents had only just managed to arrive.

“Hey, you,” she said, tapping the nearest person on the shoulder, “What happened in the race? Who won?”

“Um, Oldtown won,” said the young man who Arianne had caught the attention of. “Aren’t you the girl who went out with Patrek the other night?” he inquired after staring at her for a good few seconds. “He was really upset that you didn’t call him or anything, you know-”

“Arianne!” Margaery yelled, grabbing her friend’s arm and whisking her away. “It looked like you needed some help,” she teased softly, “Robb did so well. I wish you could have been here to see. He really put the Lannister-Baratheon team in a mood, though. I’ve never seen grown men sulk the way they are.”

“I’m sorry I only just got here. I realized there was a huge rip down the back of my skirt so I had to go back and change, and then I had car trouble,” Arianne explained hastily as she gave her friend a one-armed hug. She pulled away to look over at the Oldtown team, who were hoisting their trophy into the air and cheering excitedly, then over at the Lannister-Baratheon team who appeared to be all but scratching their heads. "Tywin Lannister isn’t going to be happy,” Arianne remarked with a chuckle, “Good on them.”

“I’m glad they won. Patrek will be in a good mood so it might be easier to let him down,” Margaery said with a knowing smile. “Robb has been wanting to ask me something but hasn’t gotten the chance to yet, and I’m a bit nervous,” she admitted to her friend, giving her arm a squeeze. “And I want… I think tonight I might want to take our relationship to the next level if he’s okay with that. Ugh, my stomach is full of butterflies,” she told Arianne, biting her lip.

“Hopefully. I don’t know what the deal is with Patrek, anyway. It’s not like we made any kind of commitment to each other,” Arianne remarked, shaking her head slightly before she fell silent again to listen to Margaery. She gave a small nod in understanding and a reassuring smile before she reached into her bag to pull something out. “Here. Guys are notoriously bad for having these when they need them,” she commented quietly as she pressed what turned out to be condoms into her friend’s hand, “It’s good to be prepared.”

Margaery flushed crimson but shoved the condoms into her bag anyway, giving Arianne a small smile. “Thank you,” she murmured, looking over at Robb and blinking a few times. “Shit, this might actually happen tonight,” she remarked as if she was realizing it for the first time. She bit back her grin, meeting her friend’s gaze again. “I’m kind of freaking out, sorry,” she said, resting her head on Arianne’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry. He’s a virgin too, right? Chances are he’ll be as nervous as you,” Arianne pointed out quietly, giving her friend a gentle squeeze as she smiled softly, “Remember that, and remember you can always change your mind even if it’s at the last minute, and you shouldn’t feel bad about it if you do.”

“I know… I shouldn’t have anything to be nervous about with him. He’s so wonderful. I guess I’m just worried about it hurting or not being all it’s cracked up to be,” Margaery admitted quietly, “But then again, everything with him so far has been out of this world. If this isn’t then… we’ll just need to work on it.”

“It hurt a little for me at first, but I think everyone’s different. My first few times were terribly clumsy, too,” Arianne gave an admission of her own with a small laugh, “Honestly, I think I was probably a bit too young. They were sweet, though." 

"Now you’re so good that you can’t even shake the guys you’ve been with for only one night,” Margaery teased gently, shooting her friend a playful smile. “Speaking of which…” she trailed off as the Oldtown crew dispersed again and Patrek spotted Arianne, making his way over to her. “Text me if you need help,” Margaery whispered, slipping away to let her deal with the situation in a private manner. 

While Arianne did her best to deal with Patrek, Robb was looking around in search of his girlfriend. He beckoned to her when he caught sight of her, and called her over to where he was standing with the trophy. “Sweetheart, would you come here?” he asked, “I’d really like to have a picture with you.”

“Of course,” Margaery replied with a grin, hurrying over to Robb’s side and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She slipped her arm around his waist and smiled for the cameraman who had been snapping pictures for the event. She then leant in to kiss her boyfriend on the lips, prompting a few of his teammates to whistle and carry on. 

Robb had smiled for the camera and he smiled again at his friends whistling as he pulled away from Margaery, but he was visibly a little subdued from his confrontation with Jaime and not quite as elated as before. He slipped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her gently in a bit closer to him. “Let’s get back to one of our dorms, shall we?” he asked quietly, “We need to get ready to go out for dinner with Garlan and Leonette.” 

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, kissing Robb again quickly. As they walked, she ran her hand gently over his hip, looking up at him with a curious expression. “Are you still upset, sweetheart?” she asked softly, “You shouldn’t be, you know. We’re going to have a great night, I promise you.” She hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder, holding it closer to her even though she knew it was silly to think her boyfriend knew what she was now stashing in it.

“I can take that for you,” Robb said, offering up his hand for Margaery’s bag as they walked. He shook his head in answer to her question, despite his demeanor suggesting otherwise. “I’ll be all right,” he answered, “Jaime Lannister just rubs me up the wrong way is all. I can’t believe he made that comment about Bran.”

“It was totally uncalled for,” Margaery agreed, hesitantly passing her bag on to Robb, “Just further confirming that he’s an asshole and not worth your time. You went over to shake his hand, and he turned it into an argument. I’m sorry, love, I really am. There are people who don’t know where to draw the line." 

“I wanted to gloat a little as well, I’ll admit it. I’m so tired of his family trying to push mine around,” Robb admitted, his brow crinkling, “I’m going to change things, Margaery. I don’t know how yet, but I am. With my father imprisoned it’s my responsibility to help look after my family.”

“That’s very noble of you,” Margaery replied quietly, snuggling closer to Robb. “I hope you know I’m willing to help you with anything you need. You just let me know, and I’ll promise to do my best with whatever.” She had realized long ago that it wasn’t just a rowing match between her boyfriend and Jaime; winning the competition meant much more to him than just a victory for his crew. “Try not to let it bother you too much for now, sweetheart,” she suggested, “Tonight we’re meant to celebrate.”

“Aye, you’re right. I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Robb said, running his free hand gently over Margaery’s arm as she nestled against him, “Let me get cleaned up and you can tell me what you wanted to tell me and I can ask you what I wanted to ask you.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Margaery remarked, standing up straight to kiss Robb’s lips, “I just want you to be happy.” She gave him a smile, her hand slipping lower over his waist. They approached his dorm and made their way inside, Grey Wind greeting them when they reached his room. “Hi, sweet boy!” she declared, barely having to crouch to scratch behind his ears. 

“You’re always so well-behaved around Margaery. I approve,” Robb remarked to Grey Wind, who promptly barked at him in response before sticking out his tongue again contentedly. Grey Wind’s owner, meanwhile, closed his curtains and then began to strip down, pulling his shirt off first before moving to his shorts. “Are you coming, sweetheart?” Robb asked, raising his eyebrows at Margaery with a smile as he made his way over to the shower.

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt me to have another shower today,” Margaery joked with a small laugh, reaching down to pull her shirt up and off. “We can talk while we’re in there, can’t we? I mean… I promise not to be too distracted if you’re not.” She glanced over at her bag that Robb had hung on his chair, and she promptly zipped it closed while he wasn’t looking. She made her way into the bathroom, kicking off her shoes and skirt as she went. 

“I make no such promise,” Robb said in reply, shaking his head playfully as he turned on the water, “But we can talk if you’d like.” He could still feel some of the adrenaline from the race coursing through him, and he didn’t hesitate in pulling Margaery towards him and meeting her lips for a deep kiss.

Margaery could not help but eagerly return Robb’s kiss, snaking her arms around his neck and letting out a soft moan against his lips. “I don’t stand a chance when you do that,” she teased as they drew back. She quickly slipped off her underwear and bra and stepped into the stream of water before beckoning for him to join her.


	11. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery's plans for a very special night go awry due to a badly timed popcorn incident.

Robb was in a significantly better mood later on after his shower with Margaery, and he was wearing a smile as he adjusted the sleeves on the smart blue shirt he’d chosen to wear for the evening. As he glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Margaery getting ready he momentarily bit down on his lower lip, and then looked down at his sleeve again. Truth be told, the question he needed to ask her was preying on his mind and he was nervous about asking it, although he had high hopes she’d say yes.

“What do you think?” Robb piped up, glancing over at Margaery once more, “Will this be all right for dinner with your brother and his girlfriend?” Grey Wind seemed to think his owner’s attire was appropriate, since he barked happily.

“Oh, sweetheart, you look perfect,” Margaery responded with a wide smile, blushing even as she glanced over at Robb. She had previously brought over nearly half of her wardrobe to hang in his closet and was easily able to find something amidst her choices to wear to dinner. The topic of what was to happen after, however, had not been breached among the two of them during their shower, and her fingers shook slightly with nerves as she slid on her stockings.

She finished getting dressed and walked over to her boyfriend, playing with the collar of his shirt and then leaning in to kiss him. “You’re so very handsome,” she told him as she pulled away, “I really can’t get over it.”

“Stop it. It’ll all go to my head, you know,” Robb teased, his voice just above a whisper. He pressed another quick kiss to Margaery’s lips, and then held her gaze for a moment or two as he pulled away. “You always look so beautiful,” he said to her as he took her by both hands. He gently started to lead her over to his bed, intending for them both to sit down together.

Margaery let Robb take a seat first, and then she moved to get comfortable on his lap, pressing her lips to his temple. “You knew that was coming,” she teased, running her hand over his arm. “Are we finally going to talk, or are you going to be horribly distracting again?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I liked being horribly distracting,” Robb said, having grinned the moment Margaery had settled on his lap, “But we are going to talk, because I’m going to burst if I don’t ask you this soon.” He reached out a hand to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear and left a kiss just below it. “My dear, sweet Margaery,” he began, “Do you have any firm plans for the holidays?”

Margaery shook her head, her heart giving a small leap in her chest in anticipation. She had a feeling she knew what question would be coming from her boyfriend’s lips next, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up too high. “No, my wonderful, loving Robb,” she replied playfully, leaning in and gently brushing her nose against his, “I was just going to go home, but nothing was ever definite.”

“Funnily enough, I was planning on going home too, and I was wondering…well, I’ve already met your family, and I think it’s about time you met mine. If you want to, of course,” Robb did his best to explain, finding himself stumbling slightly over his words, “What I mean to say is…would you like to come to Winterfell with me?”

Margaery restrained herself from letting out a squeal, her whole face lighting up at Robb’s question. “Absolutely,” she answered with a wide grin, nodding her head, “I can think of nothing better than spending the holidays in Winterfell with you, sweetheart.” She pressed an enthusiastic kiss to his lips, smiling all the while. “Oh gods, thank you for inviting me. I love you,” she breathed out, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Really? You’ll come?” Robb questioned, a smile spreading across his face from ear to ear. He hugged Margaery tightly in return, looking scarcely able to believe his luck. “I already checked with my mother and she said it’s not a problem at all. Plus, I thought with it being winter and everything, you’ll have a chance to see snow for the first time.”

“That sounds amazing, but not as amazing as just being with you and meeting your family. I get to meet your mum, and I honestly cannot wait from all you’ve told me,” Margaery remarked, kissing Robb’s cheek several times. “I am so excited I might burst!” she exclaimed, leaning back and pressing her lips to his. 

Robb gave a gentle, happy chuckle against Margaery’s lips, barely breaking from her before he was kissing her again. “Gods, you’re wonderful. I can’t wait to show you around Winterfell…wait until you see our weirwood tree,” he said happily, “I’m so pleased you said yes. Now what was it _you_ wanted to say to me, sweetheart?”

“I wouldn’t be able to say anything else but yes. There are few things I’ve been more thrilled about,” Margaery remarked, pressing a soft kiss to Robb’s nose and then resting her forehead against his. Her smile slowly faded as she grew somewhat more serious, running her thumb over his cheek. “I… well, sweetheart, um…” She took a deep breath, starting again. “I thought tonight we could try something new. I want us to be connected in a way we haven’t been before. You see… I’m terribly, madly in love with you, and I’m not sure how much longer I can wait. But only if you’re feeling the same.”

Robb looked mildly confused for a moment or two as Margaery started to speak, but it didn’t take him long to realize what she was talking about. He ran his hand gently down his girlfriend’s back as she continued and pressed several kisses along her cheek and jaw. He couldn’t deny he hadn’t thought about what she was proposing before, and the timing felt right to him. “I am. I mean, I do. I mean, I want to,” he told her softly, “If you do as well.”

“I want to very badly,” Margaery replied just as quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Robb’s lips, smiling at his response. She had absolutely no qualms about him being her first; she was merely nervous about the experience, but she had a feeling he would make that worry go away when the time came. She hugged him close again, burying her face in his shoulder and reveling his warmth and smell. “I’m so lucky,” she murmured, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You make me feel like the luckiest person in the world every day,” Robb murmured back, “I want to make you feel really, really good.” He kissed Margaery close to her ear, wearing a smile of his own. “Perhaps we should go back to your room then after dinner? I’m not sure if perhaps we might have more privacy there,” he suggested.

“We probably will since the lock on your door doesn’t work properly. We wouldn’t want anyone barging in on us,” Margaery said with a soft laugh. She leaned back to meet Robb’s gaze, giving him a warm smile. “I love you so much, sweetheart,” she told him again, “I have butterflies in my stomach from excitement and anxiousness, and I can’t wait to make you feel really, really good as well.”

“Mmmm, you do realize it’s now going to be very difficult to think about anything else while we’re at dinner, right? At least for me,” Robb joked, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s lips. “By the way, I’m terribly, madly in love with you as well,” he murmured just before his lips touched hers.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, running her fingers through his hair and then down his back. “I’m sorry, I should have brought it up after dinner,” she breathed as they pulled away and she let out a giggle. She was overwhelmed by her boyfriend’s words and the thought of what would be happening later on in the night, her head spinning with happiness. “Garlan and Leonette will just have to deal with our enthusiasm,” she teased. 

“Aye, although I hope he doesn’t guess our plans. I think he likes me but I have a feeling his older brother instinct would take over if he knew,” Robb commented, raising his eyebrows slightly at Margaery. He realized the strap on her dress had fallen down her shoulder, and he pressed a kiss there before he fixed it. “Should we get going?” he asked her.

“I love Garlan, but you’re giving him too much credit if you think he’d figure out our plans that easily,” Margaery joked. She reluctantly stood, taking Robb’s hand in her own and threading their fingers together. “Sorry, I messed up your hair a bit,” she mumbled, reaching up to fix it. “Do I look alright? No indications that I showered and made out with my boyfriend right before dinner?” she asked with a teasing grin.

“You’re asking the wrong person. I think you never look better than when you’ve had a shower and made out with your boyfriend,” Robb answered with a cheeky grin as he led Margaery to the door, “And don’t worry about my hair. It always just does whatever it wants to do.”

“I love your hair,” Margaery remarked, leaning in to leave a kiss on Robb’s temple and give his hand a squeeze. She said goodbye to Grey Wind who barked at them before they left, making her laugh again.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant several minutes late but were able to blame it on traffic, Garlan and Leonette seeming none the wiser as they were seated by their hostess.

“You look beautiful, Leonette,” Margaery said with a smile, her hand still in her boyfriend’s even as they sat. 

“Thank you, Margaery. So do you,” Leonette said, giving Margaery a smile in return, “And Robb, it’s so nice to see you. I’m glad you were able to join us for dinner.” She gave Garlan a playful nudge as she sat down beside him and then let her hand rest on his shoulder, her engagement ring twinkling as it caught the light. “Didn’t I tell you they’d say yes if we invited them?”

“How could we say no?” Robb declared, grinning at the couple opposite him and his girlfriend, “It’s always good to see you two.”

“By now I should really learn to trust that you’re always right, my angel,” Garlan remarked to his fiancée, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

Margaery loved the way her brother turned into a big softy around Leonette, sometimes forgetting to tease her altogether whenever they were together. She smiled at them, shaking her head slightly in amusement. “Careful or Robb and I will try to out-cute you,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“Impossible,” Garlan replied, “Lee and I have been at this for years. You two have nothing on us. And I suggest you keep the lovey-dovey faces to a minimum tonight unless you want to see my dinner for a second time.”

“It’s a good job we’ve had two years to practice. I wasn’t even sure if he liked me when we first met,” Leonette admitted, shaking her head slightly with a fond smile at her fiancé, “I think poor Robb is at a slight disadvantage here since his girlfriend is your sister.”

“It’s a little nerve-wrecking,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, “Especially since I know how I’d feel about someone dating  _my_  younger sisters.”

"How many do you have?” Leonette asked politely as she glanced at her menu.

“Two,” Robb answered, “Sansa’s fifteen and Arya’s twelve.”

“It must be nice to have a big family like yours and like yours, darling,” Leonette said, glancing over at Garlan, “I’m an only child myself.”

“I had a huge crush on you so I was really nervous and stand-offish at first,” Garlan told Leonette, pulling a face and then giving a laugh, “I don’t know how anyone couldn’t like you, though. I’m just the fortunate guy that gets to marry you. I dunno how I even got that lucky.”

“Me either. She’s way out of your league,” Margaery teased, grinning at her brother. She scooted her chair a bit closer to Robb’s, reaching to run her hand over his knee.

“Siblings are overrated,” Garlan murmured to his fiancée, just loud enough so that his sister could hear.

Margaery paid him no mind as she scanned her menu, sneaking furtive glances at her boyfriend every so often. “Do you want to share a glass of wine with me?” she asked him softly, meeting his gaze, “Their portions here are quite large, and I don’t want to get too tipsy.”

“I’d love to. But why don’t we make it a glass of champagne?” Robb suggested, “We have lots to celebrate, after all.” He felt somehow very aware of Margaery’s hand on his knee, and he swallowed as he looked back at her.

“Well, in that case I suppose when we have children someday we’ll just have to stop at one,” Leonette teased in the meantime, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her fiancé’s lips.

“No, no, I said  _siblings_  as in plural. We should have two… at least. I’ve changed my mind,” Garlan joked, throwing Leonette a loving grin. 

Margaery was well aware that her brother and his fiancée were on a different level than her and Robb, and though she had fantasized sometimes about having a family with him someday, she wasn’t sure she was ready to tell him that just yet. She looked up at him with a smile, her thumb running back and forth over the fabric of his trousers. “Champagne sounds perfect,” she replied, giving a small nod of her head.

Leonette let out a jovial laugh, and then looked over to where Robb and Margaery were ordering their drinks from the waiter. “Are you two celebrating the Oldtown rowing team victory?” she asked them, “I heard all about it. It must have been a great race.”

“You’ll…um, you’ll have to ask Margaery about that,” Robb remarked, “I can barely remember it in all honesty.”

“Robb kicked ass and his crew beat Jaime Lannister. There’s not much else to tell,” Margaery jested, giving Leonette and Garlan a smile. She then turned to quirk a curious brow, looking at her boyfriend bemusedly. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? You seem a bit flustered,” she murmured before realizing she had been absently moving her hand further up his leg. She immediately drew back, flushing crimson, her eyes darting to the floor. “Sorry,” she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip.

Robb shook his head, and then leant in to kiss Margaery’s lips for as long as he dared in Garlan’s presence. “You left out how great it was to have you there cheering me on, sweetheart,” he said fondly, “It wouldn’t have been half as good without your presence.”

Margaery brightened, reaching for Robb’s hand again as she figured that was a safer alternative to his knee. She pressed a kiss below his ear, glad for a small distraction when their waiter brought them their glass of champagne. 

“Well, now’s as good a time as any to make a semi-toast,” Garlan remarked with a grin, turning to look at Robb, “I invited you tonight because I wanted to say thank you for taking care of my baby sister. I’ve never seen her smile the way she does around you; it’s a really nice change. It’s been sort of a strange experience to watch her fall in love, but a good one nonetheless, and I don’t think she could have found a better man for her. So… cheers, mate,” he finished, taking a swig of his wine.

Robb’s face flushed and he smiled broadly, somewhat taken by surprise by Garlan’s words. He squeezed on Margaery’s hand that he was holding as he looked at her then turned back to her brother. “There’s nothing to thank me for, truly. Margaery is the best thing that’s happened to me in a very, very long time,” he admitted, adding more playfully, “And her brothers aren’t so bad, either.”

“Well, one of them, anyway,” Garlan added with a teasing smile, slipping his free arm around Leonette’s waist. 

Margaery was blushing furiously from both her brother and boyfriend’s words, and she ran her thumb over the back of Robb’s hand in a sort of silent thanks. She dared to move a bit closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder until their food was brought out.

The two couples were chatting as the waiter brought them dinner, and continued until their plates were clean and every last bite had been eaten. By the time dessert was on its way, Margaery had taken a seat on Robb’s lap, neither of them seeming particularly concerned with the slightly strange looks they were getting from one or two people around them.

Margaery had placed one of her hands at the nape of Robb’s neck, and she was idly playing with his curls as Garlan and Leonette exchanged a few words among themselves. “I can’t wait for tonight,” Margaery whispered in her boyfriend’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to his skin, “I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop thinking about  _you."_

“Margaery…” Robb muttered, a smile spreading across his face as his cheeks turned slightly pink. He glanced briefly over at Garlan and Leonette, slightly worried that they might overhear him, but the two of them seemed fairly involved in whatever they were talking about and Robb turned to whisper back to Margaery. “I can’t stop thinking about tonight, either. I’m so glad nobody can read my thoughts right about now because they definitely wouldn’t be appropriate for dinner table conversation.”

Margaery gave a small giggle, leaving a tender kiss on Robb’s lips and then pressing another to his jaw. “Gods, I’m still hung up on how amazing you are,” she admitted quietly, “I don’t think I’ll ever quite get over it.”

“Are you two quite certain you’re sober enough to drive home?” Garlan spoke up, startling her slightly. “I dunno, perhaps being twitterpated is worse than drinking a full glass of champagne.”

“Twitterpated?” Robb echoed, looking confused.

“Go easy on them, Garlan,” Leonette remarked with a chuckle, “So, tell me, what are the two of you planning when we’re all done here?”

“Planning?” Robb echoed again, swallowing and vaguely realizing somewhere in the back of his mind that he probably sounded rather ridiculous.

“Yes,” Leonette said, then clarifying, “I mean after term finishes.”

“Well, actually, Robb invited me to stay with him in Winterfell over break,” Margaery announced with a smile, “I know Daddy won’t be too thrilled, but it would be nice to meet my boyfriend’s family and spend the holiday with him.”

“I’ll try to reason with Dad,” Garlan said, shrugging his shoulders slightly, “I mean, he can’t keep you from doing what you want to do over break. And Lee is visiting Highgarden with me, so I can make an argument that it’s a perfectly acceptable thing to bring someone you care about home.”

“I’ll be sure to talk up Robb as well if you think it might help,” Leonette offered, “I’m truly sorry to hear Mr. Tyrell hasn’t been very supportive of the two of you.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Robb said earnestly, “I’m just hoping it’s temporary and he’ll eventually come around.”

“Dad is stubborn, but not stubborn enough to ruin his relationship with Margaery, and he must know how serious the two of you are by now,” Garlan remarked. “And Mum already loves Robb. She asks how he’s doing every time I call because she knows we’re friends. It’s quite annoying, actually,” he jested with a smile.

“Your mother’s very kind,” Robb said with a smile, turning to Margaery and giving her a gentle squeeze as he added, “And  _my_  mother is very much looking forward to meeting you.” He noticed the waiter coming over then with a tray that he was pretty certain was meant for him and his girlfriend. “Do you still want to share, sweetheart?” he asked, “Feel free to have it all to yourself if you’ve changed your mind.”

"No, I want to share with you,” Margaery remarked with a sweet smile, pressing her lips to Robb’s. She leant in closer so she could murmur in his ear, “I want to share  _everything_ with you.” She pulled away to take a bite of the cheesecake that had been brought to them and then offered him her fork after she had declared how good it was. 

Robb could only agree with Margaery after he’d tried some of the cheesecake and the two of them made short work of it, making Leonette and Garlan raise their eyebrows slightly. “We should ask for a second slice to take home with us,” Robb suggested to his girlfriend enthusiastically, “We might get hungry later.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, slipping her arms around Rob again since they were finished eating. She called their waiter over and asked for another slice to go. “Thanks for inviting us, Garlan,” she said to her brother who still looked rather confused, “How do you want to split the bill?”

“I’ve got it,” he told them, giving a small laugh, “What, do the two of you have other plans for the night and are just too polite to tell us?”

“We were just planning on staying in,” Robb said rather too quickly, finding himself unable to tell Garlan and Leonette an outright lie. He got out his wallet despite Margaery’s brothers words, and shook his head slightly. “Please, at least let me get half,” he offered.

“I already know you’re going to insist, so go ahead,” Garlan remarked, “Your boyfriend is far too noble, Margaery.”

“I know. I love it,” Margaery said with a grin, kissing Robb on the lips once more. “Did your mum really say she was looking forward to meeting me?” she asked him quietly, “Gods, I’m quite nervous to meet her but also very excited. She seems so lovely.”

“Well, I may have told her a bit about you last time I was in Winterfell,” Robb admitted, blushing slightly and placing his card down on the table, “Perhaps more than a bit, actually. I think she’s pretty curious about you. She’s been very busy though lately with work as you can imagine, so you’ll have to forgive her if she’s a bit stressed out when we get there.”

“Of course,” Margaery replied, giving a nod, “I hope she’ll get a little break to be with you and your siblings. I so look forward to meeting them as well.” She ran her hand over Robb’s back, glad that their waiter was quick in splitting the check and bringing her boyfriend’s card back. “Ready, sweetheart?” she asked, her words heavy with anticipation. 

“Absolutely,” Robb answered Margaery without hesitation, “Thank you again for your company, Garlan, Leonette. I hope we can go out for dinner again sometime.”

“Of course,” Leonette answered, “We’d love to.” She didn’t say anything further, but raised her eyebrow at Garlan and gave him a knowing smile.

Margaery stood from Robb’s lap and grabbed their to-go box, thanking her brother and his fiancée as well. As soon as they were out of sight, she pressed several kisses to her boyfriend’s lips before they practically ran to his car hand in hand. She was breathless as she took a seat on the passenger’s side, and she gave him a somewhat embarrassed smile once he was in the driver’s seat. “You don’t think we seemed too eager to get out of there, do you?” she asked, quirking a brow.

“I don’t think so,” Robb answered as he twisted the keys and got the car started. After thinking for a moment, however, he decided to reconsider his words. “Perhaps a little,” he conceded, “But hopefully Garlan will forgive us if we spare him the details.”

“Sounds good to me,” Margaery remarked, her heart beating faster as they made the quick journey back to her dorm room. She gripped Robb’s hand a little tighter than she normally would as they walked towards their destination. Her fingers shook slightly when they reached her door and she unlocked it. She wasn’t quite sure where to start once they were inside her room apart from her locking the door behind them, so she reached for her boyfriend’s hand again and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Robb let his fingers intertwine gently with Margaery’s and he returned her kiss softly, taking his time and lingering against her lips. Now that they were finally alone and in her room he felt as if there was no longer any hurry, though he had to admit his own nerves had started to kick in slightly. He slowly took a deep breath in before he dropped his head to her shoulder and began to kiss along her neck.

“Sweetheart…” Margaery breathed, moving her free hand up to tangle in Robb’s hair. She pressed her body to his, feeling goosebumps rise on her arms. She nudged him in the direction of her bed, gently falling on top of him and giving a soft laugh. “I love you so much,” she whispered, her lips meeting his again, this time with a bit more vigor. 

“I love you,” Robb whispered back, smiling against Margaery’s lips. His hands came to rest on her back and he began to pull down her dress, intending on kissing her breasts just the way she liked it. “I want…I want to make you so wet, Margaery,” he murmured, the words seeming to escape his lips of their own accord.

Margaery let out a soft gasp, squeezing her thighs together as her center throbbed with desire. “I don’t think that’ll be too difficult,” she replied quietly, helping him remove her dress and then unhook her bra, throwing them both haphazardly to the floor. She leant in to capture his lips in a deep kiss, her hips shifting against his while she moaned into his mouth. 

Robb gave a small groan then, feeling himself start to grow hard as Margaery’s hips moved against his. He pulled away only to give her nipples some attention, kissing and licking each one tantalizingly slowly before he returned to her mouth. “Do you…do you want to stay on top?” he asked her quietly, “I don’t know…whatever you think will feel better for you.”

Margaery had felt herself grow wet from Robb’s ministrations, an almost uncomfortable ache pulsing between her legs. She kissed him again, wondering how she was so lucky to be with someone so sweet and caring. “You can be on top the first time, love,” she murmured, thinking it would be easier that way.

Her heart was racing even faster as she shifted to his side to allow him to crawl over her, and she reached for her purse on her bedside table, pulling out one of the condoms Arianne had given her as she flushed red. She set it down as her fingers moved to her boyfriend’s trousers. She unbuttoned them slowly, pushing them down along with his briefs, giving a whimper as his hardened cock brushed against her thigh. “Do you want me to put it on, sweetheart?” she nearly whispered, picking up the condom once more.

“Would you?” Robb asked gently as he busied himself with kissing Margary close to her ear and nipping gently her earlobe. He pulled back slightly to give her some more room and began to quickly unbutton his shirt. “Thank the gods you remembered,” he remarked, “I’d probably have remembered in about five seconds and would have to make a quick run to to…somewhere.”

“Arianne gave them to me… earlier,” Margaery muttered, barely coherent. Her hands fumbled slightly as she opened the packet, but before she could slip the condom on, a loud noise rang out, startling her and making her jump and give a small shriek. “Sorry, sweetheart,” she tried to get out, but the noise continued on as well as an announcement to evacuate. “Shit,” she mumbled, “That’s the fire alarm. Shit!”

“Are you fucking serious?” Robb muttered, looking up and addressing the fire alarm in Margaery’s room. For a moment he wondered if it was just a test and it perhaps might stop soon, but the fire alarm was relentless and he had to resign himself to the fact that they really would need to go outside. He reached to pick Margaery’s dress and bra up off the floor and motioned for her to turn around. “Here, let me help,” he offered.

Margaery turned around, sweeping her hair over her shoulder as Robb hooked her bra back on. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, love,” she said as she turned around again, hurriedly throwing her dress back on. She picked up his trousers and underwear, handing them to him.

“Margaery, are you there?” someone called out, banging on her door.

“Yes, I’ll be out in a minute!” she yelled back, wiping a few tears away that had fallen down her cheeks in frustration.

Robb glanced over at Margaery while he quickly pulled his on his boxer briefs and trousers, and his brow furrowed when he saw how upset she was. After he’d righted himself, he didn’t say a word but made his way over towards his girlfriend and slid an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as they made their way over towards the door.

Margaery was weary of the eyes that followed her and Robb as they made their way outside to stand with the girls who had evacuated her dormitory. She wrapped her own arm around his waist, bringing him closer to her.

“Someone left her popcorn in the microwave too long and the smoke set off the alarm,” one girl was telling her friend, her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes. “I was in the middle of straightening my hair.”

“How tragic. I wonder what she’s going to do now that she has to wait to straighten the rest of her hair,” Robb muttered sarcastically, keeping Margaery close and trying not to think about the fact that he was one of the only boys in the crowd. “Are you all right, sweetheart?” he asked his girlfriend gently.

“I’m… fine, I suppose, all things considering. Just incredibly irritated and a little embarrassed and…” Margaery trailed off, looking up at her boyfriend and giving him a sad smile. “I feel terrible. I love you, and I was really looking forward to tonight with you. I really am sorry, sweetheart. Of all the rotten luck…”

“There’s no need to say sorry. It was just rotten luck, as you said,” Robb noted quietly, “Although the girl who was making popcorn isn’t exactly in my good books at the moment.” He leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to Margaery’s lips, but as he pulled away was slightly unsettled when he realized one of the girls from the dorm was staring at the two of them. “Can we help you?” he asked her.

“No, I’m good,” she replied, raising her eyebrows slightly at them, “I just thought you might want to know your fly’s open.”

Margaery narrowed her eyes at the girl before turning inwards towards Robb to shield him from view as she zipped up his trousers for him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and held him in a hug, giving a soft sigh against his chest. “Well, since our previous plans are postponed until further notice… do you want to get drunk with me tonight and forget that this popcorn incident ever happened?” she asked him. 

They were interrupted, however, by a girl to their left who was rather vocal about the situation. “She’s probably going flunk out soon, so I wouldn’t worry about the  _noise_  in the next term. The fire alarm isn’t as loud as they are and at least it doesn’t go off every other night!” she remarked, shooting a look at the couple as the group she was with dissolved into laughter.

Robb, whose face was still slightly red from the realization that he’d forgotten to zip up his trousers, had been about to open his mouth to agree with Margaery’s suggestion when he heard the voices coming from nearby and his brow furrowed almost immediately. “Do you know that girl?” he asked Margaery quietly, nodding his head over towards her.

“She lives a ways down the hall from me,” Margaery remarked, giving a small frown, “I think she’s slightly jealous. I always hear her talk about how her boyfriend lives too far away.” She shook her head, looking back up at Robb and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t listen to her. All I care about is you. And yes, perhaps we should be a bit quieter and more careful, but not ashamed. Now everyone knows how much I love you,” she teased softly.

“Well, it doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you. I just don’t like hearing other people talk like that about you,” Robb explained as his hands settled on Margaery’s waist, lowering his voice further and adding, “And I love every sound you make when we’re together.”

Margaery gave a soft laugh, moving her arms to wrap her arms around Robb’s neck. "I love every noise you make as well,” she told him quietly, “We will just have to be patient for a little longer… Find somewhere else to go or something.”

“Aye. If worst comes to worst, thank the gods term will be over soon,” Robb commented. He leant in to whisper that he loved Margaery before he kissed her once more, resolutely ignoring any titters from the people around them.

“Are they going to let us back in now?” Robb questioned after he’d pulled away, glancing over Margaery’s shoulder to see three firemen exiting the building and giving a thumbs-up.

“Looks like it,” Margaery replied, taking Robb’s hand to lead him back inside. “I’m going to open up that big bottle of red wine that my grandma gave me and have a party of our own tonight. No one else is invited, just me and my wonderful boyfriend,” she teased, trying to make light of the situation. “I also have some chocolates stashed up as well… but no popcorn is allowed,” she added with a grin.

“Agreed. I’m not sure I’ll ever want to eat popcorn again,” Robb remarked with a laugh on his and Margaery’s way in, “We have our dessert from dinner to eat as well, don’t forget. It’d be a shame to let such good cheesecake go to waste.”

“You’re right. And wine and cheesecake go quite well together. Gods, I am very fortunate I have someone like you, sweetheart,” Margaery noted, pressing a kiss to Robb’s shoulder. They entered her room once more, ignoring the stares from the girls passing by, and she locked the door behind her. She broke from her boyfriend momentarily to put on her music and grab the wine and chocolates, taking a seat on her bed and patting the space beside her. 

Robb smiled as he followed after Margaery, settling himself down by her side and reaching for the bottle of wine. “You know one of the things I love about you? You never dwell on it when things go wrong,” he commented, “Because I know I do all the time, and when I’m with you it’s like…I don’t know. It’s like nothing ever seems so bad and I can breathe easier.” He gave a small chuckle and shook his head slightly. “Sorry. I should save that kind of comment for after this bottle of wine is gone.”

Margaery stared at Robb in awe for a few seconds, her cheeks flushing red before she leant in to kiss him on the lips. “I don’t even know what to say to that,” she murmured, giving him a smile as she pulled away. She made more room on her bed, resting her back against her pillows and patting her legs. “Here, come rest your head in my lap so I can play with your curls and dote on you and make you blush like you just did to me,” she teased, “Cuddling and getting tipsy together is not such a bad alternative to what we originally had planned for the night.”

Robb shifted his weight on the bed after he’d opened up the wine and lay down, resting his head on Margaery’s lap as she’d suggested. The two of them split the bottle between them, and it didn’t take very long before most of it was gone and they were both laughing rather more than usual.

Margaery ran her hand through Robb’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. She let out a small hiccup, giving a sheepish smile as she apologized. “One day, perhaps when we’re done with school… I want to get married to you and start a family,” she admitted, her words slurred slightly as she took another sip of wine. “With a little girl or two who has your red curls and a little boy or two who has your browbone and smile… Mmm, they would be perfect." 

“You’ve thought about marrying  _me_?” Robb asked as a smile spread across his face and he looked up at Margaery in disbelief, “Gods, I’d love to have a family someday. A big one so my kids would grow up with brothers and sisters to play with just like I did.”

"Of course I have… I don’t think I could ever love anyone else the way I love you,” Margaery remarked, growing somewhat more serious. She gently shifted so that she could lay back beside Robb and lean in to kiss him deeply. “Can you even imagine?” she asked as she pulled away, “A big family all our own with children that look like a combination of the both of us…” She smiled again, passing her boyfriend the bottle of wine and hoping it was not just the alcohol speaking for him.

“I  _can_  imagine it,” Robb declared happily, sounding almost surprised. He took another swig from the bottle and swallowed it down before he spoke again. “I knew it was you all the way back when I went to Winterfell after Bran’s accident, you know. The day I came back…I was going to break up with Roslin and tell you how I felt about you that night.”

Margaery’s eyes widened as she looked at Robb, her heart speeding up a bit. She cupped his jaw, her thumb running back and forth over his cheek. "I’m just glad we are together now. Everything we went through made me realize that I never want to spend another day apart from you,” she told him, giving him a soft squeeze. “I don’t know when I knew I was head over heels for you or if I can even pinpoint a moment, but it happened so quickly and so easily, and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“See, this is what I was talking about before. You don’t dwell on the bad stuff. You’re like…like a ray of happiness from a star at night,” Robb remarked rather nonsensically, smiling at Margaery before he kissed her again, “You make me so happy.”

Margaery laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know what that means, but thank you,” she said, “You make me deliriously happy.” She wrapped her arms around him, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips and giggling softly as she drew back. “Hey, do you want to know a secret?” she asked him in a whisper.

“Go on,” Robb urged Margaery, also keeping his voice quiet, “Is it a good secret?” He wrapped his own arms around her, drawing her in close to him and running his hands gently over her lower back.

“I  _hope_  you’ll think it’s a good secret,” Margaery replied, kissing the tip of Robb’s nose. “Before we started dating, I sort of had a dirty dream about you,” she admitted, raising her eyebrows, her fingers dancing over his spine, “and I may or may not have climaxed… But you should know it was nowhere near as good as real life.”

“You _what_?” Robb breathed, then biting down on his own lower lip as he grinned and his face turned slightly red. When he leant in it was to whisper in Margaery’s ear. “I won’t lie, the thought of you getting off to a dream about me is really hot…especially because before we started dating I also had a dream about you that was far from innocent and I got off, too.”

Margaery’s face grew heated as Robb’s breath gently tickled her ear, his words making her throat go dry. “ _Fuck_ ,” she muttered, turning her head to bury in his neck, pressing a kiss to his skin. She tried not to linger on the thought of him alone at night, his hand between his legs, coming undone with his mind on her. "How are we supposed to wait until the term ends?” she asked softly, “This is excruciating.”

“I really don’t know,” Robb breathed, shaking his head slightly, “But we could start by getting back at those people who were talking outside. There’s something I want to do but you need to be really  _quiet_ , all right? Just like they wanted.” He raised his eyebrows at her, still wearing a smile.

Margaery’s brow furrowed in curiosity, giving her boyfriend a small, bemused smile. "Well, alright. Only because I trust you,” she agreed, running her hand over his arm. “I’ll be as quiet as I possibly can,” she added, making a motion with her hand as if she was zipping her lips shut.

Robb gave a gentle laugh and then slid his hands over the fabric of Margaery’s dress, making short work of helping her get it off once more. Her underwear followed not long afterwards, and had fallen delicately from the bed to the floor by the time Robb was unbuttoning his own shirt. As he settled back against the bed, his chest now bare, he motioned for her to come kneel over his face.

Margaery’s mouth had fallen ajar, and all she could do was stare at Robb for a few seconds after his offer. She whimpered softly, crawling over to him and straddling him, his warm breath on her thighs already making her wet. Her nipples went stiff, and she reached one hand up to caress her right breast, her fingers kneading into her skin. Her other hand tangled in her boyfriend’s hair, her lips pressed firmly together though she knew her silence wouldn’t be lasting long.

“Gods, you look good,” Robb murmured, although he wasn’t entirely sure whether or not Margaery could even hear him from where he was. He started off slowly, kissing the inside of her thighs inch by inch and taking his time to reach her center. When he moved between her legs he kissed her gently at first, then on the second time his lips parted and he began to pleasure her with his tongue.

“Robb…” Margaery breathed out, feeling his tongue press into her folds. She shifted slowly and softly against his mouth, letting him do most of the work, his beard wonderfully scratchy against her skin. Her body tingled with heat and desire, and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer if he moved even the slightest bit upward, his lips already grazing her clit when she would rock forwards. She ran her fingers through his hair as she whimpered and moaned, her head tilting backwards as he continued on.

Robb let his hands slide up Margaery’s body, having only just realized that in this position he could grip her backside as he went down on her. He gave her a gentle squeeze as he lifted his chin a little and brushed his tongue over her clit teasingly once, twice, three times, moaning gently before he settled there, lapping at a steadily increasing pace.

Margaery let slip a few swear words, her murmurs quickly turning to cries, not caring how loud she was anymore. She moved her hand from her breast to rest over his on her backside, lacing her fingers through his. “Robb,  _oh_   _Robb!"_ she screamed out, squeezing his hand as her body shuddered and she came. She held herself steady so she wouldn’t collapse, his name falling from her lips again and again.

Robb kept applying gentle pressure with his tongue as Margaery rode out her high, only pulling away slowly when her breathing started to relax. He left gentle kisses along her skin, and smiled as he rested his head against the bed again and looked up at her. “Is it wrong that I hope they heard that all the way down the hall?” he remarked playfully.

“My boyfriend is incredible!” Margaery yelled out loudly, dissolving into laughter as she rolled off of Robb and nestled into his side. She leaned in to kiss him deeply, grinning when she pulled back. His lips were pink and somewhat swollen, his eyes bright, and she was in awe that she was loved by someone so handsome and generous and good-hearted. “You overwhelm me, you know,” she whispered to him, pressing another quick kiss to his lips, “Thank you." 

“Anytime,” Robb murmured as he slid an arm around Margaery, still grinning after he’d laughed together with her, “I don’t really want to wait until break either, but I think that might be one way to help. I mean, we could try again another night, or try and find somewhere else…”

“Mmm, it helped a lot, trust me,” Margaery teased, tilting her head to press a few soft kisses to Robb’s neck. She considered his words for a few seconds, nestling against his skin. “We have exams coming up soon, and also I’m sort of due for, um… that time of the month,” she admitted somewhat sheepishly, her cheeks flushing pink. “If we can exercise a bit of patience, we can wait for Winterfell. By then I can start on the moon pill and then you won’t even have to wear protection. I think that might be nice, you know? To just… be as close as possible the first time.”

“I think that would be amazing,” Robb remarked quietly as he met Margaery’s gaze, “Well then, next week I’ll go see the college doctor and get checked out. Then we can have nothing between us when I’m inside you.”

Margaery moved her hand to brush her fingers across Robb’s cheek, her eyes dancing over his face in adoration. “I love you so much,” she breathed, the thought of him inside of her sending little waves of electricity up and down her arms, her heart racing in her chest. “Now we have even more to look forward to during the holiday,” she added with a warm smile.

“Mmmm, although I should warn you we will have my brothers and sisters to contend with. I hope it won’t be too difficult to find some privacy,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, pulling Margaery in a little closer so he could press a few kisses to her lips, “You were right, you know. Getting drunk was an excellent idea.”

“One of my finer ideas,” Margaery joked, crinkling her nose slightly and giving a small giggle before she leaned in to kiss Robb again. She slid her hand down over his neck and arm and then hooked their ankles together. “One more week, a few more finals, and then we’re free,” she remarked quietly, “I get to meet your family and see your home and make love to you for the first time… If I’m dreaming then I don’t want anyone to wake me up.”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so much better than a dream. Even  _that_  dream I was telling you about before,” Robb whispered back teasingly, raising his eyebrows slightly as he asked Margaery, “We’re still on for studying for Economics together, right?”

Margaery nodded her head lazily, her fingers still tracing patterns over Robb’s arm. "We should try something… every time you get an answer right, I’ll take off a piece of clothing, how does that sound?” she murmured, smiling at him mischievously, “Strip studying. I can think of no better motivation.”

“That sounds very good,” Robb agreed, grinning broadly at his girlfriend after having raised his eyebrows at her, “But I have a quick question. What happens if I get something right after you’ve taken everything off?”

Margaery thought for a moment before answering Robb, giving a wider smile. “Then we can have lightning round, and if you can answer ten questions in a row without any mistakes, I’ll make you feel very, very good. Any way and anywhere you want me to,” she remarked in a murmur, leaning in to capture his lips again. 

“I have the best girlfriend in the entire world,” Robb murmured against Margaery’s mouth, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he barely broke from her, “Stop making me look forward to exams. I’m supposed to dread them just like everybody else.”

“I am merely a ray of happiness in the dark night that is the exams period,” Margaery teased with a giggle, pulling her boyfriend closer. She moved her hand up to play with his curls, and she pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re in my life,” she told him gently, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Robb Stark.”

“I am?” Robb asked quietly, his face turning slightly red as he lit up in a smile, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Margaery Tyrell.” He rolled over a little so he was hovering over her and had better access to lean in and press kisses to her neck. As he met her lips again, somewhere in his mind he thought to himself that he certainly wouldn’t mind this for the rest of his life.


	12. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery gets to know Robb's family when she makes her first trip North to Winterfell with him.

Robb and Margaery’s plans for exam week proved successful as the term came to a close. While most students were hunched over notes and text books in the library with empty coffee cups littered around them, the couple was cuddled up in bed with flashcards and smiles on their faces. Margaery would never admit to her professors that her motivation to do well was really a desire to see her boyfriend naked, but she figured that as long as she was getting good marks, it wouldn’t matter how she learned. Oftentimes during the week, she found herself smiling at familiar questions, recalling how Robb had taken his shirt off after she’d gotten one right or the particularly fond memory of what had happened when she aced the economics lightning round.

When she wasn’t busy with other things, she had been packing a couple suitcases to take with her to Winterfell, and it was decided that they would leave after her final exam on a Wednesday. Most everyone at Oldtown University was ready for holiday because they needed a break, but she was ready for a very different reason entirely. 

She was currently walking out of her classroom with her phone in hand, texting Robb a hasty message that she would be coming over soon so they could load his things into his car. A wide grin was on her face when she reached his door and knocked, bouncing up and down a little excitement.

“That’ll be Margaery, I expect,” Robb told Theon, breaking into a smile even as he said the words. He and his friend had been sat in his room sharing a beer to celebrate the end of their exams, and Robb had warned him when he’d received the text message that Margaery would be on her way soon. He didn’t hesitate in getting up to answer the door, and once he opened it he leant in to give his girlfriend a kiss in greeting.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said to her, grinning still as he pulled away, “How did your last exam go?”

“Hi, baby,” Margaey murmured, pressing another quick kiss to Robb’s lips. “I missed you, but I think it went really well. I’m just ready to-” She stopped short as she noticed Theon for the first time, raising her eyebrows slightly. “Hello,” she said, giving a small wave.

He waved back at her, the hints of a smirk on his face. “Don’t mind me,” he remarked, “I was just leaving anyhow. I have some packing to do.”

“I’m glad it went well,” Robb said before explaining to Margaery, “Theon’s going to Winterfell as well, actually. He’s going to do some work for Stark, Inc., but he’s driving up there tomorrow.” He turned to Theon then while his arm slipped around his girlfriend. “Thanks for the beer. I can’t wait until we’re able to have proper ale back in Winterfell.”

“Yes, much better than the weak shit here,” Theon agreed, nodding his head and holding up his beer. “See you,” he said, brushing past Margaery on his way out. 

She ignored him, instead turning inwards towards Robb and wrapping her own arm around his middle. “Are you ready?” she asked him, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I am,” Robb answered happily, “But I have something I want to give you first.” He pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s cheek and broke from her momentarily to walk across the room, where a carrier bag had been left in the corner, and pulled out something grey and furry. When he made his way back over to Margaery he draped the item he was holding around her neck and it turned out to be a fake fur scarf, made to look like a wolf pelt. “I thought you might need this for Winterfell,” he remarked with a smile, “I won’t be offended if you hate it, though.”

“No, I love it. I’ll wear it every day while I’m there,” Margaery breathed, snaking her arms around Robb’s neck and kissing him full on the lips. “Thank you,” she told him as she pulled away, “it’s lovely… I almost forgot that it would be cold in Winterfell. I will need to buy a coat.” She glanced down at the ground before looking back up at him with a shy smile. “If there are any sort of traditions your family has for the Solstice, I’d love to take part,” she remarked, “I’m sadly ill-informed on the old gods for someone who claims to worship them.”

“Of course. You’re more than welcome to take part in anything you’d like, and I’m happy to tell you anything you wish to know,” Robb declared, his smile only broadening, “Gods, I’m so excited. This past week or so has been wonderful but at the same time it felt like today might never arrive.”

“I felt the same way,” Margaery admitted, giving a soft giggle. “Here, I’ll take Grey Wind out to go to the bathroom while you get your things. Then we can pick up my suitcases and get on the road. We’ll be in Winterfell in no time.”

She kissed Robb on the lips and then hurried over to his dog’s crate, unlocking it and laughing as he bounded out to greet her. “Come on, sweet boy,” she urged, grabbing his leash and hooking it to his collar, “You get to go home for a while.”

Robb smiled to himself as Grey Wind greeted Margaery enthusiastically, and nodded in answer to her suggestion. He opened the door for Margaery to take his dog outside, and not long afterwards was following after her with his suitcase and a spring in his step. He couldn’t say he wasn’t going to miss Oldtown at least a little bit, but he admittedly wasn’t all that sad to say goodbye as he and Margaery pulled out of college and set off for the North.

* * *

Robb and Margaery’s journey to Winterfell wasn’t exactly easy or quick, but the two made the best of it as they drove up the Kingsroad to his home. Every so often they stopped to snap a few pictures, most especially when they ventured further north than she had ever been before. They stopped about halfway at a hotel in Riverrun to rest for the night, though nothing more than cuddling occurred between the couple as Margaery’s monthly condition was still putting a halt on certain intimacies.

The second leg of their trip seemed shorter than the first, and they started to see snow outside their windows once they reached the Neck, making Margaery even more excited than she had been before. She knew they had reached Winterfell when Grey Wind let out a yip in the backseat, his face nearly pressed to the window as they pulled up to Robb’s home.

Even if he’d tried, Robb was certain he wouldn’t have been able to hide his happiness as he drove into the city he knew so very well. The Wolfswood and banks of the White Knife river were a delight to see again, and he pointed them out to Margaery as best he could from the car, but what filled him with joy was the sight of his house on the horizon. The Stark mansion was far more modestly decorated than a place like the Tyrell mansion, but Robb loved it nonetheless and he only hoped Margaery would as well. As they pulled up into the driveway, Robb looked upwards towards the windows and caught sight of a familiar red-headed girl smiling as she peered through the glass.

“We’ve been spotted,” he remarked playfully to Margaery as he pointed Sansa out. He then looked his girlfriend over and looked outside, his brow furrowing slightly in concern. Once he’d parked the car and switched the engine off, he unfastened his seatbelt and slid out of the coat he was wearing. “Here, take this just until we get inside. You’ll freeze otherwise.”

“My gentleman,” Margaery teased quietly, leaning in to brush her lips against her boyfriend’s. She gratefully took his coat, sliding it on over her shoulders and buttoning it up. She reached for the bag of gifts she had brought for the members of Robb’s family, including some wine and roses for his mother, and then stepped out into the cool air.

She decided straight away that his house was beautiful, especially since she could see the heart tree silhouetted behind it. Her shoes crunched in the fresh snow, and she bent down to touch it for the first time, a wide smile forming on her face. “I touched snow,” she murmured to Robb, laughing as she realized how foolish she had to look at the moment. She straightened up and wrapped her free arm around his waist while they made for his house. “Thank you for bringing me here,” she remarked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re adorable,” Robb remarked, having broken into a fond smile that he was still wearing, “Thank you for agreeing to come. And, you know, you haven’t truly experienced snow until you’ve had some shoved down your back during a snowball fight, but there’ll be plenty of time for that.”

“You’d better not, Robb Stark, or I’ll shove some down your trousers,” Margaery countered quietly, giving his hip a gentle bump. She was surprised when the door to his house opened and she had to look down to see who had come to greet them first. A small, brown-haired girl raised her eyebrows at them before breaking into a grin and then rushing forward to hug her brother’s legs.

“Arya!” Robb exclaimed with a grin of his own, bending to hug the young girl properly and comment, “Wow, you must have really missed me for me to get this type of greeting.”

“I told you I wanted to answer the door, Arya!” another voice said, just before an older girl with hair like Robb’s appeared at the door. She seemed to be cross with her sister at first, but as she caught sight of Margaery she immediately cast her eyes downwards and looked mildly embarrassed. “Hello, I’m Sansa,” she introduced herself, “You must be Margaery.”

“My goodness, you are even more beautiful in person than in the pictures Robb showed me,” Margaery remarked, her heart swelling with happiness as she saw her boyfriend reunite with his youngest sister. She ran her hand over his back and then walked over to greet Sansa properly, pulling her into a hug.

“Here, I brought you this,” she said as she drew back, reaching into her bag for Sansa’s present. She pulled out a small box which contained a necklace made up of tiny golden beads in the shape of roses. “You can open it now if you like. And I also have something for you, Arya,” she added as she turned back to face the younger Stark girl.

Robb gave Arya one last gentle squeeze before he stood up straight again, smiling warmly when he saw Sansa’s delighted expression upon opening her present. “Arya, Sansa, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Margaery,” he declared, “She’s someone who’s very important to me.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Margaery. Thank you so much for my gift,” Sansa said earnestly. She swept her long auburn hair to one side and held the necklace up to her neck as she turned around. “Robb, will you help me put it on?” she asked her older brother, who nodded and stepped forwards to do up the clasp for her.

Arya studied the new woman before her for a moment and then turned to Robb again. “There’s no way she’s your girlfriend. She’s way too pretty for you,” she told him matter-of-factly.

Margaery could not help but let out a laugh, holding her hand up to her mouth. “Well, that’s not very fair to your brother, is it? I think he’s the most handsome man I’ve ever met.”

“Good thing you found someone who things you’re attractive,” Arya remarked, sticking out her tongue at Robb. She glanced back his girlfriend, giving a wary look at her bag of gifts. She did not want to have to pretend that she liked any sort of jewelry or roses or anything like that. “I’ll open my present later,” she said, running back into the house and then calling out, “I’m going to get Mummy!" 

"Oh… alright,” Margaery murmured, walking back over to Robb and slipping an arm around his waist as he finished putting Sansa’s new necklace on. “I hope Arya didn’t wound your ego,” she teased with a soft smile.

“Oh, coming from Arya that was a kindness, believe me. Besides, I’m well aware you’re too pretty for me,” Robb teased in return, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips. Sansa giggled in the background, seemingly thoroughly entertained by the two of them.

“What do you think of Winterfell so far, Margaery?” Sansa piped up, “Is it very different to the south?”

“It is, but I quite like it. I hadn’t ever seen snow until today,” Margaery explained, snuggling a bit closer to Robb. She was afraid he would be freezing without his coat, but he seemed to be completely at ease in the cold weather. “Your house is very lovely. And the weirwood… I didn’t realize they grew so large! Ours is going to take over Oldtown one day, sweetheart,” she told her boyfriend.

“Well, ours is so old we don’t even know how long it’s been here for. They say that the face on it was carved by the First Men,” Robb explained to Margaery. He reached out his free hand to finally close the door behind them, and then pressed his palm to the wall before he offered to take the coat his girlfriend was wearing for her. “Sansa, would you mind asking to turn the heating up a bit?” he questioned.

“Of course not,” Sansa answered with a smile, “I’ll ask Mr. Poole to see to it.”

“Thanks, baby,” Margaery said quietly, pressing another quick kiss to Robb’s lips. She was feeling a bit nervous to meet his mother, wanting her to approve of their relationship as she knew how important family was to her boyfriend. She gave a tiny shiver, not because she was particularly cold, but she used the excuse to nestle in close to him and leave a kiss on his shoulder.

Grey Wind had ran into the house long before them and was playing tug of war with another dog that was a bit smaller than him, and she laughed, shaking her head as she watched their antics. “He’s happy to be back with his siblings too,” she remarked with a grin.

“I wasn’t even going to take Grey Wind with me to Oldtown, originally. I thought he’d miss his brothers and sisters too much,” Robb admitted, “But the day I was due to leave he got in the car and just wouldn’t get out, so he didn’t leave me with much of a choice.”

The sound of footsteps could soon be heard coming down the hall, and a woman in her forties made an appearance, looking worn out but nonetheless still elegant in her posture. “Sorry, I was just in the middle of a phonecall. Welcome home, Robb,” she said, stepping forwards to wrap her son in a hug. He held tightly to her, and was smiling when he pulled away to return to his girlfriend’s side. “I’m guessing you must be Margaery,” Catelyn commented with a small smile of her own.

Margaery gave a nod of her head and a smile, her fingers curling slightly around Robb’s arm when he was next to her again. “I am. It’s so good to finally meet you, Mrs. Stark,” she replied.

Catelyn was beautiful, though she had already known that from pictures, but somehow they didn’t quite do her justice. She could see now where her boyfriend got his looks, his hair the same shade of dark red, his eyes the same bright blue. “Thank you so much for having me over the holiday,” she added, “Winterfell is gorgeous. I’m really excited to be here.” She reached into her bag for the flowers and wine, handing them over to Catelyn. “For you, because Robb has told me that you like Tyrell roses and I haven’t met anyone yet who has turned down wine from the Arbor.”

“Oh, these are beautiful. Thank you,” Catelyn said as she took Margaery’s gifts in her hands, “We’ll have the wine for dinner these evening.”

“Look what Margaery got me, Mum,” Sansa said, showing off her necklace.

“You’re very kind, Margaery,” Catelyn commented, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well. I’ve heard a great deal about you.” She turned briefly to glance over her shoulder and called out in a loud voice: “Bran! Rickon! Robb’s here!”

“How’s Bran adjusting to his new room?” Robb asked his mother.

“Well, I think,” Catelyn answered, “He says at least he’s closer to the kitchen now.”

“Food is all you need to make a young boy happy… or any age boy, I suppose,” Margaery joked, giving another grin as she saw Robb’s two brothers emerge from a side room, the older one in his wheelchair. She gave her boyfriend’s arm a squeeze and bent down to their level to give them their gifts.

“My, the two of you are so handsome,” she told them, raising her eyebrows. She pulled a black wolf stuffed animal out of her bag for Rickon, passing it over to him. “I heard Shaggy chewed up your teddy bear when he was a puppy. I don’t think he’d like to chew on another wolf, do you?” she teased softly, smiling at the little boy. She moved to Bran next, handing him a big book with an elegantly decorated cover. “Robb told me you like to read. This is a book filled with legends from the South. I figured you wouldn’t have heard most of them before.”

“Thank you!” Rickon declared enthusiastically before blinking at the new arrival, “Who are you?”

“This is Margaery, Rickon. She’s Robb’s girlfriend,” Bran explained with a chuckle, then turning to Margaery herself, “Thank you, Margaery. I can’t wait to read it.”

“Not Roslin?” Rickon questioned, “Roslin never brought us presents.”

Margaery’s eyes grew wide. “Sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends don’t always stay together forever like Robb and Roslin,” she explained gently with a smile, “but I would like to be Robb’s girlfriend for a long, long time." She stood up straight again, reaching for her boyfriend’s hand and giving it a small squeeze. 

Arya watched the scene from behind her mother curiously, giving Margaery a skeptical look. 

“It’s all a matter of finding who you want to be with,” Catelyn added with a smile of her own, “Anyway, let’s not crowd poor Margaery when she’s only just arrived. Why don’t you show her to your room, Robb, and then perhaps you can come down for some tea and biscuits?”

“That sounds great,” Robb answered with an enthusiastic nod before gently tugging Margaery in the direction of the stairs, “Come on, it’s this way.”

Margaery gave a grateful smile to Catelyn before clutching tightly to Robb’s hand as he pulled her towards his room. “You have a beautiful family if I haven’t told you that before, sweetheart,” she told him, stopping him for a moment so she could press her lips to his. “I hope they all like me,” she admitted quietly, “Arya seems a bit on the fence, don’t you think? …I didn’t even get a chance to give her my gift yet.”

“They all love you already, I can tell,” Robb told Margaery reassuringly, “Arya is just…she’s just Arya. She has a strange way of showing affection.” He kissed her lips quickly again, pulling her gently in closer to him. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he admitted softly, “It feels right to have you here.”

“It feels right to be here,” Margaery replied, pressing her forehead to Robb’s. “Gods, I love you… But we are being very unproductive already. We haven’t even made it to your room,” she teased with a knowing grin, “Though I shouldn’t complain. I adore your kisses anywhere and everywhere.”

“Well, we’re on holiday now. We’ve no need to be productive,” Robb pointed out, grinning back at Margaery and kissing her yet again. Nonetheless, he thought they had best continue on their way, though he kept an arm around her as they walked.

“This would be my room,” he announced, stopping outside one of the doors and reaching for the handle, “I hope you won’t mind staying here.”

“Does your mum know we’re staying in the same room?” Margaery asked, her eyes going wide again. She fell silent, however, as the door to Robb’s room opened and she looked inside, her face lighting up at the pictures hanging on his walls, most all of them photos of him with his various family members. Her eyes fell on one of him when he was little with his father, both of them sporting ridiculous waders, a big fish in Robb’s arms as he smiled proudly at the camera, both of his front teeth missing. She was somewhat amazed that his house felt so warm and intimate in such a cold place. “It’s perfect,” she murmured to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

“Well, honestly I haven’t said anything to her, but I don’t think she’ll have a problem with it. I mean, both of us are already overage,” Robb answered Margaery, moving to slide both of his arms around her waist and embrace her from behind. He nestled his chin on her shoulder, and his lips found her neck. “Besides, the nearest spare room is a ways down the corridor, and I wouldn’t want you to be cold at night,” he teased gently.

Margaery placed her hands over top of Robb’s arms and leant back into his touch, closing her eyes as a content smile formed on her face. His breath was warm and soft on her neck, and she was suddenly very aware that this would be the room in which they would spend their first time together. She gently turned around and snaked her own arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss. “I could stay here forever with you,” she remarked as she pulled away, “but your mum is probably waiting downstairs for us, and I want to make a good impression. And I think we should be honest with her.”

“Aye, she probably is waiting. Plus, you don’t want to miss out on the biscuits my mum buys. I’ve never had anything else like them,” Robb remarked playfully, raising his eyebrows at Margaery, “My siblings are probably dying to know all about you besides. I apologize in advance for all the questions you’re about to get.”

“I don’t mind questions,” Margaery said with a soft giggle, tracing small circles over Robb’s shoulder blades. “I’m in Winterfell with my boyfriend and I just met his family, and I feel like this is only something I could have dreamed up before you.” She kissed his nose and then cheek and then lips, lingering there for some time. 

Robb smiled against Margaery’s mouth as he returned her kiss, and was still smiling when they eventually pulled away from each other. “You’re very good at that. Has anyone ever told you?” he murmured softly. His eyes widened slightly, however, when he looked over Margaery’s shoulder and saw a pair of eyes staring at them through the crack in the door.

“Mum, Mum!” Rickon called out as he ran away and headed down the stairs, “Robb and Marge are  _kissing_!”

"I told you we might not have much privacy around here,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

Margaery laughed, kissing Robb again. “That’s fine. I’m just happy to be here,” she told him after she drew back. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go downstairs before Rickon tells on us for spending too much time up here.” She took his hand in hers and led him from his room back down the stairs, intertwining their fingers as they walked. “So first I want to thank your mum for raising such a wonderful young man,” she half-teased, “then perhaps I’ll tell her how much I love you and how much you mean to me, if it’s not already incredibly obvious, of course. You did tell me once that she can pretty much read minds.”

“I swear she can. She probably already knows you’re going to sleep in my room,” Robb remarked, his face having flushed slightly red, “But I’ll be sure to tell her how much you mean to me as well, and how you’ve been by my side through everything that’s happened.”

When Robb and Margaery arrived in the sitting room, most of the Stark family was already sitting down around the coffee table and helping themselves to the large selection of biscuits that had been laid out. Sansa was the first to spot them, and she gave them a wave and a smile.

“Come sit by me, Margaery,” Sansa beckoned to her, “How do you like your tea?”

Margaery gave a smile, walking over to Sansa with her hand still in Robb’s. She took a seat next to the younger girl and gently tugged him down beside her, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Strong with a small bit of sugar and milk, please,” she remarked, turning to look at Arya who was currently nibbling on a biscuit, sitting cross-legged in one of the easy chairs. “You’ll have to remind me to give you your present later. I’m sorry, I left it in Robb’s room,” she told her.

Arya shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the necklace around her sister’s neck and thinking she didn’t mind the postponing of her gift being given to her. 

“You’re missing out, Arya,” Robb commented, “Margaery’s present for you is really cool. I’m actually a little jealous. She has a knack for choosing just the right gift.”

“Please help yourself to anything, Margaery,” Catelyn offered while Sansa busied herself carefully pouring tea for their guest, “I’m afraid I can’t stay for very long as I have to pop to the office, but I’m sure Robb will be happy to show you around the house and I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Margaery remarked, her face falling slightly at Catelyn’s words. “I know you must be terribly busy, but I hope we get the chance to have a conversation between the two of us sometime during my stay.”

Arya had shot Robb a curious look, thinking there was no way he would want a necklace or anything girly like that. Her curiosity was piqued, thinking maybe she misjudged Margaery, but she didn’t say anything else on the matter. She turned to Bran, her voice low as she asked him a question. “Do you think they love each other like Mum and Dad?” she queried, “Do you think they’ll get married one day? He didn’t act this way with Roslin.”

“I don’t know,” Bran whispered back to Arya, “But he must like her a lot. He never lets go of her.”

“Of course,” Catelyn said in response to Margaery, “I’m sure we can find some time. You’ll have to forgive me for being rather absent at the moment.”

“Well, Theon is coming up to Winterfell soon. At least there’ll be an extra person to help out at the company,” Robb said with a smile which quickly fell when Catelyn pulled a face, “Come on, Mum. At least he’s worked there before and he knows the ropes.”

“You know how I feel about Theon Greyjoy, Robb,” Catelyn stated matter-of-factly.

“It would be nice, though, if his presence would allow you a few days off during the holiday. I think you deserve a break,” Margaery remarked amicably, giving Catelyn a small smile, “and I would love to help you out around the house if you need it. If there’s anything I can do to make things easier for you, let me know.”

Arya gave a laugh at Bran’s words, trying to be quiet, but it was enough to make everyone look over at her. “Sorry,” she remarked, “Margaery, can I go get my gift?” she asked.

“Of course,” Margaery replied, her smile growing wider. She watched as the young girl excused herself and bolted towards the stairs. “I hope she likes what I got her,” she said softly, running her thumb along the back of Robb’s hand.

“I know she will,” Robb whispered back, exchanging a look with his girlfriend.

Catelyn shook her head at Margaery in the meantime. “Thank you for the offer, but you’re a guest. We’re fortunate enough to have plenty of help, besides. Robb, I’ve hired Osha to work here almost full-time.”

“She’s great,” Bran declared with a grin.

“Though she can be a bit scary sometimes,” Sansa remarked, handing Margaery’s tea over to her.

Margaery took her tea, thanked Sansa, and had a sip of it before setting it down on a coaster on the table. She gave Robb a soft smile and then rested her head against his shoulder.

Arya returned to the room, with a box in her hands which she eagerly opened to reveal a pair of archery gloves with a wolf insignia on them. “Wow!” she declared, slipping them on and tightening them. “Thank you. I didn’t think you would… I mean, I guess Robb told you a lot about us to know what we would like,” she explained to Margaery.

“He did,” Margaery remarked with a grin, “I feel like I know you all already, and I hope you get to know me.”

“You can’t be too bad if Robb likes you,” Bran declared before asking, “Do you think you’ll get married someday?”

“Bran, you can’t just ask people that,” Sansa chided her younger brother, but Robb for his part didn’t seem all that bothered.

“Nothing’s ever set in stone, Bran,” Robb explained with a smile, his arm tightening around Margaery, “But I think I would like to, someday, if Margaery doesn’t get terribly sick of me.”

Margaery’s heart gave a small leap in her chest, and she was certain the smile that formed on her face was rather goofy and ridiculous, but she didn’t care. It was good to hear that marriage, something she desired for her and her boyfriend one day, was not just a topic brought up while the two of them were drunk together. “I don’t think I’ll ever be sick of you,” she said quietly, giving Robb’s knee a soft squeeze before coughing softly and speaking up. “I love your brother with all of my heart, Bran. I believe there is a very good possibility that we’ll get married someday,” she told him. 

“Well, I just hope Rickon doesn’t mind,” Catelyn remarked with a small smile as the young boy ran into the room, “He seemed rather shocked just by the idea of you two kissing.”

Robb gave a laugh and reached for his younger brother on his way past them, pulling him gently into his lap. “Come here, you little wild pup,” he said, ruffling Rickon’s hair, “You like Margaery, don’t you? She told me she likes you very much.”

“Who?” Rickon questioned before realization dawned on him, “Oh, Marge! She’s nice.”

“Why, thank you!” Margaery remarked with a teasing grin, pressing her finger to Rickon’s nose. The little boy was still clutching his stuffed animal, and she was overjoyed that he liked his present. “You know, you don’t have to tell on Robb and me when we kiss,” she told him, quirking a brow, “Someday when you’re older you might find someone  _you_  like to kiss.”

“Kissing is gross,” Rickon declared, pulling a face while his siblings laughed.

“No, it’s not. I’ll prove it to you,” Robb declared, “I’ll let you kiss Margaery on the cheek if you like, but just this once or I’ll get jealous.”

Rickon looked doubtful, but after considering it for a moment he leant forwards and pressed the lightest of kisses to Margaery’s face. “I smell flowers!” he declared as he pulled away.

Margaery laughed aloud, moving her hand to gently tickle Rickon’s belly, making him giggle. “I smell something sweet. I think someone has had one too many chocolate biscuits,” she teased, “but I didn’t think little wild wolf pups ate biscuits.”

“He probably has a few stuffed in his pockets. That’s what he did the last time we ate them,” Arya said, rolling her eyes slightly. 

“Don’t spoil your appetite for dinner,” Margaery told Rickon with an amused smile. She looked back up at Robb and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before resting her head against his shoulder once more.

Catelyn arched an eyebrow at Arya’s words, and beckoned Rickon over to her. “Now you tell on me,” Rickon said to Margaery, pouting slightly before he obediently climbed down from Robb’s lap.

“Margaery, how is Willas?” Bran piped up slightly shyly, “I really liked getting his letters when I was in hospital.”

“He’s doing well, thank you for asking, Bran,” Margaery replied, smiling at the young boy. “I think he’s a bit stressed out with it being his final year at school, but at the same time he loves a challenge. I’ll be sure to tell him that you liked his letters.” She turned to look at Sansa and Arya then. “I know what it’s like to have three brothers,” she told them teasingly, “you two are lucky to have each other. I often wish that I had a sister.”

“Well, I think Arya would prefer sometimes just to have three brothers,” Sansa commented, glancing over at her sister and raising her eyebrows, “We just like very different things.”

“Well, if you were both the same I think things would be very boring around here, don’t you?” Robb pointed out with a smile.

Arya wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes at Sansa. “That’s not true,” she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

“My brothers and I all get along well, but we’re also very close in age,” Margaery remarked, “It would have been fun to have someone Rickon’s age around, but my mum wanted to stop after having four children. I like having a big family, though. It makes life all the more exciting.”

“Ned and I had hoped to perhaps have another after Rickon, actually, but I suppose in the end it wasn’t meant to be,” Catelyn remarked, that same small smile appearing on her face again. After she’d spoken she turned to glance at her watch briefly and raised her eyebrows. “Sorry, I really must get going,” she explained, standing up to kiss each of her children on the cheek, “I’ll see all of you tonight.”

“Let us walk you to the door, Mum,” Robb offered quickly, moving to stand as well.

Margaery took hold of Robb’s hand again as they both stood, leaving the sitting room to make their way down the hall. “I love them all already,” she told her boyfriend, smiling at him, “They’re all so spirited and full of life, just like you.” She turned her head to meet Catelyn’s gaze as they walked. “Would you let Robb and I cook dinner for you tonight, at least?” she asked, “It won’t be a chore. We have fun doing things like that together." 

“Aye, we do,” Robb chimed in quickly, “Don’t worry, Margaery’s a much better cook than I am so we’ll make something nice, and I really want to help. I’m worried about you, Mum.”

“Don’t be. It’s my job to worry about you,” Catelyn told Robb, shaking her head slightly, “But all right, go ahead. Thank you both for the offer.”

“Don’t mention it,” Margaery replied, letting go of Robb’s hand to run her own over his back in a comforting fashion. She knew it had to be strange for him to witness a household without his father and to see his mother so busy as well. “It was really good to meet you,” she added to Catelyn, “Thank you again for having me.”

“You’re most welcome,” Catelyn told Margaery on her way out the door, “I hope we have a chance to speak properly soon. I’ll see you both later.”

“Thank you,” Robb said softly to his girlfriend, leaning in close to her, “I’ll have to take you to visit the Stark, Inc. offices sometime. I mean, if you want to go, of course.”

“I would like that a lot, sweetheart,” Margaery murmured, turning inwards towards Robb and pressing a kiss to his lips once Catelyn was out of sight. “We should make something that can go in the oven for a while,” she suggested, “so we can just leave it to cook and have some time to ourselves.” She slipped her arms around his waist, giving him a small squeeze.

“I would like  _that_  a lot,” Robb admitted, smiling and pulling Margaery in closer, “There should be some chicken or something in the fridge. We can season it and leave it to cook…assuming you know anything about seasoning meat because you know the extent of my cooking doesn’t go very far beyond scrambled eggs in the morning.”

"Yes, but I like your scrambled eggs,” Margaery teased, pressing a kiss to the tip of Robb’s nose. “Mmm, I’m still stuck on your words from before about you saying you wanted to marry me someday. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything but you?” She captured his lips again in a deep kiss, brushing her nose against his when they pulled away. “Okay, this can wait for later, right?” she asked, not sure if she was questioning him or herself. “Let’s try to at least get to the kitchen.”

“That depends. How much later?” Robb questioned playfully before kissing Margaery again and adding in a quieter tone, “I meant what I said. I can see myself marrying you…I can see myself being very happy for the rest of my life married to you.”

“Sweetheart…” Margaery murmured, smiling softly and kissing Robb once more. “I love you more than I can hope to say. I know we could have a wonderful future together,” she said, sliding her fingers over his arm and taking his hand in hers. She couldn’t help but press a few more tender kisses to his lips before gently pulling him back down the hallway, giving a laugh as she did so. “Let’s practice being husband and wife and making dinner for our hungry children,” she teased, giving him a grin.

Robb let out a gentle laugh of his own and took a step forward slightly to lead the way, guiding Margaery towards the kitchen. The two of them passed a few household employees along the way, and Robb made sure to introduce Margaery to each and every one of them. As they entered the kitchen finally, he also introduced her to the Starks’ rather large fridge, and stood by her while she decided what the best choice would be for dinner. He didn’t want to get in Margaery’s way too much but he tried to help as best he could, and he and his girlfriend ended up dissolving into laughter more than once as they enjoyed themselves preparing the food.

* * *

After a dish of battered chicken, roasted red peppers, and onions was placed in the oven to cook for supper, Margaery and Robb returned to his room. The two were careful to shut the door and lock it behind them this time just in case one of his younger siblings’ curiosity got the better of them again. The couple was spattered in flour and egg, both of them laughing as they tumbled over into his bed, exchanging kisses.

“We should have a shower before dinner,” Margaery said with a smile, letting out a soft gasp as she rolled her hips against her boyfriend’s. “I haven’t showered with you in a good week or so… how depressing,” she remarked before kissing him again. 

“It really is. I say we fix that immediately,” Robb declared, grinning and then letting out a small moan against Margaery’s lips as she moved against him, “We have a bath here at home too, y’know. Or you could just stay covered in egg and flour. Don’t worry, you’re still beautiful.”

Margaery giggled softly, leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s again, her hair falling like a curtain over his face. “Sorry, baby,” she whispered with a smile, sweeping her hair behind her shoulder. “You flatter me far too often,” she remarked, “A bath sounds wonderful right now.”

“Then a bath it is. I’d just prefer it if we skipped on having bubbles if you don’t mind. I’d rather be able to see you,” Robb admitted, lifting up a hand to run through Margaery’s soft waves of hair, “So it sounds like you’re feeling better?”

“Feeling better?” Margaery questioned before sudden realization dawned on her and she flushed pink. “Oh, yes, I am,” she remarked with a smile, “Much, much better.” She kissed Robb on the lips again before settling down next to him and nestling into his chest. “Do you think there will be some time this week for… certain things to happen?” she asked, pressing her lips to his neck. 

“I’m glad,” Robb remarked with a smile, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. He closed his eyes contentedly for a moment as she kissed his neck and he thought about her question. “I’d like there to be,” he said softly, “I think one night we should get my mum tickets to go see a movie or a play or something with Sansa, and then if Osha can take care of Arya and Bran and Rickon…”

“That’s a very smart idea,” Margaery said, smiling still as her lips moved over Robb’s neck. “Not that I don’t enjoy and love your siblings,” she teased gently, “I just think it would be best if we had the house to ourselves. Then we won’t have to worry about so many things like being interrupted or having to stay quiet. I don’t want to be overly cliché in saying I want it to be special. I think the fact that it’ll be with you already covers that. But I do want us both to be completely comfortable.”

“I could definitely do without any more interruptions. I want to just be with you and not have to worry about anyone or anything else,” Robb agreed just before a low noise escaped from the back of his throat, “We could make it tomorrow, perhaps, if you’re up for it.”

“Tomorrow sounds perfect,” Margaery agreed, nipping at Robb’s skin, “but until then…” She ran one of her hands down over his chest, unfastening his trousers and slipping her hand into them. Her fingers rubbed gently over the front of his briefs, and she tilted her head up to let their lips meet again in a deep kiss. “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me, sweetheart,” she breathed out as she pulled away.

“Gods, Margaery,” Robb breathed in return, barely hesitating before he was kissing his girlfriend again. Her hand running over his briefs was enough to make his cock stir, even more so when her words conjured up images of what was to happen the next day. “I can’t wait to feel you…I’m certain won’t be able to think of much else until tomorrow,” he murmured.

“I won’t be able to think of much else either,” Margaery admitted, kissing Robb’s jaw, “We should take that bath before your mum gets home… But I can take care of you before if you like,” she said, her fingers gently pushing down his underwear.

“How am I supposed to say no to that?” Robb questioned, taking in a deep breath while his hips lifted up off the bed slightly to help Margaery push down his underwear. “You spoil me,” he muttered playfully under his breath to his girlfriend.

“You deserve to be spoiled,” Margaery murmured back, making her way down Robb’s body by way of kisses. Soon her mouth was on him once more and all thoughts on anything else but each other abandoned them both for a while.

* * *

After the two shared a bath and got dressed, they emerged from his room to check on dinner. Their dish was already sitting on the table next to the youngest Stark girl who was doing her homework.

“You guys almost burnt it,” Arya piped up, wrinkling her nose in disapproval. “I kept calling for you, but I guess you didn’t hear me. I dunno why you play your music so loud, Robb. Sansa had to get it out of the oven for me.”

“Thanks, Arya,” Robb muttered, his face immediately flushing a little. He glanced around the room, and raised his voice to ask: “Is Mum home yet?”

“Mum just got in,” Catelyn herself answered as she stepped into the room and made her way over to kiss the top of Arya’s head, “Dinner looks very nice.”

“Mum!” Robb exclaimed, “I was just wondering if you’d had a chance to see that new play about Florian and Jonquil yet. Everyone’s saying it’s really good.”

“I haven’t yet,” Catelyn answered, “Sansa was talking about going to see it the other day.”

Margaery nearly laughed at Robb’s eagerness, but managed to keep a straight face as she addressed Catelyn. “You should go. My cousin Alla is in it. Perhaps she would be able to get you some tickets,” she remarked casually. 

“Ew, that’s the play about the two lovers, right?” Arya asked, pulling a face. “They probably just walk around the whole time with big, stupid grins on their faces like it’s their birthday come early, just like Robb has been doing lately.”

“It’s more than a romance. There’s some tragedy to it as well,” Margaery explained, holding back a giggle. 

“There is?” Robb questioned with a side-glance at Margaery, but he quickly decided it would be best just to agree with her, “Umm, exactly. You know, with Florian being a fool and everything.”

“I did use to read the story of Florian and Jonquil to all of you, you know,” Catelyn commented before telling Margaery, “Thank you for the offer. It would be quite nice to go.”

“You could go tomorrow, even,” Robb added, “I’m sure Margaery could sort it for you.”

“I can’t go tomorrow, I’m afraid,” Catelyn answered, “I was actually invited to go out in the evening by Dacey Mormont from work. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on Bran and Rickon for me so Osha could have the night off.”

“Just Bran and Rickon? What about Sansa and Arya?” Robb questioned.

“They’re both going to stay at friend’s houses,” Catelyn explained.

“That’s great,” Robb declared, “I mean…it’s great that you’re going out for a bit and enjoying yourself, Mum. You deserve to relax.”

Margaery slipped her arm around Robb’s waist, running her hand over his hip. “It is good that you’ll get to go out,” she remarked to Catelyn, giving her a smile, “I think I read an article on Ms. Mormont for my business class… or wait, maybe that was one that Willas showed me. Anyhow, someone interviewed her on being a successful woman in the field. It was really quite nice. I liked her opinions.”

“Mum, can we eat now?” Arya asked, raising her eyebrows. “I’m hungry, and the chicken smells really good.”

“She’s been very helpful at Stark, Inc. I’m not quite sure what I’d do without her, in all honesty,” Catelyn admitted before nodding at Arya, “Would you call Sansa and Bran and Rickon in for me?”

“I’ll do it,” Robb offered, stepping forwards and pulling out a seat for Margaery, “Sit down, sweetheart. I’ll get all of you drinks as well - what would you like?”

“I believe we have some wine from the Arbor to share,” Catelyn reminded him with a smile, “I left it in the cellar.”

“Wine would be great, love,” Margaery replied, pressing a soft kiss to Robb’s lips and then sitting down. She let her hand linger against his hip for a while longer before letting him go, giving him a teasing smile as he walked away. She glanced over at Arya who was still wearing her gloves, her smile only growing. “I’m glad they fit you,” she said to the young girl.

“Me too,” Arya admitted, a small grin forming on her own face, thinking that maybe Robb’s girlfriend was not so bad after all.

“I’m sorry we haven’t had much of a chance to talk, Margaery. I hope we will get to over the next few weeks,” Catelyn remarked, making her way over to take a seat at the table, “But I am truly grateful to you for all that you’ve done for Robb. I’m sure it hasn’t been easy for him lately and you seem to lifted his spirits a great deal.”

“It’s nothing at all, really,” Margaery remarked, her cheeks flushing pink, “I love making him happy, and he brings so much happiness to my life as well. I said earlier I wished to have a conversation, but I suppose this is as good a time as any to say what’s on my mind. I just wanted to thank you for raising such an amazing young man. I’ve never met anyone quite like him - with his kind heart and spirit and ability to see the best in others. He’s so remarkable, and I love him very much.”

Catelyn smiled warmly at Margaery. “Well, that’s what every mother wants to hear about her son. Robb seems to care a great deal about you as well, from what I can see. I only want him to be happy,” she admitted, “I just worry about…well, it doesn’t matter. It’s nothing you need concern yourself with.”

Margaery’s brow furrowed, but she didn’t get to ask anything more on what Catelyn was concerned about as the rest of the Stark family filed into the dining room. She pulled out the chair beside her for Robb and took his hand in her own once he was seated, giving him a smile. He, Sansa, and the younger boys had brought drinks to the table, and she eagerly took a sip of her wine. 


	13. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery make love for the first time and later explore the Stark family treehouse.

“Again!” Rickon Stark urged, even as his eyes drooped and he snuggled into his pillow. It was evening on the day after Robb and Margaery had arrived in Winterfell, and the two of them had been thoroughly enjoying themselves telling stories to Robb’s youngest brother.

Earlier that day, Robb had taken Margaery for a tour of the grounds and in particular had made sure to show her the enormous heart tree in the godswood, with its red leaves that stretched up towards the sky and its melancholy face carved into the bark. Robb and Margaery had also almost gotten lost riding horses through the countryside, but had managed to make it back home just in time to have dinner and then see off Arya and Sansa, who Catelyn was driving to their respective friends’ houses. Catelyn was then intending on driving to meet up with Dacey Mormont, so Robb and Margaery were left in the house with Bran and Rickon. Bran was as ever very well-behaved and little or no trouble at all, but Rickon was a slightly different story.

“I’ve already lost count of how many stories we’ve told you, you little wild pup,” Robb teased gently, running a hand over his younger brother’s hair, “Get some sleep.”

“But I’m not sleepy…” Rickon murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Margaery gave a gentle laugh at Rickon’s antics, wondering if Robb had acted like him when he was younger. She bent down to the little boy’s level and pressed a quick kiss to his nose. “If you don’t sleep, how will you grow to be as big and strong as your older brothers?” she asked him quietly.

She took his small hand in her own and soothingly ran her thumb over his knuckles. “I’m going to sing you a bedtime song so you’ll get to sleep quicker,” she said, humming a tune her mother had sung to her when she was a girl. 

Robb just sat back and listened while Margaery sung to Rickon, his smile never leaving his face. It had amazed him just how quickly his family had taken to Margaery, and it filled him with happiness that they had done so. He watched as Rickon drifted off to sleep, his hand curled tightly around Margaery’s until his breathing became even and he loosened his grip.

Margaery gently slipped her hand out of Rickon’s and quietly tugged Robb out of the room with her, shutting the light off and closing the door behind them. “Let’s hope he doesn’t wake up any time soon,” she teased in a whisper, leaning in to press her lips to her boyfriend’s. “We make a good team,” she added. “Should we check on Bran and see how he’s doing?”

“Aye, we better had,” Robb agreed with a nod, leaning in to kiss Margaery quickly again, “You’re so good with Rickon. You’re good with everyone in my family, actually. I knew they’d fall in love with you just like I did.” He paused for a moment and furrowed his brow before giving a small laugh. “All right, maybe not exactly like I did.”

Margaery laughed along with Robb, shaking her head in amusement. “Somehow everything you do and say is incredibly sweet and endearing,” she told him, running her hand over his back. The two of them made their way downstairs to Bran’s new room where the young boy was being helped into bed by the physical therapist the Starks had hired after his accident. “Gods, Bran, do you know how strong your arms are going to get?” she spoke up, giving him a grin before teasing, “You’ll have bigger muscles than Robb one day.”

“I don’t think so, somehow,” Bran remarked, having let out a gentle laugh at Margaery’s words, “I’m no rower. But I am getting stronger, I think. I hope so, anyway.”

“You are,” Hodor said, giving a reassuring smile. Bran’s physical therapist was a man of few words, but Bran seemed to like and trust him and Robb knew that was what was most important while he was recovering.

“You can still row someday, Bran, if that’s what you want,” Robb noted, “Nothing can hold you back if you don’t let it.”

“You must get tired of people telling you all day that it’s going to be alright,” Margaery said with a small smile, “because no one can really know how you feel, right? They’re not the ones in your situation. But I can tell you that Robb is right because I saw what happened to Willas and how he didn’t let anything get in his way. You’re an intelligent, strong young man, and I bet you can do anything you want.” 

“And don’t worry if you feel afraid,” Robb added, taking a seat on the end of Bran’s bed, “You remember what Dad always says about being brave, right?”

“There’s no way you can be brave unless you’re afraid,” Bran said, smiling at his older brother, “I’m glad you’re back for the holiday, Robb. I miss Dad.”

Margaery’s smile faded slightly as she stood behind Robb, tracing a line over his back. She didn’t often bring up his dad around him because she knew it was a touchy subject. “His trial is coming up soon, right?” she asked, quirking a brow, “He’ll be back with you before you know it.”

“Aye, Margaery’s right. He’ll be back home soon. I miss him, too,” Robb admitted, smiling sadly at Bran, “But I think he’d want us to be brave, right? To do our best, to be kind to each other and to Mum. I’m sure you’ve been doing all of that and I’m very, very proud of you.”

Margaery smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of Robb’s head and then Bran’s, giving a small laugh. “Goodnight, Bran,” she said quietly, reaching for her boyfriend’s hand once more, “You know, I’m really glad I could meet you over this break. You Starks are quite amazing.”

“I’m glad I could meet you too, Margaery. Have a good night,” Bran said, settling back against his pillows and opening the book she had given him, “Goodnight, Robb.”

“Sleep well, Bran,” Robb bid his brother before turning to Hodor, “Margaery and I are going to…umm, hang out in my room and watch a movie or something. You’ll let us know if there’s anything urgent?”

“Of course,” Hodor replied with a kindly nod.

Margaery and Robb were careful not to look too eager as they left Bran’s room, but once the door was closed behind them, they practically bolted back up the stairs, both of them doing their best to contain their laughter. “Alone at last,” Margaery breathed once they shut and locked his door behind them, snaking her arms around his neck as she leant in to kiss him. “Gods, I think today was the longest day of my life,” she murmured against his lips, “Babysitting was not so bad for a while because it was a good distraction, but then it started to feel like that would never end as well.”

“Tell me about it,” Robb muttered back, barely breaking from Margaery. Their kisses went from gentle to fervent very quickly, and Robb’s fingers dug slightly into his girlfriend’s back as he pulled her even closer to him. “No, I take that back. Don’t tell me about it. Tell me about how we’re going to spend the rest of our evening, because I’d much rather hear about that.”

Margaery gave a soft giggle against Robb’s mouth, leaning in again to part his lips with her tongue and press herself to him. “Well, first we’re going to have to get rid of these clothes because I’m thinking there’s far too much fabric between us right now,” she murmured when they eventually pulled away, her hands sliding down to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Do you want to know what comes next, or do you want to wait to find out?” she teased between kisses.

“I like surprises,” Robb answered, smiling against Margaery’s lips. He held still for a moment to allow her to pull his shirt over his shoulder and down his arms, thinking to himself that he was glad his girlfriend had a sense of humor as it definitely took the edge off of how nervous he was feeling. “Do you want anything?” he asked softly, “Like candles or music or…I don’t know. Whatever you like.”

Margaery drew back slightly to look at Robb, her eyes growing wide as the gravity of the moment set in. She took in a deep breath and then pulled him in to embrace him, burying her face into his shoulder and reaching up to gently massage his scalp. “It doesn’t matter to me, sweetheart,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his skin, “I just want you.” Her free hand moved around to take his, and she moved them both to the front of her jeans. “You can help me get undressed, though, if you like,” she suggested to him.

In some form of answer to Margaery’s offer, Robb took it upon himself to lift her up into his arms, letting her straddle his waist as he made his way over to his bed. When he set his girlfriend down it was on the edge of the bed and he himself remained standing as he reached forwards to unfasten her jeans for her. As the material came apart, he slipped his hand inside to run his fingers gently over her underwear.

Margaery let out a moan, her hips rolling into Robb’s touch, her whole body going hot as she felt desire throb between her legs. “That feels perfect,” she breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed briefly as she grew wet. Her fingers reached for the bottom of her sweater so she could pull it up and off, flinging it to the side. She then unbuttoned her boyfriend’s trousers, leaning forward to press a kiss to the bulge in his briefs. 

A low groan escaped Robb’s mouth and he didn’t hesitate in helping Margaery rid him of his trousers, his cock quickly growing hard underneath his briefs. As soon as he was able to he joined Margaery on the bed, kneeling and leaning in to kiss her shoulders as her bra straps slipped down them. “ _You_ ’re perfect,” he muttered, “I want you so badly, sweetheart.”

“I want you, love,” Margaery said, fumbling to kick off her jeans completely and then unfasten her bra, throwing it to the side as well. She then moved closer to Robb, shifting her body against his, small gasps falling from her lips each time their hips met and she could feel his cock rub over her center. Her fingernails scratched gently at his back as she moved her hands down to grip his backside.

Robb muttered a few cursewords under his breath and had to slow his and Margaery’s movements down slightly, worried he was going to finish far too soon. He leant his weight forwards, crowding his girlfriend on hands and knees, and pressed kisses to her perfect breasts and her pert nipples. His fingers gently hooked in her underwear, and he moved to slide it down her legs.

Margaery whimpered as Robb rid her of the last of her clothing, her knees bending to squeeze either side of him. She trailed her hands over his chest and down past his waist so that she could slip off his briefs, leaving them both bare. She kissed him again, trying to ignore the bundle of nerves and excitement that was twisting in her stomach. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips, meeting his gaze.

“I love you,” Robb whispered back, holding Margaery’s gaze for a second or two before he was kissing her again. His lips were on hers still as he slowly lowered himself between her legs, one of his hands running along her thigh as he groaned softly against her mouth. He had already thought about it and had a vague idea, but he knew as he slid into her that he never could have imagined just how tight and wet and warm and incredible she would feel around him on their first time.

Margaery let out a soft gasp as Robb sank into her. Though he was slow and gentle, it still hurt slightly, so very different to anything she was accustomed to. She took in a few deep breaths, relaxing under him and tilting her head up to press a tender kiss to his lips. She canted her hips up further then, letting him fill her completely as she clutched his shoulder blades. 

After they pulled away from their kiss Robb’s lips went to Margaery’s neck and then up to her ear, being sure to give her plenty of attention. A moan escaped his lips as she then took him in deeper, and he waited a moment or two for her to adjust. “Are you OK?” he whispered to her, wanting to make sure.

Margaery nodded her head in reply, giving Robb the softest of smiles and then pressing her lips to his again. She hadn’t realized how wonderful it would feel to have him inside of her, as if finally she had found what she was missing to cure the terrible ache between her legs. Her hand slipped over his arm so that she could find his, intertwining their fingers as she began to rock her hips towards his.

Robb looked relieved, then moments later let out a gentle moan as Margaery began to move and his own hips thrust into hers almost without him realizing. It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm, and Robb squeezed on his girlfriend’s hand as he felt himself start to get close to coming undone. His other hand, meanwhile, slid between them while he sunk into her again and moaned against her mouth.

“ _Robb_ ,” Margaery moaned out, his fingers pressing against her clit, making her mewl with pleasure. She hitched her hips up further so he could drive deeper into her, wanting to feel all of him move in her. She was surprised as her walls clenched around his cock then, each thrust of his getting her closer to her high. She began to cry out his name, her back arching as her body trembled, her hand clutching his as she came undone.

Robb gave a shudder and muttered Margaery’s name not moments after she clenched around him, and as her back arched he came inside her. His eyes had shut just for a moment as pleasure had overtaken him, but when they opened again he saw his girlfriend flushed and slightly out of breath just as he was. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, their hands still tightly intertwined.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss eagerly, drawing him nearer as she hooked her legs over his backside. “ _Gods_ ,” she murmured against his lips, only breaking from him to breathe. Her head was reeling with what had just occurred, all of her still hot and tingling with sensations she didn’t know existed until just a few short moments ago. Her eyes met her boyfriend’s, and she smiled at him, taking in the sight of his pink face and tousled hair before kissing him again.

Robb was still smiling as he kissed Margaery in return and he gave a gentle chuckle against her lips, hardly able to believe he was fortunate enough to be with her at the moment. “That was…you are…” he muttered, struggling to find adequate words, “You feel so good.” He ran a hand gently over her breast and felt her body respond to his touch, her nipple stiffening as he ran his thumb over it. “I love you so much,” he whispered to her.

“I love you more than anything, sweetheart,” Margaery whispered in return, her head dizzy with emotion. “I hadn’t expected… well, I don’t know what I expected,” she said with a small laugh, “but that was perfect.”

She hadn’t expected him to be so big and fit her so well, for him to hold on until she could come undone at the same time as him, for her first time to give her so much more pleasure than pain. She could feel him inside her still, and she was more than glad to let him linger there, to relish that for as long as she could. “I’m so lucky,” she murmured, lazily running her fingers through his hair.

“I’m the lucky one, I’m sure of it,” Robb uttered, his smile only broadening. He pressed another kiss to Margaery’s lips, then her neck, then nuzzled slightly into her shoulder. He had thought she might shift and let him slip out of her, but to his delight she only seemed to want him closer. “I’m not sure what I expected, either,” he admitted, “I was worried it wouldn’t be good for you.”

“I’m sure it could have been, but you made it amazing,” Margaery told Robb, rubbing small circles into his back. She turned her head to press several kisses to his cheek, her head still clouded with awe but also contentedness. “Thank you, sweetheart. You have no idea how happy I am that my first time was with you,” she murmured, smiling still. 

“I wouldn’t have wanted my first time to be with anyone but you,” Robb admitted, his face flushed slightly. “I’m just so glad we finally got an evening to ourselves,” he breathed, “Maybe if there’s going to be a next time we don’t need to wait for the house to be completely empty.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, nestling even closer to her boyfriend and pressing soft kisses below his ear. “I hope you have no doubts that this will happen again,” she teased gently, trailing her fingernails over his shoulder, “As long as you’re comfortable then I am. I see no reason why we couldn’t…” She trailed off, tilting her chin to kiss his lips again.

“Well, I don’t like to assume. I know I’d very much like for it to happen again,” Robb said, grinning as he slowly pulled away from Margaery, “I’d love to find out everything about what you like…” He pressed his lips to her neck again. “Although I’m sure there’ll be plenty of other things for you to do in Winterfell as well. I haven’t even shown you the pools yet.”

“Hmm, we don’t have to limit our… activities to just your bedroom,” Margaery suggested, raising her eyebrows, “I’d love to explore Winterfell with you.” She smiled widely, kissing over his forehead and nose and then lips. “That took a lot of my energy, though. I didn’t realize how tired I would be,” she admitted softly as she pulled away, brushing her thumb back and forth over his cheek. 

Robb’s grin only broadened at Margaery’s suggestion and he gave an enthusiastic nod just before her lips met his. When she pulled away he met her gaze again, listening as she spoke. “I’m a little tired, too,” he admitted as he slowly shifted his position in bed, pulling a blanket up and moving to lie down next to his girlfriend. He shuffled closer to her and slid his arms around her once more, leaning in to press gentle kisses to her skin.

“I think the gods must love me,” Margaery jested quietly, pushing a stray curl back on Robb’s forehead, “I don’t know how I ended up being the girl who gets to fall asleep in your arms every night and gets to say she’s loved by you… wow.” Her smile grew wider as her lips met her boyfriend’s again and again. “Help me, I don’t think I can stop kissing you!” she remarked playfully, sliding her arms around him as well and intertwining their legs.

“Then don’t,” Robb declared in between kisses, giving a gentle chuckle.  “Oh, the gods told me all about how much they love you the last time your brothers were teasing me for praying to trees,” he remarked playfully, “They said that I was to let Willas and Garlan and Loras be but that I was to treat you like a queen because that is what you deserve. I’m sure the new gods love you as well.”

Margaery giggled at Robb’s words, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Tomorrow let’s go to the pools if we can,” she said eagerly, “and pray under the heart tree together. I have so much to thank the gods for… I have so much to thank you for. You’ve given me so many reasons to be happy and made me feel like I deserve to be loved.” She kissed him once more, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“Margaery, I didn’t know that I could feel about anyone the way I feel about you. Believe me, if you have anything to thank me for than I have so much to thank you for as well,” Robb admitted, having fallen slightly more serious for a moment before his smile returned again. “The pools it is, sweetheart,” he declared, “Bring your bathing suit. Or don’t, I don’t mind.”

Margaery shifted slightly so that she could rain kisses over Robb’s neck and shoulder and chest. “I will wear my robe and nothing underneath,” she told him with a grin, “and we can make love in the pools or in the woods or wherever you like, really. I’m not particular. Only next time I’d like to try being on top, if you don’t mind,” she remarked, her cheeks flushing pink as she met his gaze. 

“I don’t mind even the tiniest bit,” Robb answered with a grin, “Do you think it’ll be different?” He leant forwards and pressed a tender kiss to Margaery’s flushed cheek. “I thought it was only wolves who made love outside,” he teased gently, adding, “I like your sense of adventure.”

“I do think it’ll be different. I think it’ll be different every time, but only in the best of ways,” Margaery remarked, scooting closer to Robb so that she could rest her head against his chest. “I love your willingness to go along with my crazy ideas,” she told him with a small laugh, “No matter how ludicrous they may seem.”

“But I love your crazy ideas. They’re the best ones,” Robb declared with a grin, tightening his grip around his girlfriend and letting her nestle against him. “I’m sorry, you said you were tired and I’m still going on,” he realized, “Do you want to sleep?”

“If you don’t mind,” Margaery replied, pressing another kiss to Robb’s neck and closing her eyes contentedly. “Only so we can get an earlier start tomorrow and perhaps try out our ideas… Mmm, I’m still somewhat in awe about how good that felt,” she admitted, smiling to herself.

Robb also smiled to himself as his face turned slightly red again and he glanced downwards, his gaze falling on Margaery’s delicate features as she lay against him with her eyes closed. He was certain he’d never felt as content and relaxed as he did at the moment, nor as in love with the woman in his arms. “So am I,” he murmured, closing his eyes as well, “I’m so looking forward to tomorrow.”

“So am I, sweetheart,” Margaery mumbled back, letting Robb’s warmth and smell engulf her before she drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

She awoke the next morning, her arms still wrapped tightly around her boyfriend, feeling his heart beat against her cheek. She let out a small noise of happiness and approval, snuggling closer to him and kissing his skin. Not wanting to stir him, she stayed still, waiting for him to wake on his own as she enjoyed the soft sound of his breathing.

Robb awoke to the feeling of Margaery’s warmth pressed against his body as it had been when he’d fallen asleep, and when he glanced downwards and realized she was awake he broke into a smile. He was almost certain he’d dreamt about her as well, and though he couldn’t remember the details he was sure it had been a very good dream. “Hello, gorgeous,” he muttered playfully, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

“Good morning, handsome,” Margaery murmured against Robb’s lips, smiling as she snaked her arms around him and held him close. She kissed him several times before pulling away, her eyes dancing over his face. “Mmm, I don’t want to get out of bed. This is perfect,” she teased, gently brushing her nose against his. 

“I don’t want to, either. We’ll have to convince each other,” Robb said softly in return, pausing for a moment and looking pensive before he added, “Let’s see, if we don’t get out of bed…we won’t be able to visit the pools or the other places in Winterfell I had planned.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Margaery agreed with a small nod of her head, leaning in to press another kiss to Robb’s lips. “And we’ll miss out on the delicious breakfast I planned on making you this morning for being so wonderful last night,” she added with a teasing grin. She gave his chest a pat and let out a sigh before she sat up further, the blankets falling off of her shoulder.

“Now that really isn’t fair,” Robb muttered, glancing up at his girlfriend’s very naked top half. He slid his hands up to rest on her lower back and gave her a fond smile. “You’re really going to make breakfast for me?” he asked, “That sounds perfect. I just wish it didn’t have to involve you getting dressed.”

“Yes, I’m going to make you breakfast, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Robb’s head, “Don’t worry about me getting dressed. I’m sure sometime today my clothes will come off again… but I can’t make you anything while you’re holding onto me like that,” she said playfully, reaching to run an affectionate hand through his curls. 

“Fine, fine. Just give me a minute,” Robb requested, sitting up for himself and leaning in to press a kiss just below his girlfriend’s ear. He kissed her neck shortly afterwards, and his lips moved down to brush her shoulder. “OK, now you can go,” he said playfully as he pulled away.

“You’re so sweet,” Margaery murmured, kissing Robb’s lips again quickly before getting out of bed. She opened her suitcase to pull out some pajama pants and a shirt to be under the guise that she and her boyfriend actually wore clothes when they spent the night together. “What do you want for breakfast?” she asked her boyfriend as she got dressed.

“I could really go for some bacon and eggs. I’m starving for some reason,” Robb answered, lifting his arms and resting his hands on the back of his head as he smiled over at his girlfriend, “Can I come help you or am I not allowed to?”

“Yes, you’re allowed to come help, but you need to get dressed first, baby,” Margaery teased as she pulled on her pajama shirt. She hopped back into Robb’s bed then, straddling him and peppering his face with kisses. “Are you awake yet?” she asked, giving him a smile.

“Aye, but you’re not doing a very good job of convincing me to get up,” Robb teased, giving a gentle laugh. Despite his words, he managed to shuffle forwards a little to the edge of the bed, and slowly stood to his feet while pressing a lingering kiss to Margaery’s lips and holding her in his arms.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, eventually standing with him to snake her arms around his neck and rise on tiptoe to deepen their embrace. “I’m sorry, that’s not helping either, is it?” she asked as they eventually pulled away, letting out a soft giggle, “I just love kissing you. I can’t help it.”

“I adore kissing you,” Robb whispered, grinning at his girlfriend, “I’m sure you already know this, but you’re very good at it.” He pressed his lips to hers quickly again, then pulled away to meet her gaze. “Let me just grab some sweatpants and we’ll go downstairs. Do you know what the time is?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” Margaery remarked, finally breaking from Robb to check her phone on the nightstand. “It’s almost ten,” she told him, giving him a sheepish smile, “we stayed in bed for quite some time.” She waited for him to find some sweatpants and then took his hand again, leading him out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

“Anybody home? Sansa? Arya?” Robb called out as he and Margaery made their way into the kitchen. He received no reply, however, and shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I guess they’re not back from their friends’ yet,” he concluded, adding, “I can’t believe we made all those plans to try and make sure we had a mostly empty house and in the end it just happened on its own.”

“It was just meant to be this time around,” Margaery remarked, kissing Robb’s cheek. She moved her hands to his shoulders, gently kneading her thumbs against his skin as she directed him towards the fridge. “Bacon and eggs?” she questioned, pressing her lips to the nape of his neck, “And perhaps some hot tea and a glass of milk for my wonderful boyfriend as well.”

“That sounds perfect,” Robb muttered, having felt a pleasant tingle run down his spine as Margaery’s lips had met his neck. He took in a breath and split second later suddenly turned around to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her into a passionate kiss in the middle of the kitchen.

Margaery gave a small noise of surprise against Robb’s lips before closing her eyes and relaxing into his kiss, snaking her arms around his neck. She only pulled away when she heard the sound of a door opening, flushing pink as she saw Arya step into the kitchen and pull a face at the both of them. 

“Where is your shirt, Robb?” the young girl asked, taking a seat at the center island in one of the bar stools. 

“Upstairs somewhere,” Robb replied, keeping hold of Margaery and trying his best to sound nonplussed even as he turned slightly red, “You’ve seen me without a shirt plenty of times and I’ve seen  _you_  naked plenty of times when you were a baby, so don’t act so shocked.”

"And I’ve seen the lot of you naked far too many times to count,” Catelyn’s voice remarked playfully just before Catelyn herself appeared in the kitchen. “Good morning, Robb,” she greeted him, “Good morning, Margaery.”

“Mum!” Robb exclaimed, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?”

“Dropping Arya and Sansa off,” Catelyn answered. She looked her son up and down for a moment and her eyebrow arched slightly, but if she had any suspicions about anything then she didn’t voice them. “I just wanted to get some fruit to take back to work,” she explained.

“You should have said something. I could’ve picked the girls up for you,” Robb remarked.

“Good morning,” Margaery murmured in reply to Robb’s mother, her cheeks growing an even brighter shade of red. Somehow the older woman seemed to have sensed something heavier in the air. She ran her thumb back and forth over her boyfriend’s cheek before breaking from him and opening the fridge to pull out the eggs. “Would you like some breakfast, Arya?” she asked, “I’m sure I could whip some up quickly for you as well, Mrs. Stark.”

“I don’t much care for eggs unless they’re scrambled,” Arya remarked, giving her brother’s girlfriend a hopeful look.

“I’ll make them the way you like, I promise,” Margaery told her with a grin.

“I’ll be fine, thank you, Margaery. And you don’t need to call me Mrs. Stark,” Catelyn commented, giving the young woman a small smile as she grabbed a couple of apples from the bowl on the table, “Catelyn is fine.”

“Have a good day, Mum,” Robb bid his mother, “I hope everything goes well.”

“Please do let us know if you need anything,” Margaery told Catelyn with a smile, “and I hope you have a nice day as well.” She slipped her arm around Robb’s waist as she watched his mother leave once more, her face falling a bit. “I hope she manages to give herself a break sometime over the holiday,” she said quietly to her boyfriend.

“So do I. I really am worried about her,” Robb admitted to Margaery softly, his brow creasing a little. It wasn’t the first time since he’d been back home that he thought to himself that something needed to be done to help his mother, and he wasn’t sure whether Theon coming to work at Stark, Inc. would be enough.

“I love you, and I want you and your family to be nothing but happy. We’ll find something to do to make things easier for her,” Margaery promised, planting another gentle kiss on Robb’s lips. She broke from him then, going over to the stove to fix his and Arya’s eggs and bacon.

Robb made his way over to sit by Arya, and as he took a seat he looked across at Margaery and gave her a grateful smile. He felt truly thankful to have her in his life, and he knew that without her things would be a lot worse than they were at present for him.

* * *

Later on, once everyone had eaten and Arya had proclaimed Margaery’s scrambled eggs better than Robb’s much to his mock horror, Robb led his girlfriend back upstairs to his room. He had been pensive while he had been having breakfast and he found he was still turning the matter of Stark, Inc. over in his mind even now.

“So are you decided?” Robb asked Margaery with a smile, “Would you still like to go to the pools now, or would you like to go later? You’re my guest and my wonderful girlfriend, so your wish is my command.”

Margaery grinned back at Robb, taking hold of both of his hands and leaning in to kiss him. “I’d really like to go to the pools with you,” she told him, interlacing their fingers as she turned slightly red, “but I’m not sure, sweetheart. Perhaps we should go somewhere else first because underwater might be a bit ambitious for our second time,” she explained with a shy smile. “Maybe we can take some blankets and build ourselves a little fort in the woods somewhere?”

“I don’t see why not. That sounds wonderful. In fact, I might just be able to do you one better,” Robb declared, giving Margaery’s hands a gentle squeeze as his smile only broadened, “We have a Stark treehouse out in the Wolfswood.”

“Oh gods, that sounds beyond perfect,” Margaery murmured in reply, leaning in to kiss Robb several times on the lips. “Let’s go now, if you don’t mind,” she remarked as she pulled away, “I cannot wait to see it. Can we still take some blankets along? I’m afraid I’m not exactly accustomed to the cold outside yet.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I think we might still have a heater up there as well, but I’m not sure. Either way I promise I’ll make sure you’re kept very warm,” Robb assured Margaery, “You could take one of my coats? Have a look in my wardrobe and see if there are any you’d like.”

“Okay, love,” Margaery said with a nod of her head, pressing one more kiss to Robb’s lips before she went to search for a coat. She ended up choosing a grey one that was a little too long in the sleeves, but she didn’t mind, pushing them up slightly so that she could take his hand and he could lead the way outside. “Are we walking, or…?” she trailed off giving a small laugh, “I can’t wait until I know this place like the back of my hand and I won’t have to ask where everything is.”

Robb, who’d quickly gotten changed into jeans and a jumper while Margaery had been searching for a coat, swung his hand gently in his girlfriend’s with each step they took and gave a small chuckle at her words. “We should be able to walk there,” he answered her, “And you shouldn’t worry too much about knowing where everything is. I might struggle a bit to find the treehouse since I haven’t been there in a good few years.”

Margaery gave Robb’s hand a squeeze, giving a soft laugh as she could see her breath in the cold air. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, wanting to be closer to him. “I like it here,” she told him with a smile, “It’s very different for me, but in a good way.” She was grateful that the small layer of snow had melted since the first day they arrived in Winterfell, if only for the fact that it made walking in the woods easier. She did hope that it would snow again during her time there so she could sled and build a snowman and have a snowball fight with her boyfriend and his siblings.

“I’m so glad you do. And if there’s anything I can do to make you feel even more at home at here, please tell me,” Robb requested, sliding his arm around Margaery and drawing her close. He fell silent for a little while, temporarily lost in thought, and spoke up again as they caught sight of the Wolfswood on the horizon.

“Babe, can I ask you something?” he said, “Your brothers, Willas and Garlan…they help your dad out with his company, right? Even though they’re still at uni?”

Margaery’s hand mirrored Robb’s, her fingers running softly over his hip as they walked together. She had noticed that he’d been contemplative all morning, but she didn’t wish to intrude on his thoughts. She gave him a nod in response to his question, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Garlan somehow manages to run the social network sites for Daddy, and Willas helps with finances when he can. It’s a bit like a part-time job for them, I would say. I know you’re thinking about doing the same for your mum…” she admitted softly. “If you do, though, I have a request… I want you to include me, for me to be like your partner in a way. I know I’m not studying business, but I want to make things easier for you. And if we get married someday and you take over the company then I’ll already know the ins and outs and I’ll be able to help you then as well." 

Robb looked at Margaery with raised eyebrows, surprised by her words but pleasantly so if his warm smile was any indication. “You’d really be up for that?” he questioned softly before admitting, “I don’t know, I just…I used to help Dad out sometimes during the holidays, but since Mum took over she’s been telling me to stay out of things and focus on university. I’m sure she means well, but all I can think is that she shouldn’t have to take all of this on herself when she also has four kids to worry about. I should be taking on at least some of the responsibility.”

“I think it might be best if you sat down with her and told her how much you want to help and how important it is that you do,” Margaery suggested. “She’ll be more willing to let you manage things if she knows that you have someone to work with you and that you’ll back off if things become too overwhelming for you.”

She gave Robb a smile before she leant in to press her lips to his. “I really want to help your family and you,” she told him softly, “and I want to be more to you than just a girlfriend. I want to be someone who would be a good wife to you someday." 

Robb kept Margaery close to him even after she’d pulled away, pressing his lips to hers several times more. “You really are serious about me…about us,” he said quietly to her, his smile only broadening, “Those weren’t just drunken, late-night, almost-but-not-quite-post-sex ramblings, were they?

Margaery gave a small laugh. “No, they weren’t. They were honest, sincere, I’m-terribly-in-love-with-my-boyfriend confessions,” she told Robb, shaking her head slightly in amusement. “I consider myself very blessed to have found someone I could spend the rest of my life with at such a young age.”

“I just wanted to make sure. Because you already are more than my girlfriend, and I would love to have the family we talked about with you someday, and even though you’re not studying Business I think you’d be perfect to help me out in the company,” Robb admitted, his face lighting up, “I just hope I’ll be able to get the people there to take me seriously. They’ll probably be wondering what this 18-year-old kid is doing trying to run a company.”

“You’ll be able to prove them all wrong,” Margaery said, nuzzling her nose softly against Robb’s cheek. “You’re intelligent and good-hearted and wonderful, and I have faith in whatever you wish to do… I love you, I love you, I love you,” she repeated with a giggle, giving him a squeeze. When she eventually allowed herself to look away from him, her eyes went upwards as she noticed the massive tree house looming above their heads, and she let out a gasp in surprise.

Robb followed Margaery’s gaze up when he heard her small gasp, and he gave a chuckle upon seeing the treehouse he’d visited so many times when he was younger. “Do you like it? Dad and I started it and then over the years we’ve just kept adding to it. Arya loves it up there,” he remarked as he led her gently over to the ladder that led up to the top of the tree, “Would you like to go up first?”

“It’s so amazing,” Margaery replied, stepping up to the ladder to climb ahead of Robb. “Will you catch me if I fall?” she teased, looking over her shoulder to give him a smile and then beginning the ascent up into the treehouse. It wasn’t long before she was standing inside quite an impressive room with couches, a heater, and memorabilia. “I love it,” she announced, spinning around to kiss her boyfriend full on the lips.

“Looks like I didn’t have to catch you after all,” Robb teased gently, grinning against Margaery’s lips. Once he was settled in the treehouse he reached out a hand to shut the trapdoor behind him, and then pulled a furry rug over the top. “To make sure nobody disturbs us,” he explained before pausing to take a look around the treehouse, “It looks just like it did the last time I was here. It feels a little bit smaller now, though.”

“Because you’re a bit bigger,” Margaery jested, sliding her arms around Robb’s waist, “But it’s still quite roomy in here. I like it a lot.” She gently pulled him over to one of the couches, taking a seat and then leaning in to kiss him again. “And it’s plenty warm up here,” she added, “especially with you here.”

“Well, I did drag my beautiful southron rose all the way up north. It’s my duty to keep you warm,” Robb remarked playfully. Seconds later he was leaning back in again, pressing his lips to his girlfriend’s over and over. “I’m going to talk to Mum tonight,” he decided, “Thank you for having my back, sweetheart.”

“You’re so, so welcome,” Margaery breathed out with a small laugh, pressing her lips to Robb’s again, moving back against the arm of the couch and taking him with her. “If you ever need anything, I’m always here, alright? I want you to know that,” she whispered as she pulled away, “Thank you for trusting me and telling me what’s on your mind.”

“I love you so much. I think if I were to be your husband someday I’d be the happiest man alive,” Robb admitted, pulling back ever so slightly after their kiss to look Margaery over and give a chuckle, “How do you look so good even in a coat that’s too big for you?”

Margaery laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know, but I’ve been looking at you in that jumper all morning thinking about how ridiculously handsome you are,” she told him. “It’s such a nice color, and I can still see your muscles… and I didn’t even realize how much you  _wearing_  clothes could turn me on,” she teased before capturing his lips again.

“Do you mind if I take this off?” Robb asked as he tugged at the zipper on the coat Margaery was wearing, his face having turned very red from her comment. His kisses went from her lips to the side of her neck, and he lifted his chin slightly to murmur in her ear. “You can turn me on with just a look sometimes,” he admitted, “So you can’t say anything.”

“Mmm, you can take whatever you like off,” Margaery mumbled playfully, her hands sliding down over Robb’s back to rest on his butt. She kissed him again and again until they were both breathless, only pulling away to keep her head from going too dizzy. “Gods, I want you,” she admitted quietly, moving one of her hands up to cup his jaw as she gave him a soft smile, “it’s actually quite ridiculous how hot I am for you.”

Robb’s hands worked to quickly unzip and remove Margaery’s coat, easing her arms out of it until she was lying on top of it on the couch. He then moved his arms and lifted her body up a little so her hips were moving gently against his and making his jeans feel tighter. “Mmm, so what can I do to help cool you down?” he muttered playfully to her.

“I’ll think of something, but this…” Margaery’s words dissolved into a soft moan, feeling desire stir in her as her hips met Robb’s. “This isn’t helping, just making me hotter,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his jaw, “but I don’t mind, really.” She tilted her head to meet his lips in a deep kiss, her tongue sliding over his. Her hand trailed down his chest and then below his stomach, sliding between them before she worked at the fastenings of his jeans. 

Robb gave a gentle groan against Margaery’s mouth just from the feeling of her hand unfastening his jeans, soon feeling more comfortable as the zipper and button came apart and his hard cock was no longer pressing against the fabric. He remembered something his girlfriend had said the night before, and as their lips met again he leant back until he was the one resting against the couch and she was on top of him.

“Sweetheart…” Margaery muttered, trying to hide her surprise that her boyfriend wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath his trousers. She couldn’t help but let out a whimper as she saw how hard and ready he was for her when she nudged his jeans down around his waist. One of her hands then danced under his jumper, his skin warm and smooth against her fingertips before they met his chest and the soft hair there. “You can keep this on,” she said, tugging gently at the bottom of his sweater with her free hand, and then she reached to push down her pajama pants.

“All right,” Robb agreed with a chuckle, “I’ll have to wear this jumper more often.” He reached out a hand to help Margaery with her pajamas and his eyes then widened when he realized that was all she was wearing. “Gods, Margaery,” he muttered before pressing his lips to hers again as both his hands came to rest on her hips.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss fervently, their bodies pressed together, her face already flushed pink. She broke from him to rain kisses over his jaw and then take a deep breath before lowering herself down onto him. “ _Oh_ , baby,” she whispered with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss him again, feeling him slide deeper into her. She paused for just a few more seconds, taking some time to adjust to such a new sensation, and then she began to roll her hips towards his. 

Robb nibbled gently on Margaery’s bottom lip as his hands moved down her body, running over her backside while he began to match her movements. Even though he’d thought about the night before many times since waking up, he very quickly realized that his memory couldn’t compare to actually being with her again. “Mmm,  _yes_ , sweetheart,” he muttered encouragingly before letting out a groan against her lips.

Margaery stayed close to Robb in her movements, relishing the feeling of their hips meeting each time she rocked towards him. His cock was rubbing in just the right spot, making her mewl in pleasure, her walls tightening around him. She knew she wouldn’t last long as she met her boyfriend’s gaze, his eyes dark with desire, and she leaned down to kiss him deeply again.

Robb’s groans became louder and his fingers involuntarily dug into Margaery’s flesh as he felt her clench around him, tight and wet and warm, bringing him closer and closer to his release. His climax hit him all of a sudden while her tongue slid over his, and he spilled inside her and a little bit on her inner thigh.

Margaery’s release came nearly straight after Robb’s, his name on her lips when she felt him come inside her. She clutched to his shoulders to keep herself from collapsing on top of him as her body trembled and she rode out her high. His fingers were still pressing into her back as she finished and lowered herself down to rest her head on his chest, her breathing shallow and uneven. “I love you,” she whispered, trailing a hand through his curls, damp from sweat.

“I’m sure I won’t ever get tired of hearing you say that,” Robb muttered, “I love you, Margaery.” His hands relaxed and his fingers began to gently stroke her skin as they both caught their breath. “You were right, it did feel different. Good different, though,” he mused softly.

“ _Very_  good different,” Margaery said with a breathy laugh, pressing a kiss to Robb’s neck. “I love this… I love making love to you,” she told him quietly, aware of how silly she sounded. She shifted slightly to kiss below his ear and then his lips, lingering there for some time. “But you’ve made a mess, sweetheart,” she teased gently as she pulled away, glancing down at her thigh. 

“I love making love to you,” Robb immediately replied, a smile spreading across his face. His eyes had closed momentarily but they opened when he heard Margaery’s words, and soon afterwards he followed her gaze. “Sorry,” he said, his face immediately turning bright red, “I think…we usually keep towels around here somewhere.” He reached behind him and sure enough managed to grab one, which he brought around to clean his girlfriend up. “You’re sure you don’t mind us not using a condom?” he asked quietly.

“Don’t apologize, baby,” Margaery remarked softly, meeting Robb’s gaze before pressing a tender kiss to his lips. She ran her thumb over his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile as she drew back. “I like having you as close as possible… and when you come inside me as well,” she admitted, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper, “I’m sorry I teased you. That was perfect.” She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace, kissing his jaw.

Robb shook his head to indicate Margaery didn’t need to worry and embraced her in return, capturing her lips in a kiss again after she’d pulled away from his jaw. “I really like feeling all of you as well,” he muttered in her ear, adding playfully, “Have you cooled down a bit now?”

“Yes… but at the same time I think I’ll always be hot for you,” Margaery murmured, giving a soft laugh. Her fingers trailed through Robb’s curls, and she pressed several kisses to the corner of his mouth. “No need for condoms,” she told him, “as long as my moon pills keep working. I always want you to feel comfortable and good.”

“I want the same for you. If you ever change your mind, just tell me,” Robb whispered to Margaery before breaking into a smile, “I can’t imagine not being hot for you. I’m pretty sure you already know how sexy I think you are.” He kissed her close to her ear several times, his grin unfading. “Let’s stay here today? I’m pretty sure if I turn the heater on I can convince you to take off all your clothes later.”

“I’d love to stay here with you,” Margaery remarked, her smile growing wider, “and you really don’t need to convince me much, sweetheart.” She broke from Robb momentarily and reached to slip off her pajama shirt, tossing to the side. “Better?” she questioned, raising her eyebrows at him, “I don’t think I would mind so much if you took off your jumper now.”

“It seems only fair,” Robb commented playfully, reaching to pull his jumper up and over his head. As he tossed it to the floor an idea occurred to him and he raised his eyebrows at Margaery as he pulled her in a little bit closer. “I think I need to show you some other parts of the treehouse,” he commented before abruptly rolling the both of them onto the rug below the couch, making sure he was underneath so he could cushion her impact.

Margaery gave a small squeal of delight and then a giggle as she and Robb tumbled off of the couch together. She kissed him again, giving him a smile as she pulled away. “It seems you’re in the mood for a bit of naked wrestling. I’m happy to oblige,” she teased, hooking her leg around his so that she could flip them over. She bent her knees so that she could give his hips a squeeze, looking up at him in adoration.

Robb let out gentle laugh as Margaery met his gaze, and he kissed her lips quickly again. “You’re a very distracting naked wrestling partner,” he commented, lowering his head to begin to press kisses to her breasts, “I did also want to show you something down here.”

“What’s down here, love?” Margaery asked, running an affection hand over Robb’s back and then down arm. “You have me very curious now.” She gave a soft hum of approval as his beard tickled her skin, and her fingers moved to scratch gently at his scalp.

“Have a look up there,” Robb answered, nodding gently towards the wooden beam not far from their heads. The inside had several different scrawlings across it, and closer inspection revealed they were names: Robb’s was on there several times, his handwriting changing significantly with each one, and even Rickon had just about managed to write his name near the bottom. Robb remained where he was level with Margaery’s chest, continuing to press gentle kisses to her warm skin and over her nipples. “Would you like to add yours?” he asked softly.

Margaery had reached out to touch the beam with a smile, her eyes going wide at Robb’s question. “Really?” she asked him, turning back to look at him once more. She felt her heart swell with love, waiting for him to press a few more kisses to her breasts before she wriggled down to capture his lips with hers. “How are you so wonderful?” she breathed out as they eventually pulled away, “I would love to add my name, sweetheart.”

“Good, because I would love for your name to be there,” Robb declared, giving Margaery a warm smile as his face flushed slightly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then propped himself up on his elbows slightly, taking a look around. “The difficult part might be finding a pen,” he mused.

“What about in one of those bins over there?” Margaery suggested, nodding her head towards the opposite wall, “I’m sure there’s one in here somewhere. I wouldn’t want to miss out.” She gave Robb a grin, sitting up so she could help him look about. “Ah, here!” she exclaimed as she opened the drawer of an end table and pulled out a pen, “Let’s just hope it works.”

She slowly stood and made her way over to the beam, bending down to find the last scrawling of Robb’s name that she could see and then writing her name right below it.

Robb watched Margaery as he made his way over to her, and smiled broadly at the sight of her adding her name under his. As he approached her he slid an arm around her waist from behind, nestling his chin into the crook of her shoulder. “Can I borrow that for a second?” he asked, reaching for the pen. When she handed it over to him, he reached forward to add a plus sign between his name and hers, and then wrote the date right next to them.

Margaery’s grin grew wider, and she let out a laugh, tilting her head to press a kiss to Robb’s cheek. “I hope we can add more dates to this… more years,” she admitted softly, “I love it here. And so glad I’m your girlfriend… I’ve never quite been this happy. It’s a wonderful feeling.” She turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. “Well, it’s only been a few days, and this is already going down in my books as the best winter break ever. Thank you, baby.”

“It’s going down as my best winter break, too, and I hope the first of many like this,” Robb said softly in return, his arms encircling Margaery’s waist as he couldn’t help but smile at her, “I’m sorry that I’m going to mess it up soon enough by getting you to work during your holidays.”

“Don’t be silly. I highly doubt that will mess it up,” Margaery remarked, leaning forwards to kiss Robb’s lips. “As long as we have time for our other activities as well,” she added with a grin as she pulled away. She fell silent for a few seconds, her expression growing more serious. “You don’t think your mum knows, do you?” she asked, “She gave us quite the look at breakfast today.”

“We will, I promise,” Robb assured Margaery, grinning at her before her next comment made his brow furrow slightly. He pressed another kiss to her lips and ran his hand gently down her back. “She might have guessed. She does have a weird sixth sense about these things,” he remarked, “But…you’re my girlfriend, and I love you, and we’re both eighteen years old. We’re not going anything wrong. Is it really that bad if she does know?”

“I suppose not. I just wasn’t sure how your mum felt about that sort of thing… I don’t want you to have to endure a talk like the one I got from my mum,” Margaery remarked, trailing her fingers over Robb’s arm affectionately. “And I mean… I guess I don’t want her first impression of me to be the girl who took her son’s virginity,” she added, raising her eyebrows slightly, “I love you so much, and I hope she sees that.”

“That’d be pretty embarrassing, but nothing I can’t deal with,” Robb reassured Margaery, gently pulling her back down onto the rug with him, “And I’d like to think she’ll see you as you are, as the girl who’s been a light in the darkness for her son and made him feel things he didn’t even know he could feel.”

Margaery swung her leg over Robb’s hip to gently pin him down and then kissed him again. “I’m sorry, I just want her to like me so badly. I know how much your family means to you,” she remarked quietly as she drew back. “But you are so wonderful, and I shouldn’t even be worrying about that, should I?”

“I think it’s sweet that you’re worried,” Robb answered, smiling at his girlfriend, “But I think she already likes you. She certainly doesn’t  _dis_ like you.” His hand came to rest on Margaery’s leg, and he hitched her up his body slightly. “Next time I’m alone with her I’ll make sure I talk you up,” he promised, “I want her to know you mean the world to me.”

“Mmm, thank you, love,” Margaery said, wrapping her arms around Robb, “I appreciate it… You’re very warm. It’s a tad distracting.” She giggled softly and snuggled against him, tracing circles over his bare back.

“ _I’m_  distracting? What about you?” Robb pointed out, letting out a laugh, “I can hardly take my eyes off you.” He lowered his chin and let his lips meet hers in a deep kiss, lingering there for quite some time. “You’re sure you don’t want a blanket?” he murmured against her mouth.

“No, you are warm enough,” Margaery replied, giving her boyfriend a squeeze. “Though if we plan on being up here for some time we should turn the heat on. Just in case.” She gently untangled herself from Robb to make her way over to the heater, starting it up and then lying back beside him. She took his hand in hers to play with his fingers, giving him a soft smile.

“Perfect. I think the only danger now is not wanting to leave,” Robb teased gently, looking at his and Margaery’s hands for a moment before he turned his gaze to her face, “There’s definitely a large part of me that just wants to stay here with you, relaxing and talking and making love.”

“Oh, we’re going to make love again?” Margaery teased softly, giving Robb a playful grin as she turned her head to look at him. She scooted a bit closer to him so that their lips could meet in a tender kiss. “Unfortunately we’re going to get hungry for something other than each other later or people will start to wonder where we are… but we can certainly enjoy the time we have for now.”

“Aye. Only if you want to,” Robb answered Margaery, giving her a grin in return. He shook his head playfully at her comment, and laughed before adding: “We definitely always keep some sweets and chocolate up here. We can survive at least for a little while.”

“I think I’d be crazy not to want to make love again,” Margaery remarked, kissing Robb again. “Chocolate and sweets sound great, but for now I just want you, baby. Only you,” she whispered to him, moving her hand to run over his chest. 

“Only you, sweetheart,” Robb echoed, a smile spreading across his face as he pressed his lips to Margaery’s again. One of his hands slowly ran along her thigh and then moved to slide between her legs, words temporarily lost in favor of continuing to kiss her. The rest of the treehouse was silent around them, and all they could hear was the sound of their own voices and breathing while they made new memories together.


	14. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery continue to enjoy their time in Winterfell by going into town on a shopping trip.

It was later on in the evening that Margaery and Robb had eventually decided to venture outside of the treehouse and return to his room to enjoy a long, hot shower together. They were currently cuddled up on the couch in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate to share between them and a holiday special on the television. He had given her one of his jumpers to wear, and she had paired it with some black leggings and warm, matching socks.

She was offering him the last of the marshmallows in their mug when they were pleasantly surprised by the appearance of his mum, earlier than either of them expected. “Hello, Catelyn,” Margaery said pleasantly upon sight of the other woman, giving her a smile, “it’s nice to see you back already.”

“Aye, it is. Hello, Mum,” Robb added cheerily before turning back to Margaery and nodding towards the leftover marshmallow, “It’s all yours, sweetheart.”

“Hello Robb, hello Margaery,” Catelyn said, giving them both a small smile in return, “The two of you are looking very cozy there on the couch.”

“Well, I have to keep Margaery warm,” Robb teased, giving his girlfriend a gentle squeeze, “She’s a sweet southern flower in the cold North after all. Like you, Mum.”

Margaery’s smile grew wider as she shook her head in amusement. “I’m sure Ned uses the same excuse to be close to you,” she jested, looking over at Catelyn. She finished off the hot chocolate and set the mug on the table, her hand then settling to rest gently on Robb’s knee. “How was your day?” she asked his mother, raising her eyebrows slightly, “I hope not too taxing.”

“Ned is a little different,” Catelyn remarked, smiling fondly nonetheless. She made her way over to take a seat on one of the living armchairs and crossed her legs as she looked across at her son and his girlfriend.

“It was the same as usual, for the most part. Plenty of men bickering about matters they think they know more about than they actually do,” Catelyn answered Margaery’s question, “However, I did have a meeting with Walder Frey today.”

“Oh,” Robb said, his brow furrowing slightly.

Margaery’s grip tightened on her boyfriend’s knee, meeting his gaze for a moment. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and nestled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn’t sure how exactly Walder Frey felt about his daughter and Robb breaking up, but she knew it couldn’t be good. “What was your meeting about?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant as she looked towards Catelyn again.

“Just business, mostly, but he did bring up the subject of his daughter,” Catelyn said, hesitating for a moment before she said, “Robb, I’m sorry to have to ask, but how…how did it go when you ended things with Roslin? Was it particularly messy?”

“No, not at all,” Robb answered, shaking his head, “I think she wanted it just as much as I did, honestly, but she was scared of what her father would say.”

“That’s not how Walder Frey tells it,” Catelyn remarked, shaking her head slightly, “He claims you left Roslin devastated when you broke up with her…and other things that perhaps we had best talk about in private, Robb.”

Margaery’s face fell slightly at Catelyn’s words, and she sat up straighter, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t wish to get too personal, but have you talked to your brother lately?” she asked, “We saw him with Roslin the day after she and Robb broke up, and they both seemed rather happy together.”

She looked at her boyfriend, giving him a sad smile. “You did say that some people wouldn’t be so overjoyed to see us together. It was only a matter of time before things came to a head,” she said softly.

“Edmure?” Catelyn questioned, raising an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

“Aye, Margaery’s right. We saw them together at a café,” Robb explained, turning to glance at Margaery for a moment. He gave her a gentle squeeze before turning back to Catelyn once more. “I don’t know what to tell you, Mum. I tried the best I could to do right by Roslin, but the one thing I couldn’t do was stay with her when I was in love with someone else. I don’t think that’d be fair on me or on her. I think…I suppose if Roslin is as afraid of her father as she told me she was then it makes sense that she’d put the blame on me.”

“God forgive me but I do loathe that man. He talks about his daughters as if they’re all nuisances he needs to get rid of, but he won’t let them get married unless it’s to someone influential,” Catelyn commented, shaking her head yet again, “He is a powerful man, though, and he has a large stake in the company.”

“I know,” Robb affirmed gently, “But I hope you’ll agree with me that that’s not a good reason to stay together with someone if you don’t want to.”

“I suppose there’s not really much I can do to help, is there?” Margaery spoke up hesitantly, reaching to take Robb’s hand in her own and intertwine their fingers. “I just hope Walder Frey doesn’t let these personal issues get in the way of business. If Roslin was the one to tell him that it ended badly, perhaps we need to have a talk with her and ask her if she can set things straight. I don’t think it’s very fair to have all of this blame and negativity put on you, sweetheart. He may not be very willing to listen to us, but I’d hope he would at least listen to his daughter.”

“I don’t know, baby. She seems so afraid of him. I feel kind of sorry for her,” Robb admitted, his mouth twisting slightly, “But I definitely think I could try talking to her, or even talking to Mr. Frey myself…that’s actually something I wanted to speak to you about, Mum. I’ve been thinking that I’d like to take on a larger role at the company.”

“What do you mean by a larger role?” Catelyn questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“I mean I want to help you, what with Dad not being here and everything…he taught me a lot, and someday Stark, Inc. will be mine,” Robb explained, “It’s about time I made my presence known.”

“And I’d like to help as well,” Margaery chimed in, a smile appearing on her face once more as she looked at Catelyn, “just in case Robb gets overloaded or doesn’t quite know what to do or needs someone to bounce ideas off of. I want to be there for him and be a part of Stark, Inc. if you’ll permit me. And I can promise you that I’ll make sure he isn’t stressed out or trying to do too much at once because I imagine that’s what concerns you most.”

Robb couldn’t stop a proud smile spreading across his face as he looked at Margaery, and he brought her hand up to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles. He was scarcely able to believe that he had someone who would so readily volunteer to help him, and who was so willing to be by his side every step of the way.

“What concerns me is your education, Robb,” Catelyn admitted, “I don’t want you to lose your focus. You can always take on a bigger role in three years after you’ve graduate.”

“But I’m needed  _now_ ,” Robb protested, “I’m not saying that you can’t handle it, but you shouldn’t have to take on all of Dad’s work at the company as well as take care of all of us.”

"You’re just like your father sometimes,” Catelyn remarked, not without a hint of a smile, “Once you get an idea in your head and convince yourself that it’s the right thing to do then it’s almost impossible to change your mind.”

“I’ll be there to whip him into shape if his marks aren’t up to your standards,” Margaery teased, giving a nod of her head. “In all seriousness, I’ll be sure to make him back off if it gets to be too much. But it’ll be good, I think, for us both to get some experience before we’re thrust into the ‘real world’ as people tend to call it. I mean, if there’s anyone in the world who I believe can handle the workload, it’s your son. We both want to make sure that you get a break every once in a while. Robb is right. It isn’t fair for you to have to run a whole company and be a mother to four kids all at once.”

“Four?” Catelyn echoed, “Last I checked it was still five.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Mum,” Robb remarked with a small chuckle.

“I beg to differ on occasion,” Catelyn retorted, that hint of a smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth. She fell silent for a moment, looking at her son as she considered the matter and then folding her hands gently in her lap when she seemed to come to a decision. “I think you need to be well aware that it isn’t going to be easy, but equally well aware that you’re capable of anything you set your mind to, Robb,” she affirmed, “And I think your father would be very proud.”

Margaery grinned, turning her head to press a gentle kiss to Robb’s lips. “I’m proud of you as well, baby. I love you,” she whispered, snuggling against him once more and resting her head on his shoulder. “And thank you, Catelyn, for giving me a chance,” she remarked to her boyfriend’s mother, “I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

“You won’t regret it, Mum, I promise you,” Robb affirmed, his chest swelling slightly as he smiled and curled his arm around his girlfriend, “Margaery’s so smart. You’re going to wind up wanting her to take over the company one day instead of me.”

“Yes, well, let’s take things one step at a time,” Catelyn suggested evenly, “I think the best course of action would be to hold a meeting at Stark, Inc. as soon as possible with all of the managers to formally introduce you, Robb, and make it clear you’ll be taking on a more active role.”

“I would like to come… But I understand if being there would upset Mr. Frey. I wouldn’t want to ruin things for you, Robb,” Margaery remarked, giving her boyfriend a small squeeze, “That’s the last thing I would want to do.”

“No, I want you there,” Robb told Margaery gently, shaking his head, “Besides, Mr. Frey doesn’t really work  _for_  Stark, Inc…he’s just an investor, though I guess he might have been hoping that someday a grandchild of his would be in charge of the company. Who were you thinking of having at the meeting, Mum? Mr. Glover?”

"Yes, and both Ms. Mormonts,” Catelyn answered with a smile, “Ms. Flint and Mr. Manderley, too, if he can come in from White Harbor.”

“Sounds like quite the crew,” Margaery commented, smiling at Robb. “We’ll have to find you something smart to wear, sweetheart,” she teased him gently, giving his hand a squeeze. “I hope I make a good impression. If anything, I can win them over with my charm since I don’t know as much as you when it comes to business.”

“You may not know a lot about business but you know a lot about people, and you are extraordinarily charming. You’re going to knock ‘em dead,” Robb told Margaery with a grin, leaning in to meet her lips and kiss her deeply. It seemed to take him a moment or two after he’d pulled away to remember his mother was in the room, and he gave a small, slightly embarrassed cough. “If you can set it up then that’d be great, Mum. I’ll make sure I have something appropriate to wear and that I’ve prepared something to say.”

Margaery gave a small nod of agreement, her face flushed red from Robb’s kiss. She couldn’t help but smile, however, pressing her lips to his again quickly. If nothing else, she was constantly reassured by the fact that she and her boyfriend loved each other and would work on building a future together despite any obstacles thrown their way. “You can go over whatever you wish to say with me beforehand, sweetheart. I’ll help you to the best of my abilities,” she told him quietly.

“Thanks, baby. That would be great,” Robb answered just as quietly, smiling at his girlfriend again.

“You do your part and I’ll do mine. I’ll let you know once I’ve spoken to the right people at the company,” Catelyn declared, slowly standing to her feet, “I’d better go check in on your brothers and sisters.”

Once Catelyn stepped out of the room, Margaery pulled Robb closer to her, peppering his cheek with kisses. “I love it when you call me that,” she admitted softly, “It sets my heart racing and makes my head dizzy with emotion. You’re very good to me, you know.” She pulled back slightly to give him a wide smile.

“You do?” Robb asked, giving a gentle chuckle before he leant in towards Margaery again. He moved her hair out of the way with his hand and began to press soft kisses to her neck, pausing only to speak in her ear: “I love you so much, baby. Please don’t worry about Mr. Frey. If I could go back I’d choose you again every time no matter what.”

Margaery gave a small giggle at Robb’s lips and scratchy beard on her neck. “We should go upstairs, love,” she suggested, “just in case we need some more privacy… Unless your mum needs help, of course. I wouldn’t want to make a bad impression running away with you all the time. No matter how much I wish we could.”

“We can offer to help with dinner, but I think she’ll be all right for now. Besides, I’m sure Sansa and Arya and Bran and Rickon want some time with her as well,” Robb pointed out, smiling as he kissed his girlfriend’s jaw this time, “You can run away with me any time you like. I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s whisked you away to my far away home, though.” As he moved to stand up from the couch he kept hold of Margaery and gently lifted her up so he was carrying her in his arms.

Margaery laughed aloud, resting her hands on Robb’s shoulders as he carried her. “Gods, I adore when you sweep me off my feet,” she told him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I am so fortunate to have such a strong boyfriend,” she jested with a grin, “and also blessed that I get to spend all of this wonderful time with him here… I love Winterfell, sweetheart. I just thought you should know that. Your home is beautiful.”

“Why do you think I work out?” Robb teased back, giving a gentle chuckle. His face lit up when he heard Margaery’s comment about Winterfell, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek on their way up the stairs. “Really?” he asked softly, “It makes me so happy to hear you say that because…well, I’ll admit I have thought that…I’d quite like to get a house of my own here after university.”

“Oh?” Margaery asked, growing somewhat more serious. “Well, you should know that I’d be very happy living in Winterfell… getting married under the heart tree, raising children in such a lovely place… I mean, only if you want those things as well. But it’s a nice idea.” Her cheeks grew pink again, and she looked up at Robb. “You know, it’s quite funny. I never fantasized or even really thought about these sorts of things until you,” she told him quietly, “but now I dream of sharing a home with you, of little redheads we can cuddle between us… I’m sorry, am I saying too much?”

“You’re not saying too much,” Robb answered quietly. He didn’t add anything else for the timebeing, but there was a smile present on his face that stayed there as he carried Margaery into his room and set her down carefully on his bed. He took a seat next to her, looking almost shy as he met her gaze.

“I didn’t either, actually. I mean, I did think that I’d like to have a family someday but I didn’t…I couldn’t  _see_  it in my head,” he admitted, “Not before you.”

Margaery placed her hand on Robb’s jaw, her fingertips scratching gently at his beard before she leant in to kiss him. "I love you,” she whispered against his lips, “and I’m sorry if I’ve been saying that too much lately, but it’s so very true. And I want to be with you for as long as possible and make all of your dreams come true.”

She smiled softly, moving to straddle his hips and take a seat on his lap. “So what is it you’re dreaming about right now, baby?” she asked, quirking a brow.

“Right now?” Robb asked, sliding his arms around Margaery as she settled on his lap, “I’m a little embarrassed to say.” He kissed her once more, and stayed close to her still after he’d pulled away. “You shouldn’t apologize for saying ‘I love you’. I think about it sometimes and I wonder…I’m still kind of amazed that someone like you could love someone like me.”

“Stop, love, you’re the most incredible person I know,” Margaery remarked quietly, running her fingers through Robb’s hair, “I’m convinced that there’s no one in this world I could hope to love more than you. We just… we fit, if that makes sense. Physically, emotionally, morally… I am so glad we found each other,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose. “Now tell me what you want, sweetheart. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“It makes perfect sense to me. It’s like…everything just feels right when I’m with you,” Robb admitted quietly, his face flushing a little as he leant in to give Margaery a lingering kiss and murmur against her lips, “I want you. Just you.”

“Alright, sweetheart. I think I can work with that,” Margaery whispered, breaking from Robb momentarily to turn on the stereo sitting on his bedside table. She reached down to pull off his jumper that she was wearing in one swift movement, carefully setting it to the side before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Hey, I liked you in my jumper,” Robb teased gently, barely breaking from Margaery, “I think I like you even better out of it, though.” As he kissed her again his hands went to the waistband of her leggings and slid underneath the fabric, moving it down her body. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” he whispered earnestly to her.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll put it back on after…” Margaery trailed off, letting out a soft moan when she felt Robb’s hand move between her legs. “Gods, you don’t know what you do to me,” she breathed, hitching her hips up slightly and then reaching to unfasten his trousers. She leaned in to kiss him again, her tongue gently parting his lips. She only drew back to give a small giggle, meeting her boyfriend’s gaze. “This is the fourth time we’ve done this today,” she remarked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Fourth? Are you sure it’s not the fifth?” Robb questioned, just about managing to keep a straight face for a moment or two before he raised an eyebrow and then broke into a grin. “I’m kidding,” he assured her quietly, falling slightly more serious as he added, “I remember each time.”

“You’d better,” Margaery whispered, pushing Robb’s trousers down and then taking his cock in her hand. She kissed him again, stroking him as her lips moved over his jaw and then neck. “Mmm, how do you want it this time, baby?” she murmured against his skin, “I’m all for trying something new. Or we can do whatever made you feel best before.”

“Mmm, well, there was the first time on the couch…” Robb muttered, his voice becoming gravelly as he quickly grew hard in Margaery’s hand, “The second time on the rug, the third time over by the heater and this time…I’d love it if you stayed this close.” He gave a groan and reached out a hand, unhooking her bra at the back whilst the fingers of his other one stroked her between her legs.

“Gods, you’ve become good at that,” Margaery muttered, her center throbbing with desire. She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed and her head tilting back slightly as she moved with Robb’s fingers and let her own hand follow his rhythm as she felt him harden. “Can you feel how wet I am?” she asked quietly, turning her head so that she could suck at his neck. “I’m so ready for you, baby. I want you inside of me,” she whispered, clutching at his shoulders. 

Robb cursed under his breath as his fingers moved over Margaery’s wet folds and his mouth went to her ear. “You’re amazing. I’m sure you know, but all I have to do is think about you, sometimes,” he murmured in between pressing kisses to her earlobe, “That’s all it takes to make me hard.”

When he withdrew his hand from between her legs, he moved it up to rest with his other one on either side of her hips. His thumbs rubbed gently against her skin and his hands moved up her lower back, slowly guiding her into lowering herself onto him.

Margaery let out a gasp as she sunk down onto Robb, thinking she would never tire of being connected to him in this way. Her lips sought his as she rolled her hips forward slightly, feeling him slide deeper into her. “ _Oh_ ,” she murmured against his lips, turning her head to take in a few shallow breaths of air as they moved together. This was already very different to their time on the couch or the rug or by the heater, each small movement sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her breasts rubbed against his chest every time their hips met, a small moan escaping her lips as her nipples hardened. 

After their teasing and after hearing Margaery’s words and moans Robb was certain he wasn’t going to last very long, so he was grateful for his girlfriend’s slow movements against him. He was close enough that he was able to take one of her breasts in his hand, and he ran his thumb over her stiffened nipple. “That feels so good, baby,” he murmured, his voice low. When she sunk down on him again and let him bury himself in her, a deep groan escaped him and he knew he was close.

“Gods, Robb…  _Robb!_ ” Margaery mewled, digging her nails into his back with one hand and moving the other to place over his on her breast. She increased their pace, dropping her head down to his shoulder, gently biting down on it to keep herself from screaming when she met her high. She shuddered, unable to help but let out a moan against his skin.

Robb hit his peak as Margaery bit into his shoulder, her name just about intelligible amidst the moan he gave which he vaguely hoped couldn’t be heard over the music. He too shuddered with his climax, his grip on his girlfriend’s body tightening a little while he felt her walls clench around him. He barely paused to catch his breath before he was kissing her open-mouthed, smiling against her lips.

Margaery eagerly returned Robb’s kiss, slipping both of her arms around his neck to pull him in closer and deepen their embrace. She only broke away to breathe, resting her forehead to his and then leaving kisses over his nose and cheek. “That was incredible,” she whispered with a smile, pressing her lips to his again and again. “I know I’ve told you this before, but I honestly can’t get enough of you. I’m so lucky.”

“And I’m sure I’ve already told you I’m the lucky one,” Robb whispered back against Margaery’s mouth, his smile never leaving his lips. As they continued to exchange kisses he carefully rolled her over onto his bed, resting her on top of the blankets and leaning in towards her.

“Sorry, I just wanted better…access,” he admitted, lowering his head to kiss along her collarbone, “It’d probably be pretty boring for you but I could wax lyrical for a very long time about you naked, you know.”

“Gods, please don’t apologize,” Margaery muttered, her smile growing wider before she let out a soft laugh. “And you don’t think I could do the same about you? With your firm chest and strong arms and amazing ass? I love every little thing about you, including those butt dimples you have as well,” she teased softly, leaning in for another kiss. She ran her fingers over Robb’s spine up to his neck, playing with his curls. “That’s the fourth time we’ve made love… and the fifth time you’ve made me come today,” she said quietly, hugging him close, “I never imagined anything could feel so good.”

“I love you so much, baby. I hope to keep on making you feel good for a long time,” Robb admitted before letting his lips meet Margaery’s again. His face had flushed slightly red, and his smile was a little embarrassed as he pulled back and looked at his girlfriend. “Do I really have butt dimples?” he asked.

Margaery laughed aloud, looking up at Robb in amusement. “Yes, you really do. Have you never noticed before?” she asked, quirking a brow. She slid her hands down to cup his backside, running her thumbs over his dimples on either side. “See?” she teased before kissing him again, “Wonderful, perfect butt dimples.”  

“Well, it’s not like I spend a lot of time looking at my own backside in the mirror. Or feeling myself up,” Robb pointed out, giving a laugh of his own. He was still grinning as they kissed again and he felt her fingertips running over his skin. “You, sweetheart, have the most wonderful, perfect boobs, so I think it all evens out,” he whispered before lowering his head to prove his point by pressing kisses to her breasts.

“Stop, you’re going to make me wet again,” Margaery said quietly, letting out a breathy laugh. She wriggled down to Robb’s level, pulling him in for another kiss. “That’s what I’m going to call you in private now. Dimples,” she declared with a grin as she pulled away, playfully brushing her nose against his, “I think it suits you quite well.”

“Are you serious?” Robb questioned, laughing again as he turned red despite himself, “Gods, what am I going to do with you?” He pressed his lips to hers again lovingly, and shook his head with a wry smile as he pulled away. “All right, Boobs,” he told her.

Margaery giggled delightedly. “Shut up, Dimples,” she joked, hooking her legs over Robb’s. “You’re my favorite person,” she murmured, bringing one hand up to scratch gently at his beard. “Not just because you make me feel amazing. There are many, many other reasons. I just thought you should know.”

Robb’s face lit up even more than it had been before, and the smile that he gave Margaery was visible in his eyes as well as on his lips. “You’re mine. I’m always happy to be around you no matter what we’re doing,” he admitted gently, keeping his gaze on her, “Thank you so much for helping me out today.”

“Oh, you don’t have to thank me,” Margaery remarked, her cheeks flushing red under Robb’s gaze, “I’m really so glad to be doing whatever you need… or want.” She smiled up at him, giving him a squeeze. “When you look at me like that, I think that there’s absolutely nothing I can’t do,” she told him softly, “and it makes me want to make you happy for as long as we’re together.”

“I hope that’s a very long time,” Robb admitted quietly, having felt a sudden twinge of sadness at the thought of ever not being with the woman in his arms. He leant in again to kiss her cheek and then her lips again, giving a small murmur of contentment.

“You know what we should do tomorrow,” he suggested, “I think I might take you into town, and maybe you could help me choose something that will help me make a good impression at the meeting Mum’s going to set up?”

“Ah, that sounds wonderful, sweetheart!” Margaery exclaimed, her smile growing wider, “I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do… besides stay in bed with you all day, but I think we can try to be slightly more productive tomorrow.” She gave a soft giggle, kissing Robb once more. “I’ll never get over how great it is to be your girlfriend or how much I love spending time with you,” she admitted. 

“Hmmm, now you’re giving me second thoughts about going out tomorrow,” Robb joked, letting out a gentle laugh, “I don’t know if you know this, though, but those who follow the old ways believe the days before the Solstice are for spending with loved ones. So, that means Stark, Inc. will be closed…”

“I’m really starting to love the fact that I’ve changed religions,” Margaery teased, her hands moving to rest on Robb’s backside again, “and the fact that I’m now one of your loved ones. Even if we don’t have time during the day to do what we like, I can promise you that you’ll go to bed happy every night. I’ll make sure of that." 

“You’re the best. Have I told you that already?” Robb said, only grinning even more broadly before he and Margaery exchanged another kiss. He was kissing her again when Arya knocked on the door a while later to tell them to come help with dinner, and the two of them hurried to make themselves look reasonably presentable amidst laughs.

* * *

The next day, after waking up at a reasonable hour and lingering in bed for a little while, Robb and Margaery managed to convince themselves to get out of bed and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast before heading out. Robb browsed the Business section of the newspaper while Margaery flicked through the Politics section as they sat side by side, looking up every now and then to share something interesting they’d read.

“So, I was thinking…it’s kind of far to go into town on foot but I didn’t really want to take the car because parking is a nightmare around this time of year,” Robb commented, folding up the newspaper as he finished the last of his toast, “How would you feel about going by motorbike?”

Margaery lowered her newspaper, quirking a curious brow as she looked at her boyfriend. “Robb Stark, why is it only now just coming out that you have a motorbike?” she questioned, her eyes going wide. She couldn’t help but smile anyway, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Gods, I can’t promise you that I won’t be somewhat terrified, but I’m willing to give anything a go with you. Just as long as  _you_ promise to keep me safe,” she told him before shaking her head in amusement. “My boyfriend drives a motorbike… You’re wilder than I thought you were.”

Robb gave a gentle laugh, his gaze falling to the floor for a moment before he looked up at Margaery again. “I’ve had one since I was seventeen. I was sad to leave it behind when I went to college, but I needed the car to take all my things,” he admitted, raising an eyebrow and adding playfully, “Perhaps I should have told you sooner. Do you like your men wild?”

“I like you wild,” Margaery remarked, giving a laugh and standing from her chair to take a seat in Robb’s lap. “We should hitch it to the car and take it back with us when we leave. That way you won’t have to miss it,” she suggested, looping her arms around his neck. “I love discovering new things about you. And I’m actually really excited to ride on your motorbike with you.”

“Well, my family’s symbol is a wolf, you know. I’m wilder than you might think,” Robb joked, leaning in to press his lips to Margaery’s, “But don’t worry, I promise I’ll keep you safe. There’s a spare helmet that I think should fit you just fine and all you have to do is hold on tight to me.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine, then. I’m really good at holding on to you already,” Margaery jested, kissing Robb’s cheek, “though I should be careful not to squeeze too tight, right? Sometimes I just get carried away by how much I love you.” She gave him a smile, running her hand over his back. “I’m ready to go whenever you are, baby.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Robb assured Margaery, shaking his head slowly with a smile, “I’d say let’s get going, then.” He kept his arm around his girlfriend as he hopped down from his chair and pressed a kiss to her cheek before he began to gently lead her in the direction of the garage.

When Margaery’s eyes fell on the sleek, dark grey motorbike parked in the Stark’s garage, she let out a small noise of excitement, clutching Robb’s hand tighter. “I didn’t think it was possible, but somehow you just got hotter,” she remarked playfully, giving him a grin. “Wow, it’s so nice, baby. I bet you missed riding it a lot.”

“I did, actually,” Robb admitted, a grin of his own having spread across his face at Margaery’s reaction to his motorbike. He made his way over towards it to fetch his helmet from where it was resting on the handlebars, and bent down to also retrieve a spare one from its compartment.

“ _I_  got hotter?” he remarked to Margaery playfully, turning around to hand her a helmet, “Can we please talk about you standing next to a motorbike for a second?”

Margaery flushed pink, shaking her head slightly. “You’re full of surprises,” she whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Robb’s lips as she took the helmet from him. When they eventually pulled away, she looked him over, her cheeks growing redder. “Gods, you look good,” she muttered, kissing him again quickly. “I think I’m getting way too turned on by this,” she added with a small laugh before putting on her helmet. 

Robb let out a small laugh of his own. “Gods, I love you,” he remarked with a smile as he reached forwards to help adjust Margaery’s helmet. He carefully fixed the strap just under her chin and checked with her if it wasn’t too tight before he pulled on his own, leaving the visor up so he could still meet her gaze. “Are you ready?” he asked, raising his eyebrows before turning to hop on his motorcycle, “Don’t forget to keep those thoughts you’re having for when we get back.”

“Don’t worry, I certainly won’t forget,” Margaery said, her eyes wide again as she looked over Robb. “It’s official -  I’m dating the sexist man in the world,” she declared, climbing onto the back of his motorbike and wrapping her arms around his waist. She snuggled into him, squeezing his hips with her knees and then making herself comfortable. “I’m ready, baby,” she told him with a grin. 

Robb flushed red underneath his helmet, and grinned as he lowered his visor. The garage door was easily opened with the push of a button, and as daylight filtered into the garage he revved up the motorcycle. They pulled out into the street slowly, but once they had hit tarmac Robb accelerated and they were soon feeling the wind against them as they headed in the direction of the town center.

Margaery held tight to Robb as he instructed, the cold wind obstructed by his body as they zoomed along. She was a little scared but felt safe with her arms around him, feeling her heart give an excited leap as they drove over a bump. She didn’t realize how exhilarating their ride would be, but she found herself wishing it didn’t have to come to such a quick end as they pulled into a tight spot on the street and her boyfriend parked his bike. She was somewhat breathless as she climbed down, lifting her helmet off and giving Robb a smile. “That was so much fun,” she declared happily.

Robb pulled his own helmet off and attached it to the bike, giving Margaery a smile in return. He pulled her in close as soon as he had the chance and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I’m glad you liked it,” he said happily, “It’s not hard to learn, you know, especially if you already know how to drive a car. I could teach you if you want to try it out for yourself sometime.”

“That is quite the offer,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows, “Let me ride a few more times and I’ll see how I feel after that.” She snaked her arms around Robb’s neck and stood on tiptoe to press a deep kiss to his lips, her heart swelling with joy. “I had to do that. You look too good not to,” she teased gently as she pulled away. 

“You’re making it very hard to wait until we get back home, you know,” Robb murmured teasingly, his nose briefly brushing against his girlfriend’s, “But we’re here on a mission, so I’ll do my best to focus. Is there anywhere in particular you’d like to go? I have places I prefer, but I’m open to suggestions.”

“Wherever you want to go, love. I will follow your lead,” Margaery replied, leaning in for another kiss. She thought first of reaching for Robb’s hand but then changed her mind, slipping her arm around his middle instead. “I think I might like a new dress - one warmer than what I normally wear,” she remarked with a small laugh, “and then perhaps we can find you a tie to match.”

“I like you in your dresses,” Robb remarked with a playful pout, his own arm mirroring his girlfriend’s, “But I can understand why you might be cold in them. I think I know a place we can go. It’s very close to Stark - the very first Stark store, as a matter of fact.”

Margaery ran her thumb gently over Robb’s waist, snuggling closer to him. “You’ve got me curious now,” she told him, giving him a smile, “You can help me pick out my new dress. We’ll get you something very sharp to wear… Then maybe we can find a lingerie store where I can try on a few things for you and see what you like.”

Robb’s eyes went wide at Margary’s words and he picked up his pace all of a sudden, almost running away from his motorbike and heading in the direction of the shop he was looking for. “This way,” he declared, giving a sheepish smile. The two of them walked past the embossed grey wolf that hung above the Stark store and continued on to a smaller store with a cozy look to it and a sign that bore the name ‘Cassel’s’.

“Hello there, Robb!” a young woman of about Robb’s age with curly auburn hair greeted him with a smile as he stepped inside. “Hello there, miss,” she added, offering her smile to Margaery.

“Hello, Beth,” Robb said cheerily in return, “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell. Margaery, this is Beth Cassel. Her cousin Jory owns this shop, and her father Rodrik is in charge of our Stark store nearby.”

“Nice to meet you,” Margaery said pleasantly, somewhat out of breath after Robb had them nearly sprint to the store. She gave him a smile and then broke from him momentarily to look about. “I love this place already - so nice and inviting,” she told Beth with a grin, already pulling out a few dresses that she could see herself wearing. “You have good taste to bring me here, sweetheart, but I hope you aren’t tired of me by the time we’re done shopping together,” she jested, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

“That’s impossible, sweetheart,” Robb assured Margaery with a smile before turning to Beth, “Could you show me your suits? I’ll be needing at least one new one.”

“Of course,” Beth answered, “Margaery, if there’s anything you’d like to try on just let me know and I’ll show you the dressing room.”

“Thank you,” Margaery replied sincerely, following after Robb as Beth led him to the menswear. “I’ve never seen you in a suit before. I’m not quite sure I’m prepared,” she teased, swiftly pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I think I’ll just wait until he finds something and then we can try our new outfits on at the same time,” she said to the other woman, giving her a grin. 

“I’ve actually never really worn a suit before,” Robb admitted to Margaery slightly shyly, lowering his voice, “I wore a tux for prom, but apart from that…I’m not even sure what to look for.” He pulled out a suit in dark grey and looked it up and down, his eyebrows raising slightly. “I quite like the look of this, though.”

“I like it as well. But I think I’d like it on you better,” Margaery said, wrinkling her nose playfully at Robb. “I bet you looked wonderful for prom… I wish I knew you then.” She gave him a soft smile, running her hand over his arm affectionately.

“I wish I knew you,” Robb admitted softly, giving Margaery a smile in return, “Would you like to come to the King’s College Ball with me? I know it’s not until the summer, but…well, I don’t want anybody to steal my date out from under my nose.”

Margaery’s smile grew wider and she leaned in to press her lips to Robb’s. “Of course I’ll go with you. I can’t wait, actually,” she remarked as she pulled away, “and you know I wouldn’t want any other date. I’ll be with the most handsome, wonderful man at Oldtown.”

“Everyone at the ball will be jealous of me, I’m sure of it,” Robb affirmed, quickly pressing a kiss to Margaery’s lips again. As he glanced over her shoulder he noticed Beth giving him a look of mild amusement and he raised an eyebrow at her but ultimately turned his attention back to his girlfriend. “Help me choose another suit to try on?” he asked, “I’d like your opinion.”

“Of course, baby,” Margaery agreed, giving Robb’s arm a soft squeeze, “I think you’d look really nice in a navy one. It would bring out your eyes.” She pulled one from the rack, holding it up for him to see before kissing his cheek once more. “Do you like it?” she asked as she compared it to the light blue dress she had picked out. 

“I like it a lot,” Robb answered, sounding slightly surprised, “It’s not something I’d have picked out myself, but I actually really like the look of it. Thank you, baby. Shall we go try these on?” He took Margaery by the hand and led her in the direction of the changing rooms as he gave a grin.

“I suspect it’ll take you a bit longer to get changed, so just let me know when you’re ready for the reveal,” Margaery said with a teasing smile, “or if you want any help buttoning up.” She gave Robb a knowing look and then stepped into the changing room to put on the first dress she picked out. She looked herself over in the mirror when she was done, pleased with the color and shape. “I’m finished, love,” she called out, “Do you need me or are you alright?”

“I think I might need some help, actually,” Robb called back as he looked at his reflection in the mirror of his changing room. He was already all buttoned and zipped up in the navy suit she had picked out for him, but he gave no indication of that to Margaery and merely unlocked the door to let her come inside. 

“It doesn’t _look_  like you need help,” Margaery remarked as she stepped into Robb’s changing room, playfully narrowing her eyes at him. She gently turned him around to face her, surveying him and shaking her head slightly. “Gods you are… ridiculous and captivating… and just absolutely gorgeous,” she told him softly, reaching for his hand. 

Robb’s face flushed red, and as Margaery took his hand he pulled her in gently towards him and let his other arm slide around her waist. He looked her up and down, and then smiled as he met her gaze. “Well, I have to look at least reasonably good if I’m to stand next to you looking like  _that_ ,” he commented quietly before leaning in to kiss her lips, “I’ll admit I may have lured you in here under false pretenses.” 

“That’s alright. I forgive you,” Margaery whispered, kissing Robb again. She brought her free hand up to cup his jaw, her thumb trailing slowly over his beard. “I love you so much. Gods, sometimes I think I might burst with happiness when I’m with you,” she told him in a hushed tone, only pulling away to press kisses to his cheek. “Mmm, so I guess that’s a ‘yes’ on this dress, and a most definite 'yes’ on your suit?” she teased.

“It’s a definite yes from me. I’m having trouble thinking straight with you in it,” Robb answered quietly, lowering his head to begin to kiss along Margaery’s neck, “And as for me…I’ll try the other suit on and I might buy it as well, but I’m wearing this one to the meeting. I’ve already decided.”

Margaery gave a soft giggle, slowly and reluctantly breaking from Robb. “I hate to remind you, but we’re still in public, baby,” she murmured, “Don’t worry, though. I have a few ideas for when we get home.” She pressed her lips to his once more and then gave him a smile as she left the changing room and went back to hers.

Robb had opened his mouth to say something in protest, but Margaery was gone before he had the chance to formulate a sentence. He shook his head with a smile and turned around once more, fetching the second suit to try it on for size.

Margaery finished trying on her other dresses and then put her regular clothes back on before taking a seat outside of the changing rooms to wait for Robb. “Have you known Robb since you were young?” she asked, looking over at Beth with a smile, “I’ve been trying to dredge up some good stories about him from his siblings, but they’re too young to remember most of the embarrassing stuff.”

“Aye, I’ve known him a while. Our families are very close,” Beth answered Margaery, giving her a smile and a nod, “I don’t know if I can remember any embarrassing stories, though. Even though he’s actually a couple of years younger than me, I think of him as being older. Robb was always the responsible one. He was the one we all went to when we were having any kind of trouble.” She paused for a moment, looking as if she was trying to think. “There was the time Jon managed to convince him that we all live inside the eye of a blue-eyed giant.”

Margaery laughed aloud, shaking her head in amusement. “You know, he would be the responsible, model older brother who never did anything wrong,” she joked with a smile. “He’s a great man with a good head on his shoulders.” She looked over at the changing room, her smile unfading. “Here, why don’t I pay for these while we’re waiting for him?” she suggested to Beth, standing up, “And I’ll pay for his suits as well, if you can ring them up. He takes me out to dinner and places all the time, so this’ll be a nice surprise for him.”

“Yes, of course. Right away,” Beth answered Margaery, scurrying over to the till with the other woman’s dresses in her arms, “And I didn’t say that he never did anything wrong, by the way. He and Jon were the worst pranksters I’ve ever known, but Robb was usually able to get away with it.”

Margaery laughed again. “I bet he was adorable,” she remarked, pulling out her wallet. “I haven’t met Jon or Ned yet, and I can’t wait on both accounts. I know how close Robb is to his father and half-brother.” She sometimes forgot about how her boyfriend’s dad had a son by another woman; the whole story sort of baffled her still, but she didn’t let it deter her as she knew it didn’t deter Robb. 

“Are you staying for the holidays?” Beth asked Margaery, “Perhaps you’ll meet the two of them soon. Jon is sure to come home for the Solstice and I’m certain Mr. Stark will be released soon. Everybody in these parts knows he’s innocent.”

“Sorry that took a while. One of my zips got stuck,” Robb said, appearing from the dressing room and making his way over to the counter, “Have you decided which dresses you’re buying, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I have. Beth has already taken care of it. And I paid for your suits as well, love,” Margaery told Robb with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “We were just talking about Jon. Do you think I’ll get to meet him?” she asked, quirking a brow. “Surely he’s allowed to come home and spend some time with his family every once in a while.”

“Oh, thank you, baby. You shouldn’t have,” Robb said, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s lips. He offered up a hand and then took the bag that Beth had carefully placed their clothes into. “I hope so,” he answered his girlfriend’s question, “I’d really like you two to meet. I’ve already told him about you in my e-mails.”

“I just wanted to do something nice for you because you’re always doing nice things for me,” Margaery replied, slipping her arm around Robb’s waist. “I often say my family is big, but it’s not as impressive as yours. I can hardly believe I still have another one of your siblings to meet. I’m excited,” she declared, giving him a small squeeze.

Robb gave a grin and squeezed Margaery in return, only then turning to Beth and giving her a polite nod. “Thanks so much, Beth. Will you tell Jory we said hello?” he asked.

“Aye, I will. It was lovely to see you, Robb and to meet you, Margaery,” Beth declared, “You two make a very cute couple, if I may say so.”

“Thanks so much,” Margaery remarked, her cheeks growing pink as a wide grin spread on her face, “I’m glad we got the chance to meet.” As she and Robb walked outside once more, she took his free hand in her own. “I like her,” she told him with a small laugh, “and now that we’re all set professional-wise, you get to help me pick out what I wear  _under_ my dresses.”

“Who, Beth?” Robb questioned, “I like her, too. We always had a good time playing with her when Mum and Dad used to go visit her family. Jon had a bit of a crush on her at one point, actually.” His eyebrows then raised at his girlfriend’s other comment, and he swallowed before speaking again. “I really hope you don’t think less of me if I say I’m very much looking forward to that,” he admitted with a gentle chuckle.

“I think I would be more alarmed if you weren’t,” Margaery teased, pressing a quick kiss to Robb’s lips. “I thought I saw a lingerie store on our way over… Ah, yes! There it is,” she remarked, pointing out a small shop on the corner. “You don’t have to go in if you know the owner or you’re embarrassed,” she told him softly.

“Embarrassed? I’ve been looking for an excuse to go in there since I was fifteen,” Robb teased Margaery just as softly, raising his eyebrows at her as he gave a grin, “I wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity, especially not with you.”

“My boyfriend is more perverted than I thought he was. I’m learning all sorts of new things about you today,” Margaery joked, gently pulling Robb along and into the store. “I think you should pick the things you like out, and then I’ll try them on. How does that sound to you?”

“ _Now_  I’m a little embarrassed,” Robb admitted, his face flushing slightly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, only that…I’m glad you’re the first person I’m coming in here with.” He glanced up from the floor to look at Margaery as she made her suggestion, and nodded in agreement. “It sounds great. But only if you like what I pick out as well.”

“You’re always apologizing when you don’t have to,” Margaery said, turning to face Robb and loop her arms around his neck. “I know you would never say anything to offend me, baby.” She leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. 

“Shopping for the honeymoon, then?” a loud, familiar voice asked, causing her to draw back, her brow furrowing when she saw who had joined them.

“Don’t look at me like that, Tyrell,” Theon remarked, “I know what you’re thinking, but I only came in here after I saw you two.” He smirked as his gaze turned to Robb. “How are you doing, mate?” he asked.

“Theon! I didn’t realize you were in Winterfell already,” Robb exclaimed, keeping his hold on Margaery as he turned to look at his friend, “I’m doing great, thanks for asking. What about you?” He gave the other man a smile. “I bet the real reason you’re in here is to get something for a girl,” he declared, “I don’t know, though…correct me if I’m wrong, baby, but I think lingerie is probably more of a serious relationship gift?”

“Seriously, Stark. I only just followed you guys in. I wouldn’t be in here otherwise,” Theon said, giving a roll of his eyes. 

“Because we all know how much the words ‘serious’ and 'relationship’ scare you when they’re put together,” Margaery countered, quirking a brow.

“Sorry we can’t all be sunshine and rainbows like you and Mr. Perfect over here,” Theon remarked, gesturing to Robb with his head, “You’re the only two eighteen-year-olds I know who want to settle down and be all domestic.”

Robb’s brow furrowed and his expression was of mild confusion as he looked over at Theon. “Hey, come on, how many times have I helped you pick up girls? You know I’ve never had a problem with how you live your life,” he said, “Back off a little. I wasn’t being serious.”

“Yeah, well your girlfriend does seem to have a problem with me, so I would suggest you try talking to her instead of acting like I’m the one who needs to back off,” Theon challenged, a grimace on his face.

“I don’t know where you got that impression, but it’s not true,” Margaery said as calmly as she possibly could, “As long as you’re picking up consenting girls and treating them right then I have no right to judge what you want to do with your life… just as you have no right to judge Robb and me for wanting to be in a serious relationship.”

Theon let out a sigh. “I didn’t come here for a lecture. I just wanted to say hi,” he retorted, “Have fun with your shopping.”

“I think you’ve definitely misunderstood,” Robb said to Theon, his brow creasing even more as he ran an affectionate hand over Margaery’s back, “Listen, I’m going to be at Stark, Inc. soon so let’s meet up for lunch and something and we can talk.”

“Whatever. Sure. Shoot me a text, I guess,” Theon replied, “Just so long as  _she’s_  not at said lunch.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and stalked out of the store.

“Well, that was pleasant,” Margaery muttered under her breath. She looked up at Robb before pulling him in for a hug and kissing his cheek. “Thanks for standing up for me,” she said quietly.

“I really don’t know what’s gotten into him,” Robb admitted, kissing Margaery’s cheek in return as his eyes narrowed slightly, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ll talk to him as soon as I can and make sure he doesn’t speak to you like that again." 

"Once again saying sorry for no reason,” Margaery teased, pulling back to give Robb a smile, “Don’t worry about it for now. We have some shopping to do, and I’m not going to let anyone or anything ruin my day with you.” She kissed the tip of his nose before taking his hand and leading him further into the store.

“Sorry,” Robb said sheepishly, smiling at Margaery in return and giving a gentle laugh. He looked around as they went further into the store, only vaguely aware that his eyes were very wide. “Perhaps we could take in turns choosing a few that we both like?” he suggested, nodding slightly shyly over to a cream-colored lacy lingerie set, “What do you think of those?”

“You’re so sweet,” Margaery remarked, unable to help but press her lips to Robb’s again quickly. “It’s lovely. I’ll most definitely try it on,” she replied, finding her size among the rest and draping it over her arm. She laughed when she saw a zebra-striped set, shaking her head. “You aren’t into this, are you?” she asked, holding it up for her boyfriend to see. 

“How did you know?” Robb answered jokingly, “I prefer leopard print, actually, but in the absence of that zebra will suffice.” He let out a hearty laugh and slid an arm around his girlfriend’s waist as he pointed something else out. “What about that set with the little roses?” he asked, “It looks like it would suit you.”

“I love your classy taste,” Margaery teased, her gaze full of affection as she looked up at Robb. They made their way over to pick up one of the rose sets and then she grabbed a teeny black one a few rows down. “I’ll choose the sexier one because I know you’re too shy to pick it out yourself,” she remarked with a warm smile, “One more and then I’ll try them on?”

“That one looks very nice,” Robb remarked of the black set Margaery had picked out, his face flushing a little again. He glanced upwards and surveyed a few more sets as he thought aloud. “Hmm, how do you feel about grey? When you become part of the Stark family someday you might get a little sick of…” he swallowed as he realized what he’d said and he turned to look at Margaery again, “I mean, if. If you do.”

Margaery turned a brighter shade of red than Robb, her heart giving a small leap in her chest. “‘When’ didn’t sound so bad,” she murmured, giving his back a small pat before she broke from him to reach for a dark grey set. It came with some sheer underwear and a bra with hearts for the cups. “What do you think?” she asked, walking back over to him to let him have a look.

“I like it,” Robb declared, raising his eyebrows and giving a grin as he leant in to press his lips to hers, “I think we’re going to have a problem deciding between them all, though, because I’m certain you’d look good in anything. Even the zebra-print.”

“Then I’ll have to get them all, won’t I?” Margaery asked with a playful smile, still a bit dazed from Robb’s slip-up. “Which one would you like me to try on first, sweetheart?” she asked. running her hand over his back, already leading him over to the changing rooms, “You must have a preference at least.”

Robb pulled Margaery in close as they neared the changing rooms, barely looking where he was going as he pressed several tender kisses to her lips. “You’re very, very good to me, you know. If I don’t tell you that often then I really should,” he murmured before answering her quietly, “You were actually kind of reading my mind when you chose that black one so…maybe that one first?”

“Of course, love,” Margaery replied, her face pink from Robb’s words. She kissed his cheek once more and then made her way into one of the stalls of the changing rooms, hastily throwing her clothes off and putting the black lingerie set on. She examined herself in the mirror, making sure everything looked alright before she stepped back outside, giving her boyfriend a shy smile. 

Robb had been sitting down on a small couch just outside Margaery’s stall as he waited for her to change, still looking as though he couldn’t quite believe where he was. His foot tapped quietly and he kept an eye on the curtain, looking up when he saw it twitch and slowly standing to his feet. His jaw fell open for a moment as Margaery stepped out, and he then bit down slightly on his bottom lip as he broke into a smile.

“Gods, you look good. I’m not sure if I’d be able to just walk around knowing you’re wearing that underneath,” he breathed, stepping forwards to rest a hand on the small of her back. He leant in to press a kiss to her lips, keeping her close to him all the while. “Truth time: is it really uncomfortable?” he asked quietly, giving a small chuckle.

“You make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world when you look at me like that,” Margaery murmured with a soft smile, kissing Robb again. “It’s not too bad,” she told him, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “I wouldn’t wear it every day, but on special occasions…” She kissed the corner of his mouth and then his jaw, her other hand resting on his arm as she ran her thumb back and forth over the material of his shirt. “If we keep this up, it’ll be another year before I get to try on another set,” she teased quietly.

“I’m in no hurry,” Robb told Margaery, his smile only broadening with each of her kisses, “Well, just perhaps to show you back home how much I appreciate you bringing me here today…and not minding being somewhat uncomfortable.” His hand traced a small circle on her lower back and then ran slowly up her spine as they shared another kiss. 

Margaery felt goosebumps rise on her arms as Robb’s fingers moved over her back as if little waves of electricity were coursing through her veins. “Seven hells,” she muttered, giving a breathy laugh as they pulled away and she rested her forehead against his. “I love you,” she whispered with a smile, scratching gently at his beard.

“I love you so much,” Robb whispered back, leaning slightly into Margaery’s touch, “And I like it when you do that. You know, when my beard started to grow out I wasn’t sure about it first.” He couldn’t help but glance at her and smile again.

“I’ve just realized that you’re standing around in your underwear and probably quite cold,” he said, gently pulling away, “I won’t keep you any longer.”

“Well, you’re very good at keeping me warm,” Margaery noted, her hand lingering on Robb’s arm as they drew back. “I can’t wait to make love to you tonight, baby,” she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear, and then finally broke from him. Her gaze didn’t leave his until she was back in the changing room, and her smile was unfading as she changed out of the black set and into the first one he had picked out.

Robb grinned to himself as he dutifully waited for Margaery, still in a slight daze from her words. As he leant against the wall just by her stall, he couldn’t help but overhear a loud voice coming from the front of the store which he recognized almost immediately as belonging to Rodrik Cassel, Beth’s father.

“Honestly, I still can’t believe she’s interested in me, of all people…who in their right mind would want to date a widower with a daughter not much younger than her? It’s not as if I even have a lot of money,” the voice said, letting out a hearty laugh, “I’d do anything for her, though. She’s been a light in my life.”

“You’ve got yourself a keeper, uncle, but I dunno how she might feel about you buying her underwear,” Jory Cassel was saying, giving a chuckle of his own, “Make sure it’s nothing too-” He stopped short as he noticed Robb, his eyes widening slightly. “Well, hello there, mate,” he remarked.

Margaery, who had just finished changing into the cream-colored set, moved the curtain back to show her boyfriend. “I like this one even better. It’s-” She stopped short as she looked up, noticing two other men standing not far from Robb, her face promptly flushing a brilliant shade of red. “Sorry,” she breathed out, hastily disappearing into her stall once more.

“Jory, Mr. Cassel,” Robb greeted the two of them, his voice a couple of octaves higher than usual, “How nice to see you. Sorry…if you’ll excuse me for just a moment.” He gave them a quick smile and then ducked behind the curtain in Margaery’s stall before they had a chance to say anything else.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he said, keeping his voice down, “I didn’t get a chance to warn you. Can I see?”

“Gods, that was embarrassing,” Margaery remarked, turning inwards towards Robb to wrap her arms around his middle and hide her face in his chest. “This is what I was afraid of - seeing someone you know. It’s not exactly the best first impression for me to make,” she said quietly. She pressed a kiss above his heart and pulled back to look at him. “This was supposed to be for your eyes only…”

“I think they barely even saw you,” Robb reassured Margaery gently, “And regardless, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about. If the two of them think any less of you, then all I can say is I’m going to think a great deal less of them. Especially since it sounds like they’re shopping for Rodrik’s new girlfriend.” He ran his hands slowly down her sides, giving a smile as he looked at her. “This one really suits you. I can see why you like it.”

Margaery smiled back at Robb, leaning in to kiss him quickly. “Thank you,” she replied softly, “I’m beyond lucky to have such a caring, reassuring boyfriend. And I kind of love how you can’t seem to keep your hands off of me today.” She gave him a grin, her own hands trailing over his back. “Now you should go talk to your friends and make sure they don’t think we’re up to something in here,” she teased, “I’ll call for you when I have the next one on, alright?”

“That sounds perfect,” Robb answered, nodding his head before he leant in to speak in Margaery’s ear, “I just wanted to tell you that I can’t wait to make love to you tonight, either. And I also can’t wait to go down on you before that and use my mouth on all the places you love.” He pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s cheek and then slipped out of the changing rooms, spotting Jory and Rodrik over by the zebra-print Margaery had pointed out to him earlier.

“I’m sorry about that. I just wanted to check if my girlfriend was all right,” Robb said with a sheepish smile, “How are you both? Jory, Margaery and I stopped by your store earlier today.”

“Margaery, eh?” Jory asked, giving Robb a grin. “Your mum mentioned briefly that you had gotten a new girlfriend, but I guess… Well, the two of you seem pretty serious from the looks of it, but I don’t want to assume. I hope Beth was good to you when you stopped by.”

“Aye, she was very kind,” Robb affirmed with a smile, “And you’re fine to assume.”

“I thought you were still going out with the Frey girl still, Robb,” Rodrik commented, “Whatever happened to…Roslin, was it?”

“We’re not together anymore,” Robb answered, “It just so happens that I fell in love, Mr. Cassel. From the sounds of it you know a thing or two about that.” His smile grew wider. “Margaery is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“She sounds like a fine young lady,” Jory remarked, giving a nod of his head, “Of course, I could never doubt a Stark’s judgement. And you’ve always seemed wise for your age, Robb.”

Margaery had been listening to the conversation with a smile on her face as she changed. She poked her head out of the changing rooms when she was finished, spotting the three men closer to the back of the store. “Sweetheart?” she called out, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

“On my way, baby,” Robb called back to Margaery before turning to the two men before him again, “Thank you, Jory. You ought to come over for dinner sometime, and you and Beth as well, Mr. Cassel. I’m sure Mum would be very pleased to see you.” He turned around and began to make his way back over to the changing rooms, but glanced over his shoulder to call back to them: “Oh, and I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Jory gave Robb another nod before turning to his uncle and raising his eyebrows slightly.

Once her boyfriend was close enough, Margaery pulled him into the stall with her, pressing a kiss to his lips. “That was incredibly cruel to leave me with those words, love,” she said playfully as she drew back, gently spinning him around and directing him to sit down on the bench next to her discarded clothes. She straddled his hips and lowered herself down onto his lap, smiling sweetly. “What do you think of this one? It’s really comfortable and silky. Have a feel,” she suggested, taking his hand in hers and bringing it up to her breast.

Robb was left dumbfounded as Margaery settled on his lap, and he could only swallow when she took his hand and innocently directed it to her bra. The fabric was indeed very soft, and as he ran his fingers over it her nipple responded to his touch. “You’re terrible,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her, “Wonderful, but also terrible.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I can’t help myself around you,” Margaery breathed. She snaked her arms around Robb’s neck, her lips meeting his in another deep, slow kiss, her tongue sliding over his. “Oh gods, I don’t know if I can wait much longer,” she muttered, barely pulling away, “Let me buy these, and then we can get out of here, sweetheart.” She leaned into his touch, letting out a small gasp. “I’m so very hot for you,” she added, kissing him again.

“Mmm, you were right, baby. I can’t keep my hands off you today,” Robb muttered against Margaery’s mouth, his other hand travelling down her back. He took her bottom lip gently between his teeth while they kissed, and couldn’t help but give a small moan as her body moved slightly against his. “Going home sounds like a very good idea,” he breathed, nodding in agreement with his girlfriend.

Margaery swore under her breath. “I love when you do that,” she murmured, her fingers tangling in Robb’s hair. Despite her suggestion to go home, she didn’t move from his lap, still kissing him over and over again. “If your friends weren’t here, I would have you take me right now,” she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “though I’m not sure I’d be able to control my moans and screams with you inside of me. Not with how good you feel buried so deep and how you fit me so well.” She nipped at his earlobe and then turned her head to kiss over his jaw.

“If only the Others would take them,” Robb muttered, his head tilting slightly as Margaery kissed along his jaw, “I’d do it, you know. I’d take you right now, or anywhere or any way that you wanted.” He felt a stirring in his jeans and hastened to think of something that wouldn’t arouse him even more, but found it somewhat difficult as his own lips went to Margaery’s neck. “I can’t even describe how good it feels to be inside you,” he said in barely a whisper, “Especially when you clench around me…gods, that’s the best.”

“Just thinking about it is making me wet,” Margaery admitted softly. She withdrew one of her hands, carefully unhooking the clasps of her bra and letting it fall off of her shoulders. She then moved Robb’s hand to her bare breast, letting out a quiet moan at the feel of his warm fingers on her skin. “Let me know when I need to stop, love,” she told him, “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“No, it’s OK,” Robb said softly, his nose brushing against Margaery’s skin as his mouth found a spot to kiss on her neck, “You’re so beautiful. You overwhelm me every time.” His hands caressed her breasts, and only pulled away to slide up her back and support her as he rose to his feet. “Shall we get out of here?” he suggested with a smile, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. We won’t have to wait when we get home.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Margaery agreed, pressing one last kiss to Robb’s lips. She gathered up her clothing, hastily putting them back on. She gave him a smile as she organized the lingerie she was meant to buy and then took his hand, leading him out of the changing room and towards the register.

Robb took in a deep breath as he stood close to Margaery next to the till, watching her while she paid for her things. When he looked towards the door he noticed Rodrik and Jory were still around, and once Margaery finished paying he took her by the hand and led her gently in that direction. “Can I introduce you?” he asked quietly.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Margaery replied, smiling still as she gave Robb’s hand a squeeze.

“Ah, you’re still here!” Jory exclaimed happily upon sight of them, giving a smile of his own. “Sorry for interrupting you back there. It was a bit of a surprise to see Robb… back from college.”

“It’s no big deal,” Margaery remarked, waving a dismissive hand.

“I just didn’t want to leave without making sure you met Margaery,” Robb explained with a smile, “Margaery, this is Mr. Rodrik Cassel and Jory Cassel, the two gentlemen I told you about. Mr. Cassel, Jory, this is my girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell. She studies Politics over at Oldtown with me and puts everybody else in her class to shame.”

“Pleased to meet you, Miss,” Rodrik declared, extending a hand for Margaery, “Tyrell, eh? I don’t suppose you have anything to do with Tyrell Flowers?”

“Aye… Yes,” Margaery answered, holding back a laugh as she realized she had picked up the expression from Robb. She shook Rodrik’s hand and then Jory’s before moving to wrap an arm around her boyfriend. “My father is in charge of the company,” she explained, “I thought I would be breaking away from the business end of things, but I already volunteered to help out at Stark, Inc. during the break. I guess I just can’t get away from it, and besides that I really wanted to support Robb.”

Margaery’s slightly unusual word choice for her didn’t go unnoticed by Robb, and his smile only broadened. “Stark, Inc. will be unbelievably lucky to have her, believe me,” he told Jory and Rodrik, his own arm slipping around her waist, “I’m hoping Margaery and I can help Mum out.”

“You’ve always been your father’s son, Robb,” Rodrik commented, a proud smile on his face, “I’m sure Stark, Inc. will be lucky to have the both of you on board.”

Jory nodded his head in agreement. “It was very nice to meet you,” he said to Magaery before turning to Robb, “You’ve got yourself a lovely lady here. Don’t take that for granted.”

 "He’s very good to me. I don’t think you need to worry,” Margaery remarked with a soft laugh, running her thumb over her boyfriend’s side, "It was nice to meet the both of you as well.”

“I know I’m a very lucky man,” Robb affirmed with a nod, “It was great to see you both. Margaery and I had better be heading back…we both have a few things to do back home.” He kept a hold of Margaery and was unable to resist leaning in to kiss her lips again as the two of them headed out of the store and in the direction of his motorbike.

* * *

Margaery was grateful to find the Stark house was relatively empty and peaceful when she and Robb returned. The kids were still not on winter break yet, and so they were at school at the present. She swiftly led her boyfriend up the stairs to his room where they deposited their shopping bags and then threw her arms around him, kissing him with enthusiasm. “I’m sorry I was so naughty at the lingerie store,” she teased against his lips, “I’ve just been aching terribly for you all day.”

Robb shook his head slightly. “Please, don’t be sorry. I’m the one who should be sorry that family friends of mine happened to be the store at the time,” he teased back with a grin as his hands went to Margaery’s jeans, “Let me ask you something…standing, sitting or lying down?”

Margaery hitched her hips up slightly so that she could gently roll them into Robb’s touch, his fingers rubbing at the front of her jeans. “Surprise me, baby,” she murmured, leaning in for another deep kiss. Her own hands went to unfasten her trousers and then guide his hand into her underwear so he could feel how wet she was already.

Robb moaned softly against Margaery’s lips, his fingers pressing gently against her folds as his tongue slid over hers. He circled her most sensitive spot but didn’t touch it directly just yet, having something else in mind. When he took his hands away it was to kneel slowly in front of his girlfriend, pushing her jeans down until they dropped to her feet and then leaning in to press a kiss to the fabric of her underwear. He paused for a moment to look up at her as his hands ran over her backside, and then when her underwear fell to the floor he replaced it with his mouth.

All of the buildup towards this moment had Margaery practically trembling, one of her hands reaching for the post of Robb’s bed so that her knees wouldn’t give out. The other tangled in his hair as she spread her legs apart to allow him better access. A slew of not-so-appropriate words fell from her lips as she felt his tongue leave his mouth and press against her center, just one lap of it nearly sending her over the edge as she looked down at him. 

Robb gave a moan, his mouth gently vibrating against Margaery’s folds where he kissed her more than once. While his hands ran over the smooth skin of her backside his tongue circled her clit and then pressed against it, rubbing over her again and again at her encouragement.

Margaery’s head tilted back, her fingers curling in Robb’s hair. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming as she rode out her orgasm with his mouth still on her. She caught her breath for a moment and then gently pulled away before dropping to her knees to take his face in her hands and kiss him tenderly. “Thank you,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a warm smile, “You’re really quite amazing at that.”

Robb blushed ever so slightly, a smile spread across his face as he pressed his lips gently to Margaery’s again. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” he murmured in her ear, his arms wrapping themselves around her, “You taste so good, baby, and if I can make you feel good as well…”

“Oh, gods, sweetheart. You make me feel incredible,” Margaery mumbled against Robb’s neck, planting a kiss there as well, “You’re so very generous. Sometimes I have to stop and tell myself that this is all real - that I have someone who loves me and wants to do anything to make me happy. I’d give you the world if I could.”

“You know I’d do the same for you. You changed everything, Margaery. I feel so…alive with you,” Robb admitted, his nose nuzzling gently into his girlfriend’s neck, “But what I love the most about you is your heart. Your kind, good heart…I know I’m very lucky to know you and even luckier to be yours.”

“I really hope one day I do become a Stark. I love you to the moon and back, baby,” Margaery said softly, pulling back to press a lingering kiss to Robb’s lips. Her hands slid over his chest, down to unfasten his trousers. “Now, tell me how you want it - any way you like. I think it’s only fair since you made me feel ridiculously good,” she added with a smile.

“I think you’d fit in very well here, you know. I love my home but the North could do with a little more excitement from someone like you,” Robb remarked with a grin. The feeling of her hands unfastening his trousers was quick to make him stir again beneath the fabric, his memory from earlier in the changing rooms very much alive. “I want to be inside you again,” he murmured in answer to her question.

“I want that too. Gods, do I want you,” Margaery whispered, sliding Robb’s pants and briefs down. She didn’t bother to move from where they were sat, instead removing her sweater and placing it behind him, gently pushing him back against his carpet. She leant forwards to rock her hips into his, so close that his cock rubbed against her wetness, making her moan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Robb muttered involuntarily just before pulling Margaery in closer to kiss her passionately. “There’s definitely a part of me that kind of loves it when you tease me,” he admitted softly against her mouth, a smile playing on his lips. As he spoke his hands came to rest just below her waist, his thumbs gently outlining her hipbones. "You’re very good at it.”

“There’s a part of me that loves your dirty mouth,” Margaery murmured in reply, just barely having to lean in to nip at Robb’s bottom lip. She shifted her hips against his once more, her head moving to leave a trail of kisses over his neck. “I won’t leave you wanting for too long, love,” she whispered, reaching down to take his cock in her hand and guide him into her entrance.

Robb let out a groan that conveyed all of his desire as his eyes fell closed for a moment and Margaery guided him deep into her. He could feel her lips on his neck, and he let his own drop to her shoulder to gently nip at the skin there. Though he began slowly it didn’t take long for him to quicken their rhythm, his breathing soon starting to become shallow as they moved together. 

Margaery followed Robb’s lead, their bodies moving in sync. Nothing could quite compare to the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, his eager thrusts and groans and breathing making her want to please him more. She trailed a hand down over his chest to rub over the inside of his thigh, and she took him deeper so that she could lean in close. “I love the way you feel. I love it when you come inside of me,” she whispered, kissing his jaw and then his lips once more.

“I never want anyone else in this world but you, baby,” Robb muttered against Margaery’s lips, certain that he meant it even though the fog of his mind as he struggled to think straight. His hands moved over her skin, running over her breasts and he kissed her in return, only pulling away to meet her gaze for a moment. He dropped his head and uttered his girlfriend’s name between moans until his orgasm hit him and he spilled into her.

Margaery’s cries echoed Robb’s, though she did her best to stay as quiet as she could so she could hear him moan her name. She felt his warm, wet cum fill her, and she peaked then, clenching around him and biting down on her lip to stifle her screams. As she came down from her high, she nestled against him, letting her breathing even out. She traced a circle over his chest as it rose and fell along with hers. 

Robb felt content just to linger in Margaery’s arms for a little while, listening to the gentle sound of her breathing with a small smile on his face. He pressed kisses to the nearest available portions of her skin and when he spoke his voice was soft. “We seem to be getting pretty good at making love on the floor, sweetheart,” he said playfully.

Margaery gave a gentle laugh, scooting further up Robb’s body to press a lingering kiss to his lips. “Perhaps we are a bit eager. Or it’s just very convenient,” she suggested as she pulled away, “Either way - I love you so much, more than I knew was possible, like all of my heart is filled with you.” She ran a hand through his hair, gently pushing his curls off of his forehead. 

“I love you, too,” Robb said in return, his voice and his gaze full of affection as he looked at his girlfriend, “I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone at Stark, Inc., you know.” He pressed his lips to Margaery’s again and gave a warm smile. “They’re going to see for themselves just how lucky I am.”

Margaery smiled in return, intertwining her legs with Robb’s. “I can scarcely remember what I did before you came into my life, love,” she teased softly, “I am looking forward to meeting everyone at Stark, Inc.” She kissed him once more, giving a contented sigh once they pulled away. 


	15. Stark, Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb takes on a larger role at the family company with Margaery by his side.

Two days after he and Margaery had been out shopping together, Robb found himself standing in front of the mirror in the living room in the navy suit his girlfriend had helped him choose, holding up a tie to his neck as he looked at his reflection with a doubtful expression. His mother had told him two nights before about the meeting she had arranged at Stark, Inc. as per his request, but he still didn’t feel completely entirely prepared for what was to come. He wasn’t sure the experienced men and women who worked at his family company would have any reason to listen to a word he had to say beyond the fact that he was Ned’s son, and his father’s shoes were very big ones to fill. The tie was the least of his problems, in truth, but it was bothering him nonetheless and at least it was something he had a degree of control over.

“What do you think, sweetheart? Tie or no tie?” Robb decided to ask Margaery, “I think a tie might make me look more professional, but then on the other hand I’m not sure if it’ll make it look like I’m trying too hard.”

Margaery gave a soft laugh, moving in front of Robb to shield him from looking in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of nude pumps that made her taller, and she could easily reach forwards to remove his tie and then hold it back up again to see how it looked. With gentle hands, she looped it around his neck and tied it for him, tightening it slightly and then leaning in to kiss him.

“You’re going to be great,” she murmured when she pulled back, running her hand over his arm comfortingly, “You don’t look at all like you’re trying too hard, I promise. I think you look professional and put-together and devastatingly handsome.”

Robb couldn’t help but smile then as he blushed a little, reaching out to place his hand gently on the small of Margaery’s back. “Thank you. You tie a much better knot than I do, by the way,” he remarked, “I’ll be all right. I guess I just pictured myself being…older when a day like today came around.”

“What you lack in age, you make up for in enthusiasm and brains, sweetheart. Don’t second guess yourself,” Margaery replied, kissing Robb’s cheek and then giving a small laugh when she saw she left a lipstick mark behind. “I’m so proud of you, and I bet your mum is so relieved to have someone else around to help her out,” she said, gently wiping the lipstick from his face with the back of her thumb.

“I’m so glad you’re going with me,” Robb admitted, his smile only broadening, “You look beautiful if I haven’t said so already. Are you ready for us to head out to the car? Unfortunately I don’t think taking my motorbike would be a good idea this time around.”

“What a shame,” Margaery teased, leaning in for one more kiss before taking Robb’s hand and walking with him towards the garage. She was a bit nervous herself, but she wouldn’t let on that she was for his sake, wanting to be nothing less than his rock on such an important day. “I won’t leave your side, not if you don’t want me to,” she told him softly, “and if you need help with anything, you can just squeeze my hand, and I’ll figure it out.”

Robb nodded gratefully, his hand swinging gently in Margaery’s on their way to the car. As they approached it he stepped forwards and opened the door on the passenger’s side to let her in. “And if you need anything or you feel uncomfortable or you want to get out of there, you know you can always tell me,” he said to her, “I should warn you quite a lot of Freys work for my dad…but I won’t stand for them being anything less than courteous and polite to you.”

“I know you’ll take care of me,” Margaery remarked, giving Robb a smile. She leaned forward to plant one more kiss on his lips, lingering for some time before hopping into the passenger’s side. Perhaps she was unsure or naive to how horrible the Freys could be, but she wasn’t so nervous about them. All she wanted was for her boyfriend to do well and for her to be accepted among the important people who worked at Stark, Inc.

* * *

The car ride there was relatively short, and they were both silent for the most part. She was certain he was concentrating on everything he was going to say, and she reached over to rest a hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze in encouragement.

Robb glanced over at his girlfriend quickly and managed a smile despite the fact that he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He then nodded towards the large building they were approaching with a large sign outside bearing the word “Stark” in grey over a white background, next to which stood a modest statue of a wolf looking proudly straight ahead.  “This is it,” he told Margaery quietly, “Robert Baratheon always said we should have a much bigger wolf by the sign, but Dad wouldn’t stand for it.”

“I think your dad was right. A little goes a long way,” Margaery remarked with a soft laugh. Once they were parked, she unfastened her seatbelt and leaned over to gently take Robb’s face in her hands, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You’re going to do an amazing job. I know it, baby. The only place to go from here is up, and I can’t imagine anyone in the company not appreciating your input. It’s impossible not to adore you, really.” She gave him a warm smile, brushing her thumb back and forth over his cheek before lowering her voice. “And tonight you can look forward to some amazing congratulatory sex, courtesy of your girlfriend who loves you very much,” she added, her smile growing wider.

Robb broke into a grin at Margaery’s words, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “That sounds very, very good. I love you so much. You know that, right?” he said, leaning in to press a loving kiss to her lips, “If I didn’t have you I’d feel ten times worse today, I’m sure of it. Thank you for being here.”

He pulled away from his girlfriend only so that he could get out of the car, and when he walked around to the other side and opened the door he held out his hand to take hers once more.

Margaery held tight to Robb’s hand, intertwining their fingers once she was out of the car and walking beside him. She stayed close to him as they made their way into the large building, her heels clicking against the tile floor. They headed first to reception to get some passes made for them (though mainly for her benefit since everyone already knew who Robb was), and then headed to the elevator so they could take it up to the highest floor where Catelyn’s office was located.

Robb pulled Margaery in a little closer to him as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, bringing her hand he was holding up so he could press a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “What do you think of the place so far?” he asked her on their way up, “Before…everything happened, Dad had been talking about redoing the foyer. There’s not really a lot of space there for the receptionists, or anywhere to sit, really.”

“I think it’s quite nice,” Margaery remarked softly, looking up at Robb with a smile, “The first floor could use some seating options, but everything looks like it’s in pristine shape… thanks to your mum, I’m sure.” The elevator dinged as the door opened, and they stepped outside to walk down the corridor that led to the offices. 

“She always helped my dad out a lot,” Robb said to Margaery, continuing their conversation on the way down the corridor, “I suppose that’s why when he was arrested, she was the one who…”

“How lovely to see you, Robb,” a voice piped up, which turned out to belong to a smartly dressed woman who had just stepped out of Catelyn’s office. She stood taller than both Robb and Margaery with her pumps on but even though she looked intimidating, her smile was warm. “I barely recognized you in that suit,” she commented, “And this must be the famous Margaery Tyrell.”

“Aye, this is Margaery. I’m glad to know she’s famous already,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, “Sweetheart, this is Dacey Mormont.”

“I think you’re more famous than I am,” Margaery said to Dacey with a grin, holding out her free hand for the other woman to shake. “It’s very good to meet you. My brother Willas wants to use your teachings to remodel parts of Tyrell Flowers. He’s quite fond of your work.” She peered around Dacey to see Catelyn sitting at her desk, and she gave her a smile in greeting. 

“Oh, really? I’m surprised my work has reached that far south,” Dacey admitted, her eyebrows raising slightly after she’d shaken Margaery’s hand, “I’ve heard good things about your brother, actually.”

“Perhaps you’ll get to meet him someday,” Robb remarked, “Are you staying for the meeting?”

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t miss it,” Dacey answered, giving a wink, “I’ll see you both there.”

Margaery gave a nod of her head in response to Dacey before making a split second decision and turning to her again. “I’ll give you Willas’s number. Of course, you don’t have to call him or anything, but I know he would appreciate exchanging ideas with you,” she remarked, reaching for her purse to pull out a slip of paper and write her brother’s contact information down. She handed it over to Dacey with a smile and then took Robb’s hand once more, not wishing to let go of him for any extended period of time.

“Thank you,” Dacey said, a smile on her face as she glanced down at the slip of paper, “I might just do that.”

“I’m pretty sure Dacey’s single, you know,” Robb remarked quietly to Margaery with a smile as they stepped inside what was now Catelyn’s office. He blinked a couple of times as he looked around, and all of a sudden his expression changed slightly. “Gods, it’s strange seeing someone else here who’s not Dad,” he admitted under his breath.

“I’m certain he’ll be back here before you know it,” Margaery said quietly, leaning in to kiss Robb’s cheek. She turned to look at his mother then. “How are you doing, Catelyn?” she asked pleasantly, “is there anything Robb or I can do for you before the meeting?”

Catelyn shook her head gently. “I’m fine. Thank you, though,” she said, standing up from her seat and making her way over to the two of them. She surveyed Robb and then raised her eyebrow at him, giving a small smile. “You did not tie that tie yourself,” she declared.

“No, I didn’t,” Robb admitted with a gentle laugh, “You’re looking at me strangely, Mum.”

“I’m sorry,” Catelyn said, “It’s just…sometimes I become very aware of just how quickly children grow up.”

“My mum says the same thing,” Margaery teased, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze. “You learn to tie a tie when you have three brothers who don’t know how to fend for themselves.”

She looked about the office, smiling at the pictures of the Stark family on Catelyn’s desk, her eyes then going to the beautiful view of rolling mountains capped with snow outside the window. “I hope it snows again before the holiday is over,” she admitted quietly before turning to her boyfriend again. “Are you ready?” she asked gently.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I think,” Robb answered Margaery, raising his eyebrows slightly and giving her a small smile.

“We’re going to have the meeting the conference room next door,” Catelyn announced before asking, “I thought I might give you a small introduction first, Robb, and then you come in. Would you like to come with me, Margaery?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Margaery remarked, giving a nod of her head. She pressed a soft kiss to Robb’s lips and then let go of his hand to pull him into a hug. “I love you. You’ve got this,” she whispered before drawing back. She gave him a warm smile, running a hand over his arm before leaving the room with Catelyn, wondering if her heart or her boyfriend’s was beating faster.

Catelyn led Margaery a short distance into the conference room next door, leaving Robb standing alone in her office. A few people had already taken their seats at the large table in the middle including Dacey, who gave the new arrivals a wave.

“Margaery, this is Mr. Galbert Glover, Ms. Maege Mormont …I believe you already know Ms. Dacey Mormont,” Catelyn announced, “And…I have to admit wasn’t quite expecting you to be here, Theon.”

“I wouldn’t miss out on my best mate getting introduced to the company,” Theon remarked, raising an eyebrow at Catelyn as if to challenge her. “You can take a seat here, if you like,” he said, his gaze turning to Margaery as he patted the chair beside him.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at his offer, not quite sure what to make of his suddenly accommodating behavior. “No thanks. I think I’ll wait for Robb,” she told him, moving to shake the hands of the people she had just met.

“We’re just waiting for Ms. Lyessa Flint, and I believe Mr. Manderly has asked to be patched in?” Catelyn questioned, deeming it best to ignore Theon for the timebeing.

“I’m already here, Cat!” Wyman Manderly’s voice came from a laptop that had been set up at one of the chairs, “Sorry I couldn’t make it in person. Is that Robb’s new girlfriend, then? I can’t see that well on this screen but it looks to me like he’s a very fortunate young man.”

“She can hear you, you know, Wyman,” Dacey remarked, shaking her head slightly.

Margaery flushed pink, giving a small laugh. “Thank you, Mr. Manderly,” she replied with a smile.

“A man always needs a good woman to keep him in his place,” Maege remarked, giving a nod of her head, “I think Robb is lucky indeed to have you.”

Another woman filed into the room, taking a seat next to the oldest Mormont. “Sorry I’m a bit late. Robin was having a bit of a meltdown over college applications this morning,” she said, looking up at an unfamiliar face. “You must be Margaery. I’m Lyessa Flint,” she announced.

“Don’t worry about it, Lyessa,” Catelyn told the other woman before taking a look around, “That should be everyone accounted for, and I believe you’ve all been introduced to Miss Margaery Tyrell, who’ll be joining us today, so let’s get started." 

"We’re all ears, ma’am,” Galbert Glover declared, giving Catelyn a nod.

“As you already know, I asked you here today because my son, Robb, requested an audience with all of you to talk about the future of this company. I don’t want to say too much because I think I ought to let Robb speak for himself, but I do hope you’ll all listen carefully and take into consideration what he has to say.” She turned towards the door then, and raised her voice slightly when she spoke again: “Robb, would you like to come in?”

Robb, who had been pacing his father’s office up and down since Catelyn and Margaery had left, lifted his head upon hearing his mother’s voice and took in a deep breath. Though he felt unbelievably nervous inside he knew that he couldn’t show that on the outside in front of so many important people from Stark, Inc., so he made sure that his expression was impassive and that he was standing up straight as he made his way into the conference room next door.

Margaery noticed her boyfriend’s serious demeanor as soon as he stepped in the room, and she gave him an encouraging smile. 

Most everyone in the room greeted him with smiles and nods of acknowledgement, a few of them stating they were happy to see him again. Theon was silent, however, surveying Robb with slightly narrowed eyes. 

“No need to be so stiff. We’re all friends here,” Maege spoke up, raising a brow, “Your poor girlfriend looks like she’s dying to hold your hand or do something to calm you down. I think we’d be alright with you standing next to her.”

Robb couldn’t help but give a small smile then, his gaze falling on Margaery for a moment. He didn’t want to force his girlfriend to stand just for his sake, so instead he decided to sit himself down at the head of the table and slip his hand into Margaery’s.

“My father makes this look a lot easier than it really is,” Robb admitted, looking up at the men and women surrounding him, “I miss him. Our house truly isn’t the same without him, and I’ve only had to experience it for a few days. I can only imagine what it was like for my family to be here while the events of the past few months unfolded, and I can only imagine what it was like for all of you at this company as well. I wouldn’t be surprised to hear from you that you’ve had moments where you felt uncertain, where you thought about jumping ship, where you wondered if it was really worth sticking around. Nonetheless, you’re all here, which tells me one thing for certain: my father was right when he told me when I was a boy to put my trust in people for they would repay it with loyalty. I hope you don’t mind my speaking for him, but I’m certain he’s incredibly proud and thankful for all of you.”

Margaery held tight to Robb’s hand as he spoke, certain she had never been prouder of him. She ran her thumb over his skin, not caring how ridiculous her smile was as she looked at him. 

“We do miss your father, but your mother has been doing a wonderful job keeping this company afloat,” Lyessa remarked with a nod, “and we all know who is innocent in this situation. It would be unfair to leave Stark, Inc. knowing Ned has done nothing wrong.”

“He’ll be out of jail soon enough, don’t you worry,” Maege affirmed, “I know for a fact my family will see the Starks through till the very end.”

“This is all well and good and sentimental, but I, for one, would like to hear Robb’s point,” Theon spoke up.

“I’ll get to it, Theon, I promise,” Robb said with a smile. He felt more relaxed with Margaery’s thumb running gently over his hand, and it was evident even in his tone of voice as he seemed to ease into the speech he had planned.

“You’re right, though, Ms. Flint, as are you, Ms. Mormont. My father will be back home soon enough, gods be good, and I’m certain this company wouldn’t still be on its feet were it not for my mother. I’m not here to try to replace my mother because I know for a fact I couldn’t, nor am I here to act as my father until he returns because I know I couldn’t do that, either. I have, however, grown up together with this company. Most of you have known me since I was a boy, and you know that Stark, Inc. is to more than just a company to me. It’s a very large part of my life, and it always has been and it always will be. I always planned on taking on a role here, but it seems circumstances have led to a necessity to take it on sooner rather than later. I’m fine with that. My father may not have taught me everything, but he has taught me a great deal. I won’t lie to you and say that I feel one hundred percent ready because I think that’s impossible, but I feel at least ninety percent. What I want more than anything else is to help in any way I can.

I realize there’ll be some gaps in my knowledge and I know there’s plenty I haven’t experienced yet, but that’s precisely why I wanted to speak to all of you. You have the experience and the knowledge that I lack, and if you help me in return perhaps I can help you create a legacy and do the things you believe would be beneficial to this company. Ideally I’d like to have individual meetings with as many of you as possible over the course of the day so that I can hear you out and so that we can work together to get Stark, Inc. through this rough patch. I believe in this company’s ability to stay standing with every fiber of my being, and I know all of you do as well.

I can’t promise you that I’ll be able to implement every one of your ideas, nor can I promise you that I’ll agree with everything you say. The caveat to all of this is that though I may have been a boy when you knew me, I’m not anymore, and I won’t be told what to think by anyone else. I can, however, promise that I will listen to each and every one of you, that I will be open-minded, and that if I believe in your idea then I’ll fight for it, if you’re willing to fight by my side. The only question you have to ask yourselves is if you’re willing to do the same. I’m all in. Are you with me?” 

"Aye. I most definitely am,” Maege spoke, a warm smile showing through her rough exterior. The rest of the room was quick to chime in with their approval, some members even standing to shake Robb’s hand. 

Margaery was beaming, her heart swelling with pride over her boyfriend’s speech. Her pulse had sped up during the course of him talking because she was nervous for him, but more alarming than that was how turned on she was by watching him speak. She would be glad for him to talk with individual employees of Stark, Inc., if only for the fact that it would allow her some time to cool off. She leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, lacing their fingers together under the table.

The only one who didn’t seem entirely pleased was Theon, and once the room was abuzz with chatter after Robb’s speech, he quietly ducked out of the room.

Robb was so relieved that his speech had gone down well that he didn’t even notice Theon’s abrupt departure, and was occupied instead with exchanging a smile with his girlfriend. “That wasn’t too bad, I think,” he remarked quietly to her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, “I probably just need to work on improving my introductions.”

“Oh, you were brilliant, baby! Absolutely brilliant,” Margaery replied, closing the small distance between their lips. “I don’t even have the words to begin to explain how happy I am for you. I’m so very impressed,” she said softly as she pulled back, “and still in awe that I get to call such an amazing man my boyfriend.”

“You’re making me blush, sweetheart. Thank you again,” Robb said softly, pressing another quick kiss to Margaery’s lips, “Are you certain you still want to help out by working here? I’ll completely understand if you’d rather not spend your holidays working when you could be relaxing.”

“Shh, I want you to put that thought out of your mind, love,” Margaery insisted, “I am here to help you with whatever you need. I honestly want to. Someday this could be our future, so it’s good to get some practice in, no?” She scooted forward in her chair so she could wrap her arms around him in an embrace once more. 

Robb slid his arms around Margaery in return, nestling into her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I love you so much, baby,” he said softly.

“So, are you two lovebirds going to do that all day?” a loud voice spoke up, startling Robb by seemingly coming out of nowhere, “Or are you going to tell us how you met?” Glancing over his shoulder, Robb realized the disembodied voice was coming from the laptop where Wyman Manderly’s face was looking over at them.

“Hello, Mr. Manderly. We actually met at a nightclub in Oldtown. Margaery came over to speak to me and I thought…wow,” Robb admitted, giving a gentle chuckle, “She was mesmerizing from the beginning.”

“Well, to your credit, sweetheart, you were equally as entrancing, otherwise I wouldn’t have gone over to talk to you in the first place,” Margaery teased, kissing Robb again quickly. “He asked me back to the same club some time after we became friends,” she told Wyman, “That’s where he told me he loved me for the first time.”

“I wish my Robin would find a nice girl to settle down with,” Lyessa remarked with a sigh, “He seems to bring home a new one every week…. Perhaps it’s just a phase, I don’t know. Maybe he’ll mature when he goes away to college.”

“Is he applying to Oldtown? If he gets in have him come talk to Margaery and me. We’ll set him straight,” Robb joked, giving his girlfriend a gentle squeeze, “Each to their own, of course, but nobody’s ever made me happier than Margaery does. The rest of you will get to see just how great she is once we figure out what would be best for her to do and she starts working here.”

“Actually, Robb, I was wondering if Margaery wanted to work as my assistant,” Catelyn spoke up, having just finished a conversation with Galbert Glover, “What do you think, Margaery? I’m afraid I can’t pay you very much, but I’m sure it will be good for your C.V. if you have some professional experience.”

“Wow,” Margaery remarked, genuinely surprised with the suggestion, “I would absolutely love that. I think it would be a great experience no matter the pay. Thank you, Catelyn.” She smiled at the older woman before turning back to Robb and raising her eyebrows slightly. “I hope she learns to like me if she doesn’t already,” she said quietly. She was still unsure about Catelyn’s feelings towards her and slightly nervous to be working so closely with her, but she would do her best. 

“She likes you. She wouldn’t have asked you otherwise,” Robb answered Margaery just as quietly, although his mother’s offer had surprised him as well, “Perhaps she just wants to get to know you better.”

“Robb, Mum and I were wondering if you’d meet with us first,” Dacey spoke up, giving him a smile, “We have lots to talk about.”

“Aye, of course. I’d be happy to,” Robb answered, nodding at her. He turned to Margaery then and ran a hand affectionately over her arm as his eyes met hers. “Can I meet you for lunch?” he asked, “I know a really nice place nearby that I think you’ll love.”

“Gods, it’s hard to part from you,” Margaery remarked, shaking her head slightly with a small smile, “Lunch sounds perfect, sweetheart. Just text me when you go on break.” She drew Robb in for one last hug, leaving a trail of kisses from his cheek to his lips. “Good luck,” she whispered to him, finally breaking from him to join Catelyn. 

“Good luck,” Robb had whispered back, a small smile on his own face. He too found it difficult to part company from his girlfriend at the moment, but he was well aware that both of them now had rather a lot of work they needed to get done.

Robb was led downstairs by Dacey and Maege Mormont, who sat him in their office and proceeded to fill him in on a lot of details about Stark, Inc. that he hadn’t been aware of, for which he was incredibly grateful. He listened attentively and did his best to take in as much information as possible, thinking back to what his father had told him of the importance of always paying attention to what others had to say. Shortly after his meeting with the Mormonts, Galbert Glover appeared, and Robb sat down with him as well to exchange some ideas. In between the two meetings, he had found himself thinking of Margaery, and he had sent her a quick message to say something he’d forgot.

_I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you._

* * *

By the time the end of the work day rolled around, Margaery was somewhat worn-out. After a week of doing nothing but lounging about with Robb, being on her feet all of the time was quite the change. She couldn’t wait, however, to see him again and let him know just how proud she was of him for everything he had accomplished already. At the moment, she was helping Catelyn gather up all of her things so that they could go home. She had been surprised at how many laughs and stories she had shared with the older woman throughout the course of the day. 

“I think that’s it,” she announced, closing a file cabinet with a gentle bump of her hip. “Is there anything else you need me to do?" 

“No, that’s it for today,” Catelyn answered, shaking her head at the young woman before her, “Thank you for all your help, Margaery. I hope I didn’t work you too hard.” She made her way over to her laptop, which had a photo of all seven Starks together as the background, and shut it down before gently closing the screen.

“No, not at all,” Margaery replied, fetching her purse so she could take out her phone and text her boyfriend that she was done for the day. “I keep telling Robb that it’s good practice for the future. It’s nice to get a taste of things to come,” she remarked with a smile, “He did so well today. You must be pleased.”

“I’m very proud,” Catelyn admitted, giving Margaery a smile in return, “I do worry about him, though. He’s still very young…both of you are. It’s a lot of responsibility for an eighteen-year-old, and I’m not sure everyone who works here is completely aware of that. They just look at Robb and see Ned.”

“Well, if there is any eighteen-year-old that can play such a big role in a company, it’s him,” Margaery said softly, slipping on her coat. “I think he knows his limits, and if he doesn’t then I promise you I’ll keep him in check. Trust me, you aren’t the only one who worries about him.” She flushed red, her gaze meeting the floor.

“I’m sorry, it must be weird for you to have your son bring home a stranger and then for me to talk about him the way I do. My parents scarcely knew how to react when he came with me to visit Highgarden. I guess… I just want you to know that he’ll always be in loving hands, even when he’s not home,” she remarked.

“It’s a little strange, yes,” Catelyn admitted with a gentle chuckle, “But I know my son, Margaery, and it’s very clear to me how he feels about you. When he was with Roslin things were very different.” She gave a soft sigh and shook her head. “I think that one was partially my fault…it was Walder Frey’s idea, but I shouldn’t have agreed to it. We introduced the two of them when they were very young and expected them to date, but they were far from ready.”

“I’m glad he’s ready now,” Margaery said with a small smile, “I’m awfully sorry if us dating has caused any complications between your family and the Freys. But I think Robb and Roslin both decided it was better in the long run if they didn’t stay together. I’m very fortunate that they were honest with each other… even if she wasn’t necessarily honest with her father.”

“Far from it,” Catelyn commented, hesitating for a moment before she added, “I suppose I ought to tell you before you hear it from anyone else…Walder Frey is going around spreading rumors that Robb took Roslin’s virginity and, being the old-fashioned fool that he is, he claims he’ll no longer be able to find her someone to marry. I don’t wish to pry into yours and Robb’s personal matters, so I promise I won’t say anything else on the matter, but I thought you should be aware. Knowledge is power, so they say.”

“Oh,” Margaery said simply, her brow furrowing slightly as she and Catelyn walked towards the elevator together. “That’s a terrible thing to do to your own daughter, let alone Robb,” she spoke up again, finding her voice once they were inside, “Though I’m not sure Walder Frey is such a reliable source. Let’s just hope people don’t believe him. Or that they’ll at least have the sense not to base Roslin’s value on such an issue.” At the moment she just wanted to wrap her arms around her boyfriend and forget the rest of the world for a while.

“I hope so as well. I feel sorry for the poor girl,” Catelyn admitted. She fell silent then and looked over at Margaery for a moment, thinking that perhaps she had been a little too blunt with her younger companion. “I hope you know that you can come to me if you need anything,” she added, her voice softer, “Anyone important to Robb is also important to me.”

The elevator doors opened just after Catelyn had spoken, and the two women were greeted by the sight of Robb standing in the foyer waiting for them. He stepped forwards immediately upon the sight of Margaery and gave her a broad smile, leaning in to kiss her lips enthusiastically in greeting.

“Well, hello to you too, Robb,” Catelyn teased, raising an eyebrow.

Margaery didn’t even have time to thank Catelyn as Robb enveloped her in an embrace. She giggled softly against his lips as she returned his kiss, her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red when they pulled away. “I missed you too,” she murmured playfully, her fingers trailing over his arm so she could take his hand in hers. She turned back to his mum, giving her a grateful smile and a nod, hoping she would know in time how much her support meant.

“I think your mother deserves a hug, at least, love,” she teased, swiftly kissing Robb’s cheek, “After all, she’s the one who set the meeting up for you and gave me a job.”

“Aye, of course. Sorry, Mum,” Robb said, leaning in to wrap his free arm around Catelyn and add in a whisper, “I hope I did you proud today.”

“Always, Robb,” Catelyn replied softly before pulling back to give her son a smile which he returned.

“How was the rest of your day, sweetheart?” Robb asked Margaery, turning his attention back to her.

“Very good, just as I hope yours was,” Margaery replied, pressing several quick kisses to Robb’s lips as they began to walk towards the exit. Someone else joined them on their way out, making haste to be the first one of the party at the door.

Theon held it open for them, the attempts of a smile on his face as they passed by him. “I finished printing the invitations for the annual Stark Solstice Party,” he told Catelyn, handing over a bundle of envelopes.

“Thank you, Theon,” Catelyn answered, taking the envelopes from him, “Though I thought these were supposed to be printed by lunchtime.” She flicked through the pile to find both Robb’s and Margaery’s invitations, and handed both of them over.

“Theon, there you are. I’ve barely seen you all day,” Robb commented before glancing down at his envelope. “Will you be my date to the party?” he asked Margaery, giving her a smile.

“Of course, baby,” Margaery replied, returning Robb’s smile and giving his hand a squeeze.

“You hardly have to ask her, Robb. I think it’s already implied that she’d go with you,” Theon said with a scoff, rolling his eyes. 

“I like it when he asks me. It’s very sweet,” Margaery countered quietly, not wishing to start another argument with him. Every moment she spent in Theon Greyjoy’s presence made her only question his friendship with Robb more. 

“You never know. She might have been poached by another company already and is going to their party instead,” Robb joked, trying to keep the atmosphere light as he moved his arm to wrap it around Margaery’s waist. He kissed her cheek and then turned back to Theon again. “Why don’t you come over for dinner?” he suggested to his friend, “I’m not quite sure what’s gotten your goat lately, but perhaps it’ll give you a chance to see things a little differently.”

“I have a few errands to run… but perhaps I’ll come around after that,” Theon agreed, thinking it would be stupid to pass up a free meal, “I’ll text you and let you know.” He parted ways with them, making his way over to his car to hop in. 

Margaery tried her best to keep an amicable smile on her face despite the fact that she was less than enthusiastic about Theon joining them for supper. “Why don’t we make a grocery run?” she asked her boyfriend, “We can cook dinner tonight.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea. I’d really like to try to cook something for you, actually - besides scrambled eggs,” Robb admitted with a sheepish grin, “The trouble is I rather like it when we cook together.” He lowered his voice when he spoke again, leaning in towards her. “I’m sorry for inviting Theon for supper all of a sudden…it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision. I just think if he sees you in a different environment relaxing and having fun there’s no way he can’t see how amazing you are.”

“Don’t apologize, love,” Margaery insisted, though she wasn’t entirely convinced that Robb’s plan would work, “You’re so sweet. I hope you’re right.” She kissed him again, realizing it was taking them quite some time to get to his car. She waved goodbye to Catelyn who had already moved to unlock the door of her own car. “Just relax when you get home. We’ll take care of everything dinner-related,” she remarked to the older woman with a smile.

“All right. You did a very good job the last few times, so think I can trust the two of you,” Catelyn said, a hint of a smile on her face, “I’ll see you back at home.”

“I’m so glad it seems like everything went well with you working with my mum,” Robb told Margaery quietly as he approached his car and opened the door for her, “I was worried it might be a bit awkward for you.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Margaery teased, reaching up to loosen Robb’s tie. “Hold on. I have something else in mind,” she told him. She looked around to make sure the parking lot was vacant and no one was watching before gently shutting the passenger door. Propping open the back door, she pulled him in with her, promptly closing it behind them.

“Just for a few minutes or so. We can say our grocery run took a bit longer than expected,” she remarked, leaning in to kiss him deeply, her tongue parting his lips. The windows already began to fog up, the heat from their bodies contrasting to the cold air outside. “Your speech made me so hot for you, Robb,” she breathed out, slipping off her coat, “All day I considered running to the loo to get myself off thinking about you in this suit with that deep voice you use when you have something important to say… but then I thought I’d just wait for you… because your amazing fingers and your wonderful cock make me feel things I could never do myself.”

Robb’s expression had been one of pleasant surprise when Margaery had first pulled him into the back of the car, and he’d smiled against her lips as he’d eagerly returned her kiss. Her words, however, made his heartbeat quicken all of a sudden and his eyes become dark with desire. When he pulled her in again after she’d slipped off her coat he looked to be almost in disbelief, and his kisses were hungry as his hands dug slightly into her back. “Gods, Margaery, the things you say to me…” he muttered, his head dropping to her shoulder so that his lips could press against her skin, “I can’t believe I…” He thought about her touching herself and gave a small groan as he worried a spot on her neck with his mouth.

“Can you…will you show me how you would have done it? How you would have gotten yourself off,” he breathed, “I want to see…and then I want to join in with my fingers and my cock that’s already getting hard for you.”

Margaery whimpered, drawing back to nod her head in agreement before leaning in for another slow kiss. She reached down to hitch her dress up around her hips and then slide her stockings down, sitting up on her knees so that she could begin to gently rub the front of her underwear. Her other hand went for her breast, kneading against the fabric of her dress as she softly rocked her body into her own touch. She slipped her fingers into her panties, pushing them down so that Robb could watch as she began to pleasure herself. His name was on her lips as her eyes fluttered closed, her mind hazy with only thoughts of him.

Robb bit down involuntarily on his own bottom lip as he watched Margaery, his eyes wide and his teeth digging in so hard he almost drew blood. He could see a red flush beginning to creep up her neck while she touched herself and he decided he could wait no longer to lean in and kiss her deeply as one of his hands joined hers, applying gentle pressure to her clit in a rhythm that matched that of her own fingers. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear, “I love it when you take me by surprise.”

“ _Mmm_ , I love you,” Margaery whispered back, removing her hands from herself so that she could wrap her arms around Robb’s neck and press her body flush to his. She let herself move with him, her hips sinking down slightly each time his fingers met her clit. She let out a shuddering breath, tilting her head to trail kisses from his jaw up to his ear. “Please, baby, get inside me,” she murmured, several moans escaping her lips then.

Robb didn’t hesitate to answer Margaery’s request, his hands pulling away from her temporarily to move down to his fly. He unzipped his own trousers quickly to reveal himself hard under the boxer briefs that he pushed down shortly afterwards. His girlfriend was close enough that he didn’t have to move very far to slide into her while his lips met hers again in a deep kiss.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss eagerly, her fingers tangling gently in his curls. They were so close that his hipbones were digging into hers and he was buried deep inside of her. They stayed that way for a moment, wrapped in an intimate embrace before she pulled back slightly and then moved towards him once more. “You feel so good, sweetheart,” she muttered, shifting against him.

“So do you, baby,” Robb whispered back, his hips thrusting forwards to meet each of Margaery’s movements. He slid his hands around to rest on her backside and while they moved together he muttered words of encouragement in her ear. For a moment he glanced downwards and caught sight of himself sliding in and out of her, and he knew he was close to his peak.

Margaery leant forwards to kiss Robb again, hitching her hips up so he could rub against her most sensitive spot. A few more thrusts were all it took for her to climax, and she came, one of her hands moving to clutch at his back as her body trembled. His name on her lips turned to soft moans and then cries as she rode out her orgasm, his body still moving with hers.

Robb came barely a few moments after Margaery, his body shuddering against hers as his groan followed her cries. He said her name under his breath as his cum filled her, and then fell silent for a little while after that, catching his breath and pressing soft kisses to her cheek.

“My speech, huh?” he muttered to her, unable to help but smile, “I can scarcely believe I can have that effect on you.”

Margaery smiled, pulling back slightly to rest her forehead against Robb’s. “You were brilliant,” she murmured, kissing him again, “I guess I have turn-ons that I have yet to discover, but I like that I get to explore them with you.” She ran her hand over his back, giving a soft laugh as she realized they hadn’t even stopped to remove their clothing this time around. “I think everything about you turns me on,” she admitted quietly, pressing her lips to his jaw and hugging him closer.

“I think everything about you turns me on, so I’d say we’re a pretty good match, wouldn’t you?” Robb teased Margaery quietly, “A  _very_  good match, in fact.” He lowered his voice even further as he spoke again, his lips hovering close to her ear. “I feel like I can tell you anything…I hope you know that if there’s ever anything you want you never need to hesitate to ask.”

"It’s really nice, you know, for me to not have to put up a front and to be so honest with you. I love you for many, many reasons, but that reason alone… it really means a lot to me, sweetheart,” Margaery said softly, nestling into Robb’s shoulder, “it’s always been so easy for me to open up and trust you,” she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Me too,” Robb admitted just as quietly, “It’s so easy to be intimate with you…in every sense of the word. I never want you to feel like you to have to be someone you’re not with me. I swear to the gods I love you more with each new thing I discover about you.”

“I trust you with anything and everything, Robb. You make me feel so safe and happy and loved,” Margaery remarked, her smile only growing. “I could spend an eternity singing your praises… but we did promise we’d make dinner tonight, and we have a lot of mouths to feed.” She drew back to meet his gaze, kissing him again quickly. “I could spend an eternity kissing you as well,” she added playfully.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Robb joked, “But you’re right. If anyone asks when we get home we’ll say we had some car trouble.” He pulled back a little more to help Margaery right herself, fishing her underwear from the floor of the car and helping to slide her stockings back up again. “I didn’t realize you were wearing these,” he remarked, blushing slightly as he added, “They’re very nice.”

“Gods, you are the sweetest,” Margaery replied, giving a soft giggle as she took Robb’s face in her hands and kissed him slowly. She peppered his cheeks and nose and jaw with kisses when she pulled away, running her thumb back and forth over his beard. “I’m sorry. It seems I can’t get enough of you, especially when you’re looking so handsome in that suit,” she teased. She helped him right his underwear and trousers, giving his hip a soft pat when she was done.

“I’m never taking this suit off again,” Robb teased back, giving a chuckle of his own. He pressed another quick kiss to Margaery’s lips, just as unwilling to part from her. “I don’t think Theon will stay for long. We’ll have the evening all to ourselves,” he promised, “For now we just need to figure out what we’re going to make for dinner.”

“I was thinking some sort of pasta dish, with vegetables and fresh bread on the side… though Arya might not like us for the vegetables,” Margaery joked, smiling still. She ran her hand over Robb’s arm affectionately, her face falling slightly as she thought about Theon. “I know how important Theon is to you, and I’m sorry if I’ve been less than civil with him lately,” she remarked, “I guess… I don’t really click with him like you do. But he’s been your friend longer than I have, so I’ll attempt to make things better. I love you so much… the last thing I’d want to do is hurt you or anyone you care about.”

“He hasn’t exactly been particularly civil with you,” Robb pointed out, “I don’t really know why he’s been acting this way, but Theon can be…complicated. His dad really didn’t approve of him coming to work for Stark, Inc. and I guess he feels kind of torn, sometimes. I don’t think that’s an excuse to be rude to anyone, though.” He brought up a hand to run gently through Margaery’s hair as he looked at her. “Thank you for being willing to try. I really hope he is willing to as well.”

“Me too,” Margaery agreed, turning her head to press a kiss to Robb’s palm. “I need to tear myself away from you or we’ll never get going,” she teased, finally untangling herself from her boyfriend, “but I really look forward to our time after dinner, love. I just want to cuddle with you and tell you how wonderful you are all night long.”

“That sounds perfect. I’m going to end up very big-headed with you as my girlfriend, you know,” Robb remarked playfully, giving Margaery a warm smile. He turned around to somewhat awkwardly clamber into the driver’s seat and sat himself down, running a hand absently through his own hair.

“I like your pasta idea,” he declared, “We’ll appease Arya by bringing back something nice for dessert, too. Perhaps something chocolatey?”

“Oh, I  _love_ that idea,” Margaery replied with a grin, moving to take a seat on the passenger side, “Chocolate reminds me of our road trip to Highgarden.” She leaned over to kiss Robb’s cheek, giving a laugh as she surveyed him. “You look very professional again. No one would guess that we just screwed each other senseless in the back of your car,” she told him, raising her eyebrows. 

“So do you. Your hair is a little messy, but I think you look good that way. You always look good,” Robb remarked before shaking his head slightly when he realized he was rambling. He got out his keys and started up the car while silently trying to remember where the nearest grocery store was. “I like that we have a good memory to associate chocolate with,” he remarked playfully as he pulled out of the parking lot, “Whatever we get for dessert, I’ll make sure we save some to take upstairs and share later.”


	16. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery attend the Stark, Inc. Solstice party, which soon takes a turn for the worse thanks to one of the guests.

A week or so after Robb and Margaery’s first day at Stark, Inc., the Solstice break was upon them, and they were currently holed up in his room getting ready for the company party. 

“What do you think, love? Up or down?” she inquired about her hair, an issue that had been plaguing her all evening. “I kept wondering about what others would think, but then I realized your opinion is the only one that matters,” she teased. Her boyfriend had a much simpler time choosing what he wanted to wear, and he was nearly ready, sitting comfortably on his bed.

She sat down beside him, pulling down the collar of his shirt slightly to kiss over the small, purple bruise she had left on his neck earlier in the day. “I can’t wait to dance with you tonight,” she murmured, giving him a smile before her lips met his.

Robb didn’t get a chance to answer Margaery straight away but he couldn’t say he minded, his lips occupied with kissing her in return. Her bottom lip slid between his teeth briefly as his hand tangled in her hair, and he suddenly knew then what he’d say when he pulled back.

“I can’t wait, either. You’re unbelievably sexy when you dance,” he admitted, giving her a smile, “And I don’t know if I’m the best person to judge, but…I think I like your hair down a little bit more.”

“You can’t kiss me like that when we’re about to go out in public together,” Margaery teased, her face flushed red at Robb’s ministrations. “I will leave it down for you, sweetheart,” she told him, reaching for her brush sitting on his nightstand to comb out her hair. She hesitated, however, offering it to him first. “Would you like to?” she asked with a coy smile, “It feels a lot nicer when you do it, and you get the tangles out better than me.”

“Are you sure? I always worry I’m hurting you,” Robb said, but he took Margaery’s brush from her nonetheless. He waited for her to turn around and then began to comb her hair gently, his brow furrowed a little in concentration. “I love your hair,” he admitted quietly, smiling to himself.

“I’m glad,” Margaery remarked with a smile of her own, resting a hand on Robb’s knee, “if you don’t want to do it, you can tell me. I won’t be offended. Most girlfriends wouldn’t have their boyfriends comb their hair out for them… but if you don’t mind doing it, I quite like it. You never hurt me. You’re always so good about that." 

“Good. If I ever do, let me know,” Robb requested as he continued. He brushed Margaery’s hair to one side with a gentle movement and leant forwards to press a few kisses to her neck. “I think combing your hair out has its advantages,” he teased quietly.

“What am I going to do with you? You are too sweet,” Margaery murmured playfully, turning around to press a loving kiss to Robb’s lips. “Thank you, baby,” she said, pulling away. “Are you about ready to go? I think we’re actually on time.”

“For once,” Robb remarked jokingly before nodding in answer to Margaery’s question. It hadn’t exactly been difficult for him to pick out an outfit since the party was black tie and he only actually owned one tux, so he had in fact been ready for a little while but he certainly hadn’t minded waiting for his girlfriend.

“Just before we go, there was something…I sort of got you an early Solstice gift,” he admitted, “Don’t feel like you have to get me anything. I just saw it and thought it was too perfect not to get for you.”

“Robb, you spoil me,” Margaery chided softly, though it did not come out as anything near scolding. She stood from the bed to lean in and kiss his forehead before finding her shoes and slipping them on. She was wearing a dark grey gown with silver detailing that dipped low between her breasts and showed off her back as well.

“As much as I wish to pretend like I’m offended by you spoiling me, you have me curious now,” she told her boyfriend, quirking a brow at him as she reached for the coat she had finally bought that was hanging on the back of his desk chair.

Robb gave a gentle chuckle and reached underneath his bed, pulling out what looked like a jewelry box but that was too big for a ring and too small for a necklace. He flicked it open as he made his way over to his girlfriend, showing her that it contained a medium-sized brooch which depicted a rose and a wolf intertwined. “I was going to give it to you later, but I was just looking at you now and I thought you could wear it tonight…if you want to, of course,” he said, “You look so beautiful, sweetheart.”

“Oh, gods. It’s so lovely. Thank you,” Margaery breathed, carefully taking the box from Robb so she could pin her new brooch onto her dress. She ducked her head so that he wouldn’t see that her eyes had misted over with tears, a few of them falling down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away as she turned to look in his mirror so she could decide where the brooch looked best. “There,” she exclaimed quietly, finishing up, only to choke up again when she looked at her new present in the mirror.

“I’m sorry I’m a mess,” she apologized, shaking her head before meeting Robb’s gaze again, “You just overwhelm me. I never… I didn’t think anyone would ever love me the way you do.”

Robb’s brow creased slightly in confusion and he took a step forwards, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend in a warm embrace. “How could you of all people think that?” he muttered, “I don’t know how anyone couldn’t love you this way.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, letting her nestle in close to him. “I’m just lucky that I got there first.”

Margaery gave a soft laugh despite her tears, wrapping her arms tightly around her boyfriend’s middle. “You are so wonderful. I know I tell you all of the time, but it’s true,” she said quietly, “It was… things weren’t good before, Robb. There was a time when I thought I would end up marrying Renly someday, and I would have done it for Loras if he wanted me to. I mean, that was all I ever knew, really. I didn’t know that there was something more out there. I didn’t know  _you_  were out there.” She pulled back, shaking her head slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense. You must think I’m crazy right now.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy. I think you’re incredibly selfless and it’s one of the many things I love about you, but I’m glad you decided to be a little bit selfish. And I’m very glad you didn’t end up marrying Renly,” Robb admitted as he looked at Margaery, “It must have been very difficult. I must be the crazy one because I wish I could go back in time and change things for you.”

“You’re not crazy either. Just incredibly kind-hearted. It’s one of the many things I love about you,” Margaery remarked with a small smile. She leaned in to kiss Robb tenderly, running her hand over his spine. “Now I’ve gone and probably made us late,” she teased as she pulled away, “Sorry, baby. Just give me a second to clean up, and we can get going.”

“We won’t be late. Anyone who arrives before us will just be early,” Robb reassured Margaery. He pulled back from her slightly to look around and grabbed the nearest box of tissues, handing them over to her with a smile of his own. “I’m so glad to be going to this thing with you,” he admitted, “I have a feeling it’d be rather boring if I wasn’t.”

“I promise I’ll make it ten times more entertaining than it would have been without me,” Margaery jested, gingerly wiping at her eyes with a tissue, making sure not to smudge her makeup. She finished and then took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. “And no more tears for the rest of the night, I promise,” she said, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“Good. I mean, of course you can cry if you want to, but I’d much rather see you happy than upset. We have a lot to celebrate, besides,” Robb commented, squeezing Margaery’s hand gently in return as he led her out of his room, “I think it’s been a pretty good week, don’t you? You’re such a hit over at Stark, Inc., you know.”

“I’m just fortunate they like me. I was a bit worried, especially working with your mum,” Margaery admitted, “but you’ve been so great with encouraging everyone and making decisions. And I really like Catelyn. We get along well.” She kissed Robb’s cheek, giving him a small smile before she grew more serious.

“You don’t have to answer me now on this, but it’s something to keep in the back of your mind… I was wondering if one of these days we could go and visit your dad?” she asked gently. “I know you don’t want to  _think_  about him jail, let alone see him there, but it’s the holidays, and he’s probably feeling lonely right now. I bet he’d love to have you for company, and you don’t have to go alone. I’ll be with you through everything.”

A crease appeared in Robb’s brow at Margaery’s words and his gaze dropped to the floor as the two of them made their way downstairs. “I have…I have been thinking about it,” he admitted, “I can imagine he must be lonely and I want to see him, but I just…I know it’s pathetic, but I guess I’m scared. I don’t know if he’ll be different, I don’t know if it’ll have changed him…and if it has I’m scared of what that might mean if and when he gets out.”

“Oh, baby, it doesn’t sound pathetic at all,” Margaery affirmed, stopping Robb at the bottom of the stairs. She reached up to gently tilt his chin so he could meet her gaze, giving him a soft smile. “Even if he has changed, he’s your dad. He loves you, and you love him, and there’s nothing in the world that could possibly change that. Like I said, you don’t have to decide now, but it’s something to think about… Now I’m sad to see your smile gone,” she remarked, leaning in to kiss him. “I’m trying to will it back,” she teased against his lips before kissing him again.

Robb couldn’t help but give a gentle laugh then against Margaery’s lips, his smile returning as he kissed her back. “I love you so,” he muttered earnestly, “I will think about it. I am thinking about it. And if I do go I definitely want to introduce you to him, if that’s all right with you.”

“That’s perfectly alright with me, and I love you too,” Margaery murmured in returned, slipping her arms around Robb’s neck to deepen their kiss. “If only there were not so many people looking forward to our appearance at the party,” she said as she pulled back, giving a teasing grin. “No matter, we’ll have plenty of time alone to share once it is over. And I am looking forward to dancing with you.”

“I’m looking forward to dancing with you. And if we do want some alone time while we’re there, then…well, I know that building pretty well,” Robb pointed out, raising his eyebrows at Margaery and smiling at her, “You know, it’s not very professional but we could avoid a lot of traffic getting there if we took my motorbike…but only if you’re up for it in that dress.”

“Robb Stark, you are such a rebel,” Margaery jested, giving a giggle and pressing another quick kiss to his lips. She took his hand once more and led him towards the garage with a smile still on her face. “I’m up for anything, love,” she told him, quirking an eyebrow in return, “Especially since I know you have the master key to the Stark, Inc. building. We’re going to have lots of fun tonight.”

“They tried, but they just couldn’t tame me,” Robb joked, his face then lighting up in a grin when Margaery agreed to his suggestion. He grabbed his helmet from his motorbike and the spare one as well, quickly tossing it over to Margaery.

“You’re always ready for anything and I love you for it,” he said, settling himself down on the bike, “We’ll definitely make an entrance.”

* * *

By the time Robb and Margaery reached the Stark, Inc. building, her hair was slightly tousled and her forehead somewhat sweaty, but she didn’t care as they pulled off their helmets and she leaned in to kiss him again. Music could be heard coming from the lobby after they pulled away and made their way towards the front entrance. “This is so exciting,” she exclaimed happily, “and, gods, you look handsome. Did I tell you that yet? Forgive me if I didn’t. My date is the most promising, gorgeous, sweetest employee at Stark, Inc.,” she remarked, playing with his fingers as they walked hand in hand.

“That’s funny. I was just going to say the same thing about  _my_  date,” Robb said in return, his face having flushed a little from Margaery’s words. He pulled her gently in towards him as they made their way inside, and when they stopped to greet some of the company employees his arm slid around her waist.

"You two look so good. Stop it, you’re showing the rest of us up,” Dacey Mormont joked, grinning at Robb and Margaery in a dark green dress that was open at the back, “By the way, Margaery, your brother asked me to send you his best next time I saw you.”

“You’ve been talking to Willas?” Margaery inquired, her smile lighting up her whole face, “Oh, that’s wonderful. I bet he was starstruck the first time you called,” she teased, “and you look absolutely beautiful, Dacey.”

“My daughter can pull off a dress far better than I’d be able to,” Maege spoke up. Despite the fact that the party was formal, she was wearing slacks and dress shirt, something akin to what she’d be dressed in on a normal day at Stark, Inc. “Robb, you had best be careful no one snatches your date up,” she joked, “Then again, I don’t know if it’s possible with that grip you have on her waist.”

“Sorry, baby,” Robb apologized quickly, loosening his grip on Margaery just a little before he added jokingly to Maege, “I just want to make sure all the interested men in the room are very jealous.”

“I  _like_  wearing dresses sometimes, that’s the difference. It’s no good wearing something you’re not comfortable in,” Dacey remarked to her mother, then telling Margaery, “Willas was very sweet on the phone. He gave me his e-mail as well and we’ve been writing to each other this week.”

Margaery gave Robb a sidelong glance, only tightening her grip on him more after he loosened his, her smile never fading. "I’m so glad, Dacey,” she remarked, “Sometimes I worry that he keeps to himself too often. He’s the type of person who gets wrapped up in whatever he’s doing at the time. But now he has a friend to write to, and I think that’s wonderful." 

"Yes, well, it doesn’t hurt that he’s cute,” Maege declared, “You didn’t tell Dacey  _that_ when you suggested they start talking. Sometimes only one sibling gets all the good genes, but you Tyrells are lucky they got spread around.”

“ _Mum_ ,” Dacey chided gently, and though her face didn’t flush she gave an embarrassed smile that Robb was certain he’d never seen before.

“Margaery’s family is great in general, actually, and very easy to get along with. Her brothers especially,” Robb commented, “I’m hoping someday I can convince them to come visit Winterfell.”

“I’m not sure those sweet Southern boys can handle it,” Dacey teased, “What do you think, Margaery?”

“You would  _not_ say they were so sweet if you grew up with them as their sister,” Margaery said with a laugh, “They can all get a bit winy at times, but I think they could hold their own against the cold. Garlan would complain, but he has such a man crush on Robb that I don’t doubt he’d do anything for him.” She turned to give her boyfriend a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Let’s not keep them, Dacey,” Maege remarked, “They look desperate to share a dance, and I certainly don’t want to be in the way of that.”

“Aye, sorry,” Dacey said to Robb and Margaery, “Go enjoy the party. We had to tone it down this year so it’s not quite a Highgarden party, Margaery, but I hope you still have a good time.”

“Well, I for one think everything looks great, all things considered,” Robb said, “It was good talking to you. Sweetheart, do you want to go get a drink from the bar or dance first?”

“I want to dance with you,” Margaery urged, her eyes bright, “I haven’t danced with you since the first time we met, and I don’t think I can wait any longer. Drinks can be put on hold.” She leaned in to press a loving kiss to Robb’s lips, giving his waist a small squeeze. “If that’s alright with you, of course,” she added in a murmur, resting her forehead to his.

“Of course it’s alright with me,” Robb answered, smiling broadly. He raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend as he took her by both hands and led her over to one of the rooms that had been turned into a dancefloor. “I’m a little intimidated by you now that I know you’ve had lessons before,” he teased Margaery, “I hope I don’t embarrass you.”

“You could never embarrass me, baby,” Margaery remarked, gently slipping her hands out of Robb’s so that she could spin around to the beat of the music and then hook her arms around his neck. “You know, the first night we met, I wanted to kiss you so badly,” she told him, her hips swaying slowly back and forth, “I still wonder sometimes what would have happened if you didn’t have a girlfriend at the time and if you went home with me that night.”

“I wanted so badly to go home with you,” Robb admitted quietly, his arms hooking around Margaery’s waist as he moved with her, “Do you think things would have been terribly different? I’m not sure…except I’d have had a whole term with you as my girlfriend as of now, which would have been wonderful.” He gave a sheepish smile and licked his lips briefly before he spoke again. “I also perhaps might not have been so daring the first time we hooked up,” he admitted.

“I think it’s good things happened the way they did,” Margaery replied sincerely, “though of course I wouldn’t have minded making out with you in my flat that first night at all… But I’m glad we came to love each other even before our first kiss. It made everything all the more special.” She pressed her lips to Robb’s, running one of her hands down over his arm. 

Robb was smiling as he kissed Margaery in return, lingering against her lips for a little while. “I think you’re right. There are some things I wish could have happened differently, but I’m so grateful for what we have,” he admitted quietly before glancing down at his own feet and chuckling gently, “I don’t really think we can call this dancing, baby.”

Margaery gave a playful pout, shaking her head at her boyfriend. “It’s our own dance,” she insisted with a grin before giving another shake of her hips. “There, that should satisfy people,” she teased, leaning in for another kiss. “See, this would have been worse had we gone to the bar first. We both get overly affectionate when we’re tipsy,” she murmured, barely breaking from him. 

“That’s true. Arya’s face was a picture the other night at home when we had some wine,” Robb remarked, chuckling gently against Margaery’s lips, “I hope you didn’t take what I said the wrong way. I think our own dance is the best of them.” He broke from her only to turn his head and press kisses close to her ear. “You’re so adorable,” he muttered, “You light up the room.”

“ _You_ light up my world, Robb,” Margaery replied, giving a soft hum of approval as he kissed near her ear, “I want to spend every moment of every day with you because I know that whatever it is we’re doing, I’ll be happy.” She hugged him closer as the song they’d been semi-dancing to ended, swaying back and forth with him until it was over. “We can have a drink now if you like,” she told him softly, pulling back a bit.

“I’ve changed my mind. I just want to stay here with you,” Robb declared playfully. The next song that began to play was faster than the previous one, and he gave Margaery a gentle spin in time to it before catching her in his arms again. “You know I still think about that time you danced for me all the time,” he admitted quietly as he drew her in close.

Margaery gave a soft giggle, quickly kissing Robb once more. “I surprised even myself with that one,” she told him softly, “but I want to dance again for you. Perhaps as part of your Solstice gift.” They sidestepped a couple she didn’t recognize, but the boy gave them a wink, and she thought it had to be Robin, Lyessa’s son, from his age. She laughed again, shaking her head in amusement. “I’m glad everyone here seems to approve of our relationship at least,” she remarked.

“I don’t see why they’d have any reason not to. Well, apart from the Freys…they haven’t been giving you any grief, have they?” Robb asked, having given Robin a cheery wave in greeting, “And did you say  _part of_  my Solstice gift? That’d be more than enough for me, you know.”

"Most of them seem content with just giving me the cold shoulder, which is perfectly alright with me,” Margaery said with a small shrug, “And yes,  _part_ of your Solstice gift, love. You know how much I adore spoiling you, and how could I possibly settle for something so small when you gave me such a beautiful brooch today?”

“I’m so glad you like it. I was a bit worried…I don’t really know why,” Robb admitted, chuckling a little before conceding, “Fine, fine. You can spoil me if you wish. I just want to make sure you never feel like you  _have_  to. Just being with you is enough to make me happy.”

"You’re very sweet, but you must know by now how much I love to spoil you,” Margaery teased as the second song they were dancing to came to an end. “Can we get a drink now, baby?” she asked, “We should probably talk to some more of the people here, even though I do like having you all to myself.”

“Aye, I suppose we probably should. I haven’t even seen my mum around yet,” Robb commented, gently taking Margaery by the hand again as they made their way out of the makeshift dance hall, “We’ll see if we can find her on our way. What would you like to drink?”

“Something fruity,” Margaery answered, threading her fingers through Robb’s. “Your poor mum is probably trying to talk to a million people at once, bless her heart. It’ll be good if we can distract them for a bit.” There were much more people crowded around the bar, most of them without dates or with a friend. Theon was sitting at the end by himself, looking to be nursing an almost empty beer.

“Of course. I’ll get them to make you something you might not have had before,” Robb offered, approaching the bar and giving the bartender a smile, “Can I get a Crying Weirwood for the lady? And an ale for me.” He spotted Theon at the end of the bar and called out to his friend, looking slightly surprised to see him alone.

Theon waved back at Robb but made no move to stand or make his way over to them, simply turning back to the bartender and ordering another drink.

“Thanks, baby,” Margaery remarked to her boyfriend, her face falling slightly at Theon’s gesture. “I have to use the bathroom. Why don’t you go ahead and talk to him? I think he’d be in a better mood if you approached him without me by your side,” she suggested softly.

“All right, sweetheart, go ahead,” Robb said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips, “Knowing Theon, he’s either having trouble with his father or a girl. Hopefully I can get him to talk to me.”

Margaery gave a nod of her head, quickly slipping away from Robb so that he could talk to his friend.

Theon’s mood, however, only seemed to sour more once he was approached, his eyes narrowing slightly. “What’s up?” he asked, taking a swig from his new beer. 

“I was about to ask you the same question. You were looking like that beer might be your only friend so I thought maybe you could use another,” Robb said, settling himself down into a seat next to Theon, “Anything you want to share?”

“Dad’s threatening to pull me out of school because my grades weren’t so hot this term,” Theon remarked, his brow furrowed. “I dunno how you do it, man. You have top marks at university, you just waltzed into this company and everyone respects you already, the hottest girl in Westeros is completely gaga over you… Some people just get life handed to them on a silver platter.”

Robb’s brow creased slightly, and for a moment he was unsure of what to say to his friend. He looked up as his ale and Margaery’s red fruit cocktail were put down in front of him, and thanked the bartender before turning to Theon again. “He can’t pull you out with less than two years to go… perhaps I could help you, if you want?” he offered, “I suppose I haven’t taken your subjects yet, but Margaery’s brother Willas is in his last year doing Business like us…maybe he could give you some pointers? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t want help from  _Margaery’s brother,_ Robb,” Theon replied, rolling his eyes slightly, “I don’t want help from anyone. I just want some sort of gratification, you know? Some indication that I haven’t completely fucked up my life. I want my dad to stop being a giant twat. I want to get laid! Do you know how long it’s been since a girl even threw a look my way? Or maybe I’ve just been oblivious because I’ve only been paying attention to the one girl who could never even be mine…” He fell silent for a moment, his face scrunched up slightly in thought. “Did you ditch Margaery or something?” he asked, “Normally she’s at your side 24/7.”

“She’s just in the bathroom,” Robb answered, only looking more bewildered by the minute but determined to try to help his friend, “Come on, Greyjoy, for as long as I’ve known you getting laid hasn’t been your problem. I don’t know who this girl is that you’re so fixated on, but I do know that Shyra’s looking very lonely over there.”

Theon gave a nod of his head. “Thanks, mate,” he said simply, putting his beer down and then walking across the room. He didn’t move towards Shyra, however, watching Robb and heading in the direction of the bathrooms when the other man turned his back.

Margaery was finishing up in the loo, and once she was done washing her hands, she turned around, her heart skipping a beat when she realized she wasn’t alone. 

“Seven hells, Theon. What are you doing in here?” she asked, raising her eyebrows, “This is the girl’s room. I think you’re a bit lost.”

“I came to see you,” he remarked, blinking a few times.

“Theon, you’re drunk,” she stated gently. She could smell the alcohol on his breath from a few feet away. “Do you need someone to drive you back home? I’m not so sure it’s a good idea that you stay here for the rest of the party." 

She moved to take his arm and lead him out, but suddenly she was pushed into the wall, the wind nearly knocked out of her as her back hit the hard tile. He pushed his leg between hers to keep her from moving, one hand holding her chin firmly so she was facing forward, the other groping her breast. For a second or two, her mind went numb, but as he smashed his lips against hers, she began to panic and beat against his arms and chest in attempts to get him off of her.

But the harder she fought, the tighter his grip became. She wanted to scream, but all she could manage was a terrified whimper against his lips, tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried with all of her might to push him off.

Then it was over. As if by some miracle, he pulled back, his weight no longer holding her against the wall. She broke from him, doubling over as her stomach gave a lurch, fearing for a moment that she might throw up.

"Why would you do that?” she breathed out, her hand trembling as she brought it up to wipe at her lips and then at her tears.

“To see what it’s like to be Robb for once… Because I’m drunk. Because I wanted to see if you’d kiss me back.”

“You really think I would cheat on Robb? Screw you,” she spat out, shaking her head in disgust. “He’s going to find out about this. You can’t… you can’t do what you just did.”

“And who do you think he’ll believe, hmm?” Theon inquired, seemingly unfazed, “His best mate of several years, or the girl he met a few months ago who has had a vendetta against me since the beginning? Good luck." He slunk off, leaving her alone once more.

Robb, who had been left alone at the bar, took a swig from his drink and then gave a smile as Lyra Mormont, one of Dacey’s many younger sisters, approached him to ask about Oldtown as she was thinking of applying there soon. While they spoke, he glanced over to the door to the ladies’ toilets a couple of times to see if Margaery was on her way back, and was slightly puzzled when on one of those occasions he saw Theon emerging from there.

“Sorry, Lyra…I’ll be back in just a minute,” he said, getting up and making his way over to his friend, “Theon? You know that was the ladies’ room, right?”

“Yeah, thanks, I figured it out,” Theon muttered, brushing past Robb and heading back to the bar. 

Only a few seconds later, Margaery emerged from the bathroom, her eyes falling on her boyfriend, flooding with tears once more. “Sweetheart,” she breathed, reaching for his hand, “Can I talk to you somewhere alone? Please?”

Robb immediately felt his stomach twist into a knot at the sight of Margaery looking as distraught as she was and he didn’t hesitate to step forwards, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Of course,” he answered her, his expression full of worry.

He led his girlfriend carefully over to one of the locked rooms that wasn’t being used for the party, and pulled out a key from his pocket to unlock it. Once the door was open he and Margaery stepped inside, and he pulled her in a little bit closer to him to slide his arm around her. “What happened, sweetheart?” he asked her gently.

Theon’s words echoed in Margaery’s head before she answered Robb, her fingers still shaking slightly as she clutched his hand tightly in her own. “Theon cornered me in the bathroom,” she said quietly, choosing her words carefully, not meeting her boyfriend’s gaze. “He was fine one minute and then the next… I suggested we take him home, and he pushed me against the wall…” She trailed off, shaking her head.

“He _what_?” Robb breathed, his eyes wide as he tried to meet Margaery’s gaze, “What did he do? Did he hurt you?” He ran his other hand comfortingly down her back, feeling his heart pound somewhere in his throat. “Please don’t be afraid. You can tell me anything, Margaery.”

“He kissed me and groped me,” Margaery answered quietly, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks, “I tried to push him off…” She went quiet again, turning inwards to wrap both of her arms around Robb. All she wanted at the moment was his comfort and warmth.

Robb slid his arms around Margaery in return, drawing her into an embrace and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. His mind was reeling from the information he’d just received, stunned by the fact that Theon could have done such a thing, but for the moment what worried him the most was his clearly very upset girlfriend. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered, hugging her close, “Do you want me to take you home? Anything you want.”

Margaery thought for a few seconds before nodding her head. “I want to go home and cuddle up with you and pretend like this didn’t happen,” she admitted quietly, “I just want you right now. I love you.” She pulled back to look at him. “But I know how important tonight is for the company, and if you need to stay then I will stay with you,” she told him. 

Robb shook his head determinedly, then kissing the top of Margaery’s head again. “It’s just a party,” he said quietly, “I love you, sweetheart. Let’s get out of here and do just as you said.” He reached down and began to gently wipe her tears away from her face as he met her gaze. “I don’t even have a handkerchief or anything for you, I’m sorry…” he muttered before kissing her forehead this time.

Margaery gave Robb a soft squeeze to let him know it was alright. “Thank you, baby,” she murmured, loosening her grip on his back so she could take one of his hands in hers once more. She kissed his cheek before they made their way out of the room, running her thumb over the back of his hand as they walked. 

Robb kept hold of Margaery’s hand on their way through the foyer, where he soon caught sight of Theon talking to Shyra and her twin sister, Bandy, both of whom were laughing at something he’d said. Robb suddenly felt his blood boil, incredulous at how a man who he’d often thought of as a brother could have done such a thing to someone he cared so much about. He only grew angrier when he thought of how he had looked up to Theon, trusted Theon, thought of him as being someone he could count on. Before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, Robb leant in to kiss Margaery’s cheek and told her he’d be back in just a moment.

“Shyra, Bandy, trust me, you don’t want to go anywhere near this one,” his voice spoke up, causing the two girls to stop giggling and look over at him. Robb waited for Theon to turn around as well and before the other man even had a chance to open his mouth, Robb drew back his fist and aimed a punch squarely at his face.

Shyra and Bandy both screamed as Theon was knocked flat onto his back, hitting the ground with a thud. There were a few more audible gasps as the party-goers figured out what was happening, turning around to witness the scene in front of the bar. 

“What the fuck?” Theon questioned, shaking off Robb’s hit and standing to his feet once more. He stumbled forward, looking at the crowd to spot Margaery holding her hands up to her mouth, her eyes wide. He shot her a glare before turning back to Robb. “Don’t ruin this, mate,” he muttered, wiping at his nose as he felt a trickle of blood run down to his chin. “Don’t ruin our friendship because of your bitch girlfriend… I was only testing her, for your sake. She could have pushed me off if she really wanted to.”

“Don’t make me do that again,” Robb snapped, shaking his hand out as he gritted his teeth, “ _Ruin our friendship_? You did that all by yourself, Theon. Don’t bother trying to make excuses. You’re dead to me.”

“Robb!” Catelyn suddenly called out, stepping forwards to look incredulously from Theon and his bloody nose to her son massaging his knuckles. Many of the guests that had been around had turned to survey the scene, and were talking in hushed voices amongst themselves.

“Theon Greyjoy sexually assaulted a Stark, Inc., employee, Mum. If that isn’t grounds for firing him then I don’t know what is,” Robb affirmed, making his way back over to Margaery, “Let’s go, sweetheart. We’re done here.”

Margaery reached for Robb’s hand that was still curled into a fist, bringing it up to her lips to press a kiss to his knuckles in thanks. She then slipped her arm around him, walking past the other employees whose voices were buzzing above the music. Though most of them seemed shocked or somewhat confused, others seemed to approve, Maege giving them a nod as they grabbed their coats on their way out the door. 

“We’ll get some ice on that when we get home,” Margaery remarked softly once they were outside, gently running her fingers over her boyfriend’s hand. She kissed the corner of his mouth, looping her arms around his neck in a warm hug right before they reached his motorbike. 

Robb nuzzled gently into Margaery’s neck as he hugged her in return, giving a small smile as he caught the scent of her perfume. “Sorry, I…that may not have been the most sensible thing to do,” he admitted quietly, realization slowly dawning on him, “I could hardly believe what he did. I still can’t.”

“Don’t apologize,” Margaery murmured, pressing her lips Robb’s jaw as she held him close, “I don’t care if it wasn’t the smartest or safest thing to do. I’m glad you did it.” Their lips finally met in a slow, tender kiss, her fingers tangling gently in his hair. “I never want to be kissed by anyone other than you for the rest of my days,” she breathed when they eventually pulled away.

“That’s bodes well for me since I never want to kiss anyone but you for the rest of mine,” Robb said softly in return, leaning in again and kissing Margaery’s cheek, “Let’s have our own party back home. We already got all dressed up for it. We can put on some music and put out some food and make cocktails and dance and eat and drink for as long as we want.”

Margaery’s eyes filled with happy tears this time, a small smile forming on her face. “I love you more than anything,” she whispered, “That sounds so perfect, sweetheart. Can we take our party to the treehouse and spend the night there?” she asked softly, pressing another quick kiss to Robb’s lips.

“Of course we can,” Robb said, a smile of his own appearing on his face as he saw Margaery’s. He wrapped his arms around Margaery’s waist and gave her another hug, wishing he could will away everything that had happened to her. “I think our party will be much better than this one,” he remarked, pulling back only to hand Margaery her helmet.

“I do too, love,” Margaery agreed, pressing several kisses to Robb’s cheek before she put her helmet on. The trip home seemed shorter than the ride there, and she was glad for it, not wanting too much time alone in her head thinking about all that had happened during the party.

She and Robb grabbed a bag in the kitchen and filled it with champagne bottles and snacks. They also snatched up his iPod and some speakers before running off into the woods together hand in hand.

* * *

Robb climbed up to the treehouse ahead of Margaery, taking the bag with him and offloading its contents when he reached the top of the stairs. Since Margaery’s arrival in Winterfell they had retreated to this particular location a couple more times and as a result it had gained some additions, such as extra pillows and blankets dotted along the floor as well as some candles, which Robb began to light as he waited for his girlfriend to join him.

“Ooh, mood lighting,” Margaery remarked with a playful smile as she closed the hatch behind her and dragged a rug overtop of it. She slipped off her shoes and plugged Robb’s iPod into the speakers, her cheeks growing pink as she put on the playlist titled with her name. Her hands reached for his, and she pulled him up, slipping her arms around his neck as she began to sway in time to the music. She leant in close, singing softly in his ear as they danced together once more.

Robb let his eyes fall closed as he listened to Margaery and swayed to the music with her, his arms wrapped around her and his hands resting on her back. “I love your voice,” he whispered to her in between one song and the other, “If we have kids someday they’ll be very lucky to have you.”

Margaery gave a hum of approval, smiling to herself at the image Robb had put in her mind. “I hope we will someday… with beautiful red curls and bright blue eyes,” she teased softly, “They’ll be very lucky to have you as well. They’ll love their daddy.” She paused for a moment, drawing back slightly to look up at him. “Have you thought about it?” she asked gently, “I mean, about how many you’d like and when you’d want to start a family.”

“I think about it sometimes,” Robb admitted, breaking into a slightly embarrassed smile, “I’d want to be done with college, definitely, and I’d want Stark, Inc. to be doing well, but at the same time I wouldn’t want to wait for too long…I’d like to be young enough to enjoy everything with them. I don’t know how many, though…as many as you want to have, I suppose.”

Margaery let out a small giggle, pleased with Robb’s answers, her heart swelling with the love she felt for him. “Well, it’s good that we’re getting some experience working for Stark, Inc. already. And gods know we’re going to have a lot of practice in the next few years with the baby-making process… In fact, I’m pretty sure we’ve got that one down pat when we decide we’re ready to have kids,” she jested, giving him a fond smile. “It doesn’t matter if our family ends up being big or small in the end. Everything with you just feels right.”

Robb gave a gentle laugh, his face turning slightly red at Margaery’s words. “What about you, have you thought about it? If you were to decide right now what would you say? How many?” he wondered, smiling back at her, “Don’t worry, I won’t hold you to it, I promise. I’m just curious.”

“Four,” Margaery said, biting back a laugh when she realized how quickly she answered, “I only say that because of my brothers. I think it’s a good number. Then I look at your siblings and think we shouldn’t limit ourselves. But no matter what, I want them to be close in age.” She laughed again, shaking her head. “We’ll know in time, I’m sure,” she remarked, “Maybe I’ll surprise myself and only want one or two… but I have a lot of love in my heart, and I can’t imagine not loving someone that the two of us make together.”

“Neither can I,” Robb admitted, his smile broadening into a grin, “You’re right, I suppose we’ll find out for ourselves. And I forgot to say that before we have children I’d definitely want us to be married as well.” He leant in towards Margaery to kiss her, gently parting her lips with his tongue.

Margaery sighed into Robb’s mouth, pulling him closer to her as she stood on tiptoe to deepen their kiss. She slid her hands down slightly to unfasten his tie and then begin to work at the buttons of his shirt. She made quick work of removing whatever clothing was on his top half, her fingers running over the muscles of his chest as they kissed again and again.

“That was fast,” Robb remarked, chuckling slightly against Margaery’s mouth as they barely pulled away before letting their lips meet once more. One of his hands tangled in her hair as they kissed, and his lips were red when they eventually broke apart again and he moved to slip off her dress.

Margaery helped Robb undress her, her gown pooling to the floor of the treehouse along with his jacket and shirt. “So was that,” she teased, left in just her underwear. She glanced down briefly at the small, purple bruises that had already formed on her breast due to Theon’s grip, her smile faltering slightly. She then reached for Robb’s right hand, unfurling his fingers and tracing soft circles over his knuckles. 

Robb’s smile also faltered slightly as he glanced at Margaery and then at his own hand, and he gently bit down on his own bottom lip. After a moment or two he lowered his head to press a kiss over her heart and a few more to the soft skin of her breasts, his lips brushing over the bruises with the lightest touch. “Sweetheart, if you don’t want…” he murmured, lifting his head to kiss her close to her ear, “You decide what we do tonight, alright? Whatever you want, I won’t mind.”

“I want to make love,” Margaery answered softly, running her hands over Robb’s arms, “I know you’d never hurt me, baby… I’m not going to forget what happened tonight. It might stay with me and make me sick for a while. But I have you, and I don’t want anything or anyone to ever deter our happiness.” She kissed him again, her fingers moving around to the fastenings of his trousers. 

“I love you so much. I wish I could fix it…make it so what happened tonight didn’t happen,” Robb whispered, his forehead resting against Margaery’s for a moment as they pulled away. He gave a small hum of approval as she unfastened his trousers and his own hands went to her underwear, his fingers beginning to slowly stroke her through the fabric as their lips met again.

Margaery let out a gasp, almost instinctively moving closer to Robb as he touched her. “I love you,” she murmured, pulling back only slightly so that she could slip her own hand into his briefs. “I have an idea,” she told him softly as she stroked him, “Why don’t we try this standing up? That way I can make new, good memories of being pushed against the wall… so that when I think of being touched, I’ll only think of you.”

“We can definitely do that, baby,” Robb just about managed to mutter, finding it difficult to form a complete sentence as blood rushed to his crotch and he grew hard in Margaery’s hands. He let out a groan and made quick work of tugging her underwear down and letting it drop to the floor. His own followed soon afterwards and he then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, hoisting her up into his arms. His erection rubbed against her entrance as he kissed her again and made his way over to the wall.

Margaery had to bite down her lip to stop herself from swearing when she guided Robb inside of her as soon as her back was against the wall. One of her hands moved to clutch at his shoulder, the other at his backside, a low moan escaping her mouth as he sunk in deeper. “ _Wow_ ,” she whispered, in awe of him once more, wanting to trail her fingers over every muscle as he held her up in his arms. She leaned in to kiss him again, her knees clutching to either side of his waist.

“It’s hard not to…come right away sometimes when I’m inside you,” Robb half-groaned, gently nibbling on Margaery’s lower lip as they shared another kiss. He shifted her up slightly before he began to thrust into her, his shaft rubbing against her most sensitive spot with each movement. “Margaery…” he murmured in her ear before letting out a moan as he sunk into her again.

“Oh, gods… Oh,  _fuck,"_ Margaery whimpered, her back gently hitting the wall with each of Robb’s thrusts. "You’re perfect, baby…” she breathed out, her grip tightening on his back as she felt her walls clench around him. The noises that spilled from her mouth were quickly followed by his name as she met her high, completely overwhelmed by him.

All it took were a couple more thrusts for Robb to reach his peak as well, coming with a final groan of release. Margaery’s name was still on his lips as he spilled into her, his voice punctuated only by hers. His body trembled ever so slightly but he kept hold of his girlfriend, resting his forehead to hers as he caught his breath.

Margaery pressed a soft kiss to Robb’s nose as she caught her breath, her grip going slack, though she kept her legs wrapped around him as he hadn’t pulled out of her yet. “That was incredible.” she whispered, a lazy smile forming on her lips, “Gods, you… you are incredible.” She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she leant forward to press her lips to his jaw.

“ _You_  are, baby,” Robb murmured back, his eyes half-closed for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of Margaery’s lips on his jaw, “You always leave me speechless.” When she pulled away he leant in to capture her lips with his again, lingering there for a little while. “You know I can’t say I ever really imagined the uses this treehouse might have,” he remarked playfully to her.

Margaery gave a soft giggle, moving the hand that wasn’t tangled in Robb’s hair over his backside. “Dimples,” she teased, pressing her lips to his several times, “I love this place. I could spend forever up here with you, but then again I think I could spend forever anywhere with you. And thank you, by the way… you always make sure I’m taken care of before you come. Being with you is one of the greatest feelings in the world.”

Robb flushed a little red, smiling as he turned his head to press kisses along Margaery’s neck. “Anytime, sweetheart. Anywhere, too, although I like it up here as well. I can barely describe how much I love being with you,” he admitted softly, pausing for a moment before he commented, “I’m starving, and I just realized we haven’t eaten a thing all evening. Do you want to dig in to the food?”

“That sounds great,” Margaery replied, leaving another kiss on Robb’s lips. She gently lowered one leg down to the ground and then the other, giving a small groan once they were no longer connected. “We should definitely try that again sometime,” she remarked playfully, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze as she led him over to the couch. 

“I agree,” Robb declared, smiling broadly at his girlfriend. He followed after her and wouldn’t let her sit down until he’d arranged the cushions on the couch on her side so she’d be able to make herself as comfortable as possible. “What do you want, sweetheart?” he asked her, making his way over to the food, “I can hardly even remember what we brought up.”

“Whatever you want, love. You are terribly sweet and naked, and I can’t even think straight right now,” Margaery teased, curling up on the couch. As soon as Robb returned with food in hand, she pulled him in close, snuggling into his warmth and pressing several kisses to his shoulder. He had brought with him some apples and cheese wedges for them to share as well as the champagne.

“You’re also very sweet and very naked and it really is hard to think straight,” Robb teased, helping himself to some cheese with one hand while his other arm wrapped around Margaery, “Perhaps we should put some clothes on…but I like being like this with you.”

“I vote for no clothes,” Margaery remarked with a smile, reaching for an apple slice and taking a bite. She moved her other hand down Robb’s back, tracing soft circles over his spine. “I have an idea, but you can tell me if it’s too much too soon,” she said with a small raise of her eyebrows, “Since we’re allowed to live off-campus with approval, I was wondering if you’d possibly want to get an apartment with me second year.”

Robb eyes widened a little and he slowly turned to look at Margaery in his arms, looking at her as if he was trying to gauge whether she was being serious or not. It was only a few moments later that his face lit up in a smile, and when he spoke his voice was soft and had a hint of wonder to it. “You’d really want to live with me?” he asked his girlfriend.

“Of course, baby,” Margaery answered, smiling back at Robb, “I practically do already, don’t I? I mean, back at school half of your things are in my room and half of mine are in yours. But I think it would be lovely to have a place to call our own, to come home to  _our_  house every night and be together. Only if you want and think it’s what is best.”

“I love the idea,” Robb answered softly, “Actually, I can think of few things I’d like more. I just…I don’t know. It surprises me that someone would want to come home and see me every day.” He leant in towards her and pressed a loving kiss to her lips, his happiness evident in his face. “I’ll be a good roommate though, I promise. I’ll remember not to leave the toilet seat up and I’ll run you baths when you’re stressed out.”

“I love seeing you so happy. I’m really glad you like the idea… that will hopefully soon become a plan,” Margaery said with a grin, pressing another kiss to Robb’s lips. “I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great roommate, and I will always want to come home to you,” she added, kissing his cheek and then jaw.

“Thank you for the suggestion, baby,” Robb muttered to Margaery, leaning in to kiss her cheek in return as she pulled away. He extended his hand to reach for the champagne bottle and raised his eyebrows at her. “What do you say? Shall we toast to it?” he suggested with a grin.

“Absolutely,” Margaery replied with a warm smile, “To new adventures with you, finding an apartment together, and living with the man I love with all of my heart next year.” She let Robb take a sip from the bottle first and then took her turn, letting out a soft laugh as she hugged him closer. “I’m looking forward to it already,” she admitted, “We’re going to have lots of fun during second year.”

“More than we do already, and I didn’t think that was possible. I should warn you that my grades might suffer from living with such a wonderful distraction,” Robb joked, leaning in to softly kiss Margaery’s neck, “Then again, you did invent the best method ever for studying, so I take that back.”

Margaery gave a giggle, swinging her leg over Robb’s so that she could straddle his hips and give him better access to her neck. “I love you so much,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. “Our grades will be at an all-time high, I think, sweetheart. We can start looking for apartments whenever you like.”

“We can start when we go back,” Robb suggested in a murmur as he continued his ministrations against Margaery’s soft skin, his hand coming to rest on her leg, “You still want to spend the night here, right? I’m game if you are.”

“Yes, absolutely. But I think we should at least text your mum and let her know that we’re here so she doesn’t worry,” Margaery replied, “We have plenty of blankets and candles and each other to keep us warm tonight. And I’m sorry for distracting you from your food, love,” she teased, “You should eat some more.”

“That’s very responsible of you,” Robb commented, “I’ll call her in a minute. I’ll eat in a minute, too…you look too good.” He kissed her breasts gently, his lips brushing over one nipple then the other before he had to force himself to pull away. He felt eager to taste her instead of the food, but that could wait until later. “One of us is going to have to move to get one of our phones,” he concluded with a small chuckle.

“I know it’s going to have to be me. Or else you will keep kissing my breasts in that wonderful way that you do and not get anything else to eat,” Margaery remarked, giving a gentle laugh and leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s. She finally rolled off of him, moving to her bag to take out her cell phone and send Catelyn a text letting her know where they were. “Eat, love, or else I’ll worry about you,” she said, softly prodding his leg with her foot. 

“Eating,” Robb promised with a laugh, reaching for a slice of apple and chewing on it as his eyes never left Margaery. She was back in his arms not long afterwards, and once he’d made sure she was comfortable on the cushions he gave a grin before moving down her body and doing his very best to make her feel even better.

* * *

It was a quite a while before they finally blew the candles and decided to actually go to sleep, having drunk most of the champagne and eaten most of the food and enjoyed the rest of their night as thoroughly as possible. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they lay on the couch and Robb nuzzled into Margaery’s hair, his eyes very much still open. “Sweetheart, I’ve been thinking…” he muttered absently, “Well, I was thinking about everything you said before and I was wondering…would you like to meet my dad tomorrow?”

Margaery was nearly drifting off to sleep already in Robb’s arms when he asked her about his dad. She sat up to look at him after his question, suddenly very awake. “Gods, are you serious, baby?” she breathed out, her eyes wide. She ran her thumb over his pink, slightly swollen lips, feeling them turn up in a smile that she was quick to reciprocate. She leaned in to kiss him slowly, giving a muffled laugh against his mouth. “That sounds like the perfect plan for tomorrow. I honestly can’t wait,” she murmured as she pulled back, giving his arm a soft squeeze. 

“I’ll call ahead and check first, but I don’t imagine it’ll be a problem,” Robb murmured back, his smile still on his face as he pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, “I’m sure my whole family will go on Solstice Day, but I want to go beforehand just you and me so we can talk properly and I can introduce you to him. I love you. I want him to get to know you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. I want to get to know him as well. I can’t tell you how excited I am,” Margaery remarked, kissing Robb once more before carefully lowering herself back down and resting her head on his chest. She ran her hand over his arm, pressing several kisses to his skin. “Gods, I’m so very proud of you. I honestly wonder every day how I got so lucky, baby.”

“I’m the lucky one, I’m sure of it,” Robb said, letting his eyes fall closed as Margaery’s lips brushed over his skin and hugging her close to him, “I hope you’re not too excited to fall asleep. We should get some rest. I’m so glad you suggested we come up here, sweetheart.”

“As am I. It was a good spur of the moment decision, I think,” Margaery teased quietly, nestling closer to Robb and closing her eyes as well. “I promise I’ll give you your time with him too, love. I won’t take up all of it. I know you haven’t seen him in a while, so I’ll give you however long you need to talk with him by yourself, whether you want to do that at the beginning or end or middle, you just let me know.”

“Thank you. Perhaps after…so he can tell me all about how much he likes you, as I know he will,” Robb suggested, turning a little to kiss the side of Margaery’s head, “Sleep well, baby. I hope you have sweet dreams.”

“You too, love,” Margaery mumbled in reply, giving a warm smile as she kissed Robb’s chest one more time, quickly drifting off to sleep after that. She did end up having sweet dreams that night, filled with some of the wonderful memories they made that night and all the ones she had spent with him before.


	17. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Robb’s father in prison, Robb and Margaery take a drive to visit the city of White Harbor.

Robb had never visited the prison in Winterfell before, or indeed any prison, and he had felt a degree of nervousness when he had been getting ready that morning. His hands had shaken slightly as he had done up the buttons on his shirt and they still shook slightly now, though he steadied them by threading his fingers though Margaery’s.

They had been searched before being allowed to enter the room they were currently in, and a guard stood close by watching them with a steely gaze. There was definitely a part of Robb that wanted to leave, a part that was convinced that perhaps if he didn’t see his father in a prison uniform then he could make himself believe none of it was real, that his father was just taking a trip and would be back soon. A larger part of him, however, was also eager to see the man he had grown up idolizing, and he could feel his stomach twisting into a knot from anxiety. His gaze darted from the surface of the table to Margaery to the door of the room, which he knew would soon open so they would be able to bring in his father.

“Thank you again for being here,” Robb said to Margaery earnestly, quietly, “I don’t think I’d have come on my own.”

“Don’t even sweat it, sweetheart,” Margaery replied just as softly, trailing her fingers through the curls at the nape of Robb’s neck and leaning in to kiss his cheek. She had done her best to keep him distracted and busy all morning, but things had become very real the moment they stepped into the prison and were given the visitor rules. She squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile, and then the doors opened to reveal Ned Stark in an orange jumpsuit flanked by a few guards. 

He stepped forward, his eyes shining and a smile on his face as he reached for his son, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. They had one hug upon entry and leaving, and Margaery gave a soft laugh as Ned seemed to want to take advantage of it, her own eyes fogging over with tears as she watched her boyfriend and his father together.

The latter patted Robb twice on the back and then shuffled to the side, holding his arms out to her next, pulling her into a hug. “You must be Margaery,” he said in a low voice, “It’s so good to meet you.”

“You as well,” she replied sincerely, holding him tight before they pulled away and were able to sit across from each other at the table. 

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Ned remarked, nodding his head. “I know it’s not exactly an ideal place to spend the holiday, but they take care of me here. It’s just good to see you.”

“It’s so great to see you, Dad,” Robb admitted, sniffing slightly as he did his best to blink back the tears that had pooled in his eyes. He was unable to take his eyes off his father for a moment, partly in shock of seeing him in prison uniform, and partly in awe that he was standing there in front of him. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I…when Mum and the others come for the Solstice I’ll be here as well, but I thought I’d come see you beforehand by myself. Well, and with Margaery…it was actually her idea,” he explained.

Margaery reached for Robb’s hand again, scooting her chair closer to his and giving him a soft smile. “I just really thought it was about time I met you,” she explained, turning back to Ned, “and I know it has been a long time since you and Robb had seen each other." 

"Too long,” Ned admitted, shaking his head slightly, “But my trial is coming up soon… Anyhow, I’m glad you’re here - the both of you. You make a very handsome couple. Catelyn told me quite a lot about you, and all I can say is that I’m grateful. You’ve been a beacon of light in my son’s life from what I’ve heard.”

“He’s my best friend as well as my boyfriend,” Margaery remarked, her cheeks flushing pink, “Honestly it brings me so much joy to see him happy.”

“Margaery’s been amazing. I’m sure Mum told you that she’s been helping out at the company,” Robb piped up, gently squeezing Margaery’s hand, “Everybody there is one hundred percent behind you, Dad. How…how have things been here? Are you all right? I mean, as alright as you can be, I suppose.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, son,” Ned remarked, giving Robb a reassuring grin, “So long as you stay on your best behavior here, they treat you right. Though I do miss your mum’s home-cooked meals… and everyone’s laughter. But like I said, it’ll be over soon. Tell me how school has been and what you and Margaery have been up to.”

“Aye, it will. I’m sure when you come home Mum will make you the home-cooked meal to end all home-cooked meals,” Robb affirmed, smiling back at his father before he answered, “School’s been great. I found Economics pretty rough at first but Margaery’s actually in my class and she’s been helping me out a lot.”

“Sounds like you need to hold onto this one, Robb,” Ned remarked, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

Margaery’s cheeks grew pink again as she gave a small laugh. “He doesn’t have to worry about losing me,” she remarked, “I should be thanking you for raising such an upstanding young man." 

"I’m just lucky he listened to me growing up,” Ned replied with a chuckle, “It’s good to hear school is going well. How is the rowing crew doing?”

Robb blushed slightly, but he seemed to sit up a little straighter after his father’s and his girlfriend’s words. “I have so much fun with those lads. I really feel like we’re going places this year, but I’m not sure anything could beat defeating Jaime Lannister’s crew,” he answered Ned, his smile only broadening, “There hasn’t been a whole lot going on otherwise…other than of course coming here. I’ve been doing my best to show Margaery around Winterfell.”

“And what do you think so far, Margaery?” Ned asked her with a small smile.

“I love it,” she answered sincerely, giving a nod of her head, “I hadn’t seen snow until just a few weeks ago. Robb even took me to the treehouse that you built.”

“Ah, you must be putting that place to good use,” Ned remarked, “it’s hard to get privacy with so many kids running around the house.”

“I’ll say,” Robb remarked, laughing a little before he seemed to realize the implications of what he’d said and he gave a small cough, sitting up slightly in his seat. “We’re still trying to decide what to do for the Solstice,” he said, quickly changing the subject, “I expect Mum and Sansa and Rickon might go to the sept but Margaery and I will take Bran and Arya to the godswood, I promise.”

“Margaery’s not going to the sept?” Ned inquired, looking surprised.

“No, I’ve started practicing the old ways,” Margaery explained, moving her other hand to run gently over Robb’s knee. “I’ve been so pleased with the decision. We even discovered a little weirwood growing in the gardens at Oldtown and have been taking care of it.”

“Perhaps Margaery and I will get married before a heart tree someday, Dad, like Grandma and Grandpa did,” Robb said, extending an arm to wrap gently around his girlfriend’s waist, “Listen, I know Walder Frey isn’t happy with mine and Roslin’s breakup, but truthfully I think it was best for both of us. I’m a lot happier now, and I think she is as well.”

“You don’t have to convince me, son. I can see with my own eyes how much happier you are and how this seems like a serious relationship,” Ned remarked, “Your mother and I were wrong to try and force you to be with Roslin at such a young age. But I’m glad it didn’t prevent you from finding someone you truly love. So as far as I’m concerned… welcome to the family, Margaery.”

“Thank you,” Margaery said, pleasantly surprised, giving Ned a smile and then leaning over to press a loving kiss to Robb’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Dad,” Robb added, giving Margaery’s waist a gentle squeeze as he smiled at her, “I just hope Margaery won’t mind my strange Northern ways too much, as Mum doesn’t mind yours.” He pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s cheek in return, and then turned back to his father. “You  _are_  going to get out of here, right, Dad?” he asked him, “You don’t think there’s any chance the Lannisters could mess with the trial?”

"I don’t see how they could. As far as I know, no one has anything on me. But you should know, Robb… I… I said something to Cersei Lannister that made her resent me. They’re not going to go easy on me, that much I know,” Ned admitted, his voice low. “But you shouldn’t worry, son. Margaery’s father got me a good lawyer. I trust him.”

“I’m glad,” Robb affirmed, but his brow was creased ever so slightly. Despite Ned’s words, he couldn’t help but worry about what Cersei Lannister might do if she was determined to bring down his father. Robb turned to Margaery then, running his thumb gently over his waist as he spoke to her. “Sweetheart, would you mind terribly if I spoke to my dad on my own for a little bit?” he asked her gently.

“No, of course not, love,” Margaery replied with a soft smile. She leant in to press her lips to Robb’s quickly and then stand from her seat. “I’ll be right outside if you need me,” she said, kissing his temple and running her hand over his back before she left the room. 

Ned grinned at his son, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

“Please tell me you like her,” Robb remarked half-jokingly, his gaze dropping to the table momentarily as a smile appeared on his face, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Dad. I just wish  _her_  father liked me a little bit more, but at least I’m friendly with her brothers.”

"She suggested you come visit me, so I like her a lot, Robb,” Ned jested, giving a small chuckle before growing more serious, “She seems lovely. And she loves you, that much I can tell. I’m happy for you both. It’s a rarity that you find someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with at such an early age.”

“I think I’m very lucky in more ways than one,” Robb admitted, giving a small nod of his head, “She had such a rough day yesterday yet she’s here for support and all day she’s been worried about me and how I’m doing. We…um, we went to the Stark, Inc. Solistice party last night and Theon, he…he grabbed her when she was in the bathroom and kissed her against her will.”

“Oh,” Ned remarked simply, raising his eyebrows in alarm, “I trust your mother sorted that issue. I’m sorry, Robb. I know he was a good friend of yours, and I had high hopes for him, but sometimes the apple doesn’t fall far enough from the tree. I thought he’d do better under my instruction, but I guess not… Anyhow, it’s good of Margaery to be so supportive. You do see yourself marrying her someday?”

“Aye. I mean, I’d like to…and I’m pretty certain she would as well,” Robb affirmed, “I’d like to finish university first, I think, and I haven’t really thought about it in any detail but I know that it’s what I want. I didn’t think someone could make me so happy. I want to be by her side through everything…which is why you might hear a thing or two from Mum about how I dealt with Theon.”

Ned couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. “You punched him, didn’t you?” he asked softly, shaking his head slightly, “I don’t know if I would have had a different reaction, so I can’t say anything… Make sure you don’t botch up the proposal. I nearly did with your mum. I was so nervous. I nearly fell on my face when it came time for it. Luckily she was kind and merciful to a poor soul like me.”

Robb was unable to help but give a small chuckle then, even though moments ago he had had been doing his best to look ashamed. “I’ll keep that in mind. I want to do it when it feels right,” he affirmed, “With Margaery it’s like everything feels…easy and natural and…the way it was supposed to be.” He gave a warm smile before addressing his father again. “Did…did Grandpa Hoster always approve of you? I really don’t know what to do about Mr. Tyrell.”

“Give him some time,” Ned recommended, shrugging his shoulders, “I know you want people to like you straight away, son, but she’s his youngest and only daughter. Grandpa Hoster was always amicable, but your mother and I were in a very different situation than you and Margaery, and he’s a very different person from Mace Tyrell. Don’t worry. He’ll see soon enough how much you love her and that you’re a good match for her. It’s not something that’s easily mistaken. The way you look at her is unlike anything I’ve ever seen from you before.”

“I’m worried about asking Margaery to marry me someday and him refusing to come to the wedding, I suppose,” Robb remarked with a slightly nervous laugh, “But I’ll do my best to be patient. Thanks, Dad.” He paused for a moment, looking straight ahead at his father. “Dad, if…if there’s anything I can do…anything at all that might help you in your trial, or help you against the Lannisters somehow…” he said, “I know you don’t want me to worry, but I’m eighteen years old now. I want to help if I can.”

“I wish I could send you back in time and have you tell me never to do business with Robert Baratheon,” Ned remarked with a gentle chuckle, “but what’s done is done. I now know who is loyal to me and will stick it out when things get rough. And I’d also like to believe that the events that occurred pushed you and Margaery closer together. Good things can stem from some not-so-great situations. You’ve done enough by visiting me, son. It brightens my spirits to see you happy and to meet the woman you love.”

“I’ll come back at least once more before I go back to uni, I promise. I should have come sooner,” Robb affirmed, “I miss you, Dad. We all do. Jon and Sansa and Arya and Bran and Rickon…we love you and can’t wait for you to come home and for our family to be together again.”

“I can’t wait either, Robb,” Ned remarked, giving a small smile, “It won’t be long now, you know.” His eyes went to the glass window and to Margaery who was standing outside before he looked back at his son. “I’m proud of you and happy for you,” he added, giving a nod.

Robb followed his father’s gaze over to Margaery and then caught her eye, beckoning for her to come back into the room. Standing slowly to his feet, Robb then took a step forwards and wrapped his father in a warm embrace, holding on to him for as long as he could. “I hope I can keep on making you proud, Dad,” he murmured.

“I have no doubt that you will,” Ned said softly in reply, only drawing back to pull Margaery into their hug as well once she was back in the room. 

She gave a jovial laugh, wrapping her arms around both him and Robb. “I’m glad I could meet you,” she remarked quietly to the former, giving him a squeeze.

“I am as well. And thank you for everything,” Ned whispered, stepping back when the guard told them their time was up.

Robb slipped his arm around Margaery, watching the entire time as the guards escorted Ned back inside. Once he could no longer see his father he turned to Margaery, leaning in to press a loving kiss to her lips. “I’m so glad you suggested we come,” he said softly.

“I am too, baby,” Margaery remarked with a smile, pressing several more kisses to Robb’s lips on their way out, “I love your dad already. I hope he liked me.” She ran her fingers over his hip, holding him close to her. “Are you all right?” she asked softly, “I mean, that couldn’t have been easy.”

“It’s upsetting, seeing him cooped up in there. Dad was the person who made me love being outdoors,” Robb admitted, “He copes with everything so well, though. He’s truly the bravest man I know.” He gave a gentle sigh as they made their way out of the building and towards the parking lot, and pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek. “Don’t worry, he loved you,” he told her, “He was already giving me relationship advice.”

“Was he really?” Margaery asked with a laugh, shaking her head in amusement, “Your parents love each other still and raised wonderful children. We’d be wise to learn from their example.” She kissed Robb’s cheek, nuzzling gently against his skin. “It’ll be nice when he’s back home and you’ll get to enjoy more time with him,” she remarked. 

“It’ll be a relief, that’s for sure. I just hope everything goes smoothly,” Robb remarked. As the two of them approached his car he moved so that he was standing in front of Margaery, giving a smile before he leant in to kiss her lips once more. “What would you like to do today?” he asked her gently, “I just want to spend it with you.”

“You do?” Margaery queried happily, slipping her arms around Robb’s neck. “It’s your call, sweetheart. I’m up for anything. We can go wherever you want. We can run away together for some time if that’s alright with you.” She kissed him again, pressing herself flush to his chest. “I love you,” she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes as she pulled away.

“I love you,” Robb whispered back, adding half-jokingly, “Gods, you’re dangerous when you look at me like that.” He took her bottom lip between his teeth momentarily as he kissed her once more, his arms sliding around her waist. “How about I surprise you?” he suggested, “I’ll take you somewhere you’ve never been before.”

“Alright,” Margaery murmured, giving a gentle giggle against Robb’s lips, parting them with her tongue in another slow kiss. “Mmm, if I can ever tear myself away from you,” she teased, “But it sounds like a great plan, love. I like surprises.”

“You make it very difficult for me to tear myself away from  _you_ ,” Robb murmured with a smile, resting his forehead against Margaery’s for a moment, “I like your kisses a lot.” He finally did manage to pull away, and turned to open the car door for her.

Margaery pressed her lips to Robb’s quickly once more before climbing in on the passenger side. She waited for him to get in and start the car, and then she took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers as they drove away, her heart beating in excitement.

* * *

The drive Robb went on was one he’d been on before and that he knew took a couple of hours, but they seemed to go by very fast with Margaery in the passenger’s seat. They talked for much of the journey, and Robb pointed out a few Northern landmarks and towns along the way, but he had one place in particular in mind. When they were close to their destination a sign gave the game away, and Robb turned to quickly smile at Margaery as it loomed above them: “Welcome to White Harbor”.

Margaery’s face lit up as she and Robb quickly approached the big, beautiful city with its white marble buildings and dark waters. They drove over a bridge, and she could see several seals perched on the rocks on either side of them. “You’re such a good boyfriend,” she told Robb with a grin, giving his hand a squeeze, “Thank you for taking me here. It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“I’m so glad you like it. I bet you’ve never been to the seaside in the freezing cold before,” Robb teased gently, his hand curling around Margaery’s in return, “I thought this might be a good place to run away to if we’re going to run away. I haven’t been here for years.”

“I had only heard stories of this place,” Margaery admitted, her gaze turning from Robb to the outside once more. “The North is beautiful in ways that the South isn’t,” she remarked quietly, “I can’t wait to explore White Harbor with you… I can’t wait to explore Westeros with you.” She gave a smile, running her thumb along the back of his hand.

The coast, which had already been visible on the horizon, came closer into view and Robb set his sights on finding a parking space not too far from the nearby boardwalk. He was fortunate enough to catch someone just leaving, and was quick to fit his car into the newly vacated spot. “That sounds like it would be so much fun,” he remarked to Margaery with a grin, “I don’t know about you, but I feel like there are so many places I want to visit that I’m not even sure where to start.”

“Someday we’ll travel together. And perhaps take our children with us as well if we’re parents by that point,” Margaery said, “but we have all the time in the world for visiting places, love.” She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, fetching a hair tie out of her pocket so she could pull back her curls that went wild in the wind coming off of the water. She hurried to Robb’s side then after he had locked his car, slipping her arm around him and kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“I suppose we do. I’m just impatient,” Robb admitted with a laugh, drawing Margaery closer to him and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Come this way. You can see dolphins sometimes in these waters,” he told her, leading her in the direction of a nearby overlook, “My dad said the sailors a long time ago believed they were merfolk and that’s why the merman became a symbol of the city.”

“Dolphins?” Margaery asked excitedly, her eyes going wide. She gave a soft giggle, her cheeks flushing pink. “I feel like a little kid again,” she admitted, wrapping both of her arms around Robb’s middle and running one of her hands over his back. She peered carefully over the edge of the pier and then off into the horizon, laughing delightedly when she saw fins emerge, breaking the surface of the waves. 

Robb gave a laugh of his own, following Margaery’s gaze over to where the school of dolphins was making its way through the water. “I feel like a kid, too,” he admitted, holding on to his girlfriend as tightly as she was holding on to him, “Aren’t they amazing? I wish we had a pair of binoculars or something so we could get a better look.”

“Me too,” Margaery said softly, “Maybe if we’re lucky, they’ll swim closer.” She tore her eyes away from the dolphins and looked up at Robb, his cheeks pink in the cool air, his hair ruffled slightly in the wind, his smile evident in his eyes. “I know I’m very lucky,” she added, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She moved to engulf him in a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder when she saw ripples closer to the pier. “Sweetheart, look,” she breathed, pulling back so he could turn around as well just as one of the dolphins poked its head out of the water. 

Robb gasped, his eyes growing wide as he spotted the dolphin Margaery had pointed out. “You _are_ lucky. Who needs a lucky charm when I have you?” he remarked playfully, kissing her on the cheek as he turned back to her, “They’ll be jumping for you next. Do you mind if I take a picture of you?”

“Only if you take one with me after,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows. She very slowly and carefully broke from Robb to kneel down close to the dolphin. It let out a whistle and a few clicks, making her eyes widen, but it stayed where it was as she let out a soft giggle. “It likes us,” she mouthed to her boyfriend, giving him a wide smile.

Robb was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Margaery, slowly taking a few steps closer to them and gently taking his phone out of his pocket. He managed to get a look at the dolphin before he held the phone up and quickly snapped a picture of his girlfriend. Strands of her hair were flying into her face and her cheeks were pink just as he was certain his were, and he liked the picture so much he saved it as the background on his phone.

Margaery gently pulled Robb down beside her so she could take a picture with her phone of the two of them smiling, and then she leant in to kiss him, snapping another photo. “I’m so very in love with you,” she murmured against his skin. She felt a spray of water against her leg and laughed as she watched the dolphin swim away. “I guess he didn’t like PDA,” she teased, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“No, come back,” Robb called out to the dolphin feebly, then shrugging his shoulders as it disappeared from view, “Perhaps he had some heartbreak in his life recently.” He gave a gentle chuckle as he kissed Margaery again and again, whispering back her same words to her: “I’m so very in love with you. I’ve decided I like running away.”

“I like it too,” Margaery murmured, bringing a hand up to cup Robb’s jaw. “Would it be okay if we stayed in White Harbor for the night, baby? We don’t have anything important tomorrow… We can get an early dinner and rent out a hotel room with a nice view. I know we didn’t bring a change of clothes or anything, but I think we can make do.”

“I think we can as well. We don’t really need pajamas, for one,” Robb teased quietly, breaking into a broad grin, “I’d love to, baby. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever actually rented a hotel room without my parents before.”

“Neither have I. There’s a first time for everything,” Margaery jested, standing to her feet and pulling Robb with her so that they could walk further down the pier. “It’s so nice to spend all day and all night with you,” she admitted, “We’ll have to set aside time for each other in the future. Right now this feels like something out of a dream.”

“You’re not sick of me yet?” Robb inquired playfully, his hand gently swinging in Margaery’s as he walked with her, “You know, one thing we should probably do is stop off at Mr. Manderly’s before we get our hotel room. I’ll never hear the end of it otherwise.”

“Come here, sweetheart,” Margaery murmured, her hand leaving Robb’s so she could slip her arm around him again, “if I had to choose someone to spend an eternity with, I would pick you. I don’t think I’d ever be bored.” She kissed his cheek, giving a smile at the mention of Mr. Manderly. “You don’t think he’ll mind us stopping by?” she asked.

“I think he’ll be offended if he finds out we were in White Harbor and didn’t stop by. But if he invites us to stay over perhaps we should tell him we need to go home. I’d rather be in a hotel room if I’m going to make love to you all night as I’d like to,” Robb remarked quietly, leaning in close to his girlfriend and adding, “You’re my favorite person to be with, Margaery, no matter what we’re doing.”

Margaery’s cheeks flushed a brighter shade of pink, and she slid her hand down further over Robb’s jeans, keeping her hand in his back pocket as they walked. “We should go soon then so that our visit isn’t too short,” she suggested, tilting her head to rest against his shoulder, “because I’d very much like to spend all night making love to you as well.”

Robb raised his eyebrows as he felt Margaery’s hand slip down further into his back pocket and bit back a grin at her words. “I think we should go right at this very minute in that case,” he declared, chuckling and leaning in to quickly kiss her lips. He picked up his pace as they headed back to the car, and opened the door for Margaery to get in so they could make their short journey to the Manderly mansion.

* * *

The Manderly mansion was in a gated community, the gate itself flanked by two giant statues of mermen wielding tridents. Robb and Margaery called Wyman ahead of time so that he could get the passcode and give him a fair warning that they were coming for a brief visit, much to the delight of both Wynafryd and Wylla who were staying at their granddad’s for the holiday. 

“You can tell the Manderlys used to live in the South,” Margaery teased as they drove by ornately decorated and kept lawns, the majority of them hosting various statuettes and bushes trimmed to look like sea creatures. 

“Aye, most definitely,” Robb agreed with a small laugh, slowing the car down as they pulled into the Manderly driveway, “I stayed here a couple of times when I was younger. Mr. Manderly has a heated swimming pool lined with mosaics of sea animals in different colors, and the mattresses in the rooms are all water beds.”

Margaery shook her head in amusement as she glanced up at the mansion that reminded her of home. “I suddenly feel very under dressed,” she admitted softly.

Her slight embarrassment was forgotten, however, as a teenage girl burst out of the door of the house, her long, green hair flying out behind her. “They’re here, Granddad!” she exclaimed with a smile, giving them a cheery wave.

“You’re so beautiful and charming that I’m sure nobody’s going to notice that we’re  _both_  a little under dressed,” Robb said quietly to Margaery, giving her a smile as he switched off the engine of the car. He looked out of the windscreen to see a brunette following after the teenage girl, and then there was no mistaking Wyman Manderly not far behind them.

"Robb! It’s so good to see you,” he said in his enthusiastic voice as the couple got out of the car, “And Margaery, it’s so nice to finally meet you in person.”

Margaery stepped forward to shake Wyman’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well,” she remarked with a smile. She drew back to wrap her arms around Robb’s middle then, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. 

“Gods, the two of you are like a picture,” the teenage girl exclaimed, giving a laugh. “I’m Wylla. And this is my sister, Wynafryd,” she announced, gesturing to the young woman behind her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re Willas Tyrell’s sister, aren’t you?” Wynafryd said, stepping forwards to politely shake Margaery’s hand, “Please excuse Wylla. You’d think she’d never seen a couple before.”

“It’s fine, really. I like your hair, by the way, Wylla,” Robb commented with a smile, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, “Thanks so much for letting us come visit, Mr. Manderly.”

“You’re most welcome,” Wyman said, “Please, come inside.”

“Wynafryd’s jealous because her hair doesn’t hold dye like mine does,” Wylla whispered, shooting Robb and Margaery a sidelong glance as they walked inside. “Anyway, I think you two are sweet.”

“Thank you,” Margaery remarked sincerely, running her fingers over Robb’s spine. “Your home is beautiful,” she told Wyman with a grin, “it reminds me a bit of Highgarden, though it’s a lot colder here.”

“The cold does make me miss the Reach sometimes,” Wyman admitted with a hearty laugh, “But you get used to it eventually. You seem to be doing well, Margaery, or so Catelyn tells me. I’ve been meaning to tell you both that I’m very impressed with your work at Stark, Inc.”

“Thank you, Mr. Manderly. I still don’t feel like I’ve done enough,” Robb remarked, “Not yet, anyway.”

“You’ve inspired confidence. That’s definitely something, believe me,” Wyman affirmed.

Margaery smiled brightly, her heart swelling with pride over Wyman’s words about her boyfriend. “I often tell him that he doesn’t give himself enough credit,” she remarked, raising her eyebrows slightly, “but I suppose a sense of humility is a good thing.”

“Must we talk business?” Wylla piped up, her brow furrowed, “Come on, Granddad, it’s the holiday. I bet Robb and Margaery want to forget about work right now.”

“Granddad’s always ready to talk business,” Wynafryd remarked with a chuckle.

“And I’m not always humble,” Robb said, smiling fondly at Margaery, “Mr. Manderly should ask me about beating Jaime Lannister in rowing.”

Wyman Manderly laughed again, but before anyone else had a chance to say anything Robb’s phone began ringing in his pocket, and he pulled it out to glance at the caller ID. He was slightly worried upon seeing it was his mother, and excused himself momentarily to answer it.

“Mum?” he said, “Is everything all right?”

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Catelyn answered, “Where are you?”

“I’m…I’m in White Harbor with Margaery. We’re visiting Mr. Manderly,” Robb answered, “Why do you ask?”

“What on earth are you doing in White Harbor?” Catelyn questioned.

“Well, I went to visit Dad this morning and then I thought I’d show Margaery another city since she’s never been up North before,” Robb answered.

“I’m glad you went to see your father but Robb, you can’t just take off like that,” Catelyn said, “You have responsibilities, and…”

“Mum, it’s the holidays and the company’s closed. I don’t know why you have a problem with me travelling without telling you when you never have before, but Margaery and I are getting a room for the night and we’ll be back tomorrow,” Robb informed Catelyn, a hint of impatience in his tone, “If there’s anything urgent that needs taking care of then let me know.”

Margaery grew worried when Robb excused himself to take a call, but she turned back to the Manderlys anyhow, giving them a smile. “You should have seen the look on Jaime’s face when he was beaten. Your uncle Wendel is on the rowing team, no? I think everyone on the Oldtown crew was surprised and thrilled. We had a big celebration that night,” she remarked with a small laugh.

“Wendel sent us the newspaper clipping about it,” Wylla said, “You and Robb must have saved that one. It was a really good picture of the two of you.”

“We did. I have it framed in my room,” Margaery replied. Once Robb had rejoined them, she took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “Everything all right?” she asked him softly.

“Aye. My mum has just for some reason suddenly become very concerned about my whereabouts,” Robb answered Margaery quietly, his brow slightly furrowed, “I don’t really know what’s wrong with her. Either way, I told her we’re staying over and then hung up.”

“I hope she’s not mad at us,” Margaery said just as quietly, biting down on her bottom lip. “Do you think she would be? The last thing I want to do is make her upset.” She looked up at the Manderlys who were staring at them intently, and she gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry, we’ll join you in one moment,” she told them. 

“I think if she gets mad at anyone it’ll be at me. Don’t worry, baby,” Robb reassured his girlfriend, “She’s never minded my being independent before…she’s encouraged it, actually. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.”

“I just don’t want her to resent me,” Margaery admitted, taking both of Robb’s hands in her own. “I have been spending a lot of time with you. Maybe she’s upset that I’ve been taking up all of it during your break at home. I’ll back off if you think it’ll help.”

“But I love spending time with you,” Robb said softly, squeezing on Margaery’s hands, “Even if that is what she’s upset about…I love my mother to pieces, but she’s not always right. There have been plenty of times when I’ve disagreed with her, especially when it comes to Jon. She probably just needs some time to cool off about whatever it is.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Margaery remarked, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Robb’s lips. “Truthfully I don’t want to give up any time with you. I want to be by your side through everything.” She smiled, resting her forehead to her boyfriend’s. “We’re already here anyway, so we might as well enjoy it while we can,” she added.

“Exactly. It’s kind of you to worry, though,” Robb said, smiling in return and leaning in to kiss his girlfriend again, “I’ve spent far too long without you already. I’d like to make the most of the time I have now.”

“They are rather sweet,” a nearby Wynafryd remarked to her younger sister with a grin.

“You’re hoping someday you find someone who loves you as much as Robb loves Margaery,” Wylla teased, raising her eyebrows at her sister, “Maybe if you weren’t so picky…”

“Don’t worry, Wynafryd. I’m picky as well,” Margaery piped up, turning back to face the two Manderly girls. “I was just lucky enough to have someone who met all of my standards practically fall into my lap. I don’t believe in  _love_ at first sight, but there was this sort of electricity between us straight away - a feeling that couldn’t be shaken. You’ll know when it happens to you." 

” _If_ it happens to you,“ Wylla amended, looking at Wynafryd once more, "If you ever decide that a guy is worth your time.”

“That was just how it was with your grandmother and I,” Wyman remarked to Wylla and Wynafryd, giving a gentle sigh, “The two of you ought to enjoy it.”

“There are plenty of guys worth my time,” Wynafryd said in response to her sister, “Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, Ser Duncan the Tall…”

“Surely there must be some living men who are at least half decent in your eyes, Wynafryd,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, his arm sliding around Margaery.

“Aye, I’m just kidding,” Wynafryd explained, laughing herself, “There are a few of them at least. Margaery’s brother, for one.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, her eyes widening. “Half of the campus is after Willas, but he’s always too concerned with his schoolwork to notice. Sometimes I think he’s oblivious,” she said, her arm mirroring Robb’s, running her thumb over his hip. 

“Sounds like you need to go for someone else, Wyn,” Wylla remarked, “You would never settle for anyone who was more invested in his work than you." 

“No, that’s true,” Wynafryd conceded, “Perhaps I’ll just cross that bridge when I come to it.”

“It’s nice when things surprise you,” Robb mused, pulling Margaery in a little closer to him so he could kiss her cheek.

“Come, Robb, Margaery, let’s sit down and talk,” Wyman spoke up, beckoning for his guests to follow him.

“I thought that’s what we were doing, Mr. Manderly,” Robb said, letting out a laugh.

“Nonsense,” Wyman declared, “I have all my real conversations by the pool.”

“Ah, the pool you were talking about. I’m glad I get to see it,” Margaery remarked to Robb. She gave a smile, leaning over to press a tender kiss to his lips as they followed Wyman down the hall. 

“Be careful or you’ll run into the wall,” Wylla teased the couple, quirking a brow, “Gods, Granddad, you weren’t kidding when you said the lovebirds were coming over for a visit.”

Robb blushed slightly, but he gave a small laugh nonetheless. “I’ll let you know if you’re going to run into a wall,” he promised Margaery, “Or fall into a pool.”

“Do you want to go for a swim?” Wyman offered, “I’m sure something of Wynafryd’s would fit you, Margaery, if you haven’t got a bathing suit with you.”

“Oh,” Margaery exclaimed, somewhat taken aback, “Sure, but only if Robb will venture into the water with me as well.” She turned to look at him, running her hand over his back. “What do you think, sweetheart?” she asked, lowering her voice, “You can swim in your boxers and then we can dry them out at the hotel… I don’t suspect we’ll need them there anyway.”

Robb’s face reddened further even as he nodded enthusiastically at Margaery and gave her a smile. “That sounds great, baby,” he said, “You ought to swim in the Manderly swimming pool at least once in your life.”

“Come on, Margaery,” Wynafryd beckoned, motioning for her to follow her, “We’ll find you something to wear.”

Margaery pressed a quick kiss to Robb’s lips and then joined Wynafryd, Wylla walking not far behind.

“He’s crazy about you,” the younger girl remarked once they were out of earshot from the men, “not at all like he was with Roslin. Wyn and I just assumed he was more reserved about his feelings, but now we know he just hadn’t found the right girl yet.”

“Aye, things were definitely very different when Wylla and I saw Robb last,” Wynafryd commented. She led Margaery upstairs and through ornately decorated hallways to the room where she was staying, which had a suitcase open on the floor. “I hope the North is treating you well, Margaery,” she added as she made her way over to it to search for a bathing suit.

“Oh, I love it,” Margaery remarked with a smile, “I’m not quite used to the cold, but Winterfell is so beautiful. I’m ready for some heavy snow. I have yet to build a snowman or have a snowball fight.”

“You need to go sledding as well,” Wylla added, taking a seat on the bed in the room, “Whenever it snows here, Granddad goes outside and collects it in cups and then adds a drop or two of vanilla to it and lets us eat it.” She gave a laugh. “It still tastes just as good as it did when we were young.”

“You’re  _still_  young,” Wynafryd teased her younger sister, “She’s right, though. I really hope it snows again for you. It would be a shame to leave here without enjoying some of the best things it has to offer.” She paused and held a modest bikini up for her new friend to have a look at. “What do you think of this one, Margaery?” she asked.

"That looks like it’ll work. Thank you for your generosity, Wynafryd,” Margaery replied, smiling still as she took the bikini. “Is there somewhere I can change?”

“There’s a bathroom right across the hall,” Wylla said.

“I’ll be right back then.” Margaery was quick to change into the borrowed bathing suit. Though she was somewhat curvier than Wynafryd and it was a bit tight, she didn’t think it would be that big of a deal once she got in the water. She announced that she was ready to the two girls and they made their way back to the pool together.

By the time Margaery, Wynafryd and Wylla returned, Robb had already jumped in and was over by the edge of the pool talking to Wyman. When he caught sight of his girlfriend he excused himself and ducked his head under the water, swimming over to rest his arms on the opposite side and look up at the three new arrivals.

“You look very good, sweetheart,” he commented with a smile, “Come on in. The water’s amazing.”

Margaery gave a grin before diving gracefully into the pool and swimming over to Robb, slipping her arms around him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. She pressed several kisses to his cheek, giving him a soft squeeze. “We don’t have heated pools in the south. There’s no need for them. It’s a nice luxury to have here,” she remarked, “You have such a beautiful home, Mr. Manderly." 

“Thank you, Margaery,” Wyman said, giving a small nod and a smile.

Robb looked delighted to be in Margaery’s embrace, and he turned his head to press a kiss to her lips. “I was actually just talking to Mr. Manderly about that,” he remarked, “We were saying how the Stark, Inc. range of professional swimming gear is very lacking, and perhaps we ought to think about expanding it. We may not go to the beach very often here but we still like to swim.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, and it’s not as if there aren’t any people in the South buying Stark products. If you marketed will enough, you’d be able to reach a broad range of customers who want good quality products,” Margaery voiced her approval, pressing a soft kiss to Robb’s shoulder. “You’re so sweet,” she whispered to him, gently nuzzling her nose against his skin.

“That’s a good point - we shouldn’t think only of our customers in the North. I think I might pitch it to the rest of the company after the holidays,” Robb remarked, then slowly turning around in Margaery’s arms to kiss her lips and rest his forehead to hers. “Try telling me I’m not a lucky man, Mr. Manderly,” he remarked with a smile.

“I wouldn’t dare, Robb,” Wyman declared, letting out a laugh, “You certainly seem to have met your match.”

“So have I,” Margaery said with a soft giggle, trailing her fingers over Robb’s back, “You’ll have to forgive us. Sometimes we just get caught up in how much we love each other.”

“Nonsense,” Wylla piped up, walking over to the edge of the pool so that she could sit down and dangle her legs into the water. “It’s really nice to see a couple that actually cares. I swear people don’t know what century it is with the amount that are still getting married for political or business reasons.”

“Some people come from very old families, I suppose. Like yours, Robb…I’m sure the Starks were lords and ladies and kings and queens once upon a time,” Wynafryd remarked as she slid into the water, “Some traditions are very difficult to get rid of.”

“Sad but true. We’re lucky that things are changing,” Robb affirmed, “I’m sure I’d still want Margaery if we lived in those days, though, even if my family disagreed.”

“I’d still love you during any time and in any universe,” Margaery told her boyfriend softly, her hands coming to rest low on his back, “I’m really so lucky you came to Oldtown and that we met each other during our first week there. Now that we’re together, it’s hard for me to imagine living in a world where I didn’t even know you existed.”

“Fate is a weird thing,” Wylla teased, gently kicking a stream of water, splashing Robb and Margaery.

“Oy!” Robb called out before shaking his head playfully at Wylla, “I’m going to tell your uncle if you misbehave.”

Wyman laughed his hearty laugh. “Do you have plans for the day, Robb, Margaery?” he asked, “I hope you know that you’re always most welcome to stay here.”

“Thank you very much, Mr. Manderly, but we do already have plans. I’ll definitely take you up on that offer next time, though,” Robb remarked before pressing a kiss by Margaery’s ear, “Did you see the bottom of the pool, baby? It never fails to amaze me.”

“No, I didn’t, love. I’ve been too distracted looking at you,” Margaery joked, pulling eagerly on Robb’s hand. “Come dive down with me, and we can look at it together.” She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes before sinking down below the surface of the water, only opening them when she felt him join her.

The floor seemed to sparkle under their feet, thousands of little colored pieces of mosaic forming beautiful patterns and nautical shapes. She smiled to herself and then turned to her boyfriend, moving closer to him to press her lips to his.

Robb smiled against Margaery’s mouth as he returned her kiss, thinking to himself that there truly was a first time for everything including kissing underwater. As they pulled away he pointed out a mosaic in the shape of a dolphin like the one they had seen in the bay, and he then kicked his way up to the surface not long afterwards as he was in need of air.

“I’m so looking forward to this evening,” Robb murmured to Margaery, bringing her close to him as she emerged from the water, “It’s pretty exciting, the thought of staying in a hotel room by ourselves for the first time.”

“You have no idea how much I’m looking forward to it, love,” Margaery replied with a small laugh, reaching up to trail her fingers through Robb’s hair. She wrapped him in an embrace then, kissing his jaw and cheek and tip of his nose. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight,” she told him with a smile, “I’m thinking now we should just order take-out and eat it in our room together. Neither of us are going to look very presentable after just having a swim.”

“That sounds great,” Robb agreed, “Or we could even order room service if you like. I’ve never done that before either.” He tightened his grip around his girlfriend, unable to help but smile at her kisses. “But I think before we do anything else I’m going to have to throw you in this pool at least once.”

“You’d better watch yourself, Robb Stark. Maybe I’ll be the one to throw  _you_ in this pool,” Margaery teased, leaning in to leave a dizzying kiss on his lips. “You’d have to catch me first,” she murmured with a grin as she pulled back, breaking from him and giving a soft giggle as she ducked under the water to swim away.

Robb’s jaw dropped in mock surprise and he hesitated for a second or two before he followed after Margaery, swimming across the pool in a front crawl as Wylla and Wynafryd looked on and giggled. He eventually caught up with his girlfriend after chasing her for a while and managed to back her into a corner before reaching out and picking her up in his arms, then holding on to her tight as he made to step out of the pool.

Margaery gave a playful yell as Robb swooped her up, barely resisting as he carried her and then stood at the edge of the pool. She looped her arms around his neck, giving him a pout. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked, quirking a brow, “I mean, honestly, I’m content and comfortable where I am, and I can’t very well kiss you if you aren’t holding me anymore and you throw me in,” she teased, keeping a serious facade, “if anything, you should throw yourself in with me.”

“Oh, is that how this is going to be? You’re just going to sweet-talk me out of everything?” Robb teased back, raising his eyebrows at Margaery as he smiled at her. He then glanced over towards the two girls sat by the edge of the pool and added: “I think we ought to take a vote. What do you think, Wynafryd, Wylla?”

“I think if Margaery is taking the plunge you should as well,” Wynafryd answered, giving a laugh.

“I agree. It’s only fair, Robb,” Wylla said, shrugging her shoulders as she gave a grin.

“Three against one, sweetheart,” Margaery challenged, her eyebrows shooting upwards like his. She leaned in to kiss his jaw and then nestle into the crook of his neck, pressing several kisses there as well. “Have I not convinced you?” she asked softly, letting out a gentle hum against his skin that she knew would drive him wild.

“Mmm, that isn’t fair,” Robb murmured back playfully, his eyes closing for a moment as Margaery’s lips pressed against his skin. For a few seconds he forgot they were in the company of others, feeling a tingle run down his spine.

“Fine,” he conceded under his breath, “But only because I think I really need to cool off.” He sucked in a lungful of air and shook his head playfully at his girlfriend before he jumped into the water with her.

Margaery laughed once she and Robb emerged from the water once more after jumping in, her arms still around his neck. “I’m sorry. That was terribly cruel of me,” she muttered, running an affectionate hand over his shoulder. “We should probably leave soon so temptation doesn’t get the better of us, baby. Otherwise we won’t even make it to the hotel. And as much as I love your car, I’m not sure it’s the most ideal place for certain activities right now.”

“I agree - on all counts, apart from you being cruel. You couldn’t be further from it. You are a terrible tease, though,” Robb remarked, smiling even as he said it. He pressed a kiss to Margaery’s lips, and then glanced over his shoulder at their hosts. “Mr. Manderly, I’m terribly sorry, but Margaery and I were just saying we should probably get going,” he said, “We have an appointment we don’t want to miss.”

“Of course, of course,” Wyman said, “I’m so glad the both of you stopped by.”

“So are we,” Margaery replied sincerely, “Thank you so much for having us. I’ll just change and leave your bathing suit in the bathroom, Wynafryd, if that’s alright.”

Once the couple had dried off a bit and redressed, they said their goodbyes and expressed their gratitude once more to the Manderlys. 

“Say hi to your family for me,” Wylla told Robb with a smile, “and tell Sansa I miss her.”

“Aye, I will. I know she misses you, too. Hopefully the two of you will be at uni together in a few years,” Robb remarked, smiling back at Wylla and adding to both her and Wynafryd, “Please tell your father and uncle I said hello. Are you all getting together for the holidays?”

“The whole family’s coming to stay at Granddad’s,” Wynafryd answered with a nod, “What about you?”

“We’ll all be together as well,” Robb said, gently squeezing on Margaery’s hand, “As far as is possible, anyway.”

“I feel honored that I get to be a Stark for the holidays,” Margaery said with a grin, returning Robb’s gesture, “but I’ll definitely be skyping my family just to make sure they’re getting on without me. Have a nice break, the both of you. And you, Mr. Manderly, from work. Hopefully we can get together again someday.”

“Soon, I hope,” Wyman agreed with a nod of his head, “Robb, you and I have business to attend to after the holidays.”

“I won’t forget,” Robb affirmed. He bid goodbye to the Manderlys and thanked them again before he made his way back to his car, turning to wave at them as he walked. “I like Mr. Manderly,” he mused quietly to Margaery, “I think we’re lucky to have him on board at Stark, Inc.”

“He seems like he’s always in a good mood. It’s nice to meet people who are genuine,” Margaery agreed, her hand slipping into Robb’s back pocket again as they made the short walk over to his car. Her hair was still damp from the pool, making her shiver in the cool air, so she was glad to get in and turn on her seat warmer. “Let’s order hot chocolate when we get to our hotel,” she teased her boyfriend once he was sitting beside her in the driver’s seat. 

“Anything you want,” Robb affirmed, grinning at Margaery. His hair was also still damp and he was feeling very aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, but he told himself that it wasn’t as if anybody apart from Margaery would know. He picked her hand up and pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles before he started the car, giving one last wave to Wyman, Wylla and Wynafryd as they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Robb and Margaery drove past several hotels on their way back into town, but none of them quite seemed to fit the bill for what they wanted. It was only when they caught sight of a hotel by the waterfront with balconies that looked out towards the sea that they decided to stop and investigate, thinking that it seemed to have a lot more charm than the places they’d seen so far.

“This is like practice for when we go apartment hunting,” Margaery said as she and Robb walked hand in hand through the parking lot of the hotel, “I don’t think there will be as big as a variety in Oldtown, but it’ll be really fun to pick out a place to live with you. I’m so excited to do that when we go back.” She kissed his cheek, smiling as they approached the doors to the quaint-looking building ahead of them.

“I am as well, and I’m even more excited for when we actually move in together,” Robb commented, smiling back at his girlfriend on their way into the hotel lobby, “It’ll be nice to have some privacy. I think when we go back this time our neighbors might end up becoming well acquainted with our taste in loud music.”

Margaery laughed aloud, shaking her head in amusement. “I love you so much, Robb,” she told him softly, smiling warmly before they stepped up to the reception desk. “We’d like to rent a room, please. Preferably facing the sea if one is available,” she said.

“How many nights will you be staying?” the woman behind the counter asked.

“Just one,” Margaery replied, resting her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“We don’t mind paying more if need be,” Robb added, slipping his arm around Margaery’s waist, “You can make the reservation under the name Robb Stark.”

The woman’s eyes widened for a moment in what appeared to be recognition, but she merely nodded and gave them a smile. “We have a room on the third floor with a seafront view,” she said, “I think it’ll be to your liking.”

“Perfect,” Robb declared, pressing a kiss to Margaery’s head before he handed his credit card over.

“You’re most welcome here, Mr. Stark,” the woman spoke up as she made their reservation, “I just wanted to say we’re all completely behind your father.”

Margaery’s smile grew wider at the woman’s words, running her hand over Robb’s back and giving him a soft squeeze. “We picked the perfect place to stay, then,” she remarked, “It’s really reassuring to talk to so many people who are on your father’s side, sweetheart. The next time we see him, we should let him know. I’m sure it’ll brighten his spirits.”

“Please do,” the woman said, handing Robb’s credit card back to him, “I hope you enjoy your stay here. Your room number is 304, and you can call the main desk if you need anything. Do you want someone to help you with your luggage?”

“Oh, no. We don’t have any,” Margaery replied, her cheeks flushing pink. “Thank you, though.”

“I agree, sweetheart, we should definitely let my dad know,” Robb said just before the woman at the desk handed him two key cards, “Thank you very much, ma’am. You’re very kind to speak of my father as you did.”

Robb remained close to Margaery on their way through the hallway, and they arrived at the elevator only to find it already waiting for them. He gently pulled her inside and, as soon as the doors were closed, leant in to catch her by surprise and kiss her deeply on the lips.

Margaery let out a muffled hum against Robb’s lips, quickly relaxing into their kiss and snaking her arms around his neck. Her tongue slid over his as she tangled one of her hands in his hair, only pulling away when the elevator gave a ding to signify that they were on their floor. She gave him a smile, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before leading him out of the lift and towards their room. 

Robb stepped forwards to open the door when they reached it, but before Margaery had a chance to walk in he gently lifted her up into his arms. He crossed the threshold of their room holding on to her still and giving her a smile. “I’m practicing for when we have our own place, like you said,” he teased gently, leaning in to kiss her quickly again.

“You’ve swept me off of my feet twice today already, baby,” Margaery remarked, kissing Robb once more. “You have no idea how happy it makes me that we get to experience so many new things together and that I get to enjoy my life with you,” she added softly, barely breaking from him.

“You have no idea how happy  _you_  make me. You take away all my troubles, and all I want is to do the same for you,” Robb said softly in return in between kisses. He moved his mouth to Margaery’s neck, pressing his lips to her skin several times. “What do you want, baby?” he whispered, “Do you want to shower first, or eat, or…?”

"How am I supposed to think about anything but you while you’re kissing me like that and whispering near my ear and calling me ‘baby’?” Margaery asked only half-jokingly. “I think the first step is to get out of our clothes, don’t you? Your trousers can’t be very comfortable without anything on underneath.”

“They’re not very,” Robb admitted, adding teasingly, “And you look so good without your clothes on. You don’t need them, really.” After putting Margaery down, her coat was the first thing he slipped off her shoulders just before his hands went to her top to pull it up and over her head.

“I suppose it’s ladies first then,” Margaery said with a playful smile, leaning in to kiss Robb again once her shirt was off. She gave a soft moan against his lips, her hands searching blindly for the buttons of his jacket. She somehow managed to undo them all while they kissed, pushing the article of clothing off of his shoulders. 

Robb gave a grin against Margaery’s lips as she tugged off his jacket and then moved his own hands to her jeans. “Aye, ladies first,” he muttered as he unfastened them and slid his hands into them, his fingers running gently over her underwear.

Margaery let out a small gasp, knowing Robb would find her wet with desire for him. She shifted against his fingers so that he would touch her with a little more ferocity, her eyes fluttering closed as she ran her hands over his chest. “Oh,  _gods,_ baby,” she murmured, dropping her head so that she could press soft kisses to his neck and worry a spot near his jawline. 

“I’m getting hard just  _thinking_  about the rest of the day,” Robb murmured, giving a small hum of approval as he felt her teeth on his neck. He obliged to her unspoken request, rubbing at her with a little more pressure and listening for her reaction. “I love you. I want you so badly,” he murmured. He moved his hand away only to tug her jeans down, letting them fall to the floor.

Margaery kicked off her shoes and jeans, pushing her leg between Robb’s so that they gently fell back against the bed in the room. She gave a soft smile before kissing him again with fervor, pushing up his shirt and drawing back only so she could pull it up and over his head. "I want you always,” she whispered to him, reaching down to unfasten his trousers. “We don’t have to stay restricted to the bed,” she added, leaning forwards to press her lips to his neck again, “Up against the wall, in the shower, on the table… however you like, love.”

“Mmm, then it’s a very good job we have all night,” Robb muttered teasingly, groaning as Margaery’s deft hands freed him from his trousers. He made quick work of unhooking her bra, removing it so he could lean in to kiss her breasts, his mouth running over a nipple to nip gently at the soft underside. His hands went to her panties and quickly tugged them down, leaving nothing between the two of them.

Margaery whimpered at the feeling of a soft throbbing at her center, her back arching as Robb’s tongue and teeth worked wonders. “You’re so good at that, baby,” she mumbled, her nipples pert as she leaned into his touch. She rolled her hips into his, his hardened cock brushing lightly against her entrance. Her head dropped to his shoulder, and she swore into his skin, leaving several hot kisses over his collar bone. 

Robb’s body responded quickly and he leant forwards, sinking into Margaery while her legs rested on either side of his hips. He sat up slightly once he was inside her and let her take him in to the hilt, both of them close enough that they could feel every inch of each other. He lifted his head to kiss her lips, his hand staying on her breast as they began to move together.

Margaery wanted to tell Robb how amazing he was, but she found it difficult to say much of anything as he sank into her again and again. Instead, a few breathy moans escaped from her lips as she clenched around him, reaching her peak as he moved slowly and kept her close. “Keep going, sweetheart,” she whispered after she came down from her high, not wanting him to stop just because she climaxed so quickly.

Robb’s face registered mild surprise for a moment, but he was quickly occupied with kissing Margaery’s lips again. He changed their position slightly, lowering her onto her back and shifting up but staying inside her and picking up their rhythm a little. As he thrust he felt himself getting close, and his groans became louder.

Margaery clutched at Robb’s back, her fingers digging slightly into his skin as he moved in her. His cock met her most sensitive spot each time he rolled his hips towards hers, and she moved one of her hands to place over his on her breast, her breathing growing shallow. She whispered his name, her hushed words turning to cries before she canted her hips upwards, letting him sink further into her. Another wave of pleasure ran throughout her body then, and she kept him close as she rode out her orgasm.

Robb could hear his name on Margaery’s lips when he came a moment later, overwhelmed by pleasure as he spilled into her and small beads of sweat appeared on his face despite the cold outside. He kissed her lips, kissed the corner of her mouth, kissed her cheek, and let his heartbeat slow down while he kept her close. “What just happened?” he murmured in her ear, giving a small smile.

“I think you just made me come twice,” Margaery replied quietly, still in a slightly dazed state. She propped herself up on her elbows so that her eyes could meet Robb’s, and she blinked a few times before breaking into a wide smile and then capturing his lips with hers in a deep kiss. When they eventually pulled away, she gave a breathy laugh, running her hand over his arm affectionately.

Robb bit down on his own bottom lip, his face turning ever so slightly red as he met his girlfriend’s gaze. His eyes were still wide as if he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d done what he had, and his smile only grew just before he leant in to kiss her again. “I love you so much, baby, and you always make me feel so good,” he murmured in her ear, “I hope I can always do the same for you.”

“You’re the sweetest, most generous person I know. I love you with all of my heart and with everything in me, Robb,” Margaery whispered, sitting up properly so that she could wrap her arms around her boyfriend’s neck in an embrace. She kissed his cheek, feeling his heart beat against hers as she held him close. “I know I tell you this a lot, but you really are amazing,” she said softly, “I’m sorry if I confused you… it took me by surprise as well. But it was an incredibly wonderful surprise.”

“You definitely don’t need to apologize,” Robb said softly in return, giving a gentle laugh, “Thank you for being so sweet to me, but I think we’re amazing together more than I’m amazing.” He had slid his arms around Margaery so that his hands could run over the smooth skin of her back, and he kissed her shoulder and then her jaw. “You have such a cute chin. I love your eyes, too, and your lips. I especially like your lips,” he muttered, letting his mouth find hers again.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, gently pushing him back against the covers of the bed as they kissed. She pulled away to give a soft laugh of her own, brushing her hair behind her ear so that it wouldn’t fall in his face. “I want to be with you for as long as the gods allow us time on this earth, sweetheart,” she admitted quietly, reaching up to play with his curls.

Robb’s eyes were bright as he looked up at his girlfriend and gave her the happiest of smiles. “I’d love that,” he confessed to her as he caressed her hair. “Let’s order some room service, shall we?” he suggested quietly, “I’m sure we can think of some creative ways to eat it.”

Margaery laughed, breaking from Robb momentarily so that she could lower herself down beside him and snuggle into his chest. “You’ve gotten a bit bolder love,” she teased, trailing her fingers over his skin, “I like it.” She moved to plant a soft kiss on his lips, brushing her nose against his when she pulled away. “I am rather hungry,” she told him with a coy grin, “but you are such a distraction. I swear sometimes I forget to breathe when I look at you.”

Robb’s face turned red again, and he gave a small chuckle. “It’s thanks to you, I’m sure of it. Perhaps it’s a side I didn’t really know I had,” he said, “But I like discovering new things with you.” He wrapped an arm around her protectively, letting her nestle against him. “You’re very distracting yourself, baby,” he commented, taking one of her hands in his to press a kiss to her knuckles. He reached for the bedside table with his other arm, just about managing to grab the menu and bring it closer for them both to have a look at.

“Hot chocolate,” Margaery murmured with a smile, pointing it out on the menu, “I’ll get whatever sandwich you get. And maybe some fresh fruit for later.” She pressed a loving kiss to Robb’s chest and gave his hand a squeeze, thinking there was nothing better than being able to spend time with him like this. “Do I get to choose our destination the next time we run away with each other?” she teased gently.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll work up the willpower to pick up the phone in just a minute,” Robb joked, entangling his legs with Margaery’s. He glanced downwards at her question and smiled as he nodded at her. “Aye, of course. Do you have anywhere in mind?” he asked.

Margaery slid both of her arms around Robb, drawing him in as close to her as possible. “No, not yet,” she replied, “I suppose it depends on where we have our next adventure. There are lots of places I could take you near Highgarden.” She grew quiet for a moment or two, pressing her lips just above his heart. “I’m scared about this summer, sweetheart,” she admitted, “My dad was already reeling over me staying with you during winter break, and it’s only a month and a half. I want to spend all of my time with you, but I do love my family. It’s been really strange to have my dad upset with me.”

A crease appeared in Robb’s brow then, and his expression grew serious. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own family that I wasn’t thinking about yours,” he said softly, “What can I do to help? If you want us to spend summer in Highgarden or if you think it’d be best for you to spend it there without me…we’ll make it work no matter what.”

“I just thought you’d be wanting to work for your parents during the summer,” Margaery remarked, running her hand over Robb’s back in small circles, “and your dad will probably be out of jail by then. I couldn’t keep you from being because I selfishly want you with me all of the time. You need to do whatever is best for you and your family, love.” She hid her face in his chest, letting out a soft sigh. “You’re already my family, but I suppose my dad doesn’t see it that way yet,” she murmured.

“I do want to spend time with my dad over the summer. But I want to spend time with you, too,” Robb said. His mouth twisted slightly as he fell silent for a few moments, thinking through the situation. “Your dad wanted you to date Joffrey, didn’t he?” he asked Margaery softly, “But Joffrey’s dad is in jail too…why do you think he preferred Joffrey over me?”

“Because I chose you over his preference, because for the first time I went against his wishes to be with you,” Margaery answered, looking up to meet Robb’s gaze, “And he had some deal with Baelish and the Lannisters set up… It’s not him disliking  _you_ , sweetheart. It was never that. I would venture to say the gods fashioned us for each other; you’re so good to me and for me, and I know my dad sees that. He’s just stubborn.” She pressed her lips to her boyfriends, hoping to rid him of his frown.

Robb gave a small smile at Margaery’s kiss, but as she pulled away from him he grew slightly more serious again. “So am I,” he said quietly, “I think I have all the more reason now to work hard and make Stark, Inc. successful again. I’ll show him that making a deal with us would be much more profitable than one with the Lannisters, and I’ll make him change his mind about me. Then we can spend the summer however we choose. Perhaps I can even take my family to Highgarden and introduce them to yours.”

“I love your will and determination and good heart. I love you so much,” Margaery whispered, leaning in once more, this time to leave a passionate kiss on Robb’s lips. “Maybe we will have our apartment as well by the time summer rolls around,” she said, barely breaking from him, “Even if we don’t end up staying there, we’ll have a place to go if we want to get away from everyone and everything but each other.”

“I think we have to now that you’ve suggested it. If you keep kissing me like that I’m not sure there’s anything I won’t agree to,” Robb breathed right before his lips met Margaery’s again. They kissed deeply, and it was only when they finally pulled away that Robb reached for the phone and haphazardly dialed the number for the reception desk. He didn’t move from where he was as he ordered their room service, his eyes on his girlfriend.

“Can you ask them to just leave the cart in our room?” he requested, “We’ll be in the shower.”

Margaery gave a giggle when Robb hung up, rolling over him so that she could straddle his hips and kiss him again, feeling his mouth open under hers. “Now the lady at the main desk knows we shower together,” she teased against his lips, leaving a trail of kisses from his chin down his neck, “Though she probably assumed just as much when we said we had no luggage." 

“I think we were fairly obvious when we turned up here, baby,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, feeling his heart beginning to beat faster again as Margaery pressed her lips to his skin. He ran his hand down her back, feeling the small bumps of her spine and smiling to himself. “I hope you’re feeling better about the summer now,” he murmured, “We should be looking forward to it, not dreading it.”

“I’m feeling so much better, trust me,” Margaery replied, kissing Robb’s neck again. “So much so that I really, really would like to go down on you in the shower, baby,” she added with a soft smile against his skin, making her way back up to his lips. “How does that sound?” she asked in a whisper, meeting his gaze and raising her eyebrows slightly. 

Robb’s eyes grew wide, and instead of answering right away with words he answered by taking Margaery by the hand and gently but eagerly tugging her off the bed. “That sounds like we need to get in the shower as soon as possible,” he said, giving a gentle laugh. 

Margaery let out a hearty laugh, leaning in to kiss Robb deeply before they got to the shower, nearly stumbling over half of the things in the bathroom on their way. She made sure to close the door and lock it, and then she reached over to turn on the water so it would get warm. “Gods, I can’t wait to taste you, sweetheart,” she breathed, pressing her lips to his again.

“Margaery…” Robb muttered with a smile, his thoughts seeming to jumble in his head as he kissed his girlfriend back eagerly, “You always know just what to say, just want to do…perhaps the gods really did fashion us for each other.” He slid his arms around her and stepped back into the shower, bringing her along with him.

Margaery stepped into the stream of water along with Robb, pulling the curtain over once more. She lingered against his lips and then began to work her way down his body, leaving a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh. Her hands went for his backside as she got situated on her knees, and she drew him closer before she took him in her mouth. 

Robb took a sharp breath in, letting his head tilt back and then biting down on his own bottom lip. He had already been half-hard from her words and her kisses and he only grew more so from her lips followed by her tongue on him. As he slid a hand into her hair he let out a groan, feeling himself getting close, and he didn’t even hear the sound of a glass smashing against the floor outside of the bathroom.

Margaery let out a soft whimper, running her tongue along Robb’s shaft. She pressed her fingers into his behind, pulling him closer and taking him deeper in her mouth before she felt his body tremble. As he came, she swallowed around his cock, only drawing back when she felt him relax. She rested her forehead against his knee as her breathing evened out, trailing her fingers over his leg and smiling to herself.

Robb let his breathing even out, his hand still running absently through Margaery’s hair before he extended his arm to slowly help her to her feet. His body still felt like it tingled a little as he wrapped her in an embrace, tilting his head forwards to kiss her shoulder, then her collarbone, then her neck. “Mmmm, thank you for that,” he murmured with a smile, “You’re so very good at leaving me breathless.”

Margaery grinned, leaning in for a kiss. She gently parted Robb’s lips, running her tongue over his so that he could taste himself. “You don’t have to thank me,” she murmured, bringing one of her hands up to tangle in his damp curls, “I love doing that to you.” Her other hand sought his, and she intertwined their fingers. 

“I love you,” Robb murmured back, letting his fingers gently squeeze Margaery’s hand and smiling more broadly as he kissed her lips again. “I think we’ve figured out one of the prerequisites for our new home. We need at least a reasonably sized shower,” he teased gently before asking, “Can I wash your hair for you, sweetheart?”

Margaery gave a soft laugh, massaging Robb’s scalp as she kissed him once more. “That would be so lovely, sweetheart,” she replied with a smile, finally breaking from him to turn around and grab the small bottle of courtesy shampoo sitting on the shower ledge. “It probably won’t smell like flowers,” she warned playfully, handing it over to him, “but it’ll have to do for now.”

“What do you mean? I was certain the smell of flowers came from you,” Robb joked as he took the bottle from Margaery’s hands, “I’m not sure what to believe now.” He lathered the shampoo into her hair and began to gently massage her scalp while she stood with her back to him. “It must be quite a bit of work, taking care of longer hair,” he mused, “Yours always looks good, though.”

“Well you help me take care of it, so it’s not too difficult,” Margaery said softly, smiling to herself. “That feels really nice, sweetheart,” she added, falling silent as Robb continued to run his fingers through her hair. She felt an overwhelming wave of adoration wash over her, turning around when he had finished and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “I can’t get over how much I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, Margaery. And I’m very lucky to be loved by you,” Robb whispered back, a smile lighting up his face. He let his forehead rest against hers, but as they fell silent for a moment he heard the sound of footsteps and possibly a vacuum cleaner coming from outside the bathroom. “Do you think we should be worried?” he asked his girlfriend.

Margaery’s brow furrowed confusedly, but she shook her head nonetheless. “Room service probably just had a little accident,” she concluded softly, “Nothing for us to be concerned over, I don’t think.” She leant in to kiss Robb again slowly, smiling against his lips. “Maybe we startled them,” she murmured, giving a small giggle.

“Do you think so?” Robb asked, giving a small laugh of his own, “We do get a little carried away sometimes. It’s one of the things I love about being with you.” He tightened their embrace, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “This…us being here together is the best Solstice gift,” he said.

“I’m so glad, baby,” Margaery remarked with a wide smile, kissing Robb’s shoulder. “I couldn’t have asked for anything or anyone more perfect in my life. It’s such a good feeling to know that I have someone who knows me and understands me down to the smallest little details about what makes me think or what makes me happy. You are the best Solstice gift for my first year celebrating the old gods.”

Robb pressed a kiss near Margaery’s ear. “I feel like there’s nobody I’ve ever known better, and yet at the same time nobody I wanted as much to know more about. I love discovering new things about you…like that you like it when I’m a little bold,” he murmured with a grin, “I think that table by the window has our names on it as soon as we’re done eating, baby. Or I might not be able to wait that long.”

Margaery laughed, shaking her head in amusement. “ _Definitely_  fashioned for each other,” she teased, pressing a quick kiss to Robb’s lips. “Now turn around because it’s my turn to wash your hair… and I’m thinking that maybe your dimples could use a good cleaning as well. I dunno. Just a hunch.”

Robb blushed a little at Margaery’s words, but his grin never left his face. “Whatever you say, Boobs,” he teased her gently as he turned around. He felt her hands in his hair a few moments later, and it wasn’t long before he felt them move down and he was no longer blushing by then.

Robb had no idea what time it was when he and Margaery did eventually did relent to going back to bed and getting some sleep. Before he drifted off he wondered if living with Margaery would mean the two of them would sometimes have days like this, spent with nothing but food and drink and their bodies never far from each other. He realized he’d lost count of how many times they’d made love since their first time in his room, and every time seemed to feel as good as if not better than the last. He pressed several kisses to Margaery’s lips, whispering words of affection to her before the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery and Robb enjoy their time with Robb’s family and in private on the eve of the Winter Solstice.

The day after Margaery and Robb’s trip to White Harbor, the two woke up early so that they could get to Winterfell at a decent hour. It took a fair bit of persuading and prodding from one another in order for them to get out of bed, but they eventually pulled on their clothing from the day before and headed back to his home. There was a blanket of fresh snow on the ground, but the streets had been cleared already.

Robb parked in the garage and the couple made their way into the house hand in hand, the two of them trying to keep their laughter to a minimum so that they wouldn’t disturb anyone inside.

“We should build a snowman today,” Margaery suggested quietly with a grin, kissing her boyfriend’s cheek, “and then warm up in the pools. You know, I think that’s the one place where we haven’t made-” She stopped short as they rounded a corner in the hallway, nearly bumping into someone she only recognized from pictures.

Robb, who had been listening attentively to Margaery, gave a slight jump as they almost ran into a figure of around the same height as him. When he realized who it was, however, he broke into a grin and immediately stepped forwards to wrap him in a hug. “Jon!” he exclaimed, “Gods, I almost didn’t recognize you. How long have you been back?”

“Since yesterday,” Jon answered, giving his brother a small smile as he pulled back and ran a hand through his very short hair, “Do I really look that different?”

“I can still tell it’s you,” Robb teased before gently reaching for Margaery’s hand, “Sweetheart, I’d like you to meet my brother, Jon. Jon, this is the person I was telling you about. This is my Margaery.”

Margaery gave Robb a fond smile, her cheeks flushing pink at the words ‘my Margaery.’ She then broke from him temporarily to give Jon a small hug in greeting, thinking a handshake wasn’t enough for the brother her boyfriend had told her so much about. “It’s so good to meet you,” she remarked, pulling away and then slipping her arm around Robb’s waist. “Your hair did look a lot fluffier in the pictures.”

“Cutting it wasn’t my choice, believe me,” Jon admitted, adding, “It’s nice to meet you, Margaery. Robb talked about so often in his e-mails that by the time he said you’d started dating I thought you already were.”

Robb gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle, his face quickly turning red. “Just when I’d forgotten what it was like to have a brother around,” he joked, looking his brother up and down, “What are you doing up so early, by the way?”

“Oh, I was just coming back,” Jon said, “I spent the night in the treehouse.”

“The treehouse? Why?” Robb questioned, his brow furrowing, “Jon, did my mother…”

“No, honestly. Don’t worry about it, Robb. I just thought it might be best,” Jon interrupted, shaking his head, “The decor in there has changed a lot, by the way.”

Margaery bit down on her bottom lip, running her hand over Robb’s hip. “My fault, probably,” she said quietly to Jon, “We’ve been using it as a sort of getaway when the house gets too busy or loud. So, I thought - hey, why not just practice decorating for when we have a place of our own?” She gave a small smile, hoping to brighten Jon’s mood. “Why don’t we go somewhere else to talk? Like the kitchen? I can make breakfast while the two of you catch up.”

“That would be great, baby. Trust me, Jon, you don’t want to miss out on one of Margaery’s breakfasts,” Robb remarked, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend’s cheek before he began to make his way towards the kitchen with his arm still around her.

“Thank you, Margaery,” Jon said politely, “And I rather appreciated all of the extra bedding in the treehouse, as it turned out. So Robb tells me you’re from the Reach?”

“Yes, Highgarden more specifically,” Margaery replied, looking over at Jon as they walked, “My whole family is from the South, so I know it quite well. And now I’m excited for getting the opportunity to explore the North.” She gave a soft smile, running an affectionate hand over Robb’s arm and kissing him quickly before breaking from him once they were in the kitchen. She opened the fridge, pulling out the eggs and milk and bacon so she could prepare them all breakfast. “How is your training going, Jon?” she asked.

“Well, thank you,” Jon answered, “I wasn’t really sure what to expect at first, but it’s been an…interesting experience. Some of the lads there are great, though barely any of them are as fit as someone like Robb, for example. I think pickings were slim this time.”

“So you mean you’re better than all of them,” Robb remarked with a small chuckle, “Well, at least they can only get better. You’ll finish your training and still won’t be able to beat me at an arm wrestle.”

“Margaery, the real question I need to ask you is what on earth made a smart girl like you want to date this idiot?” Jon teased, giving a smile.

Margaery pursed her lips together, shaking her head in amusement as she bent down to fetch a frying pan from the cupboard. “Well, I suppose with you being his brother and all, I wouldn’t expect you to understand how irresistible I found him when we first met,” she joked as she worked, “He eventually came to his senses and started dating me, so he can’t be too much of an idiot.” She smiled at Robb, leaning over the island counter to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“You shouldn’t feel too bad, Jon,” she said, “It’s not as if Robb doesn’t have training of his own. They work the rowing crew hard at Oldtown.”

“He just said that to show off because you’re here. We’re actually pretty evenly matched,” Jon explained, “I should know since we’ve been competing pretty much our whole lives.”

“Since we could walk, I think,” Robb admitted with a laugh, directing a warm smile at Margaery.

“Which I did first,” Jon was quick to chime in.

“Margaery knows what it’s like,” Robb commented, “She has three older brothers. You ought to meet them sometime, actually, Jon. They’re really great, especially Garlan.”

“My brothers realized that they’d have to excel at different things from a young age, otherwise I think they’d still be wrestling over who got to go with my dad on take-your-child-to-work day,” Margaery jested, spraying down the pan and cracking a few eggs, “naturally I won that one. I bet my brothers would love to meet you, Jon. Robb and I were discussing how all of the Starks might come down to visit my family this summer.”

“I’m not sure what Mrs. Stark would have to say about that,” Jon commented, “But thank you for the offer, Margaery.”

“You’re not sure what Mrs. Stark would have to say about what?” Catelyn’s voice said suddenly, and Robb looked up to see her making her way into the kitchen. “I’m glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence, Robb,” she added, “I hope you and Margaery enjoyed White Harbor, at least.”

“Good morning, Catelyn,” Margaery said softly, dishing out eggs and bacon for Jon and Robb and passing them on to the two men. Her eyes flickered to her boyfriend’s momentarily, giving him a look of worriment. “We were talking about your family maybe visiting mine this summer. Should… would you like some breakfast?” she asked.

“Thank you, Margaery, but there’s no need to trouble yourself,” Catelyn answered, shaking her head slightly.

“Thanks, baby,” Robb said softly to Margaery, clearing his throat before addressing his mother, “We did have a really good time, Mum. I’m just sorry I missed Jon coming home, but we’re getting a chance to catch up now.”

“It’s no problem, really, I can whip up something for you real quick,” Margaery remarked, cracking a few more eggs for herself and Catelyn. “Mr. Manderly was kind enough to have us over for a bit, and I got to meet Wylla and Wynafryd. They’re a lovely family,” she continued, noticing Jon had gone silent since the older woman entered the room. “What do you think of making a trip down to Highgarden in the summer? You and my mum would get on great. Willas already adores Bran from his letters. He’d love to meet him.”

“Dad should be out by then as well,” Robb chimed in, “He could meet with Mr. Tyrell and talk business…I think it’d be good for everyone.”

“Yes, well, we shall see. Summer’s still a long way away yet,” Catelyn pointed out, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

Margaery blinked a few times, somewhat hurt by what Catelyn’s words implied. She finished cooking breakfast for the two of them and slid her own plate over beside Robb’s, taking a seat next to him. She found she didn’t have a much of an appetite, however, playing with her fork with one hand and running the other over her boyfriend’s back. “Do you want to go outside after this?” she asked both him and Jon. 

“That sounds good. We’ve yet to build your snowman,” Robb noted, offering Margaery a small smile. He noticed she hadn’t touched her food and he stabbed a piece of bacon with his fork, lifting it up and offering it to her. “We’ll have to go to Highgarden sometime, Mum,” he added, “I don’t want our family to meet Margaery’s for the first time at our engagement party.”

Margaery broke into a smile at Robb’s declaration, her eyes misting over with tears. ‘I love you’, she mouthed to him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before taking a bite from the bacon on his fork. Her hand went to his knee then, giving him a small, affectionate squeeze as she worked on the rest of her food. “You can help us build the largest snowman Winterfell has ever seen, Jon,” she remarked, “I’m very ambitious.”

Jon gave a small chuckle upon hearing Margaery’s words, and then nodded his head. “We’ll have to fetch Arya as well, then,” he said, “She won’t want to miss out.”

“Why don’t the two of you go ahead once you’re finished and I’ll join you in a bit? I just need to have a quick word with Mum,” Robb suggested as he finished off the last of his food, “Breakfast was delicious, baby, thank you.” He brought Margaery’s hand that was on his knee up to his lips, and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

“You’re so very welcome, sweetheart,” Margaery replied with a smile, leaning in to press a quick kiss to her boyfriend’s lips. She hopped up from her seat to collect the empty dishes at the table and stick them in the dishwasher. “Come on then, Jon,” she remarked, “I think I’m going to need your help to wake Arya. She’s quite the sound sleeper.” She moved to Robb’s side once more, kissing close to his ear. “Good luck, love,” she murmured before breaking from him and leaving the room with his brother.

Robb waited until he could no longer hear footsteps in the corridor outside, ensuring that both Jon and Margaery were definitely out of earshot before he spoke. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when Jon arrived,” he spoke up, looking over at his mother, “I didn’t know he’d be back yesterday…I know you’re upset but please, Mum, don’t take it out on Margaery. I think that must be what you’re doing, unless you have some kind of problem with her that you haven’t told me about.”

“Of course not, Robb,” Catelyn said, “I think Margaery is a very good match for you, and I hope that in time her father comes to feel the same.”

“So it is Jon,” Robb stated, “I’m sorry, Mum, I’m trying to understand…he lived here for eighteen years.”

“Yes, but your father was always here,” Catelyn blurted out, “I know it’s my own fault but I’ve never been a parent to him. Yesterday he arrived and I just…I didn’t know what to do, Robb. I’m sorry. I…gods, I do miss your father.”

Robb gave a heavy sigh as he stepped forwards, enveloping his mother in a hug. “I miss him, too. It was really good to see him yesterday,” he admitted quietly, “He’ll be home soon.”  _But until he is I’m going to need to take on some of his responsibilities_ , Robb realized. “I’ll take care of Jon,” he said, “Don’t worry.”

As it turned out, Arya didn’t need much convincing at all to get out of bed. As soon as she opened her eyes and saw Jon, she broke into a wide smile, flinging her arms around her brother’s neck and then pulling him over to her wardrobe so that he could help her decide on which gloves would be best for crafting a snowman.

Margaery excused herself then, telling the pair that she would meet them outside once she got ready. She made her way back to Robb’s room and slipped into one of his coats, thinking it would be warmer than the one she bought. She pulled on her gloves, hat, scarf, and boots and then walked downstairs to wait outside the kitchen door for her boyfriend.

When Robb stepped outside following a quick trip upstairs, he was wearing a lighter coat than the one his girlfriend had borrowed, though he had also put on a scarf and a pair of gloves. Despite the heavy exchange he’d had just had with his mother, when he caught sight of his girlfriend he couldn’t help but smile. “Margaery, is that you?” he wondered aloud in playful tone, “I can’t really see through all the layers.”

“Is it really that bad?” Margaery asked, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment, “I just wanted to make sure I was warm.” She pulled off her hat, shaking her head so that her hair wouldn’t be mussed. She reached for Robb’s gloved hand then, threading her fingers through his. “How did the talk with your mum go?” she asked gently, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his jaw.

“I’m only teasing you,” Robb assured Margaery gently. He drew her a little closer to him with his hand and did his best to keep his smile on his face. “It went all right. I guess I figured out why she was so upset yesterday,” he commented, “It’s…difficult for my mum with Jon. I think she wants to talk to you a bit later, though. She didn’t mean to say what she did.”

“Oh, that’s good. I was worried that she was upset with me,” Margaery remarked before shaking her head, “Well, not good about Jon. If there’s anything I can do to help… Even if it’s just trying to brighten a few spirits. I’d like to think I’m quite good at that.” She gave Robb an encouraging smile, running her thumb over the back of his hand.

“Aye, that you are,” Robb remarked, directing a warm smile at Margaery, “I just don’t really know what can be done. I know it was hard for my mum when Dad came home with Jon, and even though I think she’s forgiven my dad I know it can’t be easy for her to look at him and remember the pain of the past. But at the same time…it’s not Jon’s fault.”

“It’s near to impossible to put yourself in her shoes. I know how much you love your brother,” Margaery said softly, leaning in to rest her head against Robb’s shoulder as they walked. “We’ll think of something. We always do. Until the cold air chills between your mum and Jon, we’ll make sure he has a warm welcome and stay here. Even if that means giving up our treehouse for a week.”

“I think that’s the best thing to do. I told Mum I would take care of things, but I just…let’s not tell Jon about any of this, OK? I don’t want him to get even more upset,” Robb said to Margaery, keeping his voice down, “We have plenty to keep us all busy, anyway. The Solstice is tomorrow, and I think you were right in what you said about the pools, you know.”

“This is just between us, I promise,” Margaery replied as quietly as Robb, lifting her head to press several kisses to the corner of his mouth. “I’m trying to do that thing where I make your worries and sadness go away,” she said gently with a smile, “Think about the two of us naked in the pools and baking cookies together tonight and visiting your dad. Is it working?”

Robb slowly broke into a smile, and stopped in his tracks to wrap both his around his girlfriend. “It’s impossible to be sad when you’re with me,” he declared, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to her lips. He was still in the middle of it when he was suddenly startled as he felt a snowball hit his arm.

“Oy! Who was that?” Robb asked, glancing over his shoulder to see two familiar figures giggling.

“It was Arya,” Jon affirmed, pointing at his sister.

“Was not!” Arya protested, holding her arms up in surrender.

“Alright, I need to know who the real culprit was,” Margaery announced, sidestepping her boyfriend so she could feign a glare in the direction of Arya and Jon. “No one interrupts my kisses with Robb and gets away with it,” she said, bending to scoop up a handful of snow and mold it into a ball. 

“Aye, you’ll have to face both of us,” Robb declared, also bending to quickly gather up a snowball, “And don’t think we’ll show you mercy just because _you_ ’ve just arrived and _you_ ’re little.”

“I think we can take them, don’t you, Arya?” Jon questioned.

“Most definitely,” Arya replied to her brother, holding out her hand for a high-five.

Margaery gave Robb a knowing look at then charged forwards, hitting Jon with a snowball square in the face. Arya was quick to duck and avoid anything thrown her way, running off into the yard to take shelter behind a tree. “Double back, baby! We need to establish our fortress,” Margaery yelled to her boyfriend between giggles, hurrying over to his side. 

“Here, the shed’s this way!” Robb told Margaery, giving a chuckle as he grabbed her free hand and led her in the right direction. The shed, which Ned Stark used to house the gardening equipment and occasionally to retreat to when he wanted some privacy, now had a white roof from the snow that had covered it, and provided good shelter from the snowballs raining down on them from Jon and Arya. “You be my eyes and ears, OK?” Robb said to his girlfriend, “I’ll attack and you defend.”

“Okay, love,” Margaery replied, leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s. “Just finishing our kiss from earlier,” she teased, “I’ll be right behind you.” She gave a nod and they rushed out from behind the shed, her doing her best not to laugh at Arya’s war cry as she threw her snowballs. Jon looked to be lobbing one at his brother’s head, but Margaery jumped in front of it, catching it in her gloved hands and throwing it back at them. 

“Gods, she’s quite scary when she’s defending Robb,” Arya remarked quietly, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Surprisingly so,” Jon agreed, only just avoiding a snowball and then subsequently getting hit by a second one thrown by Robb while Margaery watched his back. He watched as the couple laughed and exchanged warm smiles, pleased with their success. “She’s been kind to you?” Jon asked his sister, “And to Bran and Rickon?”

“Yeah, Margaery’s awesome!” Arya replied sincerely, managing to hit Robb on the hip with one of her snowballs. “She brought us all presents and makes us breakfast almost every morning and helped me with my homework when I needed it. They’re totally in love, you know. I think they’ll get married someday. Probably soon. It’s not as gross as I thought it would be. They’re actually quite sweet together.”

Jon gave a laugh, shaking his head slightly at Arya’s words. “Well, if you think she’s awesome then I do as well,” he affirmed, nodding in approval. A few moments later another snowball flew past his head and he lifted his hands in surrender. “I propose a temporary truce,” he called out, “Just while we build a snowman.”

“So basically what you’re saying is we win,” Robb declared with a grin, a ready-made snowball in his hand.

“Jon’s idea, not mine,” Arya said with a shrug of her shoulders, already leaning down to form the base of the snowman. “Margaery, come help me!” she remarked with a grin, to which the other woman hurried over to the assist her, “We can make the butt of the snowman and the boys can make the middle. Then we’ll all make the head because that’s the most fun." 

“Aye, Commander Stark,” Robb teased, giving Arya a playful salute.

“I’m sure I saw a pile of snow over by the fence earlier when I was running around with Arya,” Jon spoke up, beckoning for Robb to follow him, “We’ll bring some back for you.”

“We’ll be back in a minute,” Robb chimed in, nodding at his brother before letting him lead the way. They walked past several apple trees that adorned the Starks’ garden and then past the greenhouse, where the fogged-up windows demonstrated well the difference between the temperature inside it and the temperature outside. Robb made a mental note to take Margaery there later, and kept quiet until his and his brother approached the fence. “All right, out with it,” he spoke up, “What did you want to talk about?”

“How did you know?” Jon questioned, raising his eyebrows before shaking his head with a smile.

“You ‘saw a big pile of snow’? You could have been a bit more creative than that,” Robb pointed out, chuckling a little before he became more serious, “Is it about Margaery?”

“Sort of,” Jon admitted, “But you don’t look at me like that because it’s nothing bad. I just…well, I kind of met this girl up the Wall.”

“A girl? That’s great, Jon,” Robb said, breaking into a grin, “What’s her name?”

“Ygritte. I don’t know if it’s going to be anything long-term, but I like her a lot. She hasn’t…I mean  _we_ haven’t yet…but I think she wants to,” Jon did his best to explain, “Have you and Margaery…?”

"Yes,” Robb said, looking mildly confused, “If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about.”

“I always knew you’d beat me at that. Although I did think it’d be with Roslin,” Jon admitted, giving a gentle chuckle, “Like I said, I think she wants to, and I do too, but I don’t know…I’m worried about not being very good at it, I suppose.”

“Well, I’m no expert,” Robb noted, “But I think not being selfish is a good start. You could try being there for her first, perhaps.”

“Being there for her?” Jon echoed.

“Yeah, you know,” Robb said, “Going down on her.”

“I’m still not following,” Jon said, and this time he was the one who looked confused.

Robb looked pensive for a moment, trying his best to think of how he could explain. “Kiss her between her legs,” he said finally, giving Jon a gentle pat on the back, “You’ll figure it out from there.”

* * *

When Robb and Jon returned, Margaery noticed the latter was pink in the face and her boyfriend was wearing a funny sort of grin, making her wonder what on earth the two of them had discussed while they were over by the fence. In the time that they were gone, she and Arya had managed to construct a rather large base, the snow packed tightly into a round ball. 

She sidled over to Robb once he had finished depositing his pile of snow, snaking her arms around his middle and smiling up at him fondly. “That was a rather long trip,” she said quietly, the fingers of her right hand trailing up under his jacket to brush against the warm skin of his hip. “You must have had a very good talk.”

Robb smiled as Margaery embraced him and his arms wrapped around her in return, his cheeks turning slightly pink as her hand slid under his coat. “Aye, we did,” he answered, “Jon just wanted to tell me about a girl he’s met.”

“But like I said, there’s no reason to make a big deal about it,” Jon added, “I don’t know if it’s anything serious yet.”

“Well, best of luck to you anyhow, Jon. It’s good that you’ve met someone. Don’t be afraid to go for it,” Margaery said with a smile. She kissed Robb again, giving a soft hum of approval against his lips. “Did you give him some advice?” she teased softly, looking at him through her lashes as she pulled away. 

Robb stifled a chuckle, his face reddening again while Jon temporarily avoided his gaze. “I did my best,” he answered Margaery out loud. He pressed his lips to his girlfriend’s once more, and as he pulled away whispered in her ear: “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay,” Margaery murmured, gently nudging Robb’s scarf down with her nose so that she could press a quick kiss to his neck. She broke from him then, kneeling to help Arya attach the body to the base. “Want to go look for some sticks to give him arms? And maybe some rocks for his nose?” she asked the young girl, holding out her hand.

Arya took it eagerly, pulling her along to the bed of stones outside the glass gardens.

While Arya and Margaery set out to find some arms and a face for the snowman, Jon and Robb began to build his middle, both of them piling up and patting down snow until their frozen companion stood tall in the garden. The two girls soon returned, and everyone pitched in to put together a head for the snowman, complete with eyes and a nose and a mouth. Robb took a few steps back when they were done and gave a smile, admiring their handiwork.

“Not bad, I’d say,” he declared, adding playfully, “Especially considering it’s Margaery’s first snowman.”

“I think it’s better than not bad,” Margaery teased, wrapping her arms around Robb’s neck and leaning in to kiss him full on the mouth. She rested all of her weight against him so that he would fall back against the snow with her, giving a gentle giggle against his lips. She rolled off of him then, not wishing to be too explicit in front of Jon and Arya. Her hand reached for his, and she gave it a small squeeze.

“Are you two going to make out now? Because Jon and I can go somewhere else,” Arya remarked from where she stood, shaking her head but smiling anyhow.

“What was that? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. I was too busy making out with my girlfriend,” Robb answered, grinning as he sat up and pulled Margaery gently towards him to kiss her again. “I love you, sweetheart,” he said softly to her before asking, “Aren’t you cold here on the ground? I’m worried about my southern rose.”

“I love you _,_ Robb,” Margaery remarked, slipping her arms around him, “I’m just fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” She leaned in close to him, pressing her lips to his in a slow kiss. 

“They  _are_ making out!” Arya declared, running over to Jon, “Come on, let’s go get Bran and Osha and Rickon and do something together. Once Robb and Margaery get started with their lovey-dovey stuff they never stop." 

“We’ll leave them to it,” Jon agreed with Arya, bending down and turning around to offer her a piggyback ride, “I’ll see you later, Robb! Remember we have to finish that snowball fight.”

By the time Robb opened his eyes again, having temporarily closed them as he and Margaery kissed, he saw Jon and Arya making their way across the gardens. “We scared them away,” he remarked to Margaery, giving a small laugh.

“Woops,” Margaery said quietly, flushing red, “That wasn’t my intention. It’s just really hard for me to stop kissing you.” She gave a sheepish smile, biting down on her bottom lip before leaning in for another kiss. “When should we go to the pools?” she asked softly, trailing her fingers over his cheek. 

“Whenever you want to,” Robb answered with a smile, “And don’t worry, because I find it very hard to stop kissing you as well. When Jon turns up with his Ygritte next time we’ll return the favor and give him time to make out with her.”

Margaery laughed aloud, kissing Robb again. “I adore you,” she murmured against his lips, smiling still. “Let’s go to the pools now. I can’t believe I haven’t visited them with you yet… but then I suppose we have been at work a lot. We’ve just been saving them for a special occasion,” she teased. She reluctantly broke from him and stood to her feet, offering him her hand to help him up.

Robb took Margaery’s hand and rose to his feet, dusting some of the snow from off his trousers before he moved his arm to wrap around her waist. “Aye, I think we have been without knowing it. The eve of the Solstice is a special occasion if there ever was one,” he commented, starting to walk in the direction of the pools, “There are a few traditions that go with it, actually.”

“Are there really, love?” Margaery asked with a grin, pressing a kiss to Robb’s jaw as she slipped her own arm around him. “You have to teach me and show me everything you know. I’m very eager to learn. I hope one day we can carry on traditions with our future children and celebrate with them… unless of course we start our own traditions that are for adults only,” she jested, giving his waist a squeeze.

Robb gave a chuckle, nodding eagerly in agreement. “My favorite tradition is when we sit around the bonfire and talk about the year, and then we throw a sprig of holly into the flames and say what we hope for the year to come,” he said, adding, “At least, that’s my favorite one at the moment.” He raised his eyebrows playfully as he led Margaery through the door of a large wooden building, which had been built around three small pools fed by the natural hot springs which lay under Winterfell.

“This is lovely,” Margaery remarked as they stepped into the building, looking around at the dark, wooden walls and the steam rising up off of the pools. “ _You're_ lovely,” she said softly, kissing Robb’s cheek and giving him a smile. She broke from him momentarily to shed her coat, setting it down neatly on one of the benches lining the room. “Sweetheart, can I ask you something?” she inquired, taking both of his hands in hers.

“Of course, baby. Anything you want,” Robb answered, gently drawing Margaery close to him. He’d shed his coat when she had, so he was just in his jeans and sweater but he was already starting to feel warm so close to the pools. “Should I be worried?” he asked half-jokingly.

“Oh, no. Never, sweetheart,” Margaery replied with a shake of her head, giving Robb’s hands a squeeze. “If you haven’t figured out by now, Arianne has an advice column in the Oldtown paper. She’s the ‘A’ that gives out anonymous tips on love. And, well, she texted me and asked if I would write an article about you. But I don’t want to do it if you’re uncomfortable with making things about us public. It will be anonymous still, but I don’t think it takes a genius to guess.”

“Arianne is ‘A’?” Robb questioned, his eyes widening, “Gods, I had no idea. Although come to think of it, that does explain a lot.” He paused for a moment, but it didn’t take him long to think over her question. “If you want to write it then I don’t mind, sweetheart. I could never be ashamed of anything about our relationship…but I’m not really sure what you’d have to write about  _me_ ,” he admitted, “I’m not that interesting.”

"I wish you wouldn’t say that,” Margaery chided gently, “You’re the most interesting person I know. I have so much to write about you.” She leaned in to press her lips to Robb’s, letting go of his hands so that she could tug gently at the bottom of his sweater. “You’ll just have to trust me on that. I hope you’ll end up liking everything I have to say. I’ll show it to you before I send it off to Arianne, and you can always change your mind about it getting published.”

Robb lifted his arms, letting Margaery pull his sweater up and off his body. “You don’t have to. I mean, you can show it to me if you want to, but I trust you completely,” he affirmed, giving a smile as he added, “It’s kind of funny that Arianne is ‘A’. I…I actually read an article of hers on the day we first kissed. It was right before I went to meet you at the Lighthouse…I remember because it talked about being honest and letting go of the past to embrace new experiences.”

Margaery tossed Robb’s sweater onto the bench, running her fingers appreciatively over his chest. “She wrote that for us, I’m sure,” she said with a small laugh, giving her boyfriend a warm smile, “She was worried about me and how quickly I had fallen for you. But it all worked out. Amazingly and spectacularly and perfectly.” She pressed a kiss above his heart and then lifted her head to meet his lips again. 

“She’s a good best friend, then,” Robb commented, adding in his head, ‘ _Much better than mine_.’ As soon as the thought occurred to him, however, he dismissed it, thinking it would be best to do so before he felt angry again. “If she helped me get to you in some way then I’m forever in her debt,” he added. It was his turn then to reach to pull off Margaery’s layers, removing them until she was down to her bra. “What were you thinking of writing, then?” he asked softly, moving his lips to her ear, “I’m a little curious now.”

“Erm, well, it’s sort of a piece about our sex life,” Margaery said softly, running her hand over Robb’s arm, “Nothing too explicit, I promise. It’s just going to be about how good you are to me, how we’ve learned from each other, and how no woman should settle for anything less.” She flushed red, meeting his gaze as her hands came to rest at the front of his trousers, “I love you, baby. And I’m not trying to inflate your ego or anything,” she teased softly, “but you should know you make me feel so incredibly amazing and happy." 

“I do?” Robb said softly, slowly breaking into a smile even as his face turned very red. He leant forwards and gently pressed his lips to Margaery’s, feeling her mouth open under his to allow them to exchange a deep kiss. “I love you so much,” he murmured against her lips, “And you’re so good to me. Like I told Jon today, I’m no expert, but I only want to be just as good to you.”

“You’re not an expert, but you did make me come twice yesterday while we were making love,” Margaery murmured with a bright smile, barely having to lean in to kiss Robb again, “and I’m sure whatever advice you gave Jon was great. His Ygritte will be very lucky for it.” She unfastened the front of her boyfriend’s jeans, gently pushing them down around his waist. “As I said, we’ve learned from each other. Very quickly.”

“Aye, we have,” Robb remarked with a fond chuckle, his face still pink, “And it’s more than that…we’re good together. We fit, like you said before.” He gave a small hum of approval as Margaery unfastened his trousers, already feeling a stirring in his boxer briefs. “I need you to be wearing less clothing right now,” he murmured, moving his own hands to quickly unzip her jeans.

Margaery laughed at Robb’s words, kicking off her jeans when they were low enough around her waist. She rid herself of her underwear as well and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the side. “Better?” she asked quietly, moving forwards to hook one arm around his neck and slide the other into his briefs, stroking him as she pressed her lips to his eagerly.

Robb began to answer in the affirmative, but his words became a groan as Margaery’s touch helped him grow hard in her hand and he ended up just nodding instead. “That feels so good,” he managed to mutter a few moments later, “Gods, I’m sorry, I haven’t even let you get to the pools yet.”

“Don’t apologize, love,” Margaery breathed out, still moving her fingers over Robb’s cock, “Sometimes I think about how you got off after dreaming of me. I hope you never have to use your own hands again if you don’t want. I’ll always be here with eager hands and an eager mouth and every inch of me aching with desire for you to be inside of me again.”

Robb groaned again at Margaery’s words and felt desire pulsate through him, certain he wouldn’t last must longer if she kept up what she was doing. “I prefer your hands. And your mouth. And being inside you…gods I love being inside you,” he muttered, biting down on his own lower lip, “Sit on the edge of one of the pools and I’m going to try to make sure you remember what’ll happen next for the rest of the day.”

“Alright, baby,” Margaery muttered, slowly sliding her hand out of Robb’s briefs. She kissed him deeply before finally allowing herself to pull away and walk over to one of the pools. She lowered herself down, hanging her legs over the side. The water was warm and felt amazing, but she could barely concentrate on anything other than her boyfriend, turning her head to look over her shoulder and raise her eyebrows, giving him a smile.

Robb only hesitated to take a deep breath or two as Margaery pulled away, and then soon afterwards let his underwear drop to the floor.  He made his way over to Margaery’s pool and slowly stepped into the shallow water, walking until he was close enough to slide his arms around her. He kissed her neck and shifted his body as he closed the distance between them even further, letting his solid cock rub against her but not slipping into her yet. “I’ll do anything you want. I’ll go slow, I’ll take you hard…” he said quietly, “What do you want right now?”

“Oh  _gods,_ Robb,” Margaery whimpered, her hands clutching at his strong shoulders. She was wet between her legs from her boyfriend’s ministrations, her own hips rocking towards his. “I want you close,” she muttered, moving one of her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair, “As close as possible. I just want you buried deep inside of me, sweetheart.” She leant in to kiss him, pressing her lips to his and moaning into his mouth. 

It was Robb’s turn to moan a moment later, barely breaking from Margaery’s lips as he slid into her. His hands came to rest on her lower back, gently bringing her in closer so she could take him in to the hilt with her warmth and her wetness. He felt her hand grip his hair a little tighter and waited a little before he began to thrust, letting her take him in deep each time.

“ _Baby,_ ” Margaery gasped out, thinking there were few things more perfect than the feeling of Robb filling her. She hooked her legs around his backside and slid further down into the water, keeping in rhythm with his slow, small movements. She leaned in to take his earlobe between her teeth and then leave a trail of hot kisses down his neck. 

A low noise came from the back of Robb’s throat, his eyes falling closed for a moment as he relished the feeling of Margaery’s lips on his skin. One of his hands moved away from her back and slid between them, and he began to stroke her clit in small, circular movements. She took him deep inside her again and again, until Robb felt as if they might both be on the verge of peaking almost at the same time.

Margaery let out a few breathy moans into Robb’s shoulder before lifting her head so that their lips could meet. She slid her tongue over his, her cries muffled against his mouth as he continued to move his fingers over her. She mumbled his name and then drew back only slightly as she hit her high, tightening around him, her body trembling with pleasure. 

A moment later Robb gave a shudder, letting his release wash over him as he spilled into Margaery. Her name had been on his lips just before his orgasm and he whispered it again as he came down from his high, smiling and pressing his lips against hers while his hands went to her breasts. “I guess I just learnt something else about you,” he said softly, “I didn’t realize you liked it so much when I’m buried in deep.”

“I love it,” Margaery murmured, pressing her lips to Robb’s again, a content smile on her face. “I love being as close to you as possible, sweetheart. That was absolutely perfect.” She ran her fingers through his hair and gently massaged his scalp. “ _You_ feel perfect.”

“So do you,” Robb murmured back, his voice laden with affection. He shifted their bodies so that they both sunk down further into the warm water, keeping her close to him all the while. “Do you like the pools?” he asked quietly, “This is all part of my plan to make you like Winterfell as much as possible, you see. Later I want to take you to the greenhouse.”

“There’s honestly no need for you to do any convincing, love,” Margaery teased, looping both of her arms around Robb’s neck and giving a small laugh. “I love Winterfell already. It’s going to be a wonderful place to start a family someday.” She grinned, pressing her lips to his again and again. “These pools are wonderful,” she added, “You must have had so much fun here when you were a kid.”

“I did. Not  _this_  kind of fun, I have to stress,” Robb teased gently, “My brothers and sisters and I were all taught to swim in these pools when were little. It was a great place to learn.” He turned his head to kiss Margaery’s ear, a grin spreading across his own face. “My mum told me once I had a terrible habit of jumping in naked before she’d had a chance to put my swimming trunks on.”

Margaery laughed aloud, her head dropping to Robb’s shoulder as she envisioned what he had told her. "You’re just going back to your roots,” she joked, moving her hand down to run over his bare behind as she looked up at him. “I want to see your baby pictures, love. I bet you were the cutest little boy ever. I’ve seen a few, but did your mum keep an album of you and your siblings?”

“I know for a fact she has several. You should ask her to show you them one of these days. She’ll love it. I’ll be very embarrassed, but she’ll love it,” Robb affirmed, giving a chuckle, “She didn’t mean what she said today, you know. She told me she thinks we’re a very good match.”

“Good, I’m glad. I… There are few things I want less than my future mother-in-law not liking me,” Margaery admitted only half-jokingly, pressing a loving kiss to Robb’s cheek. “I hope she decides to visit Highgarden. I think my dad will be less reluctant about our relationship after meeting your family. If not… well, we have a few years yet to convince him before we get married.”

Robb’s gaze went to Margaery’s face as she spoke, and he couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “Gods, I love hearing you talk about our future…about us getting married and having children and just being together,” he admitted, adding playfully, “I need to make sure I never give you reason to change your mind.”

Margaery laughed again, shaking her head. “I think you’d have to screw up pretty badly for that ever to happen, Robb,” she told him softly, “Every morning when I wake up in your arms, I realize that every amazing thing we’ve experienced isn’t just a dream. My heart swells with love whenever I look at you or think about you. I’m certain that you’re someone I’d fight for no matter what.”

“I love you so much, baby, and don’t think you’ll ever need to fight for me. I’m already yours,” Robb affirmed just as softly, his eyes bright, “Would you mind terribly if we stayed here and I kissed you senseless until we start getting hungry and go get some lunch?”

“I love you with all of my heart, Robb. I don’t think I’d mind that at all,” Margaery said with a soft giggle, “Your kisses are one of favorite things in the world, you know. The only thing is… I’m not sure I’ll be hungry for much else of anything but you for a while.”

“Then we’ll stay here for a while,” Robb said in Margaery’s ear. He nipped gently at her earlobe before his lips found hers again, and he became certain that he also wouldn’t be hungry for anything but her for quite some time.

* * *

Robb and Margaery eventually ended up returning to the house late that afternoon, and enjoyed their quick lunch in the kitchen in each other’s company as everyone else had already eaten. When the sky looked like it was starting to darken outside, Robb realized he should probably get started on the bonfire, and after giving Margaery a quick kiss he went in search of Jon, assuring her that he’d be back soon. Catelyn found Margaery not long afterwards, and invited her into the living room so that they could talk.

“Oh gods, Mum, you’re not boring Margaery with all those, are you?” Sansa questioned playfully when she walked in and found her mother and Margaery surrounded by photo albums. She shook her head with a smile and looked over at their guest. “I’m so sorry, Margaery,” she commented.

“Actually, young lady, I’ll have you know Margaery asked me to see them,” Catelyn informed Sansa, “And you shouldn’t speak to your mother like that.” She handed another thick album over to Margaery, letting it rest on the young woman’s lap. “I think you’ll like that one. It’s of Robb when he was three, around the time Sansa was born.”

“Oh my goodness. He’s holding you as a baby at the hospital, Sansa! How can you not find that adorable?” Margaery teased, looking up at the younger girl with a smile. “Gods, he’s precious,” she said quietly as she turned the page of the album to reveal a picture of Robb holding his mum’s hand as she laid in the hospital bed, a cheesy grin on his face as he posed for the camera. “I hope one day our children have his red curls. They’re so lovely,” she noted, looking up at Catelyn, “You must have been enamored with him when he was little. I don’t see how you couldn’t have been.”

Catelyn gave Margaery a warm smile. “He was a lovely child. He was always full of life, always ready to go wherever Ned wanted to take him and do whatever Ned wanted to do. He smiled an awful lot as well.” Catelyn then beckoned to her oldest daughter, shifting slightly on the sofa to give her some space. “You were a wonderful child as well, believe it or not,” she commented to Sansa, “I never caught you doing anything you shouldn’t be, unlike Robb.”

“I don’t think Margaery would find Robb so cute if he had done things like put a frog in her wardrobe when she was young,” Sansa pointed out as she sat down and rested her head against her mother.

“I know how it is with brothers, Sansa,” Margaery remarked with a soft laugh, “but one day you will find someone who you love, and you will think everything about him is endearing. Even his baby pictures. Actually -  _especially_ his baby pictures.” She turned the page in the album to see a photo of little Robb standing naked by the hot pools, a cheeky smile on his face as he looked over his shoulder at the camera. She held a hand up to her mouth as she let out a giggle, shaking her head. “No wonder he said he’d be embarrassed if I saw these.”

“He was so cute,” Catelyn remarked, looking over at the picture and then adding to Sansa, “I used to kiss him and you all the time before you became teenagers repulsed by me.”

“I’m not repulsed by you, Mum,” Sansa remarked with a giggle as Catelyn pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She looked over at Margaery then, giving a smile. “Do you think you and Robb will have children, then?” she asked.

“Oh, I hope so,” Margaery replied, her cheeks flushing pink, “We’ve talked about having a big family like yours. After college and after we get married. I think Robb would be a wonderful dad. He did learn from the best. And I’m really excited to be a mum someday.” She smiled at Catelyn and Sansa, gently setting the large album to the side. 

“I’m sure you’d be a wonderful mum,” Sansa remarked, smiling back at Margaery, “And Robb would be a great dad, too. He’s a great brother, really, despite the frog incident.” She became serious for a moment as Catelyn ran her hand gently through her daughter’s red curls.

“One bonfire ready to go,” Robb’s voice announced as he stepped into the living room. He took a look around at the several photo albums strewn around the room and then turned to Margaery, raising his eyebrows. “You’re not looking at those, are you?” he questioned, “I’d hoped to avoid being present for that occasion.”

“We just finished. You were an adorable baby, and you can’t tell me otherwise,” Margaery said, standing from her seat to walk over to Robb and wrap her arms around his neck and give him a peck on the lips in greeting. He smelled smoky and woodsy and she gave a soft giggle as she pulled away. She raised her eyebrows at him before moving to take one of his hands in her own, running her thumb over his palm. “Gods, love, you’re cold. It’ll be nice to warm up by the bonfire together,” she said quietly. 

“You’ll have to sit next to me, then, or I’ll be cold,” Robb teased, wondering as he looked at Margaery how she managed to make him feel incredibly lucky even when all he’d done was walk into the room. “Thank you at least for now showing Margaery my awkward early teenage photos, Mum,” he added to Catelyn before nodding towards the door, “Are you all ready? Let’s go.”

Margaery’s smile only grew wider as she and Robb made their way outside with the rest of the Starks, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist. “I bet you were cute even as a preteen,” she said playfully, “It would be strange to see you without a beard, though. I’m so used to it.” She grabbed her jacket on the coat hanger by the door and quickly slipped it on before taking her boyfriend’s hand. 

“He looks so much younger without a beard,” Sansa commented, falling into step alongside her mother as they all made their way out into the garden.

“And that is one of the reasons why I don’t shave it,” Robb added with a chuckle. His own arm slid around Margaery’s waist in return, and he gave a grin when he spotted Bran and Hodor and Rickon also crossing the garden. He assumed they must have been called out by Arya, who was bounding ahead of them holding a grey ornately decorated box.

“We keep some of the ashes from the bonfire every year to use in the next one,” Robb explained quietly to Margaery, “It’s supposed to bring good luck.”

“Ooh, I like that,” Margaery remarked, pressing her lips to Robb’s cheek as they walked, “but I don’t need luck. I already have you." 

"That was super cheesy, Margaery,” Arya said with a laugh, holding the box out to her, “but you should get the honors this year because you’re already like a part of our family. And because it’s your first Solstice.”

Margaery’s eyes were bright as she broke from Robb temporarily to swoop down and kiss the top of the young girl’s head. “Thank you,” she murmured, “all of you. I’ve felt so welcomed here. This is such a lovely gift.”

Robb smiled delightedly, his face slightly pink and his eyes on Margaery with his family as they all approached the warmth of the bonfire. Jon had already sat down on the ground beside it, and Robb sat down beside him after grabbing a piece of holly for him and one for Margaery from the small pile he and his brother had gathered.

“Is Marge going to stay?” Rickon asked, taking a seat on his mother’s lap as she too settled by the fire.

“Forever? I don’t think so, darling,” Catelyn remarked with a laugh, “She and Robb have to go back to college.”

“But they come back?” Rickon questioned.

“Aye, we’ll come back, Rickon,” Robb affirmed, giving his brother a grin.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can, Rickon,” Margaery assured the small boy, taking great care in scattering the ashes over the fire before closing the box and setting it down next to Arya. She took a seat beside Robb, resting her head against his shoulder and slipping her arm around his waist. “Thanks, baby,” she said softly as she took the holly that he had grabbed for her and twirled it around in her fingers. 

“Who is going first?” Arya asked, “Youngest or oldest this time around?”

“Well, the oldest and the youngest are actually sitting together,” Catelyn pointed out, cuddling Rickon close to her, “But I’ll go first, I think.” She took a deep breath before she started, her gaze fixated on the fire. “This year I think I’ve gained a much greater appreciation for the blessings in my life. When things aren’t going well it’s very easy to focus on that, but I’ve tried my best to instead think of all of you and let that keep me going,” she admitted softly, “I hope that next year I’ll be sitting here with your father next to me.” She dropped her sprig of holly into the flames, watching as it burnt to ash.

“I’ll go next,” Robb declared, sitting up a little straighter, “This year I’ve been afraid and I’ve been brave, I’ve been upset and I’ve been elated, and I’ve made both bad choices and good choices. I’ve learnt so much and left some things behind to embrace new ones. More than anything else, I think I’ve figured out what it means to be by someone’s side through everything, no matter what.” He gave a smile, and added just before throwing his leaf into the fire: “This time next year I hope Dad will be here, and I hope I’ll be sitting here engaged to Margaery.”

Margaery felt her eyes well over with tears, and she quickly wiping them away with the back of her hand. She left a lingering kiss on Robb’s cheek, lightly brushing her nose against his. “I guess that’s my cue to go next,” she remarked quietly, giving a small sniff and then speaking up. “This year I made new friends and rekindled old friendships. I discovered so many new things - about the world and myself and others. I’ve surprised myself in the best of ways and learned that sometimes I have to trust my own instincts. Next year I hope my father can learn to trust me as well… and that I’ll get to visit this beautiful place again with the love of my life.” She gave her boyfriend a soft smile and then tossed her holly sprig into the fire.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind waiting for you to finish,” Jon commented jokingly a few moments later, after Robb had leant in and pressed his lips to Margaery’s. He kissed her lovingly and unashamedly in front of his family, and only looked slightly embarrassed when he pulled away.

“Sorry,” Robb said quietly, “Go ahead, Jon.” He hugged Margaery close to him as he listened to his brother, then his two younger sisters, then his younger brother, whose words made him tear up a little bit.

“I hope that this time next year I’ll be braver and stronger,” Bran said, “And I hope Dad will be here to see it.”

Margaery gave Bran an encouraging smile and a nod as she ran her hand over Robb’s waist. “Your dad will be back. I have a good feeling that he will be. And you get bigger and stronger every day, Bran,” she remarked, only growing less serious when Rickon tossed his holly sprig into the fire without saying anything, prompting everyone around the bonfire to laugh. “I love you so much, baby,” she whispered to her boyfriend, pressing a kiss below his ear.

“I love you,” Robb whispered back, turning to his girlfriend again and pressing his lips to hers, “I hope you know I’m holding you to what you said. You’re definitely coming back here with me next year.”

“We’d better not stay out here for too long. I know for a fact this one will be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning,” Catelyn remarked, pressing a kiss to Rickon’s head.

“Presents!” Rickon exclaimed, giving a grin.

“Ah, the true meaning of the Solstice,” Robb teased with a laugh.

Margaery gave another laugh, shaking her head slightly. “Well, I won’t hold you to exactly what you said, but I really can’t think of anything better than becoming your fiancée within the next year,” she said quietly to Robb, pressing several kisses to his cheek. “You are the love of my life, sweetheart. Everything has changed because of you in the best of ways, and I can’t wait for my future which has gotten clearer and clearer since the moment we met.”

“I can’t see a future without you, Margaery, not anymore,” Robb admitted, “I know we can never predict what’ll happen, but…if I have any kind of choice in my life then I want you to always be in it.” He smiled as he kissed her lips again, subsequently pulling back to meet her gaze. “So are you going to be getting up at the crack of dawn as well, or shall I tell everyone to leave us alone for a bit tomorrow morning?” he asked, giving a gentle chuckle.

“I think we’d best tell everyone that we’ll be sleeping in,” Margaery said, giving a laugh of her own, “I have an article to write tonight so that I can give it to you as a Solstice gift… and I might have gotten you a present as well. Mind you, it was very difficult since we’ve barely spent any time apart, but I think I’ve managed to keep it a secret." 

“Wait, you’re going to write it tonight? I didn’t realize…I suppose that means no more distracting you for the rest of the night, then. I should get in my kisses while I can,” Robb teased, looking slightly surprised, “And you’re kind to get me a gift. You know I already gave you yours…I’m sorry it’s not anything fancier.”

“Don’t say sorry, baby. I love my gift so much. I couldn’t have asked for anything more perfect,” Margaery insisted, kissing Robb’s cheek. She was currently wearing her pin underneath her coat, and she planned on keeping it with her always. “Besides, the greatest Solstice gift is you.”

“I couldn’t ask for anything better than you,” Robb said softly in return, his face having turned slightly pink.

“Come on, you big oaf. Soon I’m not going to be able to carry you around anymore,” Catelyn remarked, rising to her feet holding a still rather excited Rickon, “Have a good night, all of you. Would you like me to tuck you in, Arya?”

“Yes, Mum,” Arya replied with a yawn, wrapping her arms around Jon in a quick hug before she took her mother’s hand to walk inside.

“Are you staying in the treehouse again?” Margaery asked Jon quietly, quirking a brow. “If you want a bed to sleep on instead of a couch, Robb and I could give up our room and take the treehouse tonight.”

“That’s a great idea,” Robb remarked with a smile as he stood to help Bran back into his chair, “You’d be more than welcome to sleep in my room, Jon.”

“Are you sure?” Jon asked, shifting from one food to the other, “I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble.”

“You won’t be,” Bran commented, “Robb and Margaery practically live in that treehouse.”

Margaery gave a laugh, running a hand over Bran’s head and ruffling his hair slightly. “He’s right. It wouldn’t be any problem at all. I’d just have to grab my laptop and some pajamas, and I think we’ll be set,” she said, reaching for Robb’s hand once he was finished helping his younger brother. 

“Robb does look awfully happy to be losing his bed for the night, so I suppose I can accept,” Jon remarked, shaking his head slightly, “I’ll go grab my things from there and leave it ready for you.”

“You’re brilliant,” Robb whispered to Margaery as Jon left, biting down on his bottom lip slightly as he grinned at her.

“I’m far from brilliant, but thank you, sweetheart,” Margaery murmured, her smile matching Robb’s as she leant in to leave a loving kiss on his lips. “I thought we could start some of those new traditions in the treehouse together,” she said as she pulled away, “and it might be a bit more likely for us to spend the night naked there without being discovered by certain young Starks in the morning who like to wake up early.”

“You got Jon to sleep in the house and gave us a place to stay for the night where, as you said, we won’t be disturbed by certain young Starks. I’d say that’s brilliant,” Robb declared, lowering his voice as they approached the house and adding, “What kind of traditions do you have in mind? Should I take anything in particular with me?”

“Hmm, well, we already have plenty of blankets and snacks, and I’m pretty sure we have some champagne left in one of the coolers. I think we have everything we need, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked just as quietly, her smile growing wider, “Unless you have anything else in mind besides spending the night making love.”

“No, I didn’t,” Robb answered, unable to resist leaning in to kiss Margaery again as his face flushed. “I thought you just said you wanted to write your article, though. I hope you were planning on that being before or after because I think during might be a little bit difficult,” he teased before stopping just outside the door to the house.

“Gods, how do you manage to be sexy and adorable at the same time?” Margaery queried with a grin, reaching up to let her hands rest on the lapels of Robb’s jacket before she kissed him several times on the lips. “I think I’ll wait till after,” she said softly as she pulled back, “so I can be even more inspired by the amazing sex I know we’re going to have.”

“Gods, Margaery,” Robb said, his face only growing redder before he joked, “I really am going to get big-headed if you’re not careful.” He pressed another kiss to her lips before he spoke again: “I’ll wait for you here, then. I was going to offer to get your laptop for you, but I don’t want to run the risk of seeing my present.”

“Okay, baby,” Margaery agreed softly, pressing her lips to Robb’s again quickly, “though I don’t think it’s possible for you to ever be big big-headed. I’ll be back in a few.” It didn’t take her long to grab her laptop and the bag where she was stashing her boyfriend’s present, and soon they were holding hands and making their way towards the treehouse once more.


	19. Don’t Settle for Lukewarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a night in the treehouse, Robb and Margaery experience revelations about both their families on Solstice Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for being so slow at updating this! It's been a very, very busy semester for me and a rough year for both of us. We've even written a new chapter of another fic and two chapters of a new fic altogether which have yet to be published, but will be very soon. We both love writing for this pairing and the goal for next year is to get back to doing so more often. Happy holidays! 
> 
> ~ rebeccavis

Silence was something that had never particularly bothered Robb Stark. He liked the things that didn’t need to be said, he liked having moments where he let his mind rest quiet, and he particularly liked that he was now able to share those with his girlfriend, lying with her and listening to the gentle sounds of their breathing. His and Margaery’s silences never felt awkward or uncomfortable and if anything only made him feel closer to her, so he didn’t really find it difficult to be quiet while she worked away at her laptop, writing up the piece she had been asked to write for her friend’s column. It was much harder not to reach out and touch her, particularly given how good her naked form looked in the candlelight of the treehouse, but he was content in sneaking a glance at her every now and then and smiling to himself. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of going to sleep. Ever since he had started dating Margaery, he had found that sleeping seemed to matter far less - he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, and being with her left him with a giddy feeling that prevented him from going to sleep even if he wanted to.

_I have heard so many horror stories from my friends and others about their first times over the years - so much so that it became something I dreaded and wanted to get over with rather than looked forward to. I was secure in my lukewarm relationships with men. I figured I would marry some guy my parents pushed me towards and that we would procreate and maybe come to love each other in some way eventually._

_But then I met my boyfriend, and it seemed as though my whole world was set on fire. I wanted to kiss him and make him feel wonderful and share things with him that I hadn’t with anyone else. I wanted to explore him and teach him and learn from him. I wanted so see him smile, to give him hope and let him know how much he was loved. But more thrilling and new than all of that was the fact that he wanted all of these things for me as well._

_My first time wasn’t like those movies you see with the candles and rose petals and soft music. There wasn’t any of that. But my boyfriend was sweet and gentle and made me come. I felt far more pleasure than pain. Making love after that was sometimes messy or surprising in ways - never quite perfect - but it felt perfect to me. Never once has he left me wanting or unsatisfied; he makes sure of that._

_I’m not trying to brag or tell you the dirty details of my love life, (though it is nice to talk about my boyfriend so openly). What I’m trying to say is that there are men out there who care about more than just themselves - men who will treasure and adore all of your intimate details._

_Find someone you’re comfortable with - someone you don’t mind talking to about what turns you on and off, someone who is willing to try new things and learn with you, someone who wants you to feel just as good as they do. It’s definitely a cliché to say that communication is key, but it’s true. If you’re having reservations and you’re scared to be honest, then you’re not with the right person._

_It doesn’t matter if you like one night stands or want a long term relationship or are waiting for marriage to have sex. You deserve nothing less than to be cherished and taken care of in any and all situations._

_Don’t settle for anything lukewarm. Find someone who sets your world on fire._

_-M_

“Done,” Margaery said as she finished typing, feeling Robb’s gaze on her. She gave a soft laugh as her cheeks flushed pink and she set her laptop down on the table in front of them. “It’s really hard to concentrate when you look at me like that… and when you look like that,” she teased, moving to lean down and press her lips to his, brushing her nose against his playfully, “You can read it now if you want to.”

“I’d love to, as long as you don’t mind. And I’m sorry if I distracted you. You look so good I’m having trouble even thinking straight,” Robb said quietly, a grin spreading across his lips, “What do you think of the article? Are you pleased with it?”

“I am,” Margaery replied, leaving another loving kiss on Robb’s lips, “You really have nothing to be sorry for. I was more inspired by you than distracted. At least I hope so.” She laughed again, leaning down to nestle in beside him and splay her fingers over his chest. “Go ahead, sweetheart. I definitely want you to read it.”

Robb’s grin remained as he picked up the laptop and brought it close enough for him to read with one arm while slipping his other around Margaery. He was very curious to read what she’d written, although he couldn’t help but wonder if it would be strange to read something that indirectly mentioned him.

As Robb’s eyes flickered across the screen, his expression started out serious and his brow slightly furrowed, and then not long after that his face began to turn pink. He blushed even more as he continued down the page, and his eyes widened as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was reading. By the end, his face was still flushed, but he was smiling from ear to ear.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were such a good writer?” he declared, putting the laptop back down on the table and turning to look at his girlfriend, “It’s fantastic, baby. I wish it wasn’t anonymous if only because I would love for everyone to find out how talented you are.” Robb leant forward then, pressing his lips to Margaery’s for a deep kiss.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, kissing him eagerly in return and only pulling back when they were both breathless. “You flatter me far too much,” she murmured, snaking both of her arms around him in a tight embrace, “I love you so much. I had to do you justice in the article. Even so, I don’t think words will ever be able to describe how much you mean to me. I’m so glad you liked it… I think people might be able to guess that the ’M’ who wrote it was me, especially when they see me acting all enamored around my boyfriend.”

“I’d say I’m the one who doesn’t do your article justice,” Robb murmured back, “I love you, Margaery. You make me feel a hundred times the man I am.” He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing kisses along her knuckles as he fell silent for a moment. “The part at the beginning of the article…you really thought that?” he spoke up, “That you’d end up with some guy your parents chose?”

“I honestly thought that they were going to make me get back together with Renly after I’d broken up with him,” Margaery admitted quietly, “I thought I’d have to shack up with him and keep pretending to be happy for Loras’s sake and because my parents approved of him and the Baratheon business. I was fine with it. I just figured that was the life I was going to have, but… Robb, I told you I broke up with him because I was fed up with the facade, and part of that is true, but what I didn’t tell you was that he proposed to me the day of my high school graduation."

“He did _what_?” Robb questioned, his eyebrows raising in surprise, “So did you say no? Or did you guys break up later?” He shook his head and his brow furrowed a little in disbelief. “I’m sorry, it’s just so…you’re so passionate. It’s one of the things I love about you,” he admitted, “It’s hard to imagine you having to settle for lukewarm.”

“I said no, and I broke up with him,” Margaery remarked, running her fingers gently through Robb’s hair, “I realized then that I couldn’t keep acting. It all became so real when he was kneeling in front of me asking me to marry him. I saw a future that I didn’t want. I found him and Loras in my bed that night as some sort of revenge for telling him I couldn’t become his wife.” She paused, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I hate talking about it. It makes me all shaken up and angry at him again.”

“It’s making me angry and I wasn’t even there,” Robb admitted, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to insult your brother, but…I just can’t believe he did that to you. I’d like to give the two of them a piece of my mind."  His mouth twisted and he looked to be in thought for a moment or two. "Would it help a bit if I kissed you here?” He pressed his lips just beneath her ear. “And here?” He began to kiss her neck then, his kisses moving steadily down to her collarbone.

Margaery gave a soft giggle, letting her hands thread in Robb’s hair as he kissed her. “Sometimes I can scarcely believe how wonderful you are,” she murmured, letting him kiss over her skin for a moment or two before wriggling down to meet his gaze. “It’s all in the past,” she said quietly, massaging his scalp, “As much as it angers me to think about him, I’m with you now. The next time a guy gets down on his knee to propose, I’ll actually be in love with him, and I know exactly what my answer will be.”

“That’s good to know. It’ll make him feel a little less nervous,” Robb said in return, a smile lighting up his face. He traced a finger down Margaery’s collarbone to her breast, gently stroking the soft skin. “Tomorrow is the shortest day before light starts to come back into the world,” he remarked, “You’re right, we should leave the past behind us. We have so much to look forward to.”

Margaery let out a soft gasp as she felt Robb’s fingers on her breast, and she leaned slightly into his touch. “I think you mean today, sweetheart,” she amended gently, nodding to her laptop, the screen indicating that it was past midnight. “Happy Solstice,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him deeply on the lips.

Robb shifted slightly as he eagerly returned Margaery’s kiss, his hand moving up to gently cup her breast. “Happy Solstice, baby. I feel very lucky to be spending it with you,” he murmured, adding teasingly, “Rickon will probably be up in a few hours, but thankfully we won’t have to worry about that.”

Margaery gave a small hum of approval, leaning in for another kiss. She reached for his free hand, playing with his fingers for a moment before she brought it up to her other breast. “Much better,” she teased, her nipples stiffening beneath his touch, “I love it when you do this… Have I already told you that I love your hands?"

“Mine?” Robb asked, blushing a little, “They’re not cold? I always worry about that.” He let his thumb circle her nipple and seemed unable to take his eyes off her. A moment later he replaced his fingers with his lips, and as he kissed her breast his now free hand travelled down her body and over her hip, coming to rest on her thigh.

“Oh gods, I love your mouth as well,” Margaery breathed out, certain Robb would already find her wet between her legs if his hand moved up any further. She let out a soft moan, gently scratching at his back. “Mmm, you’re amazing,” she whispered.

“If I am it’s because of you,” Robb whispered back, lifting his head again to kiss Margaery’s lips as his hand slipped between her legs. His fingers slid over her wetness, slowly moving towards her clit. “You’re one of the most amazing people I know,” he murmured in her ear as he stroked her, “And you’re so gorgeous…it was hard keeping my hands to myself while you were writing.”

Margaery turned her head to leave a trail of kisses from Robb’s jaw to his lips, her tongue sliding over his. She gave another small gasp, clutching at his shoulders as he stroked her, swear words falling from her lips followed by his name. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer, her hips rolling slowly against his fingers in response to his touch.

Robb found he was starting to be able to tell now when Margaery was close to peaking and he continued to murmur encouragingly in her ear, telling her again how beautiful she was and how much he loved it when she came. He applied more pressure to her clit and rubbed at a faster pace, feeling her grip on his shoulders tighten.

Margaery came, Robb’s name turning to cries as pleasure washed over her. She gave a small whimper as she came down from her high, her breathing shallow. She slowly relaxed beneath him, a content smile forming on her face. “Sweetheart,” she murmured, hooking her leg over his hip and then rolling over him before leaning in to press her lips to his in a deep kiss.

Robb gave a soft moan against Margaery’s lips, bringing his hands up to cup her face as he kissed her in return. “I’m really going to miss being up here with you when we go back to college,” he admitted, grinning as he barely pulled away.

“Oh, baby, don’t say that,” Margaery teased, kissing Robb again quickly, “We’ll find places at college… and then we’ll have our own apartment after this semester and be able make love on any and every surface there.” She gave a soft laugh, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for that. You’re so good at it,” she whispered.

“You’re very good at making me blush…among many other things. My head’s still spinning a little from what we did when we first got here,” Robb whispered back, his face flushing almost immediately, “But you’re right, we’ll still have plenty of time together in Oldtown. I guess it’s just dawning on me that we’ll have to go back pretty soon.”

“I can’t believe I’ve lost track of how many times we’ve made love,” Margaery admitted softly, trailing her fingers over Robb’s beard, “I don’t know when I stopped counting… I suppose it’s just natural after a while.” She let out another small laugh, lowering herself down to rest her head on his chest and feel his heart beating against her cheek. “It’ll be a little strange to go back to schoolwork and classes, but we’ll make time for each other.”

“We will. And I do like my classes. I even like Economics, unexpectedly,” Robb teased, sliding his arms around Margaery as she settled against him, “And I’ll have you know last time was the fifty-fourth…I’m totally kidding. I lost track as well. I had definitely lost track by the time we stayed at the hotel in White Harbor.”

“Even if I remembered the number then, I’m still not sure whether to count that time as one or two,” Margaery joked with a grin, planting a few tender kisses over Robb’s chest. She fell silent for a moment, content to stay in his arms and listen to the soothing sound of his breathing. “Baby, do you want to open your Solstice gift?” she asked softly, running her hand over his arm.

“I’d love to,” Robb answered, still smiling from Margaery’s earlier comment, “I’m rather curious to see what it is, actually.” He pressed a kiss to her head and then another to her cheek before loosening his grip on her, giving her room to get up from the couch they were both lying on.

Margaery carefully sat up and reached down for her bag, extracting a small parcel that she then handed over to Robb. “It’s not much, but I couldn’t help myself,” she said quietly with a smile, leaning in to leave a kiss on his temple. “I would give you the world if I could, but this will have to suffice for now,” she teased, placing a hand on his back.

Robb tried his best to open the parcel neatly but wasn’t very successful, and ultimately ended up ripping the paper to shreds before his present fell in his lap. He picked up a pair of gloves with a wolf insignia, like the ones Margaery had given Arya, but these were clearly not meant for archery. He pulled on of them and flexed his fingers, giving a grin. “They’re perfect. Thank you so much, baby,” he declared, leaning in to kiss her in thanks, “Now I’ll _have_ to take my motorbike with me when we go back.”

“Ah, _yes_ , I was hoping you’d say that,” Margaery jested, her grin growing wider at Robb’s response to her gift, “Every girl at Oldtown is going to be so jealous that my boyfriend drives a motorbike.” She kissed him several times more, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thank you for the best winter break ever,” she told him.

“Thank _you_ , my love. I’m so glad you agreed to come. I had thought this winter break would be the worst, to be honest, but you made it so wonderful,” Robb admitted softly, pausing for a moment before he suggested, “Let’s call your family on Skype tomorrow…today, I mean. We ought to wish them a happy Solstice.”

Margaery flushed slightly red at Robb calling her ‘my love’, her smile never leaving her face as she kissed his cheek once more. "That sounds great. Hopefully they’ll be glad to hear from me. Well, my brothers and my mum will at least,” she said giving a nod of affirmation, “I’ve been texting them, but it’ll be good to see their faces.”

“Well, if we can get your father to make an appearance then we can tell him all about how well Stark, Inc. is doing despite my father’s situation, and how things are only going to get better from now on,” Robb said confidently, his hand running down Margaery’s back, “And by this time next year we’ll have him over the moon about us being together.”

Margaery laughed, slipping her arm around Robb’s waist. “If anyone can convince him, we can,” she remarked softly, nuzzling into his neck. “We should go to sleep,” she teased, pressing a soft kiss to his skin, “Though I feel like all of my sleepiness goes away whenever I’m with you, sweetheart.”

“Mmmm, me too. Sleeping seems a bit pointless when I could be kissing you instead,” Robb admitted with a smile, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment and keeping Margaery held close to him, “But I suppose you’re right. We wouldn’t want to fall asleep in the godswood later.”

“Yes, we wouldn’t want that to happen,” Margaery said with a small giggle, breaking from her boyfriend to lay back against the couch and fix the pillows. “Come here,” she urged softly, holding her arms open to him and giving him a warm smile.

Robb directed a broad smile back at Margaery just before he shifted to let her welcome him into her arms. He slipped his own arms around her waist and nestled in close, resting his head gently against her. “How come you always smell of flowers?” he murmured contentedly, “I love you so much, baby.”

Margaery smiled wider, kissing the top of Robb’s head and grabbing a nearby blanket to cover the two of them as they slept. “I love you more than anything,” she murmured in return, resting her hands low on his back, “Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, Margaery,” Robb whispered back, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he finally relented and settled down to rest. Not much later, the two of them were fast asleep, breathing softly in each other’s arms.

* * *

The following morning was as cold as the previous one had been although the sun did peek through the clouds occasionally, making the snowman Jon, Arya, Robb and Margaery had built glitter in the early morning light. Robb pointed it out to his girlfriend as they made their way across the garden, having woken up not too long ago and hastily gotten dressed after exchanging a few kisses. When they stepped into the kitchen they were greeted by the sound of Rickon’s enthusiastic laughter coming from the living room, and Catelyn was at the sink washing some vegetables.

“Good morning, Mum,” Robb said cheerily, stepping forwards to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Happy Solstice. What are you up to?”

“I’m making food for us to take to your father. I think he’ll appreciate a home-cooked meal, don’t you?” Catelyn explained, smiling warmly at her son, “Happy Solstice, Robb, Margaery.”

“Thank you, Catelyn. Same to you,” Margaery replied, giving the older woman a smile. Catelyn’s mood seemed to have brightened considerably, and she was certain it was because she would be seeing her husband again soon. She reached over to squeeze Robb’s hand and raise her eyebrows at him slightly. “We were just going to make a quick Skype call to my family before we got ready for the day. Do you need help with anything?” she asked, turning her eyes back to her boyfriend’s mom.

“No, but thank you. I’m finding this rather relaxing, actually,” Catelyn admitted, “Margaery, can you write your house phone number down for me later? And if you like you can already mention to your father and mother when you call them that I’d really like to speak to them sometime.”

Robb exchanged a look with Margaery as his face lit up in a grin, and he then stepped forwards to wrap his mother in a tight embrace as she gently laughed. “Thank you so much, Mum,” he murmured happily.

“Gods, you’ll be carrying me around on your back soon enough,” Catelyn teased, pressing a kiss to Robb’s curls.

Margaery quickly wiped at the happy tears that had rolled down her face, and she gave a laugh as she stepped forward to join them in their hug, wrapping her arms around the both of them. “Thank you,” she said again, leaning in to kiss Catelyn’s cheek, “I think you talking to them will make a world of difference. And the offer of a summer vacation to Highgarden still stands. I really want all of the Starks to come and see my home.”

“Well, that is one of the things I’d like to speak to them about, but I very much hope we can make it happen. Robb’s right. We shouldn’t be meeting your parents for the first time at your engagement party,” Catelyn commented, “If you two are serious about each other, and I believe you are, then our families need to get to know each other.”

“We are,” Robb affirmed, giving both his mother and Margaery a gentle squeeze before he pulled back to take his girlfriend’s hand again, “She means the world to me, and she makes me look forward to every moment of our future together.”

Margaery was beaming as she pulled away from Catelyn and stepped closer to Robb, lacing their fingers together. “We’ll be back soon, then. I’ll be sure to write down my number for you and let my parents know about plans and you wanting to talk to them,” she remarked before turning to her boyfriend. “You ready, baby?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” Robb answered, nodding his head, “We’ll be back soon, Mum.”

He gently tugged on Margaery’s hand and brought her in close to him, remaining by her side as they made their way upstairs to his room. “We have even more good news to share with your father now,” he remarked with a grin, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips, “I’ll be so happy if we can spend our summer vacation together.”

“Me too, sweetheart,” Margaery said, her grin mirroring Robb’s. She kissed him again before they reached his room and she was able to set up her computer. It didn’t take long before they were both sitting in front of her laptop screen waving at Garlan who she had texted earlier saying she would give him a Skype call.

“You two are looking lovey-dovey as ever,” he remarked, raising his eyebrows knowingly. “You been taking care of my little sister, Robb?”

“I’ve think I’ve been doing my very best, Garlan. Hopefully she agrees,” Robb answered with a grin, his hand squeezing Margaery’s gently out of her brother’s view, “What about you? How are you and Leonette and everyone getting on?”

“She looks happier than she’s ever been, so I guess I won’t have to beat you up,” Garlan joked, a small smile on his face. “We’re doing well here. Lee seems to brighten everyone’s day whenever she’s around, which is good because Dad has been a bit nutty lately. Margaery, you should know-”

Before Garlan could get the chance to finish his sentence, someone else spoke up. “Ah, if it isn’t my lovely ex and her current beau. How are you doing, Margaery?”

“Renly?” Margaery questioned, her mouth going slack as a familiar Baratheon appeared on her computer screen, “What are you doing at my house?”

“I’m still a family friend, even if we broke up,” Renly remarked, quirking a brow, “Your parents invited me over.”

“Hello, Renly,” Robb said, his brow furrowing and his tone growing slightly cold. In the past he had mostly been indifferent when it came to Renly, but after what Margaery told him the night before he felt far more animosity towards him. “Are Willas and Loras around?” he asked pointedly, “I was hoping to get a chance to speak to them.”

“Gods, Mags, I don’t know how you can date such a cold, direct Northern man. To each her own, I guess,” Renly remarked.

Garlan rolled his eyes. “Go do something useful and fetch Willas and Loras, would you?” he suggested, “Willas is probably in his room and I have no doubt you know where Loras is.”

Renly shot Garlan a glare but stood up anyway, making his way out of the room to find Margaery’s other brothers.

Robb stiffened slightly, unable to help but feel a bit hurt by Renly’s words, but he swiftly turned his attention back to Garlan. “Is your dad very upset?” he asked him, concerned, “I had hoped we might be able to talk to him, and your mum as well - to wish them a happy Solstice, if nothing else.”

“Dad has just been funny. He’s been putting on this air of extreme cheerfulness to the point where we know he’s faking it,” Garlan explained, shrugging his shoulders, “And hey, Robb, don’t worry about what Renly says. I don’t care how much Loras loves him. He’s a twat and a half.”

“He’s right, baby,” Margaery spoke up, running her hand over her boyfriend’s back and swiftly pressing a kiss to his cheek, “You’re warmer than any other man I’ve ever met.”

Robb gave a smile then, turning to exchange a quick look with his girlfriend. “Have you told Garlan our news yet?” he asked her, “About next year, I mean.”

“Hello, Robb, hello, Margaery,” Leonette piped up politely, making an appearance from behind Garlan to smile at the two of them, “I hope you’re having a lovely time in Winterfell.”

“Hi, Lee! Robb and I are having a great time,” Margaery replied with a smile, turning her head slightly so that she could press a soft kiss to her boyfriend’s shoulder, “We were thinking that next year all of the Starks could take a trip to Highgarden so that Robb’s parents could meet ours, Garlan.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” he remarked, giving a nod of his head, “Gods, for a moment there I thought you two were going to tell me you were all ready to get married or something.”

Behind the middle Tyrell brother, three more men filed into the room, Loras and Renly lagging behind an enthusiastic-looking Willas.

“Not just yet,” Robb said to Garlan, giving a chuckle before gently telling Margaery, “Actually, baby, I meant our other news…about your brilliant idea for where we’re going to live.”

“Hello, you two! I’m glad to see Margaery doesn’t look too fed up of the weather yet,” Willas remarked, “Have you had snow?”

“Yes, and I happen to love it, Willas,” Margaery replied with a laugh, “We got to build a snowman and have a snowball fight.”

“Sounds… invigorating,” Garlan teased, shaking his head, “So, tell us where you’re going to live.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, love,” Margaery said to Robb, giving him a smile, “We have a lot of good news.” She turned to look at her brothers again before stating, “We’ve decided to move into an apartment together next semester.”

“Well, that’s…a little sooner than I’d imagined, but if it feels right to the two of you,” Willas said, smiling pleasantly at them, “If you like I’ll help you with your apartment hunting. I owe you Mags one after she gave Dacey Mormont my phone number.”

“You definitely do. Perhaps I should ask her to come along as well if my family does go in July,” Robb teased, taking his turn to press a kiss to Margaery’s shoulder, “We’d appreciate any advice you can give us about good places to look.”

Margaery smiled softly at Robb, unable to help but lean in and press a tender kiss to his lips. “Thank you, Willas,” she said as she turned back to her computer screen, trying not to laugh at the look Garlan was giving them.

“Don’t you think it is a bit soon?” Loras piped up finally, raising an eyebrow, “I mean, of course we love you, Robb, but you’ve only known Margaery for a few months and been dating even less than that.”

“Not really. I don’t think Margaery does either, seeing as how she suggested it,” Robb answered as politely as he could, “I think we’re being sensible, actually. We’re going to try living together first before we get married.”

“It is a good idea to see if you’re compatible living together first,” Leonette added encouragingly, resting a hand on her fiancé’s shoulder, “I wish you nothing but the best, Robb and Margaery.”

“Thank you, Lee,” Margaery said, her brow still slightly furrowed, “I would hope you’d trust my instinct and judgement enough to let me make my own decisions in my relationship, Loras.”

“Well, less than a year ago you were saying you weren’t ready for marriage and now you’re moving in with someone and-” Loras didn’t get to finish as his sister cut him off.

“We can talk about this later. Can you call Mum and Daddy? We’d like to wish them a happy Solstice.”

“I’ll get them,” Willas offered, subsequently disappearing from view as his voice was heard to call out, “Mum, Dad! Margaery and Robb are on Skype!”

Robb exchanged a slightly concerned look with Margaery, his hand finding hers again and giving it a gentle squeeze. He told himself to do just as he’d told Margaery he would, and he just hoped Mace Tyrell wouldn’t be too difficult to deal with.

Mace and Alerie soon came into view along with Willas, and Garlan moved out of the way so that they could sit in front of his computer.

“Hello, Mum and Dad,” Margaery said with a small smile, giving them a wave, “It’s so beautiful here. I wish you could see it. Robb and I just wanted to wish you a happy Solstice.”

“Margaery! It’s so lovely to see you. We’ve missed you here at home, but I’m glad if you’re having a good time,” Alerie said, smiling back at her daughter before adding, “Hello there, Robb.”

“Hello, Mrs. Tyrell, Mr. Tyrell,” Robb said, “I’m sorry for stealing your daughter away for the holidays. Next time we’re off from uni she’ll be back with you, I promise.”

“She would be miserable if she was here without you, Robb,” Garlan jested from off screen, prompting Margaery to give a small laugh and roll her eyes.

“Spring break we’ll have Robb over to make up for it,” she said, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek, “And we were thinking that his whole family might come visit in the summer. I would love for you to meet Catelyn and Ned.”

“My mum said she’d really like to get in touch with you, actually, if you don’t mind,” Robb added hopefully, “She thinks it’d be great if our family got to know each other better as well.”

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Alerie said, “Perhaps we can arrange something for the future. Mrs. Stark has been very kind in letting Margaery stay in her house.”

“Margaery’s been working with my mum at Stark, Inc., too,” Robb said, “Both of us have.”

“It’s been going really well,” Margaery remarked happily, giving Robb a small squeeze, “And Ned’s trial is next month, so he’ll be able to get back to the business soon. Stark, Inc. is great. I’ve met so many wonderful people here.”

“Yes, well, that’s very good, Margaery. Good to know you’ve been keeping busy,” Mace spoke up for the first time, forcing a smile.

“Everyone’s so impressed with her at Stark, Inc. If she ever needs a recommendation for a job in the future she’ll be sorted,” Robb said with a smile, pleased that Mace at least seemed happy about Margaery working at his family company, “I’m going to carry on doing some work for the company while I’m at uni, too. I really think we’re going to have a great year next year.”

“As do I,” Margaery agreed, resting her head against Robb’s shoulder and running her hand over his back, “It’s been an amazing break."

"Yes, well, hopefully the two of you are ready to go back to school. Only a few days, you know. And I still expect top marks from you even though you have a boyfriend now, Margaery,” Mace remarked.

“Don’t worry, sir. I don’t think Margaery could let her grades slip if she tried,” Robb commented with a smile, drawing his girlfriend close to him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask - have you all been having a good holiday?”

“Yes, it’s been rather nice with Renly and Leonette around,” Mace replied, giving a nod of his head.

Margaery, who had smiled at Robb’s gesture of affection, quickly grew befuddled at her father’s words. She wasn’t quite sure why her parents had invited Renly to their house for the holiday, but she supposed she would have to tolerate him for Loras’s sake. “We ought to get going,” she said softly, “We just wanted to say hi before we left to go visit Ned. I love you all, and I miss you!”

Alerie tried her best to hide her surprise, but she couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows at Margaery’s words. “You’re going to spend the holiday with Robb’s father?” she enquired politely.

“Aye, ma'am. My mother’s making him something to eat,” Robb answered with a smile.

“I see,” Alerie said, “Well, happy holidays to the both of you. We look forward to seeing you soon, Margaery.”

“Bye, Margaery!” Willas called out from behind his parents, “Enjoy the rest of your time in Winterfell!”

“Goodbye, Margaery. We’ll see you soon,” Garlan said, giving a small wave and smile.

“Bye, everyone. Have a good day,” she replied softly, smiling back at her brothers and parents before ending the call on her computer. She gave a sigh and buried her face in Robb’s neck, pressing a kiss to his skin. “That wasn't too bad,” she remarked, running her hand over his waist, “Want to have a shower with me, baby?"

“How could I say no to that?” Robb replied, a smile slowly appearing on his face. He ran his hand over Margaery’s back as he thought for a moment. “At least your father didn’t seem that annoyed,” he commented, “It’s a little strange that Renly was there, though.”

“Yes, it was. I don’t want to think about it too much,” Margaery admitted, lifting her head to press a soft kiss to Robb’s lips. She smiled against them, gently parting them with her tongue. “I love you very much,” she murmured as she pulled away after some time, “and it makes me hopeful that Daddy’s getting used to the idea of us being together.”

“Mmmm, me too. Especially after that kiss,” Robb said, his smile having turned into a grin, “And my family already loves you, so we don’t need to worry about that.”

“MUM! Robb and Marge are kissing!” a voice called out, and Robb glanced over his shoulder to see Rickon running away from the doorway.

“I wonder when he’s going to stop telling on us for kissing. He’s going to have to get used to it because I’m going to be kissing you for a long time,” Margaery teased, leaning over to gently push Robb’s door shut. She smiled as she moved in to press her lips to his again, resting some of her weight against him so that he would lean back as she straddled his hips. “Right now I’m wishing we never had to go back to school,” she said quietly.

“I love it when you do this,” Robb admitted softly as Margaery settled on his lap and both his hands moved up her back. He kissed her lips again, smiling against them. “I kind of wish we didn’t have to go back either,” he said, turning his head to press a kiss to her neck, “But as a wise woman said to me, we’ll still have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves together. Maybe we can add a few extra things to our tried and tested study method.”

“Yeah?” Margaery questioned, raising her eyebrows and giving Robb a grin before she leant in to kiss him once more, “I like that idea a lot. It’ll be nice for us to up the stakes.” She left a trail of kisses from his cheek down to his neck, gently lowering herself down to rest her head against his chest and wrap her arms around him. “At least school becomes ten times more fun with you around. And I don’t have to spend my nights alone anymore.”

“Never, baby,” Robb assured Margaery, “I mean, not unless you want to, of course.” He smiled as she nestled into his chest, giving her a gentle squeeze. He then heard another sound coming from the door, and he looked over Margaery’s shoulder only to see Sansa standing in the doorway. Though his younger sister was smiling, he could see that for some reason there were tears in her eyes.

“Is everything all right, Sansa?” he asked her from where he was sat.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Sansa said, quickly blinking back her tears, “You two are sweet. Sorry to interrupt, it’s just that Mum asked me to tell you we’ll be going soon.”

Margaery tuned around in Robb’s arms to look at Sansa, immediately sitting up in alarm when she saw tears in the other girl’s eyes. “What’s wrong, darling?” she asked, her brow furrowing slightly. She bent down to leave a quick kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek before breaking from him and making her way over to the door, taking both of Sansa’s hands in her own. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I am,” Sansa affirmed, “I just had a bit of a scare, that’s all.” As Robb rose to his feet and made his way over, Sansa turned to look at him and pressed her lips together for a moment. “Robb, he sent me a text message,” she said softly.

“He did what?” Robb questioned, suddenly concerned, “By the gods, it’s not enough that he…Sansa, can I use your phone?” When Sansa nodded, Robb immediately set off in the direction of her room.

Margaery’s worriment only grew as Robb left the room in a hurry. She dropped one of Sansa’s hands so that she could reach up tuck the younger girl’s hair behind her ear, “Come here, sweetling,” she urged gently, pulling her over to the bed in the room and taking a seat, “You can talk to me about what just happened… or we can talk about whatever you like to take your mind off it.” She gave her a soft smile, squeezing her hand.

Sansa’s gaze dropped to her lap, and she folded her hands neatly over each other. From behind her, Robb’s voice could be heard talking angrily to someone over the phone. “Robb and Mum are the only ones who know,” she said quietly, hesitating for a moment before she asked, “Do you know Joffrey Baratheon?”

“Yes, I have the misfortune of knowing him,” Margaery replied, scowling slightly at the mention of his name. “My dad tried to get me to date him, but it was a disaster… Did he do something to you, lovely?” she asked gently, running her hand over Sansa’s arm.

“Oh, gods,” Sansa breathed, looking worried, “Stay as far away from him as you can, Margaery. He’s a monster.” She glanced over at the door nervously and then took a deep breath. “He told me…we used to see each other fairly often, because his dad and mine are so close. I was head over heels for him,” she admitted, “He told me he was head over heels for me, that he loved me, and he said that if I felt the same way I should…but I wasn’t ready…”

“Dear Sansa…” Margaery remarked softly, her brow furrowed. She leant forward to wrap the other girl in a tight hug, running her fingers over her hair comfortingly. “You’re very brave just to talk about it with anyone. I really hope he didn’t hurt you…” She drew back to look at Sansa properly once more. “Theon assaulted me at the Stark party the other night,” she told her quietly, “If I didn’t have your brother, I don’t know what I would have done. I hope you know that you can always come to him or me. It breaks my heart to think about anything bad happening to you.”

“Theon? Oh my goodness, that’s awful,” Sansa said, lifting her hands to cover her mouth in shock, “I…I was so scared. He didn’t hurt me but I’m certain he would have if Robb hadn’t found us. Robb told him to stay away and so far he had done, but then today…I can’t believe I almost slept with him. I was so stupid.”

“We’ve all done some dumb things,” Margaery remarked gently, “but ultimately you didn’t sleep with him, Sansa. And it’s good of you to own up to the fact that you weren’t ready… One day you will find someone who will treat you right and love you and make certain that you’re both comfortable.” She gave her a soft smile and reached for her hand again. “You’re so pretty and so smart and you deserve the world. Don’t ever forget that.”

Sansa gave a small but genuine smile, and she squeezed Margaery’s hand in return. “Thank you. I hope you’re right,” she said softly. When she spoke again, her face flushed and she appeared to be rather embarrassed. “I’m so glad you’re Robb’s girlfriend, you know,” she admitted, “I know it’s a bit rude for me to say so but I like you a lot more than Roslin.”

Margaery pursed her lips together to hide her growing smile. “I suppose it’s just as rude for me to say that I’m glad you do,” she teased gently, “I really, really love your brother. I would be happy to gain such an awesome sister-in-law if Robb and I get married someday.” She looked towards the door when she noticed her boyfriend had gone silent to see him standing there holding Sansa’s phone. “Come here so I can kiss away your frown,” she told him softly, holding out her free hand to him.

The corners of Robb’s mouth turned up slightly at Margaery’s words, but he still remained serious as he sat down on the bed by the two young women. “Let me know if he ever tries to get in touch with you again,” he said softly to Sansa, “I don’t think he will, though.”

“Thank you, Robb,” Sansa said earnestly, adding, “I told Margaery everything.”

Margaery kissed Robb’s cheek and pulled back to give him a loving smile before slipping her arm around his waist. “Sansa’s very brave,” she said softly, running her fingers over her boyfriend’s back and then turning to the younger girl. “I don’t think you’ll have many problems in the future, dear. Joffrey is more bark than bite, especially whenever Robb is around.”

“He’s getting a little too cocky for my liking. From what I can tell his mum has put him in charge of a few things at Baratheon Airlines and he’s over the moon,” Robb said, frowning slightly. He gave a sigh and pressed a kiss to Margaery’s temple. “We should get going,” he added.

“We didn’t have our shower, baby,” Margaery said under her breath, leaning in to leave a soft kiss on Robb’s lips so that she could brighten his spirits. “Sansa, could you tell your mum we’ll be down in a minute or two?” she asked, “We just need to freshen up a bit.”

“I’ll tell her. Thank you again, Robb,” Sansa said, standing up and making her way over to her older brother. She bent and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a warm hug.

“Anytime, Sansa,” Robb said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he let her go.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Margaery asked Robb quietly as Sansa left the room. She reached up to run a hand over the top of his head and play with the curls at the nape of his neck. “I’m glad she has you as an older brother to look out for her.”

“Aye, sweetheart. I just…I can’t believe Joffrey Baratheon as a human being sometimes,” Robb admitted, giving a sigh before he smiled softly at Margaery, “I’m just glad Sansa seems to really look up to you. I can’t think of a better role model for her.”

Margaery flushed crimson, her eyes falling to the floor as she smiled. “Gods, I love you more than anything,” she said quietly, reaching her other hand up so that she could cup Robb’s jaw and lean in to kiss him on the lips. “I’ll make sure to stay in touch with her when we go back to school and see how she’s doing,” she added as she pulled away.

“Thank you. I’d really appreciate that,” Robb said, “She was so shaken up by what happened with Joffrey. It took me a while to convince her to even speak to Mum…I think she could do with someone like you in her life.” He slowly rose to his feet, taking Margaery by the hand and bringing her up with him. “Now, didn’t you say something about a shower?” he asked.

“You think we have time?” Margaery asked, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend. She broke into a wide smile, leaning in to press her lips to his in a loving kiss. “Maybe if we make it so that your butt and chest are off limits to me and my boobs are off limits to you. That would cut our shower time down by at least half, don’t you think?” she teased, pulling gently on his hand as she began to walk over to his bathroom.

“I suppose I can agree to that,” Robb conceded, playfully giving a heavy sigh. He pulled Margaery in close as they arrived in his bathroom, and lowered his voice when he spoke to her again. “But when we get back from seeing my dad and after we visit the godswood nothing’s off limits to you, OK?”

“Only if nothing is off limits to you after,” Margaery said, slipping her arms around Robb’s waist and giving him a teasing grin. “I can’t take your shirt off because I’m not supposed to touch your chest… and it would just be inevitable. Because you have a very, very nice chest. Among other things. Am I still talking?” She gave him a grin before breaking from him to take her own shirt off and toss it to the side.

“Aye, you are, but there’s no need to apologize,” Robb said, giving a gentle chuckle as his face turned red, “I’m not quite sure what’s so special about my chest, but I’m glad you like it.” He didn’t take long to rid himself of his clothes, pulling his jumper over his head and then unfastening his trousers. As he stepped out of them and then out of his underwear, he brought Margaery in close to him again while she too finished undressing.

“I think the only mistake we made was not making kissing off limits as well,” Robb teased gently, blindly reaching to turn the shower on as he couldn’t help but meet Margaery’s lips with his own again.


	20. Dos and Don'ts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renly Baratheon has an unpleasant surprise for Margaery upon her and Robb’s return to Oldtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to robbsaery on Twitter for transcribing this from the original RP! Hopefully with her help I can get these chapters up more frequently.

The day that Margaery and Robb were set to leave Winterfell inevitably came, despite the fact that the two of them continuously willed it away in the back of their minds. They were both sad to go, but there were things to look forward to in the new term, including finding an apartment and rowing season in the spring.  
  
Theon would not be returning to Oldtown due to his poor marks, and he had been fired from Stark, Inc. for assaulting Margaery. The couple hadn’t seen him since that night, and the former hoped she wouldn’t have to again anytime soon.  
  
At the the present, her arms were wrapped around Catelyn in a tight hug goodbye, her eyes brimming with tears as she pressed a soft kiss to the other woman’s cheek. “Thank you so much for everything,” she told her, “You’ve made me feel so welcome here, and I’ve enjoyed all of our conversations and time working together. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Catelyn said in return, taking Margaery’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as she pulled away, “You’re always welcome here, Margaery. I hope we get a chance to see each other again soon.”  
  
“It was good to see you again, brother,” Robb said, wrapping his arms around Jon while Catelyn and Margaery said goodbye, “Good luck with everything.”  
  
“You, too. Make sure you beat all those posh boys at rowing or I’ll be embarrassed to have you for a brother,” Jon teased, lowering his voice to add, “And thanks for the advice.”

Margaery stepped back to let her boyfriend get a chance to say goodbye to his mother and she turned to Sansa next, kissing the top of the younger girl’s head. “Write me and Skype me and do well in school,” she told her with a smile.

She then bent down to Arya’s level, and was surprised as the girl threw her arms around her in a warm embrace. “Take care of Robb for me, Margaery,” she said, “Thank you for my gloves. I hope you come back soon.”  
  
“I will, darling, don’t worry,” Margaery replied with a soft smile.

“Call me if you need anything, OK, Mum?” Robb said, squeezing his mother in a tight hug.

“I was just going to say the same to you,” Catelyn said softly, giving a gentle laugh, “Don’t worry about me. Focus on your studies and I’ll take care of things here.”

Robb nodded to please his mother, even though deep down he had no intention of following her advice to the letter. He still wanted to be involved with Stark, Inc., and he just hoped Catelyn wouldn’t have too much of a problem with it.

“You take care of yourself. I can see you getting stronger every day,” Robb said to Bran, who gave him a smile as they embraced after he’d hugged both Sansa and Arya goodbye. Rickon was the last to get a hug from his older brother, although he tried as best he could to squirm away from him.

“Robb is going away. You stay with us, Marge?” Rickon questioned, looking hopeful.

Margaery laughed, swooping down to pick Rickon up and balance him on her hip. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, brushing her nose against his skin and making him giggle. “I’m sorry, sweetling. I have to get back to school. But if you ever want to talk to me and I’m not around, you can talk to your stuffed wolf. He’ll get the message to me, I promise,” she told him, giving him a soft squeeze. “I’ll miss you, all of you. I hope you can visit me and my family in the summer.”

“I hope so as well,” Catelyn added, giving Margaery a smile as she gently took Rickon from her, “Are you going to wave goodbye to Robb and Marge?”

“Bye Robb, bye Marge!” Rickon said enthusiastically, waving at the two of them while Robb reached to take Margaery by the hand.

“I knew they’d all fall in love with you,” Robb said under his breath, leaning in towards his girlfriend and giving her a smile, “Even Arya.”

Margaery pressed a quick, playful kiss to Robb’s lips, returning his smile. “I’m so glad,” she murmured, squeezing his hand, “Thank you for bringing me here.” The couple said their last goodbyes and then stepped out into the cold. Earlier, they had folded down the seats in the back of Robb’s car and made room for his motorbike, making sure to leave a space for Grey Wind to be comfortable on their trip.

“I don’t want to leave,” Margaery said with a teasing pout, reaching down to touch the snow one last time. “I can’t wait to actually live in Winterfell one day.”

“Yeah? Can I come live in Winterfell with you?” Robb teased, breaking into a grin. He couldn’t resist pressing his lips to Margaery’s again when he saw her pout, and he lingered a little longer now that they were no longer in the presence of his family. “Thank you for coming,” he said quietly, “It means a lot to me.”

Margaery slipped her arms around Robb’s neck, resting her forehead against his. “I wouldn’t trade this break for anything, baby,” she told him softly, “Meeting your family was so wonderful…” She paused for a moment, giving a gentle laugh. “Of course you can live with me. We’ll start a family of our own here, and one day our children will write their names in the treehouse next to ours.” She kissed him again and then pulled him into an embrace, running her hand over his back.

“You’ve no idea how happy that thought makes me,” Robb admitted in Margaery’s ear, “And I’m so pleased you had a good time, despite what happened.” He pulled away only slightly to look her in the eyes, keeping his arms around her. “Well, it’s all taken care of now,” he said, “You won’t have to worry about him ever going near you again.”

“After that punch, I’m certain he won’t,” Margaery jested, pressing a kiss to Robb’s jaw. “I have to admit that you standing up for me me was pretty sexy… but really everything about you is pretty sexy. I’m going to be just fine, love, thanks to you. It could have been worse. I’m glad nothing more happened, and I’m so glad you were there to make wonderful memories with me that night."

"It shouldn’t have happened at all. I hope for Theon’s sake that we don’t cross paths at any time in the near future,” Robb affirmed quietly. His face was still slightly red from Margaery’s words as he left a kiss close to her ear. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever met,” he whispered before asking her, “Shall I drive or do you want to try braving the Northern part of the Kingsroad?”

“I will brave the roads if you help me, sweetheart. It’ll be good if I learn my way around here,” Margaery remarked, her cheeks also flushed pink. She kissed Robb again several times, letting out a noise of contentment against his lips. “I love you so much,” she said as they pulled back, “I have barely noticed the cold since we’ve been out here… but we should get going even though I feel I could stay here with you for a long time.”

“I love you,” Robb murmured in return, “And you’re right. I’m pretty sure Grey Wind is ready to go already.” The dog barked at the sound of his own name, and Robb gave a small laugh. “I’ll help you, baby, though I’m sure you won’t need it,” he affirmed, slipping his arm around her waist on their way to the car, “You’re already practically a Northerner.”

“Do you really think so?” Margaery asked with a grin, wrapping her own arm around Robb’s middle. She kissed his cheek again, barely looking where she was going and nearly tripping over Grey Wind because of it. She gave a laugh, shaking her head and kissing her boyfriend once more before she opened the car door and climbed into the driver’s side, her cheeks bright red.

“I do. You just told me that you weren’t even feeling the cold, didn’t you?” Robb said, grinning and leaning in to kiss Margaery’s cheek as soon as he was settled into the passenger’s seat. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he spoke again: “I was thinking perhaps if you wanted we could break up the journey a bit and stop somewhere along the way for the night. We could get a hotel room…”

“Oh, baby, I love the way you think,” Margaery replied with a wide smile, “That would be so perfect. I’m glad we gave ourselves some time before getting back to school. I want to spend every moment with you before we’re flooded with classes and work.” She started the car and then took his hand in hers once they were in gear, letting her guide him on the back roads towards the main highway.

* * *

Robb and Margaery arrived at Oldtown on the next day, having stopped at the town of Darry on their journey and spent the night there in a quaint hotel with a window that looked out onto the river Trident, not far from Catelyn’s hometown of Riverrun where Robb had been born. The two of them had admittedly only spent a little bit of time looking at the view, however, before the rest of the world had been lost to them as they enjoyed their last night alone before their return to college.

Robb drove to Queen’s College first, insisting that he would help Margaery carry her things back to her room before going back to King’s College. It felt strange somehow to return to university even though he hadn’t been away for that long, and for just a few moments everything seemed unfamiliar as he walked with his girlfriend up the steps to her room, her bag in hand.

“Is this strange to you? Because it certainly feels strange to me,” Margaery asked gently as they approached her door, “like you’re dropping me off for the night, like we haven’t spent the past month or so sleeping in the same room. And now we have to choose where we’re staying, and… I’m sorry, love. I’m not making any sense.” She gave a soft sigh and reached in her purse for her key, opening her door and letting them both inside.

“You’re making sense to me,” Robb remarked, stepping in after his girlfriend, “It’s going to be even stranger when I go back to my room, I think. I sort of got used to having you around all the time.” He put Margaery’s bags down by the door and turned to look at her, giving her a smile. “I like having you around all the time,” he admitted.

Margaery took the bag in Robb’s hand and tossed it to the side, gently pulling him further into her room and taking a seat on her bed. “Stay for just a few minutes then?” she urged, tugging on one of the lapels of his jacket so that he would lean down and their lips could meet. She parted them with her tongue, smiling still, but her happiness didn’t last long as they were interrupted by a loud voice calling out to her.

“Mags! Oh shit, you guys should lock the door or something if you’re going to do that,” Renly said, frowning at the couple in the room.

Robb recognized Renly’s voice before he saw him and closed his eyes for a moment as he pulled away from Margaery, his mouth twisting slightly. He gave a soft sigh of annoyance before turning around slowly to look at the other man. “You knocking before coming in would also solve the problem,” he commented, not moving from where he was stood, “Can we help you?”

“Yeah. Well, you can’t. I wanted to talk to Mags alone,” Renly replied, quirking a brow.

Margaery narrowed her eyes and reached for her boyfriend’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“I just got here. Can’t it wait?” she asked, “I haven’t unpacked, and Robb hasn’t even been back to his room yet.”

"Then he can head back, and I can talk to you while you unpack,” Renly suggested, “Seems like a simple solution.”

Robb frowned slightly, not looking best pleased. He wasn’t sure about leaving Renly with Margaery, particularly after everything Margaery had told him about the other man, but he concluded it was his girlfriend’s decision to make. “Do you want me to come back later, baby?” he asked, looking at her and giving her hand a squeeze.

Margaery hesitated slightly before nodding her head, standing to her feet so that she could press a soft kiss to Robb’s lips. “After you’re done unpacking and letting Grey Wind out?” she asked, running her thumb over the back of his hand. “I’ll be alright. Just don’t take too long, alright?” she teased, giving him a small smile.

“I’ll unpack quickly, I promise,” Robb affirmed, smiling back at Margaery. He left one more kiss on her lips before gently pulling away, letting go of her hand to make his way over to the door. He shot Renly a warning glare as he passed him and then left the room.

“Alright, out with it. What do you want?” Margaery inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

“There’s no need to be so hostile,” Renly remarked, holding up his hands in mock surrender, “What’s a little chat between friends?”

“You were in my house over break. You’ve been talking to my dad. I’m not stupid. I know you want more than a chat.”

“You were always the brains in this relationship,” Renly said with a smile, moving to take a seat in her desk chair, “which is why I need you again. You know how my family would react if they found out about my relationship with Loras, how the public would react. I’m graduating after this term, and I’ve got a nice job lined up in the system, but the people I’m with are all a bunch of conservatives. You know how it works. Even in this day and age, people can’t accept a queer politician. Come on, love. We used to be best friends. You know I’d help you out if you needed it.”

She shook her head, her jaw clenched at his words. “But I don’t need help. I love Robb, and I can’t have two boyfriends. Why don’t you find someone else to be your trophy wife?”

“You’re the only one I trust,” he replied, his gaze on her soft, “Come now, you can still have all the hanky panky you want with Stark. I won’t stop you, so long as you keep it a secret.” He moved to a kneeling position in front of her and reached for his pocket, and she let out a gasp, backing up.

“No, no, no. Stop it!” she breathed, a tear slipping down her cheek as the young man in front of her pulled a ring from his trousers. “This is all wrong. Robb was supposed to be the next…” She trailed off, her distress giving way to anger. “Stand up and get your stupid arse out of here,” she said with a calm sort of ferocity, pointing towards the door, “I’m not marrying you or pretending to be your girlfriend or playing your game of charades. I’m finally happy, and I’m not going to let you ruin it!”

Renly gave a frustrated grunt as he stood, his smile having turned into a frown. “Your father has far grander plans for you than Robb Stark, but you’re too stubborn to see it.”

“My father is an idiot if he thinks there’s anything better out there for me than him, and so are you. You can tell him that. Now get out of my room.”

* * *

Robb felt slightly on edge all the while as he made quick work of unpacking his clothes, his mind continually going back to Margaery and wondering why it was exactly that Renly had wanted to speak to her in private. He thought about Renly having been at the Tyrells’ house during the holidays, and the worry he felt in the pit of his stomach only worsened. His clothes were put away carelessly and one of his drawers was left hanging open when he left his room not much later, pulling on the gloves Margaery had given him as a gift. He hopped on his motorbike once he was in the courtyard, and set off on his way back to Queen’s College.

Margaery was left alone in her room after Renly finally decided to leave her alone, her thoughts racing and her head spinning. She wanted to step outside for a breath of fresh air, but she didn’t want any of her neighbors to see her in such a state, so she busied herself with unpacking instead. She was absolutely fuming at her ex-boyfriend’s words and actions, and was even more furious with her father and his constant meddling in her love life. She was wiping away tears by the time she heard a knock on her door. “Who is it?” she asked softly, shoving a shirt into her wardrobe.

“It’s me, sweetheart,” Robb called back through the door. He couldn’t hear Renly’s voice on the other side, but he thought he had best check anyway just to make sure: “Is it alright if I come in?” he asked.

“Robb,” Margaery whispered, standing from where she was sat to run over to the door and open it for her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as he was in her sight, kissing his cheek. “Is it bad that I missed you, love?” she breathed, nestling into his neck.

“Only if it’s bad that I missed you,” Robb replied, his arms sliding around Margaery’s waist, “I was worried about you.” He rested his chin on her shoulder, pulling her in closer to him. “You seem upset,” he said, “Did something happen?”

Margaery pulled back to look at Robb properly, and then let go of him only to pull him into her room and shut the door behind them. “He tried to propose,” she told him quietly, “He wants me to cover for him and Loras again so that when he gets his new politician job people won’t be suspicious.”

“Again? By the gods…” Robb said, his eyebrows raising before his brow furrowed as he looked at Margaery. He could scarcely believe Renly had the nerve to ask her to do something she’d already hated doing before, and he reached forwards to pull her into a comforting hug again. “What’s wrong with him?” he questioned softly, “If he’s not ready to be honest yet then that’s one thing, but he shouldn’t ask other people to suffer because of it.”

“He’s so selfish. He and Loras both are, and they don’t see it. All they see is wanting to be together at the expense of everyone else,” Margaery remarked, clutching gently at Robb’s shirt on his back. “And of course I love my brother, but there’s another part of me that still wants to help Renly too because we were good friends before… But he can’t ask me to marry him when I’m in a relationship with you. It’s not fair to me, and it’s especially not fair to you.”

"You can’t marry him. We’re going to win over your father, and then get engaged and then get married and live in Winterfell and…” Robb murmured, stopping as he realized he was getting ahead of himself, “Baby, if there ever comes a day where you tell me that you don’t want to be with me, that your happiness lies elsewhere, then I’ll go without a word. But if you want us to be together…I think nobody should be allowed to interfere with that, not even your brother or Renly.”

Margaery drew back from Robb’s embrace, wordlessly taking his hand and leading him over to her bed so that they could sit down. “I can’t see my life without you now,” she said, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek and run her thumb over his skin. “If I ever say something along those lines - that I feel I’ll be happier without you - then you’ll know I’m either lying or delusional,” she teased with a small smile, “I have found my future husband, and I don’t know what it’s going to take to convince my father or Loras or Renly of that, but my promise to you is that I will.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, you know,” Robb commented, leaning in to rest his forehead against Margaery’s as he couldn’t help but smile at her words, “Why don’t…would you let me try to talk to Loras? I know I’m not as good a negotiator as you, but…sometimes it’s better for someone to hear certain things from people who aren’t directly involved.”

“Okay, baby,” Margaery agreed, pressing a tender kiss to Robb’s lips. “I don’t think it’ll hurt to for you to talk to him. I’m sorry for all the drama I bring to your life. Trust me, if it was up to me, we would just live in peace without having to deal with any of it.” She gave soft sigh, trailing her fingers over his arm.

“Don’t you dare say sorry. What about all the drama I’ve brought to _your_ life?” Robb pointed out, shaking his head, “I don’t care what comes our way. Trust me, I’d rather be with you than anywhere else.” He leaned forwards and kissed her lips again, lingering for longer this time.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, gently pushing him back against the pillows of her bed and slipping her arms around his neck once more. “There’s no way I could ever be happier somewhere else or with anyone else, are you kidding me?” she murmured playfully.

“Hey, I just got here and you’ve already gotten me into your bed. You’re a sly one, Miss Tyrell,” Robb remarked jokingly, settling back against Margaery’s pillows as he gave a grin, “Perhaps I’ll have a word with Renly, too, if I can. He needs to hear a few things.”

“Yeah?” Margaery questioned, raising her eyebrows. She adjusted herself so that she could straddle Robb’s waist and sit on his legs. “You know how much I love it when you stand up for me. And Renly needs some sense knocked into him… maybe not physically this time, though. I don’t want my sweet boyfriend to be in trouble or injure his hands before rowing season.”

“Aye, my love. I’ll do my very best to stick to talking,” Robb promised, sitting up so that he could meet Margaery’s lips with his again before he teased, “Can I at least take Grey Wind over and scare him a little bit?”

Margaery laughed out loud, nodding her head in agreement. “Gods, I almost wish that I could be around to see it. I trust you’ll be able to tell me all about it when you get back… Also, I love it when you call me your love,” she said quietly, leaning in for another kiss.

“Yeah? You are my love. The only woman I’ve ever loved,” Robb murmured happily, barely pulling away from Margaery’s lips, “And I especially love hearing you laugh.” He kissed her jaw then before leaning in further to gently nibble on her earlobe. “I’ll stop by Knight’s College tomorrow morning, then I’ll see if I can find Renly at King’s,” he affirmed.

“Does that mean you’re staying here for the night?” Margaery asked hopefully, giving a satisfied noise as Robb nipped at her ear. She let him linger there for a moment before she tilted her head back to kiss him full on the mouth. “You’re the only man I’ve ever loved,” she muttered, kissing over his cheek, “You’re my everything. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“I love you so much,” Robb murmured back affectionately, “And I’ll happily stay here for the night as long as you don’t mind. I rushed over here, though, so I forgot to bring clothes…did I leave anything in your wardrobe?”

“Well, you don’t need anything to sleep in. I’ll keep you warm,” Margaery teased, still peppering soft kisses over Robb’s skin. “I think you have some things in my closet and wardrobe. Hopefully enough to make an outfit for tomorrow. And your spare toothbrush and a few pairs of briefs are still in the top drawer.” She pressed her lips to his, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Then it looks like you’re stuck with me,” Robb joked, gently leaning his weight against Margaery so that she would lie back on the bed. “We should start looking for a place of our own soon now that we’re here,” he commented, “Then we won’t have to worry about Renly or anyone else barging in when we least expect it.”

Margaery leaned back against the blankets of her bed, smiling at Robb as she bent her knees to give his sides a squeeze. “Yes, we should,” she agreed, nodding her head slightly. “Do you realize we make the majority of our important decisions while we’re making out?” she asked, letting out a small giggle before lifting her head to kiss him again.

“I hadn’t really thought about it but we do, actually. I hope that’s not a bad thing,” Robb remarked, playfully biting down on his own lower lip, “I just like your lips a lot…and every other part of you as well.”

“I love every part of you too,” Margaery murmured, “and I love when you do that thing where you bite your lip. Gods, you’re so sexy, baby. I can’t get over it.” She pressed her lips to his once more. “We can look for an apartment after… this,” she whispered.

“No fire alarms this time?” Robb whispered back, his face having gone red from Margaery’s words. He reached for the bottom of her top, giving it a gentle tug and pulling it up and over the top of her head. “You make me feel about ten inches taller, you know that?” he murmured, leaning in to kiss over her bra, “Like there’s nothing I can’t do.”

“If a fire alarm goes off this time, I think I’ll have to break it,” Margaery muttered, giving a small moan. She lifted her torso up slightly so that she could reach behind her back and unhook her bra, pulling it off and tossing it in the general direction of her hamper. “You make me feel the same way,” she admitted softly, “it’s one of many reasons why we’re so good for each other, I think.”

“Aye, one of many reasons,” Robb agreed with a smile. He kissed each of Margaery’s breasts, letting his mouth trail over her skin and slowly make its way down to her stomach as he unfastened her jeans. “I feel nervous again for some reason,” he admitted with a chuckle, “Although I suppose it’s not as if your neighbors don’t know we’re together.”

“If they don’t know now, they’re going to find out in a few minutes,” Margaery teased, a gentle gasp falling from her lips when she felt Robb’s breath on her stomach. She reached to tug a bit on his shirt. “I want you topless too,” she teased, bringing her hand around to run down his chest. “Don’t be nervous, baby. I’ll put a sock on my door and lock it if you want me to,” she added with a smile.

“Mmmm, that would involve you having to get up, though,” Robb pointed out, giving a grin. He lifted himself up so he was kneeling, and made quick work of pulling his shirt off. “Better?” he asked, returning to her jeans to help her tug them off.

“So much better,” Margaery replied in a whisper. She sat up to kick her jeans off once they were down far enough, her own hand sliding into Robb’s trousers and under the band of his briefs. She left a trail of kisses from his chin, down to his neck, and over his chest. “I can’t believe this is our first time doing this here,” she muttered, stroking him as she nipped at his skin.

“Me neither…I thought about it more than once on the ride here today,” Robb admitted in a murmur, his words giving way to a groan as Margaery stroked him until he was solid in her hands. “I’m glad it was in…Winterfell first,” he managed to breathe, adding after groaning again, “Gods, you’re good.”

Margaery smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Robb’s cheek and sliding her hand out of his trousers once she felt him grow hard against her fingers. She pushed his briefs and jeans down then, kissing the corner of his mouth. “What do you want, love?” she asked, softly rolling her hips towards his, “You can make love to me any way you like. I want to make you feel incredible.”

“You always do,” Robb affirmed with a grin. He hooked his thumbs into Margaery’s underwear and slid it off, then bringing her close to him and kissing her deeply again. His hands gripped her thighs as he slipped into her, giving a soft moan. “Mmm, do that thing where you wrap your legs around me,” he muttered softly in request, “I want you closer.”

Margaery was quick to oblige to Robb’s request, hooking her legs over his backside and pressing herself flush to him. She let out a loud moan, clutching at his shoulders before kissing him again, her hips canting upwards towards his. A swear word or two slipped from her mouth, and she slid one of her hands down between them to stroke the inside of his thigh. “You feel so good, baby,” she whispered, kissing over his chin.

Robb also let slip a few swear words under his breath and there was a hunger in his eyes as he met Margaery’s gaze for a moment. “Perfect,” he muttered, feeling her tight around him as he sunk into her again and again. When she withdrew her hand he began to thrust harder, his own arms holding on to her and his fingers digging into her skin.

“ _Gods,_ ” Margaery breathed, feeling Robb thrust harder and higher so that she would peak. She held onto him, pressing kisses over his jaw and lips while they moved together. Her pants and moans soon turned to the sound of his name, not caring how loud she was as she came undone.

Robb came a few moments later, moaning at the sound of his name falling from Margaery’s lips as he spilled into her. “Margaery…” he said, taking in deep breaths while the wave of pleasure slowly died down. He smiled and kissed her full on the mouth, not moving from where he was.

Margaery smiled, snaking her arms around Robb’s neck and pulling him as close to her as possible as she kissed his lips. “There are no words to describe how much I love having you inside me,” she whispered as she gently pulled back, resting her head against the blankets of the bed. “That was perfect,” she murmured, tracing a finger over his spine.

“I’m relieved to know it’s not only good in Winterfell,” Robb teased softly, leaning in to nuzzle gently into Margaery’s neck and give a chuckle, “I love that you’re always making me blush, baby.”

“Don’t hide your face. I like it when you blush,” Margaery teased, giving her boyfriend a soft squeeze. “Gods, I love you,” she muttered, kissing the top of his head, his curls tickling her chin. “I would marry you right now, you know, if I didn’t think it would be better for us to wait until after school and if I didn’t want to be engaged and everything that comes along with it,” she mused quietly, running her hand over his back still.

“I would ask you to marry me right now,” Robb said quietly, lifting his head to look at Margaery, “I have thought about it…but I want things to be all right between your family and me first. I want your father to be happy when we tell him we’re engaged. Maybe it’s a lot to ask, but if there’s anything I’ve learnt from you it’s that nothing is impossible.”

“Then we had best start making amends with him right away,” Margaery teased, shifting slightly so that she could press a soft kiss to Robb’s lips. “Anything is possible,” she whispered, “There was a time when I thought falling in love was impossible for me, and look at me now. You’ve helped me see so many things, and I’m sorry if I seem impatient at times. I’m eager, but I’m also very willing to wait until the moment is right.”

“I think I’m the impatient one because I want the moment to be right _soon_ ,” Robb said in return, still smiling. He pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s lips again, then another to her chin. “It’s going to be very difficult to surprise you, though,” he remarked with a chuckle, “How good an actress are you?”

“Oh, I’m very good,” Margaery remarked in mock seriousness, “except I was incredibly bad at pretending like my feelings for you were platonic, wasn’t I? You must be my weakness - the exception.” She raised her eyebrows at Robb, giving him a playful grin. “I think you’re clever enough to surprise me, though.”

“Gods, you’re cute,” Robb commented, grinning from ear to ear as he kissed Margaery yet again, “I’ll do my very best, and let’s make sure nobody else proposes to you before then. Isn’t there a saying about the third time being lucky?”

“Yeah, there is. No matter what you’re going to get very, very lucky after you propose,” Margaery joked, kissing the tip of Robb’s nose as she gave a giggle. “Going back to classes won’t be so bad if we get to do this often,” she said, reaching up to play with his hair.

“You’re cute and you’re terrible,” Robb joked, giving a laugh of his own, “And you have a very good point. I don’t think going back to classes will be bad at all.” He closed his eyes for a moment to relish Margaery’s fingers running through his hair, and then as he opened them again he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he whispered, finally breaking from her and making his way over to grab her laptop.

Margaery gave a small pout as Robb stood up from her bed, and she turned over to rest on her stomach. “You’re very naked,” she teased her boyfriend with a small smile, tucking her messy hair behind her ear, “and very handsome.” She let out a sigh of contentment, moving to sit up and make room for him when he had fetched her laptop.

“Thank you,” Robb said, his face slightly red as he sat down next to Margaery once more and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, “You’re making it difficult to think clearly, but I’d be very much OK with it if you decided not to get dressed. I was thinking we could start our apartment hunt right here.”

“Okay,” Margaery agreed with a smile, wrapping her arms around Robb’s middle. “Willas sent me a couple of websites via email for a few apartments in the area. I didn’t get the chance to look at them, but I trust his taste,” she told him, kissing his shoulder. “Gods, I’m going to move in with you,” she said as if realizing it for the first time, “I’m so excited, baby.”

“I am, too,” Robb said happily, exchanging a glance with Margaery, “Let’s have a look at Willas’s suggestions.  It shouldn’t be too hard to find a place, right? We only really need a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen…it’ll be nice to be able to cook our own food.”

“Ooh, yes. I can’t wait to cook for you,” Margaery said, pressing several kisses to Robb’s cheek, “We really do only need a single bedroom since we’ll be moving after graduation. And maybe a big bathroom. That might be a priority,” she teased, giving his waist a small squeeze. “Anything else? I don’t mind if our bedroom is large so long as we can fit a big enough bed in there.”

“A king-size bed,” Robb agreed, nodding as he gave a grin, “It might be a good idea to find some space to put a desk…then again we could always study in bed.” He paused for a moment as he opened up Margaery’s Direwolf internet browser, biting on his lip in thought. “What about a garden?” he wondered, “Perhaps it’d make you feel more at home?”

“I’d love that,” Margaery remarked, her heart swelling with adoration. She turned her head to press a tender kiss to Robb’s lips. “You’re so good to me, baby,” she murmured, nuzzling her nose against his briefly, “Studying in bed is more fun anyway. If need be, we can put a desk in the sitting room. I think we’ll need one of those if we want to have friends over.”

“Good idea. Do you want to get a place that isn’t furnished, then? So we can furnish it ourselves?” Robb asked, keeping his face close to Margaery’s as he added, “You’re very easy to make decisions with, you know. I think it’ll be like the hotels we’ve stayed at..when we walk in we’ll know which one’s right.”

“I agree,” Margaery said, granting Robb another quick kiss, “I think we should furnish it ourselves. That way we have a few things to take with us when we move into a real home. We won’t have to start from scratch when we want to start a family.” She rested her head against his shoulder, directing her attention back to her computer screen. “Let’s not be too picky, though,” she teased, “It’s our first home. We can only go up from here.”

“Our first home. I like the sound of that,” Robb remarked, giving another nod in agreement with Margaery. He took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles as he used his other hand to work the computer. “Oh wow, look at that one,” he remarked, squinting slightly at the screen, “Do you suppose the trampoline tent comes with the house?”

Margaery raised her eyebrows. “If not, we’re going to have to buy one, aren’t we?” she concluded, trying to keep a straight face before adding “Imagine the sex we could have on that thing.” She dissolved into laughter, hiding her face in Robb’s shoulder as her cheeks turned red. “Okay, I promise I’ll be good for the rest,” she remarked once she had gained her composure. As they continued to browse the internet for potential apartments, she did keep her promise…for the most part.


End file.
